LA OTRA CARA DE JADE WEST
by LindsayWest
Summary: Tori ama en secreto a Jade West, pero ella decide confesárselo un día. Cuando parece que una relación surgirá entre ellas Beck no está decidido a dejar a Jade para Tori.
1. UN ENCANTO GÓTICO

**Hola, soy nueva aquí y traigo mi primera historia basada en el programa de Nickelodeon Victorious, de Dan Schnaider, no recuerdo bien cómo se escribe el apellido.**

**Así que los personajes no me pertenecen y los derechos corresponden a los productores de dicha emisión. **

**Jade West junto con Sam Puckett son mis personajes favoritos de los programas de TV. Espero que les guste y por fa, dejen comentarios, buenos o malos. **

_**LA OTRA CARA DE JADE WEST**_

**CHAPTER 1. UN ENCANTO GÓTICO**

Sinceramente no lograba entender de qué manera me había metido en problemas con esa chica, nunca antes en mi vida me topé con alguien tan duro a tan corta edad. Su par de ojos – lindos para rematar – me miraron rabiosos durante toda la clase. Así que cuando mi madre me preguntó cómo había estado el día, el primero en una escuela nueva llena de raros estudiantes, sólo me limité a decir: "Bien, ha habido mejores". Y corrí a mi habitación.

Aun cuando tuve la fortuna – me atrevo a llamarla así – de estrellarme con un futuro galán de cine y derramarle el café en su ropa, lo que más recuerdo es a la chica gótica. Me asustaba. Cómo rayos iba a saber que ese joven apuesto y amable tenía novia, y peor, que era ella. Cuando me confrontó no supe realmente qué hacer, sólo estando en mi habitación más tarde asimilé las palabras que le dije.

Estaba segura de una cosa: iba a continuar en esa escuela de artes pasara lo que pasara, aún estando ella ahí. Regresaría y la enfrentaría, no buscando más problemas claro, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que su actitud volviera a ponerme tan tensa.

Trina no me ayudó mucho cuando disimuladamente le pedí información de Jade West.

-Uuyy cuidado con ella – me dijo, haciendo una cara como si hubiese masticado algo picante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mira Tori, si quieres llevar una vida lo más normal posible en la escuela, tendrás que limar asperezas con ella. Jade West no es el tipo fácil que te saluda con un "hola" todos los días y te sonríe sólo por cortesía.

-¿Pero y qué? Ella no es la directora de la escuela, no creo que debería preocuparme por agradarle… ¿o sí? ¿Ella no es nada de eso verdad? Nada parecido.

-No…es mucho más que eso. Digamos que Jade en Hollywood Arts es algo así como el titular del noticiero más importante de Estados Unidos. Lo que ella diga, es la verdad de todos.

-¿Qué?

-Tori, sólo trata de llevarte bien con ella ¿sí? Y por nada del mundo te metas con su novio Beck.

-Ese es el problema – dije más para mí que para mi hermana.

-Jade West puede destruir tu vida socialmente en un parpadeo – decía mientras se pintaba las uñas del pie – Ella mueve todo en Hollywood Arts, nadie se atreve a contradecirla, ni en sus cinco sentidos, ni fuera de ellos.

Estupendo, ahora tenía por rival a la _mandamaz_ de la escuela, no podía ser mejor. Al otro día intento llegar lo más cautelosa posible, sino fuera por Trina que me obligó a cargarle sus cosas. Jade no estaba en la mejor actitud, seguía mirándome recelosa. Sólo esperaba que en cualquier momento otro vaso de café fuera derramado sobre mi cabeza.

Pero no lo volvió a hacer y parecía que ya hasta se estaba olvidando que yo existía. Conforme pasaban los días me la encontraba muy seguido, siempre de hecho, por los pasillos, acompañada todo el tiempo de Beck, ese joven guapo y amable que tenía vueltas locas a más de la mitad de las chicas de esa escuela. No dudo que al tenerlo con ella, Jade se sienta como la reina del agujero.

Bueno, lo cierto es que tampoco Jade está como para rechazarse, más bien, es un encanto de 16 años con un estilo diferente. Cabellera larga y castaña oscura, con unos mechones azules que hacían juego con sus lindos ojos. Una piel tan blanca, o pálida como la leche y unos labios seductores, alta y delgada y por si fuera poco con una presencia imponente que dejaba sin aliento.

-Es hermosa – me dijo Trina aquella noche que se pintaba las uñas de los pies – Jade West es una belleza de chica…no dudo que Beck esté tan perdido en ella, si yo fuera él, haría lo mismo.

-¡Trinaaa! – Expresé sorprendida.

-Es la verdad, muchas chicas se volverían locas sólo si Jade les extendiera la mano para saludarlas…pero eso es un privilegio que sólo Cat Valentine puede disfrutar.

-¿Cat? ¿Cat Valentine? ¿Hablas de…?

-Sí, la chica pelirroja que se junta en su grupo, ella es la única que puede disfrutar de la compañía de Jade, es más, hasta estoy segura, porque lo he visto, que Cat es la única que puede hacerle algo a Jade sin que ella se moleste. ¿Cómo lo hace esa chica? – Dice de repente dejando su maniobra para pensar – No cabe duda que es muy lista – agrega para volver a lo que hacía – ¿Sabes Tori? – Dice después de un rato de silencio – Aunque Cat es algo ingenua, creo que deberíamos aprender algo de ella. Como eso de dominar a Jade West.

Así que mi villana personal no solamente era alguien con una posición bastante alta en la jerarquía social del instituto, sino que también me enfrentaba a una joven cuya seguridad se medía también por sus significativos rasgos de belleza.

Así estaba, observándola de frente mientras ella comía un pepinillo del plato de Beck al tiempo que prestaba mucha atención a lo que Cat le estaba diciendo. Las observé a las dos, parecían llevarse muy bien. Jade no perdía su fría expresión pero estaba muy atenta a Cat, es más, pude ver cómo ella le decía algo al oído que Jade se inclinó para escuchar mejor, algo que según Trina nadie más tenía permitido, de no ser así, la pobre chica habría salido corriendo de rodillas.

Beck rodeaba el cuerpo de Jade con el suyo, parecía que disfrutaba su aroma porque no dejaba de acercarse a su cabello y aspirar profundo. ¿A qué olía esa chica? ¿Podría algún día llegar yo a saberlo? ¿Podría algún día yo sentarme al lado de Jade y susurrar a su oído como hacía Cat ahora?

En lo que Beck se levanta por otro café y Cat y Robbie pelean por algo mientras que André y Rex intentan mediar la situación, mi cauteloso análisis de Jade es interrumpido abruptamente cuando me percato de su mirada sobre mí. Obviamente se dio cuenta que no dejaba de mirarle despistada y decidió confrontarme, mis ojos se cruzaron con los azules de ella y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Todos estos días aunque ella no me provocaba sí se comportaba muy cruel cuando tenía la oportunidad. Parecía que disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir, y yo no entendía por qué no podía hacerle lo mismo. Sabía que podía hacerlo si me lo proponía, estaba confirmado porque aunque Trina es mayor y más robusta que yo suelo dominarla con facilidad, mamá recurre a mí para obligarla a tragarse las pastillas que debe tomar cuando se enferma. Trina no puede conmigo. Ella es desquiciante pero yo sé muy bien cómo confrontarla, y salir ganando, bueno, pues con Jade no podía hacer lo mismo, era como si ella me hipnotizara.

Me miró con su característica mirada que te pone a temblar, arqueando una ceja en la que lleva puesto un _percing_ de plata, se le ve genial y ese gesto la hace lucir más atractiva de lo que ya de por sí es.

Aprovechando la ausencia de Beck, Sinjin, un muchacho del instituto extremadamente delgado y exageradamente con toda la pinta de nerd, de rizos, _bracketts_ y anteojos se sienta a su lado, obligándola a quitarme la vista de encima.

-¡No! – Exclama ella.

Sinjin se levanta de inmediato y se pone a su espalda, se inclina, huele su cabello y echa a correr. Jade se levanta de prisa pero en eso llega Beck y la calma. Pone el vaso de café en su mano y un beso coqueto en sus labios. No dudaba que ese chico estaba loco por ella. Jade sólo echó una última mirada hacia mí y continuó escuchando atenta la conversación de Cat.

Cat es una chica linda, meditaba esa noche en mi cama, es muy hermosa, no como Jade, porque Jade parecía perfecta, el parámetro por el que se mide la belleza, y Cat se le acerca mucho. Pero ingenua, Trina la llama así por no decirle tonta, aunque quizá, como ella había dicho, en realidad Cat de tonta no era nada, de ahí que supo muy bien cómo atrapar a Jade.

Antes de despedirnos ese día en la mesa de descanso Jade jugueteó un poco con los cabellos rojos de Cat, Cat estaba sonriendo, probó un poco de su helado y luego dio a probar a Jade, me sorprendí completamente cuando esta última abrió la boca y dejó que Cat introduciera su cuchara dentro. Luego le dijo algo que por más intentos que hice para escuchar, la discusión entre Rex y Robbie no me lo permitió. Cat embarró un poco de helado en la punta de la nariz de Jade y pude ver cómo ella sonrió. Entonces Beck se levantó para despedirse y ella hizo lo mismo.

Suspiré dándome vuelta en la cama, me sentía tonta por pasar otra noche meditando en la actitud de Jade West hacia los demás.

Con Cat parecía ser…algo así como "linda". Con André se lleva muy bien, con Beck, bueno, él es el único que puede probar sus labios, él se porta muy bien con ella y sin embargo ella no deja de ser fría, aunque estoy segura que lo ama, me quedó claro desde el primer día. Con Robbie y el resto es realmente una chica mala pero conmigo…Jade es cruel, muy cruel.

A pesar de que no volví siquiera a tener un roce más comprometedor con Beck sino sólo en actuación Jade parecía no olvidar mi osadía de la primera vez. Se ensañaba conmigo, algo que de repente me hacía llorar por la noche, como hoy, sólo que hoy no lloré porque Jade fuera mala conmigo sino más bien porque me ignoró durante todo el día.

Maldición, cómo odiaba preocuparme tanto por eso. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto con ella? ¿Por qué de repente su rostro se aparecía en mis sueños y no me dejaba dormir?

No obstante seguí mi vida tranquila, era mejor que me acostumbrara a sus cambios de humor conmigo, un día era fría, otro día peor. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en que parecía que todo mejoraba entre nosotras, como la vez que ella terminó su relación con Beck porque estaba celosa que él fuera amigo de una chica guapa y millonaria.

Cuando entró llorando a mi casa me sentí muy confundida, sentí un agudo dolor, como de un pinchazo dentro de mí al verla cómo se encontraba, no podía mentir fingiendo que no me había dado gusto saber que ellos dos ya no andaban, aunque no sabía por qué me daba tanto gusto, pero lo que no me gustaba era verla llorar, ella siempre se mostraba tan fuerte, no podía creer que la ruptura con Beck la dejara en ese estado. ¿Cómo es posible que lo amara tanto? ¿Por qué?

Sólo la ayudé a volver con él para que ya no estuviera así, para que ya no sufriera más, aunque dentro de mí sentía como si algo se hubiera roto.

Y aquella vez, cuando cantó junto a Cat en ese concurso de karaoke, no era más la Jade destruida sin Beck en su vida. Se veía tan sexy cantando. Cómo la disfruté esa noche.

En realidad, aunque se mostraba tan mala conmigo, Trina insistía en que yo le agradaba a Jade más de lo que esperaba. Pero, ¿podía eso ser realmente cierto?


	2. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MI HERMANA

**Hola, un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Admitiendo que la serie original de Victorious con todos sus personajes le corresponden a la cadena Nickelodeon y a los productores de la serie. Reveiws por fa.**

**CHAPTER 2. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MI HERMANA**

-Entiéndelo Tori, Jade no es la chica que acostumbra pedir consejos de nadie, mucho menos de alguien que asegura odiar.

-Sólo lo hizo porque estaba desesperada.

-De cualquier modo Beck no se atrevería a romper con ella.

-Ah ¿no? ¿Y por qué? – pregunto interesada.

-Porque lo tiene atrapado, piénsalo hermanita, ¿quién se atrevería a terminar una relación con Jade West?

-¿Alguien que se valora?

-Beck la ama ¿y quién no?

-Trina, me asustas, hablas como si…

-¿Si Jade me gustara? – Asiento

-Síii.

-Pues te equivocas, Jade West no me gusta nada…ella más bien ¡me encanta! – dice arrugando la nariz como en un gesto coqueto.

-¡Trinaaaa!…

-Es la verdad. Sólo me molesta que la ingenua del pelo rojo llame tanto su atención – habla como en un susurro mirando al frente y con el puño cerrado.

-¿Ah sí? – esbozo soltando una risilla al ver su actitud.

-Cat Valentine tendrá que alejarse un poquito de Jade si quiere seguir con vidaaaa.

Suelto una gran carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?

-Nada, nada.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso para ti Tori Vega? – me sujeta de los hombros.

-Nada, sólo que deberías saber cómo te pones; no creo que valga la pena ponerse así por una chica, y menos si es ella – me suelto de sus brazos y comienzo a caminar a mi habitación – después de todo, tú bien lo dijiste, Beck nunca se separaría de ella, así que debemos suponer que ellos siempre estarán juntos. Lo siento mucho hermana. Suerte para la próxima.

-¡Ni Beck, ni mucho menos Cat podrán conmigo!

Pensé en lo que pasó esa mañana. Llegué temprano a la clase de actuación y escuché risas antes de abrir la puerta del aula. Me parecieron conocidas, abrí la puerta y me encontré con una cariñosa Jade abrazando a Cat por la espalda, las dos se quedaron en silencio. Jade la soltó y me miró con su clásica mirada fulminante, esa que me pone nerviosa. Cat le entregó una hoja de papel en la mano y Jade se volvió a ella.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso niña – le dijo amenazante, a lo que la chica pelirroja sonrió ampliamente – te la leeré más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro Jade – Jade sale del aula y yo me dirijo a Cat.

-Es la primera vez que la escucho reír.

-Es que no la conoces lo suficiente Tori, Jade puede ser tan divertida como tu hermana Trina.

-¿Piensas que Trina es divertida?

-Por supuesto, siempre está con esa actitud de súper estrella, es muy cómica.

No podía decirle que a Trina no le caía nada bien, la consideraba una fuerte competencia en sus intentos de conquistar a Jade. Siendo sincera, hasta creí por un momento sentirme celosa sólo de saber que Cat era la única que podía hacer reír a Jade. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Celosa yo? ¿Por Jade?

-¿Y qué estaba sucediendo? ¿De qué me perdí?

-Aah, Beck le escribió una canción a Jade, le pasó las notas por escrito para que ella la interprete a solas en su casa. ¿No es lindo?

-Sí…muy lindo… ¿a ti no te molesta?

-¿Qué?

-¿La relación entre ellos dos?

-¿A qué te refieres Tori?

-Pues…a que…túu…yy Jade…pues…

En eso entra la clase entera, Jade y Beck se quedan un momento abrazados en la puerta y después se separan para ocupar sus respectivos lugares.

Jade pasa junto a mí, la única silla disponible estaba a mi lado, hace un gesto agrio y se sienta. Me mira con esos ojos profundos y ondula su cabello al voltearse hacia el otro lado. Al hacerlo deja rastro de su aroma, aspiro profundamente…huele a…no lo sé…sólo sé que ese aroma me resultaba embriagante, creo que pasar toda la clase a su lado sería terriblemente insoportable.

Sikowitz logra sacarme del estado atarantado en el que me encuentro envuelta.

-Jade, Tori, vengan al frente, vamos a continuar la historia de ayer pero ahora ustedes serán las protagonistas. Jade, harás el papel de un efusivo esposo y Tori será la esposa reprimida.

-No lo entiendo – digo confundida.

-Es de esperarse – dice una ácida Jade cruzada de brazos

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

-Lo obvio Tori, Jade intentará reconciliarse contigo mientras que tú la rechazas.

-Sólo por la causa – admite Jade mirándome.

-¿Qué?

-Comiencen – Jade arquea una ceja, eso sólo significaba su diversión, para mí era lo peor que me podía suceder.

-¡Acción! – grita Sikowitz.

-¿Entonces? – Comienza una seductora Jade dando firmes pasos hacia mí - ¿qué más puedo hacer para tenerte contenta?

Siento que mis piernas empiezan a tambalearse y yo misma estoy temblando.

-He hecho prácticamente de todo por agradarte pero nada ha funcionado para que me ames – ella seguía avanzando hacia mí y noté que retrocedí unos pasos ligeramente – Jade – menciona ella misma su nombre - ¿qué es lo que debo hacer ahora? Quizá sería bueno…besarte… -


	3. UNA OPORTUNIDAD EN MI VIDA

**Hola, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios por fa, que son muy importantes al igual que sus sugerencias.**

**Repito, que Victorious ni sus personajes me corresponden. **

**También, en este nuevo capítulo dejo un avance del siguiente. Saludos y bendiciones a todos y todas.**

**CHAPTER 3. UNA OPORTUNIDAD EN MI VIDA**

Estira su fría mano hacia mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla, noto mi estremecimiento y el calor que comienza a emanar de mi cuerpo, seguramente mis mejillas están totalmente rojas. Respiro agitadamente, la tenía tan cerca de mí, con sus hermosos ojos azules penetrando mi alma terriblemente. No puedo hacer más que salir corriendo de ese lugar, no quise detenerme a meditar sobre lo que pensarían todos de mí pero definitivamente no podía continuar.

Estoy sollozando en medio de la oscuridad dentro del armario de limpieza, furiosa de lo que había hecho, así que ahora todos me preguntarán sobre lo que pasó. Debía salir huyendo de ahí sin que nadie me viera. ¿Por qué ella me hacía esto? ¿Porqué ensañarse así conmigo?

El picaporte se gira y pronto escucho pasos dentro.

-André, discúlpame pero no quiero hablar con nadie ahora por favor – no hay respuesta – André en serio, te buscaré más tarde ¿está bien?

-¿Porqué te buscaría André aquí dentro? – oír su voz hace que me sobresalte.

-¿Jade? –

-¿Acaso lo has metido acá? – me levanto del suelo y dirijo mi mirada hacia donde creo que proviene su voz.

-Dime, ¿has traído a André Harris al armario Vega?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vamos, no me vengas con esas Vega, yo te pregunté primero.

-Ya te respondí, ¿a qué has venido? ¿A seguir molestándome? ¿A seguir arruinando mi vida?

-Oye, estás mal, ¿qué piensas? ¿Qué conozco todo lo que no te gusta? Yo qué iba a saber que no soportas que te toquen. Pues mira, se supone que eres actriz, una actriz debe ser profesional y tú no te mostraste muy profesional que digamos, ¿cómo se supone que actuarás si no te gusta que te toquen?

-Ibas a besarme…

-¡Rayos! No iba a besarte, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Es lo que parece que pretendías.

-¡Se supone que tenías qué rechazarme! Tú debiste alejarme de ti y no permitir en ningún momento que te besara o que te tocara Tori, ¡de eso se trataba la escena! Yo me acercaba, tú me rechazabas, ¡todo giraba en torno a eso el tiempo que Sikowitz marcara, ¿entiendes? Hasta que él ordenara otro cambio de situación. Pero al parecer no lo entendiste y me dejaste ahí parada ¡como estúpida!

-¡Ah bueno, entonces no es que tú de repente te hayas sentido mal y hayas venido hasta aquí preocupada por lo que pasara conmigo, sino que viniste a reclamarme que te dejara parada como estúpida!

-No dije eso.

-¡Yo escuché! Y si no es así ¿a qué viniste entonces Jade?

Ninguna de las dos podía verse entre la oscuridad, sólo nos escuchábamos.

-Bueno, como siempre, todos creyeron que había sido muy dura contigo y que te había ofendido en algo. Beck insistió en que me disculpara y por eso vine aquí ¿te parece justo? ¡Me culpan cuando sólo estábamos actuando! – Ella tenía razón. No cavilé en eso.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención que te obligaran a venir a buscarme… - argumenté bajando la voz a un tono melancólico - ¿Y cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Porque últimamente te da por entrometerte en todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo, incluido este sitio, sabes que entro frecuentemente aquí y tú has hecho lo mismo varias veces.

-Sí – digo perdiendo la mirada hacia otro punto – parece como si fuera nuestro sitio.

-No vaciles Vega, yo lo vi primero.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que compartí con Jade este lugar. Fue cuando terminó con Beck. Me llevó ahí para hablarme en oculto, me encantó tener esa intimidad con ella en un espacio tan reducido. El armario encerró su aroma y yo lo aspiré como el hambriento que huele la comida.

Fue la primera vez que me tomó de la mano arrastrándome dentro, unas horas antes se había pegado a mí cuando estuvo de acuerdo en mi opinión, sobre que me molestaría que si Beck fuera mi novio, él fuera amigo de una chica guapísima. Jade estaba celosa de una joven que acosaba a Beck, aunque yo no le doy la razón, Jade es mucho más bonita que Alice y por supuesto mucho más sexy. Es lo que Trina dice.

-¡Quítate eso de ahí! – le dije cierto día en el baño, cuando compartíamos el lavabo.

Ella se había sobre puesto un arete de plástico en la ceja.

-¿Crees que a Jade le guste? ¡Ayy ella se ve tan sexy con esos aretes en la cara!

Y cuánta razón tiene, la verdad, ni se le notaban mucho, porque eran de plata, y Jade tiene una piel demasiado blanca, pálida sería lo correcto. Pero cuando la mirabas de cerca, esos _percings_ en la nariz y en la ceja la hacían verse fenomenal. Cómo me gustaba mirarla. Trataba de no perder la oportunidad de sentarme en la misma mesa que ella, siempre de frente, para contemplarla mejor.

-Vega, Vega ¿sigues ahí?

-¿Qué? – Salgo de mis pensamientos – Sí, sí aquí estoy.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces ¿qué?

-¿Vas a seguir encerrada aquí dentro? O saldrás y les dirás a todo que eres bipolar.

-¡Yo no soy bipolar!

-¡Pues entonces arréglatelas para que dejen de culparme por tu salida improvisada en plena actuación!

-No te preocupes Jade, saldré y les diré a todos que tú no tuviste nada que ver en mi actitud, que se debe a mí y a mis cambios de humor, y volverás a estar bien con Beck, vas a mirarlo exigiendo una disculpa y luego él te besará para disculparse. Es eso lo que quieres ¿no?

-Bien dicho Vega.

-¡Maldición, no sé qué hago aquí contigo Jade!

Intento caminar hasta la puerta para salir huyendo lo más rápido posible pero sin darme cuenta que Jade estaba parada ahí, justo en la única salida, así que me estrello con ella en mis intentos de huída. Puedo sentir que su rostro está casi frente al mío, de no ser por la altura de ella diría que estamos diamétricamente en la misma posición y que nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos. Puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro y mi cuerpo ligeramente recargado sobre el suyo.

-Demonios – pensé - ¿por qué no se mueve?

Levanté los brazos para buscar el picaporte y toco los suyos presionando sobre la puerta, al parecer yo iba tan rápido que de no haber estado la puerta detrás de ella la habría derribado y ambas habríamos caído al suelo.

Sentí cómo me apartó suavemente de su cuerpo y es muy probable que no se diera cuenta que aun estábamos separadas por muy poco cuando habló de nuevo.

-Estás demente Tori Vega – abre la puerta y no la veo más. Me quedé con el aliento frío de su boca atrapada en esa misma posición por varios minutos más.

Al salir fui directamente a la mesa donde estaban todos, incluida ella.

-Jade no tuvo la culpa – solté rápido – fui yo que no me sentía bien…tenía…ganas de vomitar así que salí corriendo – ella sonríe con su peculiar altanería.

-¿Jade te obligó a decir eso Tori? – me pregunta Beck sospechando.

-No…es verdad lo que dije…creo que Trina puso algo ayer en mi cena, pero ya estoy bien.

-Qué bueno – volvió a hablar Beck – porque así nos puedes acompañar este fin de semana de campamento.

Pude ver cómo Jade lo atravesó con la mirada.

-A mi novia le pareció buena idea invitarte para compensar el que te haya tratado mal – ella le intensifica la mirada.

-Gracias, pero ya les dije que no fue culpa de Jade – Yo sabía que Beck estaba diciendo eso sólo para una vez más, arreglar una situación problemática causada por su novia.

-Sí pero de todos modos iremos de campamento y estás formalmente invitada – insiste Beck – La pasaremos muy bien ¿verdad Jade? ¿Jade?

-Sí, muy bien – responde con sarcasmo.

-Lleva ropa holgada, hace calor allá durante el día, pero por la noche debes cubrirte porque el frío atraviesa tus huesos.

-¡Y cada quien lleva su casa de campaña! – Mencionó Cat.

-Gracias, pero no creo que pueda ir.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta Robbie – Tu hermana Trina ya se apuntó.

-¿Trina irá?

-Mj, aseguró que te llevaría con ella.

No puede ser, lo menos que quiero es pasar tiempo teniendo a Jade cerca de mí y ahora no sólo la veré durante el día sino que dormiremos no con muchos metros de distancia.

Volteo hacia ella y me doy cuenta que me miraba también, sonriendo con ese gesto de victoria, seguramente imaginando todas las formas en las que podría divertirse conmigo en el bosque.

Aparta sus hermosos ojos de mí para mirar a su novio y comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente, yo sólo puedo bajar la mirada. Sin duda que verla cómo es feliz en los brazos de Beck es lo que me pone todo más difícil.

Cat también me estaba observando.

**Bueno chavos y chavas, gracias por leerme. A continuación les dejo breves avances prometidos al principio.**

-¡Jade, Tori! Tienen los papeles principales de mi próxima obra.

-Olvídalo – dice ella bebiendo su café y comenzando a marcharse.

-Si no participas en esta obra tendrás descanso por un mes.

-Chicos – dice bajando del auto – Jade dice que debemos tomar uno de estos caminos, uno nos lleva hasta el lago y el otro a la orilla del río que desemboca en el lago.

-Sí, ¡vayamos al del lago! – dice Cat con sus manos levantadas.

-¿Dónde está mi tienda?

-Tori y tú no pueden dormir con Cat y con Trina, ustedes necesitan dormir separadas así que tú y Tori dormirán en la tienda de Robbie…

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – No escucho nada – Responda, ¿hay alguien ahí? … por favor… estoy asustada… si no responde voy a gritar – silencio.

**Espero que sean buenos avances. Ya tengo escrito el cuarto capítulo que se titula El Campamento, así que no tardaré en subirlo. Gracias una vez más por leerme.**


	4. EL CAMPAMENTO

**Hola nuevamente a todos y todas, es un placer estar por acá y leer tantos fics realmente buenos. Me gusta mucho el de El Papel de sus Vidas, lo que yo traigo es más o menos parecido, no es mi intención plagiar ideas pero cuando yo leí ese fic ya tenía escrito una buena parte del que yo estoy publicando ahora, espero que eso no sea problema, y mis disculpas si los ocasiono. De cualquier forma estamos aquí para crear historias que la televisión no hace.**

**De nuevo, reconozco los derechos de autor de los creadores originales de la serie de Victorious, que no me pertenece.**

**Por otro lado, he leído sus reviews y les agradezco mucho que me motiven a seguir publicando. Gracias a cada uno/una de ustedes por intervenir en esta historia. Por favor, no dejen de seguir respondiendo a esto ya que me contenta mucho leerles a ustedes también.**

**Aquí les va el cuarto capítulo con avances al final del quinto. Bendiciones.**

**CHAPTER 4. EL CAMPAMENTO**

-¡¿Se puede saber porqué aceptaste ir de campamento con Beck y los demás?

-Tori, deberías imaginarte, Jade va a estar ahí.

-Sí pero ¿yo porqué tengo que ir contigo?

-¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Nuestra madre me castigó a no dejarme salir a menos que tú fueras conmigo! Y no me quiero perder ese paseo, con suerte y consigo dormir en la misma tienda que Jade.

-¡Aah! Estás obsesionada.

Mamá castigó a Trina cuando la vio llegar con _percings_ en la cara, no es porque a ella no le gusten los _percings_, sino porque Trina le dijo que una chica guapa de la escuela los llevaba puestos y ella se veía muy sexy. Mamá le dijo que ella no tenía porqué imitar a las demás personas, Trina le dijo que no quería imitar a nadie, más bien quería llamar su atención. Mi madre la castigó por el hecho de que intente llamar la atención de las personas cambiando su identidad. Por extraño que parezca, mamá no dijo nada en contra de que a mi hermana le interese llamar la atención de una chica.

Así que ahora las dos estamos castigadas.

-Trina yo no quiero ir.

-Ay pero ¿por qué no? Nos la pasaremos bien Tori. Es más, he pensado que tú y yo podríamos salir ganando en todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tú podrías intentar conquistar a Beck, así mi camino hacia Jade sería más fácil.

-Trina dime la verdad, ¿a ti realmente te gusta Jade West?

-Ya te lo dije Tori, ella me encanta.

-Sí pero ¿ya te diste cuenta? – Hace una cara de ignorancia – Jade es una chica – continúa con su cara ignorante – ¡Tú también lo eres! – me mira y suelta una carcajada.

-Ay Tori Vega, no pareces de esta familia. A mí no me importa que Jade sea una chica y yo también lo sea, cuando alguien te gusta, pues adelante, conquístalo, o conquístalaaaa – me quedo estupefacta pensando – Estar con Jade tiene muchos beneficios, ella es la más popular de la escuela, todos le tienen miedo, es segura y no le teme a nada ni a nadie. Es increíblemente hermosa y sexy y por si fuera poco, su padre es ¡millonariooooo!

-No sabía que el padre de Jade fuera un hombre rico.

-¡Millonarioooo!

-Pero, ella estaba molesta con Beck por hacerse amigo de una guapa millonaria.

-Así es Jade.

Eso era algo que no me esperaba.

-¡Jade, Tori! Tienen los papeles principales de mi próxima obra.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál obra?

-La que presentaremos en 8 días.

-¿De qué hablas Sikowitz?

-Su actuación del otro día me dejó congelado. Me di cuenta que ustedes dos juntas son una bomba.

-¿Qué fue lo que cenaste? – pregunta Jade, y yo suelto una risita que ella me hace callar.

-En mi obra serán dos grandes amigas, que se quieren mucho y se respetan.

-Olvídalo – dice ella bebiendo su café y comenzando a marcharse.

-Jade.

-¡¿Qué?

-Si no participas en esta obra tendrás descanso por un mes.

-¡¿Qué? No puedes hacerme esto Sikowitz.

-Sí puedo.

-¡No!

-Acepta la obra.

-¡No!

-Acéptala Jade.

-¡Ay está bien! Lo haré – antes de salir furiosa me mira como siempre lo hace, con odio.

-Sikowitz no creo que sea buena idea juntarnos a Jade y a mí.

-Tori, cuando tú estés en mi lugar preguntaré tu opinión ¿está bien?

-Claro.

-Ahora consígueme un coco.

¡Qué manía por los cocos!

Amigas, amigas ella y yo, sólo esto faltaba, actuar como si fuéramos grandes amigas, las mejores amigas. Ni en mis sueños. Me he hecho a la idea de que Jade West jamás me considerará su amiga.

-Aquí estáa, el libreto para la obra. Espero que estén ansiosas chicas. Jade, serás Michelle, una chica noble pero con un oscuro pasadooooo…y Tori será Helena, una joven de clase bajísima que te ayudará a salir adelante. Las dos se convertirán en ¡grandes amigas! Espero que así se muestren en mi obra. Faltan 7 días para el estreno. Ahora iré por un coco.

Volteo a ver a Jade, ya se estaba marchando tomada de la mano de Beck, antes de salir me echa una mirada lastimosa, pero que yo amaba, se veía tan hermosa con su estilo gótico, cada día que pasaba se ponía más atractiva. Beck no dejaba de mirarla. Qué envidia.

Era viernes pasado del mediodía, todos estaban ahí, en la orilla de la carretera.

-Tengan mucho cuidado…

-Adiós padres – Trina baja del auto a toda prisa.

-¡Trina debes cuidar de Torii!… - grita mamá siguiéndola con la vista - Bueno, Tori tú cuida de Trina por favor.

-Claro. Nos vemos entonces. Vamos André.

-Hasta luego y muchas gracias señor y señora Vega.

-Diviértanse.

Beck está acomodando todo en su camioneta, Robbie le ayudaba y André fue a hacer lo mismo llevando nuestro equipo. Cat venía hacia mí. Pude ver a Jade recargada sobre el vehículo bebiendo de una botella. Estaba hermosa, llevaba unos pantalones cortos con botas de montaña y extrañamente camisa blanca ajustada, haciendo resaltar aun más su pálida piel, el cabello largo y castaño suelto y sus brillantes ojos azules mirando a Trina con fastidio cuando esta la jaló para abrazarla.

-Hola Tori, qué bueno que estás aquí, la verdad todos queríamos que vinieras.

-¿Todos? – pregunto, por un momento deseando que entre "todos" también estuviera incluida Jade.

-Sí, bueno, todos menos Jade, ya sabes.

-Claro – suspiro decepcionada, Cat me mira curiosa.

-¿Es todo chicos? – pregunta Beck acercándose.

-Parece que sí, está todo en su lugar – responde André.

-¿Podemos irnos entonces? –

-Larguémonos ya – dice Jade rodeando el vehículo. Ni siquiera me miró.

-¿Puedo ir adentro con ustedes? – Se apunta Trina con cara casi suplicante.

-Seguro – responde Beck mirándola extrañado, Jade la mira aterrada.

-¡Fabuloso!

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana? – Me pregunta André – se comporta muy extraño.

-Es Trina, tú ya la conoces.

-Sí pero, de eso a querer estar al lado de Jade todo el tiempo, no me parece de Trina.

-Bueno, quizá le guste estar con Jade.

-Mm – atina a pronunciar André para subir a la caja de la camioneta dándome la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo mientras que Robbie ayuda a Cat.

-Creo que ella no es la única que quisiera estar con Jade – me dice ella cerca de mi oído.

El camino se estaba tornando difícil mientras más avanzábamos dentro del bosque, yo iba sentada al lado de Cat, muy pegaditas la una de la otra, nos cubríamos con una manta de lona y las chaquetas. Miré a Cat y ella hizo lo mismo, me sonrió. Luego de un rato le hago la pregunta.

-¿Qué quisiste decir cuando mencionaste que Trina no era la única que quería estar con Jade?

Cat me mira sonriendo más ampliamente.

-Nada Tori, sólo lo digo porque a mí también me hubiera gustado ir allá adentro con Jade.

-Mj – murmuro, seguramente que a ella le habría encantado – te creo.

Ella no deja de mirarme y sonreír. La cuestiono con mi mirada.

-La vas a pasar muy bien. Estarás agradecida por haber venido – me dice y a continuación se pone a escuchar atenta la conversación entre Robbie y André.

Beck detiene el auto a la entrada de dos caminos que se separan en V.

-Chicos – dice bajando del auto – Jade dice que debemos tomar uno de estos caminos, uno nos lleva hasta el lago y el otro a la orilla del río que desemboca en el lago.

-¿Qué tal el del lago? – Sugiere André – hasta podríamos meternos a nadar.

-Sí, ¡vayamos al del lago! – dice Cat con sus manos levantadas.

-Bueno, entonces separémonos para encontrar el que lleva al lago.

-Quiero ir a hacer pis – dice de pronto Cat - ¿puedo?

-Sí, pero… podrías perderte.

-No lo haré.

-Yo voy con ella – se propone Jade.

-Yo también voy – dice Trina.

-Está bien, si nadie más tiene que ir a hacer sus necesidades el resto encontraremos el lago, ¿Tori irás con las chicas?

-No, voy con ustedes a buscar el lago.

-Bien entonces André y Robbie van por la derecha y Tori y yo por la izquierda.

-De acuerdo – Las tres chicas se alejan, Jade me mira hasta que le doy la espalda.

-Un momento – dice Cat – olvidé lo esencial, ya saben, papel de baño, ahora regreso, espérenme aquí.

-Corre – le anima Trina. Jade hace cara de pocos amigos.

Ellas ya están ahí cuando nosotros regresamos.

-Llegamos al río – dice Beck.

-¡Sí, porque nosotros encontramos el lago! – Responde un Robbie victorioso.

-Siendo así iremos hacia la derecha.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? – le pregunta Trina curiosa a Cat, al verle una botella en la mano.

-¿Esta? Sólo es… - piensa – es crema para el rostro, un exfoliador que te deja el cutis tan suave como la seda.

-¡Dame! – se lo arrebata de las manos.

-Claro – le dice Cat confundida – no debes ponerte tanto.

-¡Sé lo que hago!

Reanudamos la marcha, sólo un par de kilómetros más adelante para detenernos.

-¿Está bien aquí Jade? – le pregunta Beck.

-Sí, mientras más cerca del camino mejor, además quedamos cerca del río por lo que tenemos agua corriente para beber y lavar los platos y vasos que usemos sin acercarnos al lago, es peligroso hacerlo de noche.

-Bien.

-Jade solía venir aquí hace tiempo con sus padres – me dice Cat al oído.

-¿Y porqué ya no? – Cat hace un gesto gracioso pensando lo que dijo.

-Jade solía venir aquí hace tiempo con sus padres – repite alzando los hombros y alejándose de mí.

-Bien, armemos las tiendas antes de que se haga de noche.

-Aún son las 4.

-Las tinieblas caen sobre el bosque desde muy temprano, se acomoda perfecto para que salga la luna y los animales carnívoros comiencen a buscar a sus presas – dice Jade pasando junto a mí y mirándome. Trago saliva.

-Armemos las tiendas señores – dice André.

Jade y André bajan sus tiendas, Robbie saca la suya pero no logro encontrar la mía. Trina comienza a estornudar muy fuerte.

-¿Dónde está mi tienda?

-¿Cómo?

-Mi tienda, no la encuentro, estaba aquí justo encima de la tuya Beck – Beck se acerca y busca.

-Tampoco está la mía – Jade también se acerca.

-Vi cuando la subiste.

-Sí pero ya no está.

-Seguramente alguien las tomó cuando dejamos la camioneta a la entrada de los caminos – dice Cat preocupada.

-Eso debió pasar.

-¿Y ahora? – pregunto angustiada.

- Bueno, aún tenemos 5 tiendas más ¿no es así? La de Jade, la de André, la de Robbie, la de Trina y la de Cat – Trina vuelve a estornudar.

-Ay, estos ambientes definitivamente no son lo mío – dice ella.

-Yo no traje mi tienda – dijo Cat.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque Jade me dijo que podía dormir en la suya.

-No, tú insististe en que querías dormir en mi tienda.

-Sí, pues al final quedamos en que dormiríamos juntas.

Tenía que ser así, me digo para mí misma.

-Pues aún quedan cuatro, podemos dormir por parejas.

-Mmmmmm… - dice Trina y estornuda de nuevo– creo queeee… tenemos sólo tres. ¡Achúuu!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo no traje la mía.

-¡¿Cómooo? – Decimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan, ¿qué esperaban? Ya traía cuatro valijas conmigo, ¿una más? No lo soportaría. ¡Achúu!

-¡Ay Trina! – le digo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con sólo tres tiendas?

-Veamos, las mujeres pueden dormir en una sola tienda, en la de Jade.

-Olvídalo.

-Jade, tu tienda es la más grande, caben ustedes cuatro muy bien, yo dormiría con André, y Robbie… y Rex en la otra porque la tienda de Robbie es pequeña.

Trina estornuda fuerte de nuevo.

-Oigan, como sea, pero comencemos ya porque este viento me está matando.

-Creo que Trina no puede dormir entre nosotras – dice Cat – está enferma y podría contagiarnos a todas - ¡Achúuu! – ella también estornuda.

-Ajá, tú estás igual que yo, entonces ninguna puede dormir en la tienda con las otras.

-No puede ser – digo desesperada.

-Tranquila Tori, lo arreglaremos – dice Beck – Jade, lo siento, pero deberás prestarnos tu tienda a los chicos y a mí.

-¡¿Qué? Jamás.

-Tori y tú no pueden dormir con Cat y con Trina, ustedes necesitan dormir separadas así que tú y Tori dormirán en la tienda de Robbie, porque es más pequeña y ustedes caben bien ahí. Trina y Cat dormirán en la de André y los chicos y yo dormiremos en la tuya.

-No quiero a esa cosa en mi tienda – dice ella señalando a Rex.

-No sabes lo que tengo – contesta él.

-Jade – le dice Beck con un tono muy dulce en su voz – nos prestarás la tienda a los chicos y a mí – Jade se cruza de brazos – Jade.

-¡Está bien! Pero sean buenos chicos y no hagan cosas de chicos en mi tienda ¿está bien?

-Te lo prometo amor – y la besa dulcemente en los labios. Esto me hace sentir muy mal – Te amo – le dice y comenzamos a armar las tiendas.

En efecto, la casa de campaña de Robbie era muy pequeña, apenas cabríamos ella y yo. Entre el trabajo nos miramos frecuentemente, ella como cada vez, su gesto agrio hacia mí. Por accidente Robbie prendió fuego a una de sus mantas.

-¡Oigan chicos, ayuda! – Trina coge el cubo de agua y la arroja sobre la manta que Robbie sostenía en el aire, pero al hacerlo Robbie no se da cuenta y se aparta, por lo que el agua va a parar a hacia Jade, dejándola toda empapada.

-¡¿Qué haces? – Espeta ella.

-Lo siento Jade, nunca te habría hecho esto, ¡es culpa de Robbie! – pero enseguida se le queda mirando, la camisa de Jade se torna transparente por el agua.

-Ven – le dice tiernamente Beck tomándola de la mano – tienes qué cambiarte o podría hacerte daño – Cat le extiende su toalla.

Ella se saca la camisa y comienza a secarse, quedando sólo en su sostén. Trina no deja de mirarla y yo le doy un codazo.

-¿Qué? – murmura ella.

Pero quién podría ignorarla, yo también la miro embelesada, su vientre tan plano y blanco. Beck deja la tarea a Cat quien trata de cubrirla un poco, al instante Cat voltea y me mira, yo desvío mi mirada y noto que enseguida Robbie y André hacen lo mismo, arrugo una ceja pero al mismo tiempo sonrío, era un muy buen espectáculo.

-¿Listo? – pregunta Beck luego de un rato.

-Parece que ya quedó todo.

-Entonces preparémonos para la cena.

Como había dicho Jade, la oscuridad cayó pronto sobre el bosque y sólo la fogata que armamos iluminaba el centro de donde nos encontramos cenando comida enlatada. Comenzaba a sentirse el frío.

Luego de cenar nos disponemos a lavar nuestros utensilios y preparar nuestro ritual para ir a dormir. Recordé lo que había dicho Jade más temprano sobre lo peligroso que es acercarse al lago de noche, así que intento llegar hasta la orilla del río para llenar mi botella de agua y lavarme los dientes. Escuchaba el agua correr así que supuse que estaría cerca pero no logro llegar a él, así que comencé a tener miedo.

Miro a todos lados y ya no escucho a nadie, ni puedo ver la luz de la fogata, estoy muy asustada. De pronto escucho pisadas a unos metros y percibo, aun en medio de la oscuridad que algunos arbustos se mueven. Quiero gritar pero sólo atino a murmurar algunas palabras.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – No escucho nada – Responda, ¿hay alguien ahí? … por favor… estoy asustada… si no responde voy a gritar – silencio.

Luego vuelvo a escuchar las pisadas, esta vez más cerca de mí y noto que alguien está por salir de entre los arbustos, me preparo para correr y así hago cuando me estrello con alguien que me aprisiona, intento gritar pero me cubre la boca con su fría mano.

**Gracias chavos y chavas. A continuación les presento los avances de mi próximo capítulo: **

-Jade déjame cubrirte con mis mantas.

-Ya estamos muy cerca.

-Mm, Jade, creo que no deberías – le dice Trina.

-¿No debo qué?

-Sólo digo que… - pero se queda callada cuando Jade se queda solo con su traje de baño negro.

-¡Jade haz algo! – le pide Cat asustada.

-Trina ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Cat! – Gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Chicas, ¿qué hago? – grita asustada.

-Beck, haz algo – le suplico aferrándome a su brazo.

-¡Jade! – Ella tarda en responder, no se mueve.

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. UN LINDO GESTO POR CAT

**Hola a todos y todas nuevamente, estoy muy contenta que les esté gustando mi historia, ya he leído sus reviews que me han dejado y me reconforta mucho que me animen a continuar. Sólo espero no extenderme a muchos capítulos porque no es muy apropiado pero en fin, les traigo el quinto capítulo y quizá enseguida suba también el sexto porque ya quiero que llegue un poco más al clímax de la historia. Saluditos a todos y todas los/las que siguen este fic.**

**Insisto, ni Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Por cierto, un _exfoliador_ es un producto cosmético que se utiliza para limpiar el rostro de las impurezas. Ojalá quede aclarado jajaja. No es algo malo.**

**CHAPTER 5. UN LINDO GESTO POR CAT**

-Cálmate, soy yo – me habla delicadamente, es ella.

Enseguida me suelta y recobro la compostura.

-Me asustaste.

-No, tú me asustaste a mí. ¿Qué hacías Tori Vega? Echarte a correr te pondría en un gran riesgo, podrías haberte perdido aun más en el bosque y hay animales y criaturas que no te gustaría encontrar por ahí.

-Me perdí, creí encontrar el río.

-Sí pues no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendido? La próxima vez, si quieres dar un paseo por el bosque pídeme que vaya contigo.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella dijo que le pidiera que fuera conmigo? ¿Realmente lo haría?

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Porque te escuché. Tori… - cómo me gustaba oírla pronunciar mi nombre, no mi apellido - no vuelvas a hacer eso, no intentes llegar a ningún lado tú sola, no te alejes demasiado y trata de omitir el hecho de que estás sola y asustada. Sólo quédate callada y espera, pero ponte atenta a lo que está a tu alrededor – ella realmente se nota preocupada, ¿lo estaba?

-Está bien, no volverá a suceder.

-Vamos – me dice estirando su mano hacia mí, la tomo fuertemente del brazo, ella se pone incómoda pero quizá supone que aun estoy asustada por lo que no hace intento de apartarme.

Llegamos al campamento y todos se nos quedan viendo confusos. Cat sonríe.

-Bueno es hora de irnos a la cama si queremos levantarnos temprano para aprovechar el día –sugiere Beck. Así que cada quien va a meterse a su tienda.

-¿Estarán bien? – le pregunta ella a su novio cuando él se le acerca y le peina el cabello con su mano.

-No te preocupes, la pasaremos bien – y le da un beso tan apasionado que casi puedo sentir el calor que ambos desprendían. Beck simplemente no podía soltarla, la tenía hecha su prisionera. No podía dejar de mirarlos.

-Tori – me llama Cat - ¿no vas a entrar a tu tienda? Hace frío aquí.

-Sí – reacciono – claro – y me dirijo a la tienda no sin antes echar una última mirada a la pareja de novios que ahora se hablan muy cerca y abrazados.

-Buenas noches Tori.

-Buenas noches Cat.

Estoy acomodando mi almohada cuando ella entra a la tienda.

-El lado izquierdo es mío – me dice quitándose sus botas de montaña y su chaqueta de cuero.

- Jade – le digo con delicadeza – deberías dejarte una chaqueta puesta, hace frío y más temprano te mojaste con agua helada.

-¿Eres mi mamá?

-No.

-Entonces déjate de tus cuidados.

-Sólo digo que…

-Buenas noches Vega.

¡Ay! Qué testaruda. Cat me había contado hace días que a Jade no le gusta tomar precauciones y que por nada del mundo le agrada tomar medicamentos, así que no debía insistir más. No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando ella comenzó a tiritar de frío, sabía que el agua que le echó encima Trina le haría daño. Me volví hacia ella.

-Jade déjame cubrirte con mis mantas.

-No.

-Por favor, tienes frío.

-¡Dije que no Tori!

-Vamos, déjate de tonterías y acércate más.

-Ya estamos muy cerca.

-¡Si no te acercas me verás obligada a que me duerma encima de ti ¿escuchaste? – no responde, pero enseguida siento que se pega más a mí. Me pongo muy nerviosa. Alzo las mantas y la cubro, luego ella hace algo que jamás imaginé, se acurruca junto a mí, poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho. Por un instante me quedo paralizada, sin saber qué hacer, luego reacciono y lo único que logro hacer es poner mi brazo sobre ella y atraerla más a mí.

Tener a Jade tan pegada a mi cuerpo me hace sentir muy feliz, ella no se daba cuenta de todo lo que provocaba dentro de mi ser, solo se quedó dormida, yo permanecí despierta por un buen rato aspirando el delicado aroma de su cabello, lo más seguro es que eso era a todo lo que podía llegar con Jade West.

Por la mañana me despierto con la luz del sol en la cara, enseguida la miro, ella es ahora quien me abraza, si tan sólo estuviera despierta y se diera cuenta de lo que hace, seguramente que correría a tirarse de algún acantilado. La miro, estaba tan hermosa con el rostro iluminado por los rayos solares, el cabello suelto sobre su espalda y su piel pálida tan brillante que parecían un montón de pequeños diamantes. No quería apartarme de ella pero al fin lo hago, si se despierta y se mira en esa situación seré mujer muerta.

Beck es el primero en salir de la tienda de los chicos.

-Buenos días Tori.

-Buenos días Beck.

-¿Cómo se portó mi bebé anoche?

-¿Jade?

-¿Tengo otro bebé? Dime, ¿te dejó dormir tranquila?

-Se portó muy bien, durmió toda la noche, pero espero que no amanezca afiebrada porque tuvo algo de frío.

-Sí, seguramente fue por el agua de ayer.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Los chicos quieren meterse al lago.

-¿Al lago? Está helado – Cat y Trina se despiertan también.

-Oigan, tengo hambre.

-Sí, preparemos el desayuno.

Enseguida André y Robbie se unen al grupo, yo volteo de vez en cuando a la tienda, pero Jade parece seguir durmiendo. Comenzamos a desayunar y entonces ella se asoma, Beck va a ayudarla a salir y la cubre con una gruesa manta, pone una taza de café humeante en su mano y la besa en la frente.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Terminando de desayunar vamos a nadar en el lago? ¿O tienes frío Robbie?

-Por supuesto que no, Rex y yo nos meteremos.

-Como si pudiera aguantar sin mí – dice Rex.

-¡Cállate Rex!

-Oigan en serio, el agua está muy helada.

-Al que se raje le tocará hacer la comida para todos.

-Yo le ayudo – se apunta Cat.

Más tarde nos encontramos en la orilla del lago, los chicos se habían puesto sus trajes de baño y estaban listos para saltar al agua. Después que ellos lo hacen Cat se anima a entrar, se quita la bata y se arroja en un clavado. Al instante Jade se pone de pie y hace un ademán de quitarse también su toalla de baño.

-Mm, Jade, creo que no deberías – le dice Trina.

-¿No debo qué?

-Meterte al agua, Beck dijo que podría hacerte daño y está muy fría.

-¿Y?

-Sólo digo que… - pero se queda callada cuando Jade se queda solo con su traje de baño negro.

-Está bien como quieras – dice suspirando.

Al igual que Cat se echa un clavado. La miro, parecía una sirena dentro, con su largo cabello húmedo. Ella y Cat comienzan a juguetear. Se dicen cosas muy cerca la una de la otra, Jade le sonríe. Entonces me quito la ropa y me meto al agua también, Trina se levanta asustada pero enseguida hace lo mismo.

-¡Ah, está helada! – exclamo. Pero no me importa, voy directo a apartar a Cat de Jade. Ella me mira de reojo y se sambute más profundo.

Luego de un rato Trina comienza a gritar desesperada, parecía que estaba atorada entre unas ramas y no podía salir, la persona más cercana a ella es Jade, los chicos están muy alejados de nosotras. Así que ella va a sacarla y la lleva hasta la orilla.

-¡Jade haz algo! – le pide Cat asustada.

-Tranquila, estará bien.

Se agacha para darle respiración una, dos, tres veces, a la cuarta noto cómo Trina abre sus labios cuando Jade pone los suyos en ella, los aprisiona por un instante muy corto, al parecer Jade se da cuenta y se incorpora, Trina se levanta y comienza a toser, pero sin echar el agua que de estarse ahogando habría salido por su boca.

Jade la mira confusa y se levanta para irse, claramente molesta.

-Ya está bien – me dice Cat – Jade sabe de primeros auxilios, y sigue a Jade.

-Trina ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-¿No soy brillante Tori? Conseguí lo que muchas sueñan, besar a Jade West.

-Trina contrólate por favor.

Los chicos llegan hasta nosotras.

-Bien hecho amor – le dice Beck a su novia. Jade mira hacia otro lado.

Más tarde decidimos dar una caminata por el bosque. Jade y Beck caminan tomados de la mano, Cat junto a ellos y yo cuidando a Trina que se ponía histérica con cada cosa que se encontraba. Luego los chicos se distraen con algo curioso que encuentra Robbie por un camino alejado.

-Ay, miren eso – señala Cat hacia unas bellas plantas azules más al frente – son tan lindas – se dirige a ellas.

-Cat, ten cuidado por dónde caminas – le dice Jade mirando a su novio y a los chicos alejarse y soltándose de la mano de Beck para seguir a Cat.

-¡Dénse prisa! – invita la chica pelirroja.

-Cat no vayas por ahí con tanta seguridad – advierte Jade ahora preocupada. Los chicos definitivamente se alejan de nosotras.

-Miren eso…es tan… ¡Aaaaahhh! – Cat se resbala por un barranco, deteniéndose sobre unas ramas varios metros al fondo.

-¡Cat! – Gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oigan! Me caí, pero está bien no me hice daño, fue como en la resbaladilla. Pero tengo miedo por estas ramas, aun queda camino por delante.

Efectivamente, si las ramas que sujetan a Cat dan todo de sí, ella continuaría resbalando hasta caer por un despeñadero.

-¡Chicas, ¿qué hago? – grita asustada.

-¡Sólo sostente con fuerza y aguarda. Voy a bajar por ti! – Indica Jade.

-Jade, no puedes hacer eso, el camino está empinado y resbaloso, en un error caerás más allá que Cat y…podrías… - Trina no termina la oración por miedo a lo que sabe que puede suceder, pero Jade parece no tomar conciencia sobre el peligro, ella simplemente ajusta sus botas de montaña y comienza a alejarse cuesta abajo.

-Jade por favor – murmura mi hermana. Yo no podía hablar, estaba terriblemente asustada, de ninguna manera deseaba que algo les pasara a Jade y a Cat.

-¿Chicas están bien?

-Las oímos gritar y ven… - los tres se quedan callados al mirar cómo Jade descendía para ayudar a Cat.

-Beck, haz algo – le suplico aferrándome a su brazo.

-Tori no podemos arriesgarnos más, si uno de nosotros baja esas ramas no aguantarán el peso y los tres caeríamos al vacío.

-Pero Jade…-

-Debes confiar en ella, sabe lo que hace y por ningún motivo permitirá que algo malo le suceda a Cat.

-Así es Tori, Jade no se quedará tranquila hasta ponerla a salvo.

-Pero pone en riesgo su vida.

-Así es…Cat está en peligro y la necesita – Beck parecía resignado. Finalmente ella logra llegar hasta Cat.

-¿Segura que no te hiciste daño?

-No Jade, estoy bien. ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Pasa sobre mí por este lado y comienza a subir por donde yo bajé ¿de acuerdo? Estuve tratando de hacer una especie de escalones pero aun no son seguros y debes pisar con mucho cuidado.

-Está bien Jade.

-Anda.

Las dos comienzan a escalar hacia arriba. Jade parecía ejercer mucho esfuerzo al empujar a Cat, la chica pelirroja no tenía la experiencia de ella en estos casos.

Cat llega hasta nosotros y la ayudamos a subir pero resbala un poco y en su afán de detenerla Jade resbala y apenas logra sostenerse de unas espinosas ramas salientes.

-¡Jade! – Ella tarda en responder, no se mueve.

-¡Jade, amor, bajaré por ti! – grita Beck asustado.

-¡No hace falta, estoy bien, vuelvo arriba!

Comienza a escalar de nuevo hasta que finalmente está a salvo. Todos la abrazamos, luego Beck la besa profundamente en los labios, sin deseos de separarse de ella.

-Por un momento creí que podría…

-Nunca vas a perderme Beck, al menos no de este modo – le sonríe. Mi corazón late con fuerza.

Realmente estaba segura de dos cosas: Cat era una persona muy importante en la vida de Jade y… aunque me doliera…ella nunca dejará de amar a su novio. La miro, al parecer se había hecho daño con las ramas espinosas y estaba sangrando de su brazo izquierdo.

Ya era de noche, habíamos cenado y cada quien estaba haciendo lo que bien le parecía. Ella con su novio, recargada sobre él quien le leía algo escrito en una hoja de papel arrugado. Trina, Cat y Robbie charlando animadamente y yo dibujando cómo se veía ella a la luz de una fogata, ya Beck había atendido cariñosamente sus heridas en el brazo y la cara. De vez en vez Cat y ella se miraban y regalaban sonrisas una a la otra.

-¿Qué haces? – se me acerca André.

-¡Nada! – digo cerrando la libreta.

-Estás algo asustada ¿no?

-No, estoy exasperada por Trina, ella…no se porta bien.

-¿Lo dices por lo de la mañana? Que fingió estarse ahogando sólo para que Jade le diera respiración.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Conozco a Trina, es buena nadadora, y vi la cara de Jade cuando llegamos. Algo no le gustó.

-La besó.

-¿Qué?

-Besó a Jade… fue muy corto pero lo hizo.

-Oye, no te lo puedo creer, Jade la habría matado.

-Créeme, eso pasó.

-Caramba, no creí que llegara tan lejos.

-Ya sabes cómo es mi hermana, así que tengo que estarla cuidando. André – continúo luego de un rato de observar la leña consumiéndose - ¿Desde cuándo se conocen Cat y Jade?

-Al parecer iban a la escuela normal juntas pero no eran amigas, ellas se hicieron íntimas cuando Cat llegó a Hollywood Arts. Cat es una persona muy importante para ella, ten por seguro que Catherine Valentine estará a salvo siempre que Jade esté cerca de ella, se encuentre donde se encuentre y pase lo que pase. Daría la vida por ella.

-¿Y porqué puede amar tanto a una persona y ser tan hostil con otras?

-¿Lo dices por ti? – Miro de nuevo la fogata con una sonrisa oculta – Yo más bien creo que le interesas más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar Tori. Ella haría lo mismo por ti si te encontraras en la misma situación que Cat hoy.

Sí cómo no, por supuesto que debía creer eso.

Momentos después me preparo para dormir cuando ella entra a la tienda. Se quita su chaqueta de cuero y las botas y se recuesta con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Yo estoy volteando hacia ella.

-Jade – le digo muy despacio, ella no responde así que sigo hablando – lamento lo de Trina en la mañana…ella no debió hacer eso.

-¿A qué te refieres Vega?

-No debió besarte, eso estuvo mal.

-¿Qué está bien en tu hermana?

-Mira – me levanto del tendido para sentarme y mirarla a la cara, noto los rasguños en su hermoso rostro, pero que no le quitan nada de belleza – sé que Trina suele ser algo… - trago saliva al mirarla tan bella - arrebatada.

-Está loca Tori.

-Pero… - pienso un instante - al menos se atreve a hacer lo que yo no… - digo en un tono muy bajo, más como pensando. Ella se incorpora y me mira.

-¿Qué?

-¿Mm? – respondo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Vega?

-Nada.

-Dijiste algo que no te entendí.

-Oh, dije que debo poner más cuidado de ella.

-Eso estaría bien – vuelve a recostarse – no me quejo del beso pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

-Te lo prometo – anuncio y también vuelvo a lo mío. Ella cierra los ojos y no los abre hasta la mañana siguiente. Yo pasé una noche más contemplando su espectacular belleza a la sombra de la luna.

Temprano al otro día, fui al río para lavar mis utensilios, alisar mi cabello, cepillarme los dientes y poner linda mi cara, los demás hacían lo suyo, listos para marcharnos.

El suelo se veía peligroso pero me acerqué con cuidado, obviamente no con tanto cuidado porque resbalé por el lodo, y habría caído al agua helada de no ser por una persona que me sostuvo.

**Final del quinto capítulo y a continuación les dejo avances del sexto:**

-Tori – escucho que me llama y entonces reacciono – apártate.

-Pero me salvaste.

-¿Qué haces Vega? Detente.

-No tengas miedo – me dice bajito.

-¡Jade! Estás herida.

-Pues porque tú querías dormir con Jade.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo siguiente? – preguntó Beck, y todos esperamos con una gran incógnita.

-Pues la hay…en la segunda parte las amigas de la primera se vuelven amantes, porque se enamoran.

**Nos leemos pronto chicos y chicas. **


	6. UN DESEO CUMPLIDO

**Hola de nuevo mis apreciadas/os lectoras/es, les añado el sexto capítulo de mi fic porque el quinto me pareció muy simple y este también, pero de una vez les adelanto que en el séptimo comienza a acercarse el clímax de la historia. No dejen de leer y comentar que les estaré muy agradecida por cada molestia que se tomen. Saluditos a todas/os.**

**Victorious pertenece a los creadores originales de la cadena Nickelodeon, no a mí.**

**CHAPTER 6. UN DESEO CUMPLIDO**

-¿Otra vez en problemas eh Vega? – Me dijo con su tono de voz molesto - ¿qué fue lo que te dije?

-Creí que podía venir sola porque es de día y no de noche.

-Creíste, creíste. Pues ya ves que creer nunca te funciona – ella me estaba sosteniendo por la cintura porque el peligro aun no había pasado, yo tenía un pie suelto sobre el agua corriente y ella sostenía a ambas ayudándose con su otra mano que aferraba a la rama de un arbusto saliente. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, nunca había sentido que se aferrara a mí de ese modo. Todo era para no dejarme caer al agua claro, pero de alguna manera, ahí estábamos las dos.

Su boca tan próxima a la mía, agarrándome con fuerza, tirando hacia tierra firme.

-Vamos, ayúdame – me dice.

-¿Qué hago?

-Balancéate hacia la orilla – lo hago, y las dos al mismo tiempo. Uso algo de la poca fuerza que guardo y es suficiente para que ambas nos derribemos sobre el lodo.

Caí encima de ella, nos quedamos mirando la una a la otra directamente a los ojos, a sus bellos ojos y veo cómo una ligera sonrisa asoma de su boca.

-Tori – escucho que me llama y entonces reacciono – apártate.

Lo hago y ella se levanta, estaba sucia por el lodo; mira hacia el río y me indica.

-Si hubieras caído esas aguas te habrían arrastrado ferozmente, casi casi te hubieran ahogado entre su caudal, llegarías al lago muerta.

-Pero me salvaste.

-Sí, bueno, no todos los días tienes la suerte de tener a una chica como yo a tu lado.

Oh, si tan solo fuera verdad. Caminamos de vuelta al campamento pero enseguida un animal salvaje nos sale al encuentro.

-¡Ah! – Grito asustada y me echo a correr. Ella va tras de mí, no me di cuenta pero al parecer corrí rápido y lejos antes de que Jade lograra alcanzarme. Me sujeta fuerte por la cintura.

-¿Qué haces Vega? Detente.

-Ese animal, nos comerá.

-Claro que no.

-¿No es peligroso?

-Sí, pero es más peligroso cuando no sabes mantener el control sobre la situación.

-¿Dónde está?

-Seguramente acechándonos. Tori no debiste correr, ese es un gran error.

-Lo siento, fue el instinto de supervivencia.

De pronto algunos arbustos se mueven y el animal vuelve a aparecer ante nosotras. Jade se para delante de mí, cubriéndome.

-No tengas miedo – me dice bajito.

-Es imposible.

-Entiende, si te asustas esa cosa huele tus feromonas y sólo te le antojarás más.

-Correcto, ahora ya no tengo miedo… ¿Qué animal es?

-Un gato montés. No te apures, nos libraremos.

El animal no era grande, parecía un gato más…grande de lo normal pero no estábamos tratando con un león o un tigre, ni siquiera un puma. Era más pequeño que eso, pero de todas formas aterrador.

-Nos está retando, nos quiere comer… ¡Jade! – ella observa al animal.

-¡Abajo! – grita cubriéndome con su cuerpo una fracción de segundo antes de que la criatura se arroje sobre nosotras.

-¡Jade! – está haciendo frente al animal.

-¡Vete! ¡Largo de aquí bestia! – Toma un grueso tronco del camino y lo arroja con todas sus fuerzas sobre el gatito, que sale huyendo - ¡Vamos! – Toma mi mano y echamos a correr de vuelta al campamento.

Como voy detrás noto que su espalda está sangrando.

-¡Jade! Estás herida.

-¡Lo sé! Sigue corriendo.

No nos detenemos hasta estar cerca del grupo.

-Bueno… - respira agitada soltando mi mano – Antes que todo debemos calmarnos para no asustar a nadie ¿está bien? – Asiento – No digas nada de lo que pasó, déjamelo a mí, si Beck se entera que otra vez me puse en peligro se enfadará y querrá llevarme al hospital de inmediato.

-Claro…y a ti no te gusta esa idea ¿verdad?

-Anda, vamos – Nos acercamos al grupo.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Beck al ver a su novia muy sucia.

-Resbalé en el lodo y me ensucié.

-Toma – le dice Trina extendiéndole su toalla, ella la mira fastidiada pero la acepta, se saca la camisa y se pone la de Beck. Se veía tan sexy.

-¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

-Seguro me raspé al caer, no me duele, estoy bien. Vámonos – Beck la mira receloso pero accede.

-Por cierto, Cat encontró las tiendas faltantes Tori, incluida la tuya.

-Fabuloso – pero ¿porqué no dijo la verdad? ¿Porqué ocultar lo que pasó? Que ella me salvó la vida dos veces en menos de 15 minutos. No podía creer lo que ella había hecho por mí. No sólo arriesgó su vida para salvar a Cat, ella también hizo lo mismo por mí, y ¡dos veces! Ante este gesto, yo me sentía triunfadora sobre Cat Valentine. Sí, por un momento ella fue mi heroína. Miro a Cat que sube a la camioneta con un aire de orgullo en mí.

El camino de regreso resultó igualmente repartido, Beck, Jade y Trina adelante y el resto en la caja. Cat a mi lado y André y Robbie hablando de cosas extrañas de chicos.

-¿Y cómo fue que aparecieron? – le pregunto a Cat – las tiendas.

-Oh, pues…las encontré en el camino – dice con un gesto relajado, pero yo ya estaba teniendo mis dudas al respecto.

-Cat.

-¿Sí Tori?

-¿Qué le diste a Trina?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Le diste algo que la hizo parecer afiebrada, fue esa crema – ella ríe.

-No era crema Tori, bueno, al menos no para la piel, mucho menos para el cutis.

-¿Cómo?

-Era crema de elote con pimienta mezclada, para sazonar los alimentos.

-¡¿Y por qué le diste eso a Trina? – pregunto alarmada.

-Pues porque tú querías dormir con Jade.

-¡¿Qué?

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho?

-Vamos, lo sé todo Tori.

-Todo ¿de qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-De que estás enamorada de Jade – me quedo muda por un buen rato.

-¡¿Qué?

-No tienes por qué ocultarlo, no de mí…yo…me he dado cuenta que a ti te gusta Jade, te he estado observando, cómo la miras y cómo casi babeas cuando la tienes enfrente.

-No, no es verdad.

-Sí, Tori, lo es, ya te lo dije, no tienes qué ocultarlo de mí, te puedo guardar el secreto como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Qué pasó con las tiendas?

-Las escondí. Cuando fuimos a hacer pis yo me regresé al auto por papel, pero en realidad fui a ocultar las tiendas en el camino, era una treta para que tú pudieras dormir con Jade, por eso le di esa crema a Trina, tú hermana se estaba adelantando y tú no hacías nada.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-No sé, algo, pero solo mirabas así que yo tuve qué actuar.

-Pero…si así fuera…que Jade me gustara… ¿tú porqué me ayudarías?

-Porque somos amigas.

-Sí pero…tú y Jade…

-Tori, sólo quiero que Jade se dé cuenta de lo que vales, no pretendo que ustedes dos de repente se conviertan en amantes pero Jade debe comenzar a verte de otra manera, independientemente que esté enamorada de Beck, mientras más cerca esté de ti más sabrá que tiene una amiga delante, y tú podrás saber si en realidad ella te interesa como…ya sabes…mujer…o solo anhelas que sea tu amiga.

-Cat… - digo muy bajito – eso es increíble.

-Lo sé.

-No, de verdad, lo que haces es tan…increíble…eres una chica sensacional – la miro y ella me sonríe.

-Bueno, solo espero que esto resulte y Jade cambie su actitud contigo, no quiero perjudicar a Beck solo quiero que…ya te dije…te vea de otra manera.

-Gracias…de verdad…muchas gracias.

-Shhh, es nuestro secreto.

-Claro, sshhh.

De alguna manera me siento feliz de hablarlo con alguien, durante tanto tiempo me estuve engañando a mí misma. Haciéndome creer que lo que Jade provocaba en mí no era más que un anhelo de estar bien con ella, sólo por evitarme que la chica mala del instituto me tomara como su animal de pruebas, pero no, en realidad, lo que tan profundamente sentía por Jade West era amor, sólo amor. Me había enamorado de ella, de la chica que me torturaba en la escuela y que se portaba tan cruel conmigo, de la chica que me hacía la vida pesada. Me había enamorado de Jade West, y estaba feliz de haberlo descubierto, o admitido. Al menos por ese momento.

Por otro lado qué terrible me sentía por lo que había pensado sobre Cat más temprano, de cómo me ufané sólo de recordar que había estado en una situación de peligro y Jade se había arriesgado por mí. Algún día le pediré perdón sobre este hecho.

-¿Qué tal su paseo chicas? – nos pregunta mamá cuando llegamos a casa.

-Pregúntale a Trina, cumplió su sueño dorado.

-Aun no – responde ella.

-¿Qué pasó?

Mamá la castigó por otra semana, esta vez, ni aun estando yo con ella la dejaría salir. Besar a una chica de la manera como lo hizo no lo permitían nuestros padres.

Los siguientes días estuvimos ensayando la obra de Sikowitz y el día de la presentación todo quedó espectacular. El teatro estaba lleno y el público se fue más que conforme. Las cosas entre Jade y yo no habían cambiado desde el campamento, ella seguía siendo tan hostil conmigo como antes lo era.

-Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! Sabía que tú y Jade hacen una excelente mancuerna, todo quedó estupendo ¡Fabuloso! – Decía emocionado el profesor –Ahora, a lo siguiente.

-¿Qué es lo siguiente? – preguntó Beck, y todos esperamos con una gran incógnita.

-La segunda parte de la obra. Esta fue solo la primera, pero falta la segunda.

-Aguarda – se adelanta Jade hasta tenerlo de frente – tú nos pediste que actuáramos en tu obra y lo hicimos, jamás nos dijiste que habría una segunda parte.

-Pues la hay…en la segunda parte las amigas de la primera se vuelven amantes, porque se enamoran.

Todos nos quedamos helados.

**Bueno mis apreciados lectores y lectoras, ya se acerca el punto de confrontación de la historia, sucede que disfruto mucho la descripción de los elementos que utilizo para narrar el entorno de los personajes, pero tengan paciencia para llegar a lo que todos y todas esperamos. Les dejo los avances del siguiente capítulo:**

-No pasará de un besito nada más.

-"Alguien" te quiere romper la cara.

-¡Mide tus palabras Vega! – ella se enoja y me enfrenta pero André la detiene.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tori – habla de repente Cat. Jade la mira furiosa.

-¿Qué pasa Jade West? ¿Miedo? – le digo encarándola.

-Liz – habla mi personaje, acariciando su cabello y su espalda – hay algo que debo confesarte.

-¿Porqué no te marchas? – continúa Beck.

-No seas tan inseguro Beck Oliver.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-No me provoques Jade West.

-Te amo –

**Un placer estimadas (os) jóvenes lectoras (es).**


	7. UNA OBRA QUE TRANSFORMA VIDAS

**Qué tal apreciadas/os lectores/as, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, otorgándole los créditos a los creadores originales de la serie de Victorious, que no soy yo (¿siempre debemos hacer eso? ¿No es posible que lo aclaremos sólo al principio de la historia?) En fin. Tengo otra pregunta, ¿cómo puedo cambiar la clasificación de mi fic de K+ a una más alta? Ya he intentado de una manera y sigue saliendo como K+, ¿ya no se puede revertir? No quiero tener problemas por meterlo en una clasificación no recomendada para menores. Ojalá alguien pueda ayudarme.**

**Y ojalá les guste este capítulo nuevo. Por cierto, movieron Victorious de horario, ¿alguien sabe a qué hora lo pasan en México? Gracias de antemano.**

**CHAPTER 7. UNA OBRA QUE TRANSFORMA VIDAS**

-No aprecias tu vida ¿verdad Sikowitz?

-Vamos Jade, les salió todo muy bien, el público las amó, es lo mejor que Hollywood Arts ha producido en años, no quieres estar fuera de una de las más grandes producciones del instituto ¿o sí Jade?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-¡Tori! – La verdad, estábamos acostumbrados a que Jade fuera tan sincera.

-No pasará de un besito nada más.

-Grrrrrr.

-Sólo uno Jade…solo uno – decía él con la voz temblorosa.

-¡No quiero!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque Tori tiene mal aliento!

-Aaahh – obviamente no era verdad, solo lo decía porque no quería salir en la obra y para molestarme, como era su costumbre.

-Parece que alguien no está siendo profesional. – Digo saliendo de mi enojo con ella – Hace días "alguien" me dijo que no podía salir huyendo del escenario porque estábamos en plena actuación, que si uno está aquí es porque quiere ser artista, y los artistas deben ser profesionales, pero evidentemente ¡"alguien"! se está saltando esa regla – digo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-"Alguien" te quiere romper la cara.

-¿Sin argumentos en tu defensa West?

-No necesito que me recuerdes el decálogo del oficio Vega, sé muy bien lo que tengo qué hacer.

-Sí pues no se nota, parece como si quisieras salir huyendo, ¿qué pasa West? ¿Le tienes miedo a una producción? ¿O es que tienes complejos? – todos dan un paso atrás. Sí, la estaba retando.

-¡Mide tus palabras Vega! – ella se enoja y me enfrenta pero André la detiene.

-Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda. Esto no tiene qué terminar así.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tori – habla de repente Cat. Jade la mira furiosa.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que estoy de acuerdo con Tori, creo que si eres una actriz profesional Jade, debes verte como tal, y no rechazar una obra solo por discrepancias con tu co-protagonista, no es profesional.

-¡Cierra la boca Catherine!

-La verdad no duele… - continúa ella.

-¡Está bien…! Está bien… ¿quieren que acepte el papel? Lo haré, de acuerdo, voy a continuar en la obra. Pero tendrán qué cuidarse de mí – alegó mirándome - ¿cuánto tiempo dura ese beso Sikowitz?

-Amm, no es nada. Sóloo… emm… 18 minutos.

-¡¿Qué? – exclamamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, es que en realidad, son varios, y si los juntas por todos deben durar alrededor de 18 minutos – el profesor quisiera desaparecer ante la presión de su alumna.

-¿Qué pasa Jade West? ¿Miedo? – le digo encarándola.

-Hagámoslo lo más pronto posible.

-Yo no tengo prisa – ella me mira fulminante y al fin toma su mochila con bastante disgusto y se marcha a zancadas tras mi comentario.

De inmediato todos comienzan a desplazarse, era muy notorio el peso de estimación que tenía Jade West para todos.

-Bien hecho – me dijo Cat guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias – le respondo.

El primer ensayo de la obra llegó en dos días. Al parecer todo iba bien hasta que llegó la parte del primer beso. Yo, bueno, mi personaje, tenía qué seducir a su amiga. Así que Jade está sentada en el suelo y yo llego y la abrazo por la espalda. No puedo ocultar que estoy muy nerviosa pero debo hacer un gran esfuerzo si quiero, por tan solo una vez, ser yo quien la domine.

-Liz – habla mi personaje, acariciando su cabello y su espalda – hay algo que debo confesarte.

-Dime – responde ella volteando hasta quedar frente a mí, pero a su lado – te escucho, antes de que tenga que marcharme, mi tren ya está por salir.

-Te amo – acaricio su mejilla y estoy a punto de besarla cuando ella se aparta.

-¿Todo bien Jade? – pregunta Sikowitz bebiendo el agua de un coco.

-Lo siento…perdí el…la…continuación…pero está bien…ya…vamos de nuevo – sonrío socarronamente.

Y repetimos.

-Te amo – me acerco hasta sus rostro y le doy un beso a pocos milímetros de su boca, ella me mira con su hermoso par de ojos y enseguida la beso, esta vez más cerca de su boca, lo hago de nuevo, en la comisura de sus labios y uno rápido sobre ellos, cuando me preparo para besarla frenéticamente Trina interrumpe llamando al profesor.

-El director lo espera en su oficina, Helen está de vuelta.

Sikowitz se levanta para salir.

-Bueno, continuaremos otro día, por el momento…muy bien chicas, estuvieron geniales. Hasta parece que se gustan de verdad – y sale corriendo del salón.

Jade aprovecha para tomar a Beck de la mano y huir rápidamente. Cat se ve frustrada.

-Por poco – me dice ella cuando las dos nos quedamos en el salón.

Salimos al pasillo y enseguida escuchamos una discusión.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Es tu casa?

-¿Porqué no te marchas? – continúa Beck.

-Porque no vengo a buscarte a ti, cómprate tu instituto y entonces me echas.

-Sé a lo que vienes, pero no conseguirás lo que te propones.

-No seas tan inseguro Beck Oliver.

-Sólo te lo repito una vez más… ¡vete!

-¡Beck! – Cat corre hacia el joven que me daba la espalda – está bien ¿sí? Él vino a buscarme. Vamos – le dice al muchacho jalándolo por el brazo.

-No te vuelvas a aparecer por acá –dice retándolo. A los pocos instantes llega Jade.

-Vámonos – le dice y ambos caminan juntos hasta la salida. Nunca antes había visto a Beck Oliver así.

Al otro día me levanto apurada, se me había hecho tarde para llegar a la escuela, Trina está en la sala jugando a arrojar pelotas con una pistola de plástico.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo vas a creer, la compré por internet y es fabulosa, mira.

Dispara y una gruesa pelota de goma sale del juguete y va a estrellarse en la pared, rebotando.

-Trina…ya no eres una niña.

-Lo sé – responde – por eso me divierto.

-¡Préstamela! – intento quitarle el juguete.

-No Tori, es mía.

-Sólo préstamela un momento, déjame calarla.

-¡No! Es mía, cómprate la tuya.

-¡Trinaaaaaa!

En la escuela.

-No volveré a insistir, tienes que quedarte en casa de tu prima.

-No vuelvo a repetirlo, no lo haré.

-Jade.

-¡Ay! Mi prima Beth es insoportable.

-¿Qué sucede? – Se acerca André.

-Que el padre de Jade estará fuera por esta semana y le ordenó quedarse con su prima Beth que vive cerca de aquí, pero ella no quiere.

-¿Y qué hay de malo que se quede sola en casa?

-André, Jade no puede quedarse sola en esa casa, podría ser muy peligroso.

-Es mi casa, ¿qué puede tener de peligrosa mi casa?

-No es que tu casa sea peligrosa, es que te expones a que… - suspira – a que alguien pueda meterse a…robar, y te pueda hacer daño.

-Sé defenderme.

-Sí pero…

-Además a nadie le dará por entrar a mi casa.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunta André curioso.

-Pues porque es mi casa…la casa de los West.

-Eso sí.

-¡Dame, dame eso! – Trina y yo seguíamos forcejeando por el juguete de plástico.

-¡Suelta eso Tori Vega!

-Sólo préstamela un momento ¿sí?

-¡Que no!

Entonces tiro del juguete y este se dispara, la pelota de goma va a dar directo a la cabeza de Jade. Ella cae al suelo por el golpe. Trina y yo nos quedamos inmóviles.

-¡Adiós! – me dice ella dejándome el arma en la mano. Yo me acerco hasta Jade y al instante Trina regresa y me empuja.

-¡Tori qué hiciste! Jade ¿estás bien? – No se había desmayado, pero claramente estaba furiosa – Tori disparó esa cosa y…

-¡Trina!

-Vamos a llevarla a la enfermería – dice Beck ayudándola a levantarse, es cuando un pequeño hilillo de sangre comienza a emerger más arriba de su ceja izquierda. Me preocupo. Ella me mira con más odio de lo que ha hecho antes.

-¿Qué cuidados debemos tener? – le pregunta Beck a la enfermera.

-Bueno, el golpe es serio, la pelota es de goma sólida, firme, es posible que tenga molestias en la cabeza. Además, ya te has golpeado antes eh, ¿qué es lo que haces por ahí Jade West?

-Tuvo un accidente hace unos días.

-Se nota. Deberá tomar una de estas – dice mostrando las enormes cápsulas – cada 8 horas exactamente, no antes, no menos. Si fuera ustedes, usaría esa pistola de juguete para obligarla a tragarse las pastillas.

-¡Te estoy escuchando!

-Bueno Jade, te conozco y sé que de otra forma no tomarías el medicamento, ¿cuántas veces no has venido a parar acá eh muñeca?

-Haz tu trabajo y ya McKensie – la enfermera mira a Beck y le susurra– considéralo, en serio –Por otro lado – alza la voz – alguien debe cerciorarse de que te tomes esas pastillas y de que no te desmayes en la bañera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que probablemente además de dolor de cabeza tengas algunos mareos que te puedan provocar desmayos. Imagínate si estás en la bañera…es muy peligroso, por eso debes contratar a una persona que te cuide ¿qué tal yo? – le dice con un sonrisa.

-Gracias pero no, sé cuidarme sola.

-Entonces dile a mami que te bañe.

Mientras Jade termina de vestirse los chicos y yo esperamos dentro del consultorio.

-Me preocupa Jade – dijo Beck serio.

-¿Es muy grave Beck?

-No, pero sus padres, ambos, estarán fuera esta semana y ella debe estar bajo cuidado. Lo peor es que estoy seguro que no irá a quedarse en casa de su prima.

-¿Qué tal si se queda en casa de Cat? – Cat asiente con la cabeza pero enseguida Beck se niega.

-No, en casa de Cat no.

-¡Ya sé! – Dijo ella - ¿Qué tal en casa de Tori?

-Cierto.

-¿En mi casa?

-Sí – dijo André – Tori fue quien la golpeó, que Tori la cuide.

-¡Los estoy escuchando! – ella sale detrás del vestidor – ¡los escuché y me niego rotundamente!

-Jade, es lo más sensato.

¡No! Los padres de Tori me odian.

-¿Es verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Pues lo harían.

-Jade… - dice Beck como buscando una solución - está bien, haremos esto…tú te quedarás en mi camper y yo en casa de mis padres ¿de acuerdo? Así estarás cerca de mí y podré cuidarte.

-No, está bien como dijimos…

-¿Cómo?

-Jade puede quedarse en mi casa, conmigo, yo cuidaré de ella. André tiene razón, yo fui quien la golpeó, así que yo debo cuidarla.

-Tori, no tienes que…

-Beck, no vas a levantarte a las cuatro de la mañana para obligar a Jade a tomarse las pastillas.

-Eso es cierto – dijo André.

-Qué lindoooosss, todos, arreglando mis asuntos – responde ella – pero ya les dije que me quedaré en casa y cuidaré de mí misma.

-Vamos, sé que no lo harás, y si te quedas en casa de Tori me sentiré más tranquilo.

-No.

-Sí lo hará – digo retándola de nuevo – Jade irá a dormir conmigo los tres días de cuidado que indica la receta.

Ella me clava su mirada pero por extraño que suene, no se negó más. No puedo creerlo, Jade irá a quedarse a dormir en mi casa… no puedo creerlo ¡Jade irá a quedarse a dormir en mi casa! ¡Aaaaaahhh!

-¡Hola Jade! – saluda mi mamá con emoción.

-Hola señora Vega.

-Yo, quiero decirte que esta es tu casa, así que espero que te sientas cómoda. Ah, y una disculpa por el accidente que te provocó nuestra hija, estoy segura que ella no lo hizo a propósito.

-Lo sé, gracias – mamá le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa en un gesto muy cortés. Caramba, no conocía esto en ella.

-Aah, te quedarás en mi habitación, te ayudaremos a subir esto – digo señalando la maleta.

-Puedo sola – toma el equipaje y suelta un gruñido cuando Beck intenta ayudarla.

-Está bien, tú puedes – comienza a subir las escaleras.

-Subo en un momento.

Tomo a Beck por el brazo casi obligándolo a sentarse en el sofá.

-Beck, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal y algo íntima?

-¿Deberías?

-¡Sí!

-Adelante.

-¿Porqué no quisiste que Jade se quedara en casa de Cat?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Es porque…tú…sabes que…entre ellas dos hay…no sé…una amistad algo…cercana…es decir…más íntima de lo normal.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Estás celoso de Cat? – le suelto. Él me mira serio y luego asoma una atractiva sonrisa.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso de Cat? ¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Pues porque parece que ellas dos tienen algo más que una linda amistad de amigas – ríe.

-Ya sé a lo que quieres llegar. Tori, no es así, sé que todos piensan que entre Jade y Cat hay…algo más porque ellas son muy cercanas y porque Cat es la única chica que puede estar más cerca de Jade de lo permitido pero… - ríe de nuevo – yo no me preocuparía de Cat en realidad, a Jade se le han propuesto muchas chicas, pero ella me ama, a Jade le gustan…ya sabes…los chicos… - ahora su rostro se torna sombrío – Yo más bien me preocuparía por el hermano de Cat…él sí es una competencia.

-Oye Tori tu habitación tiene demasiada luz y se ve muy simple, creo que tendremos que darle un toque de sombra.

-Seguro, lo que tú quieras Jade - Ella baja las escaleras y se planta frente a Beck.

-Supongo que ya te vas.

-Sí, debo llegar a casa a terminar de arreglar el cobertizo. Te veo mañana.

-Bien – ella se le acerca y lo besa apasionadamente, era un beso de ensueño. Me imagino en el lugar de Beck, cierro mis ojos para disfrutar pero luego vuelvo a la vida real, ella estaba besando a su novio, el chico que ama, probablemente nunca me besaría a mí. A lo mejor, con algo de suerte y si todo salía bien, la única oportunidad que tendría de probar los labios de esa mujer sería en la obra de Sikowitz, esa era mi esperanza, así que lo haría lo mejor posible. Con un poco de suerte, ella querría hacerlo de nuevo.

-Cuídate mucho amor.

-Tú cuídate…bebé – bajo la cabeza, ella lo miraba con tanta ternura y amor. No puede ser, ¿por qué me había enamorado de ella? Tantos chicos que querrían salir conmigo y yo caigo ante los encantos de esa muchacha. No es lo que esperaría. Beck sale por la puerta y yo veo mi reloj de mano.

-Mira, es hora de tu medicina.

-Y de tomar una ducha.

-No, es hora de tu medicina.

-Yo digo que no te lo tomes en serio.

-Yo digo que te sientes y abras la boca para tragarte las pastillas.

-No lo haré – me dice poniéndose justo frente a mí, muy cerca. Percibo su seductor aroma. Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejarme seducir por ella. La tomo con fuerza y la empujo contra el sofá cayendo sobre ella.

-Vas a tomarte las pastillas.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-No me provoques Jade West.

Ella hace intentos por zafarse de mis brazos pero si logré dominar a Trina tengo la seguridad de dominarla también a ella. Y lo consigo.

-Ahora abre la boca – lo hace, como si fuera una niña regañada. Introduzco las pastillas y después el agua de su botella. Ella traga ambas cosas con un gesto de asco y luego se queda quieta. Me le quedo mirando embelesada, tiene los ojos cerrados pero en un momento los abre y también me mira.

-¿Qué estás viéndome?

-Am, yo…no…no nada…nada…solo…amm…vamos. Seguro querrás descansar un poco – Ninguna se dio cuenta que Trina nos estaba mirando desde la cocina, y no le agradó la escena.

Me sigue hasta la habitación. Esa noche en el cuarto de baño puedo asimilar cuán bella era. El cabello largo y castaño con mechas azules y blancas que combinaban con sus bellísimos ojos. Alta y delgada y con una piel tan blanca como la luna que brillaba esa noche. Compartimos el lavabo cuando realizamos nuestra limpieza bucal, y la observo de vez en vez por el espejo. Me encantaba, cómo me encantaba. Ella también me echa ciertas miradas y en una de esas le sonrío y me corresponde de la misma manera.

-Tori – me habla en un tono de voz muy bajo, más como susurrando y sin dejar de mirarme desde que salimos del baño y fuimos a la cama – gracias – y se queda dormida. Es el primer gesto lindo que ella tiene hacia mí. Las otras veces prácticamente había sido obligada a abrazarme.

Observo su rostro captando cada detalle de él. La boca, las cejas, las pestañas, la naríz, los _percings,_ los rasguños que se hizo en el campamento. Cuidarla ahora era poco comparado con lo que ella hizo por mí aquél día, me salvó la vida dos veces, vaya paseo que tuvo Jade, a punto de morir por culpa de otra persona en tres ocasiones. No siendo menos lo que pasó ahora la golpeo con una pelota de goma. Es fuerte sin duda, cuántas cosas no le han pasado desde entonces. Comenzando con revivir a Trina de un accidente falso y luego esto. Oh por favor, cuántas ganas de besarla.

Algunos minutos después escucho que la puerta de mi cuarto se abre, me quedo quieta y entre mis sábanas distingo una figura de pie al lado izquierdo de mi cama, al lado de Jade. Me levanto de improvisto.

-¡Trina! – exclamo con una voz aguda para no despertar a mi invitada - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sólo quiero ver cómo se mira dormida. Ay mira, parece un angelito, ¿quién lo dijera no?

-Trina tienes qué dejar esa obsesión por Jade.

-No puedo, menos ahora que sé que eso te convendría.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Las vi, hace rato, vi cómo estaban jugueteando en el sillón.

-Le estaba dando sus pastillas.

-¿Y tenías que acercarte tanto a su boca?

-No estaba cerca de su boca.

-Esperaba que en cualquier momento la besaras.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Mucho cuidado con ese asunto Tori, mucho cuidado con meterte con lo que es mío.

-Jade no te pertenece.

-¿Y a ti sí?

-¡Ella le pertenece a Beck! – Por desgracia.

-Muy pronto no será así. Ya lo verás. Ella…querrá que yo la consuele por su pronta ruptura con Beck.

-No te atrevas a hacer nada…

-¡Impídemelo! – y se va, con un tono amenazante en su voz.

Esa semana pasó realmente rápido, todo lo que pude haber logrado se quedó solo en intentos. Cat también estaba decepcionada.

Sólo una esperanza resultaba entre todos los fatídicos días que viví tratando de entablar buenas relaciones con la chica gótica, y es que ese día ensayaríamos de nuevo, después de clase. Me encontraba más nerviosa que nunca, porque al parecer, este sería el día en que finalmente lograra concertar un beso con Jade, la primera vez que tocaría sus labios y los enredaría entre los míos. La miré casi en toda la clase, muy distinguida, llevaba una mini falda negra y lisa sobre unos mallones del mismo color y sus botas góticas. Una blusa azul oscuro de manga larga algo pegada a su cuerpo que la hacía lucir deliciosa, sus característicos collares extraños y su maquillaje al mismo estilo, su cabello largo sobre su espalda y los ojos tan azules como el cielo de esa mañana.

-Tranquila Tori, con esas miradas te la vas a gastar – me dijo Cat dándome un codazo.

Todos los de la clase estaban ahí, pues cada uno llevaba un papel en la obra, eso me hacía sentir un tanto incómoda porque entonces todos ellos nos estarían mirando. Sé que suena tonto porque la obra la presentaríamos delante de un buen número de espectadores pero en este espacio, sentía que entre los personajes había más intimidad.

-Te amo –

Repito la frase del personaje acariciando su fría mejilla y mirándola directo a sus preciosos ojos. Me acerco y beso esa mejilla helada, me acerco de nuevo y beso más cerca de su boca, luego en la comisura de sus labios, ante este gesto noto cómo ella tiembla ligeramente y respira constante. Entonces me aproximo más y beso rápidamente sus labios, me aparto y preparo mi mente ante lo que tenía que pasar. Las dos nos miramos a los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho me lanzo sobre ella aprisionando sus labios entre los míos.

**Realmente espero les haya gustado y como siempre añado avances del próximo capítulo:**

-Caramba Tori – me interrumpe André – si así es como Jade y tú se odian no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría de ser lo contrario.

-Está celoso – responde Cat canturreando la frase.

-¿Llamas por el empleo de asistente?

-Acepto.-

-¿No me digas? ¿Finalmente te cambias de escuela? – argumenta Jade al llegar y sentarse a la mesa.

-¿Porqué a casa de Cat? – pregunta Beck molesto.

-Jade – murmuro.

**Lo siguiente es lo mejor, pasamos de la acción general de la confrontación hasta el punto de confrontación. Dejen sus opiniones agradables lectores/as, siempre me sacan sonrisas. Saludos.**


	8. HE CONSEGUIDO UN EMPLEO

**Capítulo Nuevo.**

**Aclaro, Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Saludos a los/las lectores/as. Y gracias por leerme. Dejen reviews please.**

**Qué bueno que les ha gustado mi historia, ojalá no le pierdan el gusto y no se torne aburrida.**

**CHAPTER 8. HE CONSEGUIDO UN EMPLEO**

Ella se asusta al principio porque realmente que la sorprendí en el acto pero luego poco a poco comienza a ceder y dejarse seducir lentamente. Corresponde al apasionado beso que estoy disfrutando, que me transporta a otra dimensión, donde no está Sikowitz ni los demás sino solo Jade y yo. Su boca, contrario a las demás partes de su cuerpo y al aliento frío que se percibe de ella, es cálida, dulce, seductora, adictiva. Profundizo más dentro de tal modo que ella tiene que sostenerse con sus manos sobre el suelo, me sitúo sobre sus piernas que están tendidas en el piso y continúo besándola tan frenéticamente que termina casi recostada.

Extiende su mano y me sujeta de la cara, pego mi cuerpo al suyo y me muevo al ritmo de nuestros labios, Jade está temblando, puedo sentirla y siento también que su corazón palpita con fuerza pero no me aparto si no sólo media fracción de segundo para respirar y continuar hundida en ella. No consiento el tiempo. Alguien tiene qué hacer algo para detenerme.

-¡¿Qué? – exclamo luego de sentir una mano fuerte presionando sobre mi hombro.

-Creo que…con esto es…suficiente por hoy… -Sikowitz estaba aparentemente y a juzgar por su cara, muy asombrado – Eso estuvo muy bueno chicas…yo…diría que no deberíamos ensayar más por algunos días.

Me percato que estoy sudando, miro a Jade y veo cómo alguna parte de su cabeza está casi empapada, es muy seguro que sea por mí, porque ella no suda.

-Bien chicos…nos vemos mañana…hasta luego a todos – dice el profesor saliendo apurado del aula – tras de él los demás empiezan a salir.

-¿Qué pasó? – Pregunta Jade - ¿nos perdimos de algo? – Beck nos está mirando a las dos, después se centra en ella pero al fin reacciona.

-Nada, vámonos – le dice tomándola del brazo y saliendo con ella llevando su mochila en la otra mano.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto confundida.

-Tori – me dice Cat – Sikowitz cuatro veces les dijo que estaba bien como lo estaban haciendo, que se detuvieran, pero ustedes lo ignoraron.

-Pero no lo oímos – argumento en mi defensa.

-Eso está comprobado – dijo Robbie.

-Oigan…

-Caramba Tori – me interrumpe André – si así es como Jade y tú se odian no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría de ser lo contrario.

-¿Qué? – André y Robbie abandonan el aula – Cat, ¿qué pasó?

-Pasó que tú y Jade casi encienden la escuela con ese beso.

-Estábamos actuando.

-Creo que fue más que eso Tori, ustedes no se detenían aun cuando Sikowitz casi gritó que parasen.

-No…yo…

-Está bien. Tori…está muy bien…creo que estás avanzando mucho – me dice con su linda sonrisa. Suspiro. La verdad, no me di cuenta de nada. Pero soñé con ese beso toda la noche.

Temprano al otro día encuentro a los chicos sentados a la mesa de la cafetería, parecían divertidos excepto por Jade y el rostro serio de Beck. La miro pero ella me ignora, al parecer, nada había cambiado.

-¿Sucede algo? – comienzo sentándome junto a Cat.

-Beck está reclamándole a Jade su actuación de ayer en la clase – me contesta André.

-¿Como porqué?

-Está celoso – responde Cat canturreando la frase.

-No estoy celoso.

-Sí lo estás hermano. Le reclamas a tu novia que haya besado a una chica.

-No le reclamo que haya besado a una chica sólo le estoy diciendo que para la próxima tome más en cuenta las indicaciones del profesor para que no suceda lo mismo y pierda el control sobre el acto que es solamente la escena de una ¡obra! – termina casi levantando la voz.

-Eso es estar celoso.

-Sólo besé a Tori.

-¿Y ese no es ningún problema? – pregunta Robbie.

-No, porque yo la odio – se levanta de la mesa y lleva a Beck consigo – creo que tengo algo qué reconciliar.

-Uuuyyyy – expresan André y Robbie.

-¿A dónde van?

-Seguramente al armario del conserje a darse unos besitos - ¡Ayyyy maldito armario! Cat me abraza disimuladamente.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos…les tengo dos noticias – dice Sikowitz entrando al salón - ¿cuál quieren primero?

-La mala – respondemos todos.

-Me imaginé, así que les diré primero la buena…la buena es…que aceptaron que lleváramos la puesta en escena de la segunda parte de la obra que hemos venido ensayando…la mala…es que necesitamos patrocinio…dinero.

-¿Cuánto?

-Ah, no es mucho, $15.

-¿$15 dólares por cada uno?

-Quince grandes por todos, mínimo nos toca como de a $1 500 por cada uno. Pero lo único que tenemos qué hacer es conseguir el patrocinio de algunas empresas, cada uno consigue una y ya está.

-Pero, creímos que la escuela patrocinaría la obra.

-Así sería, pero esta vez nos presentaremos en otro teatro, con el éxito de la primera puesta deducimos que el público que vendrá a ver la segunda parte será el doble. Así que nos toca ayudar un poco. Bueno, en realidad era mi trabajo pero yo sé que ustedes podrán ayudarme a consultar con algunas empresas. Háganlo pronto.

Pasada una semana nadie había conseguido a un patrocinador, era algo realmente difícil.

-¿Porqué los ricos no promueven el arte?

-Por estúpidos – argumenta André.

-Más bien yo creo que no estamos planteando bien la idea.

-Entonces, ¿no hay nada? Es decir, ¿ni siquiera Sikowitz ha conseguido algo?

-Bueno él… los vendedores de cocos no creen que pudieran hacer negocio durante el evento, pero hay mil de fondo de una fábrica de cocadas.

-¿Es todo? ¿Solo mil? – me asombro.

-Más 3 de Jade…

-¿Tres dólares?

-Tres mil…dólares.

-Prrrrr – arrojo el café por la boca - ¿cómo los ha conseguido? Es el doble de lo propuesto.

-Es inteligente.

-También hay $1500 de Cat y $1500 de Beck.

-¡¿Cómo me perdí de eso?

-Bueno, Jade nos ayudó a conseguir algunos patrocinadores.

-¡¿Cómo lo hace? – Beck arroja una risilla.

-Hay muchas cosas que Jade puede hacer si se lo propone.

-Conseguiré dinero hoy mismo. No vendré mañana a la escuela sin traer un cheque.

-Sólo que no esté en blanco – me levanto para irme.

Llegando a casa me propongo comunicarme con algunas empresas, muchas de las cuales no estaban interesas en patrocinar, la mayoría ni siquiera sabían qué, sólo de escuchar la frase: "Quisiera saber si su empresa otorga patrocinios…", cortaban la línea. Hasta que me quedan pocas opciones, hago contacto con una empresa de automóviles muy importante.

-Buenos días, llamo para preguntar…

-¿Llamas por el empleo de asistente?

-Emmm…no, en realidad…

-Puedes venir en este momento, el jefe aun está aquí y le urge demasiado encontrar a una asistente, está ofreciendo el doble de lo propuesto.

-No…yo… ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?

-Tres mil, podrían ser cuatro si le agradas o hasta cinco si lo haces bien.

-Salgo para allá.

El edificio estaba en la zona centro de la ciudad, muy lujoso. Subo por el elevador hasta el piso número 57. Estaba temerosa. Veo a dos secretarias acomodadas en dos lindos escritorios, una frente a la otra y una más joven que la otra.

-Buenas tardes…soy…

-¿Eres la chica que viene por el empleo?

-Sí… - respondo luego de pensarlo.

-Mira, es muy sencillo; el jefe sólo quiere que seas como una dama de compañía, realmente no requiere de mucho trabajo.

-¿Cuántos años tiene el jefe?

-Ah, no, mira, en realidad, él quiere disfrazarte como su asistente, pero en realidad serías la dama de compañía de su hija.

-¿Cómo para qué?

-Porque él no quiere que ella siga metida en sus ideas peligrosas de hacer lo que hace, y quiere que tú la aconsejes de dejar esas ideas estrafalarias, pero él mismo te lo explicará. Anda, es esa puerta de cristal, tomas el teléfono verde y le pasaré la línea porque ahora se encuentra terminando una reunión con sus socios, pero no lo interrumpes, esto le importa más.

Abro la puerta de cristal y me introduzco siguiendo las indicaciones de la secretaria. La otra, la más joven, me mira recelosa.

-_¿Hola? _– Se escucha una gruesa voz del otro lado del teléfono - _¿hay alguien ahí_?

-Bu…enas tardes.

_-¿Qué tal? ¿Así que eres la interesada del empleo_? - pero no me permite responder - _Bueno, te explicaré de qué se trata; yo te llamaré asistente, pero la verdad es que tu trabajo será más bien con mi hija. Ella está metida en asuntos que no me gustan, que atentan contra la seguridad de la familia, ella dice que es lo suyo, que ama lo que hace pero a mí no me parece seguro para ella, es algo que la puede perjudicar en gran manera, así que tu trabajo será sencillamente persuadirla de que deje de hacer lo que hace…mi hija es buena…pero necesita dedicarse a algo que le provea un bienestar y no la meta en problemas como he visto que sucede en el mundo donde ella se mueve…¿podrás hacer eso? No tendrás que preocuparte por nada, cualquier cosa que necesites yo te la proveeré y no tendrás que estar todo el tiempo trabajando, basta con que tengas buena palabra de convencimiento, y te daría tu cheque hoy mismo._

-Ammm, suena muy bien señor pero…en realidad yo…soy menor de edad, no puedo engañarlo.

-_Es fantástico, ¿cuántos tienes?_

-17.

-_Mi hija sólo es un año menor, es mucho mejor, verás que será más fácil llegar a ella y hacerte su amiga. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? Terminarás con todo luego que la convenzas, podría ser en un solo día._

Me suena tentador, buen pago y casi no es nada. Me imagino que la chica es una especie de deportista extrema, o quizá juega al fútbol o practica paracaidismo.

-Acepto.-

-_Excelente_. _Pásate mañana por la oficina de nuevo para que nos conozcamos y dile a Helena que te entregue tu cheque y te tome tus datos._

-Estupendo.

Ah, tengo empleo ¡no lo puedo creer!

-¡¿Tres mil? – Exclama André al ver el cheque en la mesa.

-Y podría ser más si lo hago bien.

-Pero, ¿cómo estás convencida que lo lograrás?

-Bueno, una vez convencí a Trina de que la yema del huevo es buena para desaparecer las arrugas que aparecen a los 15 años. Por un tiempo las moscas la siguieron.

-Pues felicidades.

-¿No me digas? ¿Finalmente te cambias de escuela? – argumenta Jade al llegar y sentarse a la mesa.

-Tori consiguió tres mil dólares y tiene empleo.

-¿Lavando platos?

-No, seré la asistente personal de un importante hombre de negocios – digo con orgullo.

-Oh, guau Tori, has escalado muy alto, seguramente que ser asistente de un hombre rico te hará brillar en el mundo de las artes – la miro enojada, pero solo por aparentar ante lo mucho que me gusta que se digne a sentarse a mi lado y llamarme por mi nombre y no por mi apellido.

-Esta tarde pasaré de nuevo a su oficina.

-No te olvides que por la noche iremos a casa de Cat a terminar de organizar la administración. Creo que Sikowitz aveces es un des…

-¿Porqué a casa de Cat? – pregunta Beck molesto.

-Porque es el único lugar donde podemos trabajar tranquilos y la madre de Cat preparará un pastel de chocolate y nos ayudará con la administración hermano.

-Me niego.

-Beck – le dice Jade mirándolo desde su lugar frente a él.

-No quiero.

-Beck, iremos un rato ¿sí? Todo va a estar bien, no veo ningún riesgo. Y acuérdate que llegaré más tarde – Beck se levanta de la mesa y se va.

-¿Porqué le molesta tanto?

-Porque me quiere Vega – agrega la guapa castaña levantándose para seguir a su novio.

No puedo creer dónde estoy parada. Me mareo cada vez que miro abajo y reconozco que estoy a 57 pisos del mundo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – me pregunta en un tono disgustado la flaca y larguirucha secretaria joven.

-Sí, emm…yo…vine ayer y…me contrataron como asistente…

-Tori, qué bueno que llegaste – se asoma la secretaria mayor de una oficina – el jefe llegará en un momento. Entra y ponte cómoda.

-¿Puedo hacer eso?

-Claro, ya eres parte del equipo.

-Escuche ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Seguro, adelante.

-¿No será un problema que yo sea menor de edad? Es decir, apenas tengo 17.

-Al contrario, es buena edad para lo que has sido contratada. Dime, ¿qué has hecho con tu primer sueldo?

-¿Mi primer sueldo?

-Sí, el cheque que te di ayer por tres mil dólares.

-Ah, yo… ¿sueldo? ¿Dijo sueldo?

-Sí.

-¿Quiere decir que…?

-En algún par de días se te dará otro por la misma cantidad.

-Ah, yo pensé que… pensé… ah pues ya lo ocupé. Estamos llevando a cabo un proyecto escolar y lo metí como fondos para los gastos.

-Es increíble. Felicidades – la secretaria joven nos mira interesada y con cara de enfado – Anda, ve adentro y espera.

Me introduzco en la elegante oficina de color azul muy bajito. Adornada por cuadros de montañas nevadas, un grande escritorio de roble y un sillón forrado en delicada piel grisácea. Percibo un aroma conocido y admiro los diferentes ceniceros que forman una colección. Con cuidado paso las manos por los libros del estante y jugueteo con algunos bolígrafos del escritorio antes de percatarme del portarretrato sobre este. Me siento en la cómoda silla giratoria frente a la principal y doy vuelta al portarretrato.

-Veamos cómo es el jefe y su familia.

Al darle la vuelta al cuadro me quedo pasmada al contemplar esos ojos con su seductora mirada inquietante y azul, la afilada nariz y los labios coquetos que permanecen sin sonreír, una ceja arqueada, el cabello castaño y largo y esa maravillosa piel blanca, pálida y suave que atraía con su aroma.

-Jade – murmuro.

**Avances capítulo 9:**

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿A usted no le gusta que ella sea artista?

-Mejor dime quién eres tú.

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¡Beck! – Jade sale detrás de él.

-¿Jade lo sabe?

-¡Vega! – Me llama, pero yo la ignoro - ¡Tori!

-Estás llorando.

-Hay una persona que me pone muy mal…una persona que hace mi vida miserable…una persona que me acaba de romper el corazón en mil pedazos.


	9. EL ENAMORADO SECRETO

**Hola a todos/as, les tengo un capítulo nuevo de mi fic. Ojalá les agrade. Les saludo y les agradezco por los comentarios que han dejado sobre esta historia. Enhorabuena, muchas gracias a todas/os las/los que han dejado reviews.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**CHAPTER 9. EL ENAMORADO SECRETO**

Escucho pasos muy cerca y el picaporte girando. Vuelvo el objeto a su lugar y me quedo quieta, pero evidentemente asustada.

-Hola, buenos días, discúlpame por la tardanza pero justamente pasé a recoger a mi hija a la escuela y de ahí la llevé a comer. Me cuesta algo de tiempo llevarla a una conversación que le agrade. Así que, ¿tú eres Victoria Vega?

Me quedo muda.

-¿No? Llamaré a Helena… - dice tomando el teléfono.

-¡Sí! Sí, sí, disculpe…soy Victoria Vega, lo siento es que…estaba admirando el lugar…

-Ah, bueno, no hay problema. Víktor West para servirte – dice extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Me quedé helada cuando lo tuve en frente, el mismo hombre que en una ocasión puso a sufrir a su hija cuando ella quería llevar a cabo una producción teatral solo para demostrarle a su padre que ella puede hacer un excelente trabajo en lo que ama, aunque él no esté de acuerdo.

¡Ay por DIOS! Si ese era el padre de Jade y Jade era la hija de ese hombre, porque Jade no tenía más hermanas, bueno, uno pequeñito pero no más hermanas, significa que… ¡Jade era la chica a la que tenía que persuadir de sus sueños! ¡Ay por DIOS!

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí yo… - obviamente no me recuerda, no recuerda que yo estaba con Jade el día que fue a ver su obra de teatro, cuando se puso feliz de ver el excelente trabajo de su hija, aunque no lo pareciera – Un placer.

Lo saludo y comienza a hablar con tanta elocuencia y destreza que es imposible no poner atención, creo que Jade ha heredado buenos genes.

-Mi hija está allá afuera, ella viene todas las tardes porque tenemos un trato. No se queda mucho tiempo, salvo dos o tres horas. Nuestro trato es que yo le permitiría estudiar en una escuela de artes siempre y cuando ella viniera aquí a aprender el negocio.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Es mi única hija mujer, la mayor, inteligente, decidida, orgullosa, competente, sabe salirse con la suya muy fácil. La prefiero sobre mi hijo varón. Cuando algo me pase ella se quedará al frente de todo y deberá desempeñar un buen papel si quiere mantener su status social. He trabajado mucho por esto y por nada del mundo permitiré que se vaya al caño.

-¿A usted no le gusta que ella sea artista?

-Amo a mi hija, y amo todo lo que hace porque sé que es talentosa. No quiero simplemente que tanta inteligencia se vaya al carajo en ese mundo de inconsistencias y chismes. Si Jade está destinada a triunfar, que lo haga en un mundo donde realmente va a ser considerada, y no uno donde pueda pasar de moda y hagan pública su vida privada. Ella no merece eso. Cuando nació, soñé con estar a su lado siempre para protegerla, pero nada es para siempre y los hijos crecen, sólo quiero asegurarle una buena vida.

-Pero ¿si no es la que le gusta?

-Para eso estás aquí, para hacerle creer que lo que dice amar ahora no es lo que le conviene. Tú vas a hacer que mi hija abandone esa escuela de artes para que venga aquí a dedicarse a lo que le pertenece. ¿Vas a lograr hacer eso verdad Victoria? Vas a hacer entrar en razón a mi hija.

-Yoo… - se escucha sonar el teléfono.

-Dime Helena…de acuerdo…dile que me espere, voy enseguida.

-Vas a venir por las tardes, a la misma hora que Jade viene, tendrás tu propio escritorio, fuera de la oficina de ella y te harás su íntima amiga, serás como una hermana para ella. Confío en que harás un excelente trabajo. No te la presentaré hoy, pero la conocerás mañana en la noche. Vamos a brindar por un nuevo socio que se añade a nuestras filas y tú estás invitada a la reunión, eres la aprendiz de asistente así que si sales en cuanto Jade se meta a su oficina ve directo con Helena para que te de una tarjeta y vayas a comprarte algo lindo para una gala ¿está bien? Mañana a las 7:30 enviaremos un auto a recogerte a tu casa – dice abriendo la puerta de la oficina – te veo en la velada Victoria. Hasta entonces – cierra la puerta luego que sale.

Me dejo caer sobre la silla, no hay manera de devolver el dinero de mi primer sueldo porque ya lo gastamos en utilería para la obra. No me puedo volver atrás, estoy endeudada y la única manera de saldarla es convenciendo a Jade de que deje Hollywood Arts y su sueño de ser actriz. ¡Diablos! Cómo es que no me dio por enterarme antes de quienes estábamos hablando.

Me asomo por los cristales de la puerta de la oficina, puedo ver a Jade sentada en el escritorio de la secretaria joven, charlando muy entretenida y al parecer asomando una fría sonrisa, la secretaria la miraba encantada. Estaba hermosa con ese lindo atuendo de oficinista, muy a su estilo pero elegante. No puedo creer en lo que estoy metida.

De repente se pone de pie y la secretaria hace lo mismo, como embobada. Ella mira hacia la oficina de su padre y me alejo de la puerta. Me asomo un minuto después y me percato que ya no está, tampoco la secretaria flaca. Salgo apurada de la oficina y me dirijo con Helena.

-Tori, aquí tienes la tarjeta, puedes usarla en cualquier tienda de ropa y cómprate todo lo que necesites, pero escúchame, hazme caso y no escatimes en costo alguno- me guiña un ojo sonriendo.

De camino a casa de Cat voy pensando en lo que acaba de suceder. Trina me había dicho que el padre de Jade era un hombre rico, bueno, millonarioooo, pero no imaginé que tanto, es posible que él le haya dado el dinero para la obra, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? El tipo odia todo lo que tiene que ver con el arte, al menos eso es lo que me dijo Helena hace un momento. Jade debe haber conseguido el dinero de otro lado.

¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo decirle a Jade que abandone sus sueños. Tengo todo en contra, no le puedo decir a Jade que lo que hace atenta su vida porque yo hago lo mismo que ella. ¿Cómo voy a ganarme su confianza si ella y yo ya nos conocemos? ¿Cómo voy a lograr algo que he intentado desde el principio? Todo el tiempo que llevo en Hollywood Arts he hecho hasta lo imposible por ganarme la confianza y la amistad de Jade West (de acuerdo, también algo más) pero parece que nada ha sido suficiente para esa chica. Ahora comprendo por qué su padre paga tan buen dinero por persuadir a su hija, seguramente que la conoce y sabe que no es una presa fácil de dominar.

Seguramente paga por adelantado porque así tiene una manera de presionar sobre su víctima. Él dice que todo lo hace porque la ama, pero si en verdad lo hiciera la dejara hacer lo que ella anhela, sólo quiere ser actriz. ¿De qué manera me convertiré en la hermana de Jade West si ni siquiera he llegado a ser su amiga?

-Tori, no estás escuchando, necesitamos el resultado para este momento ¡ya! – grita Cat.

-Tranquila rojita – le dice André – parece que Tori no pasó una buena tarde. ¿No fue bien el trabajo Tori?

-¿Sabían que me darán otro cheque por la misma cantidad en algunos días? Y que ahora mismo tengo una tarjeta con la que puedo comprarme la ropa que quiera en las mejores tiendas de la ciudad.

-¿Es en serio?

-Oye, quiero trabajar ahí. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Arruinarle la vida a una chica – me quedo en silencio cuando miro a la puerta y la veo entrando tomada de la mano de su novio, quien no traía buena cara, lo que es muy raro en Beck.

Comenzamos a trabajar de nuevo en lo que estábamos pero por más intentos que hago no puedo concentrarme. Ella ya no tiene puesto su traje de oficina, era de nuevo su ropa que usa para ir al instituto. Apenas hace como 2 horas la vi tan linda y elegante charlando con una secretaria que parecía estar embobada con ella, apenas hace como dos horas que supe que yo era la encargada de desbaratar todos sus sueños. Maldita la hora en que acepté ese empleo. No podía arruinarle la vida a Jade, aunque ella arruinara la mía tantas veces, aunque ella me humillara todos los días simplemente yo no podía hacerle lo mismo…porque la amaba, la amaba desde el primer día que la conocí.

-Cat, ¿puedo ir a tu cocina por un poco de agua?

-Claro Tori, bebe toda la que quieras menos la de los peces – dice la chica riendo. Todos la miramos.

-Cat – le dice Jade – limpia la goma de los lápices – pone los lápices en su mano.

-¡Síiii!

Llego a la cocina y estoy bebiendo agua cuando casi me ahogo al asustarme con la figura de una persona detrás de la puerta del patio.

-Tranquila, ¿estás bien?

-¿Quién eres tú? – pero la verdad poco me importaba quién fuera, más bien me encantó, era un joven alto y apuesto, muy apuesto, de lindos ojos verdes y esbelto, con una mirada fuerte y de rostro muy rudo, como los vaqueros del oeste.

-Mejor dime quién eres tú.

-Yo…esta es la casa de mi amiga Cat y tú te has entrometido en ella…

-¿Eres amiga de Cat?

-Sí.

-¿Sólo estás tú? Ó ¿viene alguien más contigo?

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – Tenía la pinta de ser un chico malo.

-¿Hay más amigas de Cat?

-Sí, y también amigos, grandes y fuertes que te pueden golpear…

El joven va a asomarse desde la puerta y expresa una encantadora sonrisa.

-Ella está ahí – dice.

-Oigan como que ya se tardó Tori ¿no?

-Cierto.

-¡Tori! – gritan al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, ahí están, me buscan, será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste.

-¿Qué? – Ríe – No, creo que no, me quedaré.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces te mostraré a mis amigos y les diré que hay un intruso en la casa – lo empujo hasta la sala.

-¡Espera!

-¡Robert!

-Hola.

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¿Discúlpame? Yo aquí vivo.

-¿Cat?

-Lo siento Beck, mi hermano se está quedando por algunos días.

-¿Porqué no nos dijiste que estaba en tu casa? No hubiéramos venido.

-Beck, cálmate – le dice Jade parándose junto a él.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si está tu admirador número 1 enfrente?

-¡Beck! Ya por favor.

-¡Supongo que por eso querías venir ¿no Jade? ¡Ese era tu interés!

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Sabes qué? Me largo. Quédate si quieres para que ambos puedan platicar cómodamente.

-Beck.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo? ¿No le tienes confianza a tu novia?

-¡No soy tu amigo! Y le tengo confianza a mi novia, pero no a ti – le dice cerca de su cara y luego se va.

-¡Beck! – Jade sale detrás de él.

-Ah Tori, él es mi hermano Robert, estará aquí por algunos días pero debe volverse a ir, y nadie debe saber que se encuentra en casa.

-Oh – No cabe duda que Jade West tiene suerte, bueno, no es de dudarse con una muchacha tan atractiva. No sólo es la novia de Beck, el chico más apuesto y deseado de Hollywood Arts, sino que ahora también tiene un admirador tan galán como malote, y bueno, una estúpida que se muere por ella, pues esa estúpida soy yo.

André y yo caminamos por la acera después de haber dejado a Robbie en su casa.

-No imaginé que Beck se pusiera así por el hermano de Cat.

-Ja, ¿y quién no? Ese tipo es…como el doble de Brad Pitt. Es un chico malo que hace cualquier cosa por Jade West.

-¿Ah sí?

-Comprendo que Beck esté celoso. Siempre que tiene la oportunidad Robert se roba la atención de Jade.

-Pero Jade ama a Beck.

-Sí, pero eso no impide que el chico malo quiera quedarse con ella.

-¿Jade lo sabe?

-Es probable que sí. Ellos suelen convivir cuando es posible y conociéndolo creo que él ya hasta le haya robado un beso.

-¿Crees que las cosas se arreglen, entre Jade y Beck?

-Siempre se arreglan. Jade siempre consigue que Beck olvide su enojo.

No indago más, no quería imaginar cómo es que lo consigue.

La siguiente mañana llego a la escuela justo detrás de ella, la sigo hasta la entrada cuando de repente su celular comienza a sonar. Ella lo contesta.

-Dime… ¿para qué quieres verme?... ¿tiene que ser hoy?...no, Beck ya está muy enojado…claro que me gusta estar contigo…no… porque no quiero que nadie se entere… ¿a qué hora te encuentro?...eso es saliendo de clases…necesito hablar con Beck, ayer no quiso ni oírme…está bien, ¿dónde te veo?... ¿plaza comercial dijiste? De acuerdo… ¡¿Qué?...también te quiero…adiós – cuelga su teléfono.

Así que Jade West mantenía una historia de amor oculta, no dudaba que esa persona que la llamó fuera precisamente el hermano de Cat. Una sensación horrorosa invade mi cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Es como si me sintiera traicionada. Jade estaba teniendo amoríos ocultos con otro joven que no era su novio. Ya bastante sufría cada vez que ella le expresaba su amor a Beck, cómo se dejaba abrazar y besar por él y cómo desprendía esa pasión cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca. Era demasiado soportar su relación con Beck como para que ahora me entere que también consiente a otro chico. No podía más con esto. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos y me apresuro a entrar a la escuela pasando por su lado sin mirarla. Ella se percata de mi estado aunque hice grandes esfuerzos por ocultarlo y me sigue hasta el pasillo.

-¡Vega! – Me llama, pero yo la ignoro - ¡Tori!

Sigo caminando rápidamente por el pasillo hasta que ella me detiene con brusquedad acorralándome contra los casilleros.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, déjame en paz Jade, ahora no tengo tiempo de recibir tus humillaciones.

-Estás llorando.

-¡No! Déjame tranquila – intento huir pero ella me jala por el brazo y esta vez se pega a mí para evitar que me escapara - ¡Déjame Jade!

-Dime qué es lo que te pasa, ¿alguien te hizo daño? – No respondo – ¡Dime quién! – Exige con un claro tono de molestia.

-No es algo que te interesa.

-Sí me interesa.

-Aléjate de mí – hago enormes esfuerzos por zafarme de ella pero me aprisiona muy fuerte. Vuelvo mi rostro pero ella insiste en mirarme de frente.

-No seas cobarde Tori Vega. No te dejaré hasta que hables.

Entonces me quedo quieta y la miro a los ojos, mi actitud comienza a cambiar y adquiero un gesto rudo en mi rostro. La tomo de la mano y la llevo dentro del armario del conserje. Una vez en el interior la empujo con fuerza, ella se nota realmente sorprendida. Aunque la luz está apagada, podíamos vernos a medias por una leve lucecilla que se cuela por la escotilla superior. Respiro agitada y ella se queda quieta, mirándome confundida.

-Hay una persona que me pone muy mal…una persona que hace mi vida miserable…una persona que me acaba de romper el corazón en mil pedazos.

**En esta ocasión no dejo avances porque enseguida subo también el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer.**


	10. MI VENGANZA

**Hola, lectoras/es, agradezco que continúen leyendo. Les pongo el siguiente capítulo esperando como siempre que les guste y que dejen comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, dudas, recetas de cocina jajajaja. En serio, no olviden comentar. Gracias desde ya.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**CHAPTER 10. MI VENGANZA**

-Dime quién es.

-Estoy comenzando a odiarla, porque me lastima, me lastima mucho y hiere mis sentimientos cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

-Es un desgraciado. ¿Quién puede hacerte eso? ¿Por qué te pone tan mal? ¿Qué es lo que te hace? Dímelo y te ayudaré a encont…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por mis labios que se plantaron súbitamente contra los suyos. La besé como por treinta segundos y luego me aparto. Ella no hace nada pero puedo sentir su respiración agitada, casi puedo adivinar que está temerosa. Vuelvo a besarla violentamente empujándola contra la pared. Ella intenta levantar sus brazos pero la detengo y la sujeto por la cabeza. La besé largo y tendido, no podía seguir guardándome tantos sentimientos por ella. Ese fue el momento en que estallaron tantos días de vivir pensando en ella, de desearla, de amarla. No corresponde pero tampoco hace nada por apartarse. Luego como de tres minutos me separo y respiro profundo. La miro y salgo corriendo del lugar.

-¡Espera…! – grita pero yo desaparezco.

Me oculté en el último baño de las chicas a llorar y llorar, creo que eso fue lo peor que pude haber hecho en mi vida. Ahora Jade tendría una carta más qué jugarse conmigo, ahora tendría mayores motivos para humillarme, para burlarse de mí, lo disfrutaría más que nunca.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué a Cat, ella me dijo que Jade no se había aparecido durante la clase de guionismo y que aun no llegaba a la de Sikowitz así que imaginé que se había ido. Salí del baño y me dirigí al aula. Efectivamente, ella no está ahí, Beck está sólo y notablemente preocupado. Tomo mi lugar y actúo como si nada hubiera pasado, solamente Cat, la niña que todos creíamos tonta e ingenua, entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

No más de 20 minutos de empezar la clase ella entra por la puerta.

-Jade, llegas tarde – dijo el profesor.

-¿Y?

-Nada, siéntate. Vamos a continuar ensayando para la obra…

-No hace falta, hemos practicado bastante fuera de clase – dice con un tono sarcástico en su voz que me hace cerrar los ojos de vergüenza - Este viernes te daremos un excelente ensayo muy completo de todo.

-Bueno…si tú lo dices – argumenta para volver al pintarrón. La miro pero ella actúa como siempre, ignorándome.

Beck pasa su brazo sobre su espalda y la atrae hacia él. Ella se pega a su cuerpo y lo besa regalándole una bella sonrisa que a él le encantó. Él le devuelve el beso, de una manera que me hace suponer que están hechos el uno para el otro y vuelve a besarla antes de fijar su atención al maestro. Ella me mira con una cínica ceja arqueada. Cat me pasa un pañuelo para que seque la lágrima que va corriendo por mi mejilla.

Haberla besado hace un momento no significaba nada para Jade West, yo seguía siendo para ella la misma chica tonta que podía pisotear. Ella amaba a su novio y solamente él podía considerarla suya, yo seguía siendo Tori Vega, la estúpida que la amaba en secreto.

No espero a nadie, en cuanto Sikowitz da por finalizada la clase salgo corriendo del salón. Llego a casa y me encierro en mi habitación sin hacer otra cosa más que llorar y llorar. Llorar y llorar por ella. Sentía dolor, tristeza, odio, celos y muchas emociones dentro de mí. Golpee la almohada con mis puños varias veces repitiéndome lo tonta que era por enamorarme de esa muchacha, una chica que jamás pondría sus ojos en mí.

-Ella siempre va a amar a Beck, siempre lo amará a él y tú Tori Vega… tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo. Ahora levántate y olvídala, olvídate de ella Tori Vega, sácate del corazón a Jade West, nunca serás para ella más que su diversión. Olvídate de ella, ¡Olvídate de ella! – Lloro con todas mis fuerzas – No puedo…no puedo arrancarte de mí… ¿porqué de ti Jade West? ¿Por qué precisamente tú?

De repente me quedo quieta al recordar un asunto que tenía pendiente: hoy es la reunión por el nuevo socio de la Corporación de los West, y yo estaba invitada porque tenía un trabajo qué hacer. Me pongo de pie y camino por toda mi habitación pensando, creo que ya era hora de devolverle a Jade una de las tantas que me ha hecho. Sí, quizá era tiempo de hacerle pagar su indiferencia y crueldad hacia mí.

Voy hasta mi bolsa y tomo entre mis manos la tarjeta que me había dado Helena por órdenes de Víktor un día antes. Sonrío maliciosa. Este no es mi estilo, pero hoy en la noche me presentaré en esa reunión con un vestido lindo y elegante y haré que Jade West se arrepienta de todas las cosas que me ha hecho, juro que esta noche ella me mirará diferente y se golpeará la cabeza por desperdiciar una relación más cercana con una chica como yo. Hoy me vengaré de ti Jade West, probablemente después de esta noche no te volvamos a ver en Hollywood Arts y yo habré cumplido con tu padre. Quédate con tu secretaria flaca.

Marqué a André y le pedí que fuera conmigo, él estaba encantado por la idea, pero su semblante cambió cuando le conté de qué se trataba precisamente mi trabajo.

-¡Tori no puedes hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Lo preguntas? Vas a tratar de arruinar la vida de Jade.

-No es algo que ella no haya hecho conmigo antes.

-Tori, voy a ser muy sincero contigo: es verdad que hasta yo le tengo…un poco de miedo a Jade, porque ella es impredecible, y sé muy bien que es más hostil contigo que con nadie en Hollywood Arts, pero como te dije al principio, eso no es más que una simple muestra de interés de ella hacia ti.

-¿No me digas? ¿Pues qué crees? Ya me cansé de que Jade se "interese" de una forma psicópata por mí. No estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo su trampolín para divertirse. Si ella realmente estuviera interesada en que fuéramos amigas me trataría diferente.

-Tú sabes que Jade no es como los demás.

-¿Pero por qué con Cat no es así? ¿Por qué con Cat si puede ser linda y…amorosa?

-Porque ambas se necesitan.

-Yo también la neces…yo también necesito algo de paz. Así que ya no me importa lo que ella piense. Voy a cumplir con ese trabajo porque además me pagaron por adelantado y ya me gasté el dinero. No puedo hacer devoluciones.

-Tori…

-¡¿Qué?

-Creo que Jade tiene derecho de saberlo.

Si Jade se enterara, entonces definitivamente que la perdería. Por supuesto que no le conté a André mis verdaderos sentimientos por ella y la razón por la que busco venganza, eso seguía siendo un secreto entre Cat y yo, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que quizá Cat sólo se esté burlando de mí, porque ella sabe que su queridísima Jade sólo tiene ojos para ella y para su novio.

Miro por vigésima segunda vez mis manos. Los nervios comenzaban a invadirme. Escucho que mi madre llama a la puerta y doy un saltito, eran justo las 7:30.

-Toc, toc. Tori, ya llegaron por ti – trago saliva.

El auto que me llevaría a la reunión era más largo de lo normal y muy lujoso.

-Vayaaaaaa, no esperaba tanta discreción.

-Adelante señorita.

La voz me resulta familiar y cómo no serlo, ahí estaba, en persona, ese muchacho con cara de ladrón de películas de los cincuenta.

-¿Tú?

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me pidieron que viniera a recogerla señorita Vega.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú trabajas para los West?

-Soy el chofer personal de la hija de mi jefe. Un trabajo muy pesado y aburrido – dice con sarcasmo.

-Sí, me imagino cuánto sufres por conducir a la hija de tu jefe a donde quiera que se te pida.

-A donde quiera no, sólo cuando el jefe considera que no le es seguro andar sola por ahí – me río a carcajadas.

-Cierto, y por eso contrataron a una persona de confianza para el trabajito ¿no? Seguro necesitaban a alguien limpio de cargos judiciales. Alguien que no fuera perseguido por la justicia.

-¿Quién mejor que yo para cuidar de Jade?

-Cierto, la cuidas muy bien, hasta de su novio.

-¿Tienes algo conmigo Tori? Porque Cat me ha contado que eres una persona muy simpática y amable, pero creo que no te caigo muy bien.

¿Cómo va a caerme bien el tipo que consiente a mi interés amoroso a escondidas?

-Sí cómo no.

-Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos porque tienes una hora fija de llegada. Anda, sube a la limosina.

Tardamos alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar al lugar, porque el chico malote conducía respetando las leyes viales de tránsito.

-Está donde debe estar señorita, y a la hora fijada.

-No te lo agradezco – y me dirijo hasta la entrada del casino.

-¡Sólo una cosa Victoria! – Dice alzando la voz para que yo lo escuche mientras continúo caminando – ¡Yo no intento quitarle la novia a Beck! – Luego murmura para sí – Eso sería imposible.

Entro al lugar señalado en la invitación. Es realmente elegante, se nota a simple vista que todas las personas presentes pertenecen a las clases sociales más altas de la ciudad. Veo las mesas con sus manteles blancos, los meseros, el buffette de comida, los vinos, todo tan elegante. Luego volteo hacia una lujosa fuente en el centro, a un lado, está Jade, con un lindo vestido azul oscuro y plateado, el cabello teñido de negro con mechas blancas y peinado, suelto sobre sus hombros pero recogido hacia su espalda, resplandecientemente hermosa.

-Victoria, es un gusto que estés aquí – Las palabras adecuadas pero la expresión familiar: fría.

-Buenas noches señor West.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo, ese chofer, Robert, sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo. – Mj, sonrío – Mira, ella es mi esposa Carlotta, es italiana. Carlotta, esta es la chica de la que te hablé, Victoria.

-Un placer conocerte Victoria.

-El placer es mío señora – la mujer sonríe de una forma más hipócrita que cortés, no se parecía en nada a su hija, que tenía una sonrisa altanera pero encantadora.

-Acompáñame Victoria, voy a presentarte a mi hija.

El sólo hecho de estar frente a ella hace que se me pongan los pelos de gallina. Las manos comienzan a sudarme y me pongo a temblar.

Jade está allí, en el mismo sitio de hace rato, pero esta vez acompañada por tres muchachas que me miran de pies a cabeza cuando Víktor me aproxima.

-Hola chicas. Quiero presentarles a esta joven que a partir de esta noche se incorpora a nuestra compañía. Ella es Victoria Vega, Jade, tu asistente personal.

Pude notar que el rostro de Jade se contrajo desde el momento que me planté frente a ella, y probablemente, de no ser por su color de piel tan blanco, podría asegurar que palideció al escuchar a su padre presentarme como su asistente.

-Buenas noches, un gusto saludarlas señoritas –me dirijo a las tres muchachas – y…un placer conocerla señorita West.

Como vi que ella no se movió estiré mi mano y tomé la suya entre la mía. Estaba fría a pesar de su largo guante negro, muy fría y tenía su vista mirando hacia un punto fijo que no era nada en particular. Sonreí maliciosa, estoy comenzando mi venganza contra ti.

-Espero que se lleven muy bien. Jade, atiende a Victoria como se debe tratar a nuestros invitados.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te veo nerviosa Jade? Ya era tiempo de que estuvieras en mi lugar.

-Pásalo bien Tori – me dice Víktor, y se va.

-¿Así que te llamas Victoria? – pregunta una de las jóvenes.

-Sí, Victoria Vega.

-Mm…y ¿a qué te dedicas Victoria? ¿No estás muy joven para trabajar?

-¿Crees que puedes lograr ser la asistente de Jade siendo tan joven y seguramente sin experiencia?

-Sí tengo experiencia, he trabajado antes.

-¿En serio?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tus papis no pueden pagarte la escuela?

-Me gusta trabajar. Odio ser una de esas chicas que sólo esperan recibir la mesada de sus padres cada tanto y que son dependientes de ellos, y deben obedecer sus órdenes o de lo contrario perderían privilegios. En mi caso, yo trabajo por mi cuenta, yo pongo mis reglas.

Ajá, gancho al hígado.

-¿Tienes algo contra las hijas de papis millonarios?

-No, no, nada en particular, sólo que de repente llegan a una edad en la que batallan para desenvolverse en un mundo donde no están acostumbrados, como el laboral. ¿Cómo van a poder trabajar si nunca antes lo han hecho? Las hijas de papis millonarios tienden a vivir siempre con el cordón umbilical amarrado a su cuello y sólo aspiran a casarse con un sujeto millonario que les mantenga sus caprichos, pero que las mantiene viviendo encerradas en una jaula de oro – suelto el discurso mirándola a ella con énfasis.

Jade se peina un mechón suelto de su cabello y se mira las manos acomodándose los guantes, pero sin decir una sola palabra.

-Vaya, tenemos a una rebelde liberalista en nuestras filas. ¿Tú qué opinas de eso Jade? ¿Podrás trabajar con una chica con estas ideas?

Jade mira hacia otro lado suspirando, pero luego regresa al grupo y echa la mirada sobre mí.

-Caramba Vic- toria – dice haciendo énfasis en mi nombre – no es nuestra culpa que no tengas papis millonarios.

Todo mi argumento se vino abajo. Por un momento creí estar llamando su atención, dado que es así como sé que ella piensa, pero no fue así. Una vez más Jade retorció mi corazón entre sus manos, poniéndose del lado de las bobas amigas ricas que tiene fuera del instituto. Me pregunto dónde queda Cat ahora, ¿y por qué no está Beck con ella? Al parecer hay cosas que Jade prefiere reservarse para los dos mundos totalmente diferentes en los que se mueve. Doble cara, sin duda. No dudaría enterarme de repente que está comprometida con el hijo de un tipo riquillo desde su nacimiento.

-Tienes toda la razón – le digo apuntando con mi dedo. Tomo una copa de no sé qué cosa de una charola ambulante y me retiro del grupo de las niñas _nice. _Pero solo es un parapeto para huir ante el profundo dolor que me embarga.

Llego hasta un rincón de la velada, donde se que nadie mira y dejo la copa de vino finísimo sobre la barra. Me agacho cubriendo mi rostro entre mis manos jurándome a mí misma volver a la fiesta y encarar a Jade West de una vez y por todas. La próxima vez que la tenga delante voy a escupirle en la cara toda su altanería. En eso estoy cuando una fría mano me toca suavemente de mi brazo derecho.

-Tori – volteo y la miro de frente, pero no pude escupirle en la cara toda su altanería que me había propuesto porque entonces la miré y estaba realmente hermosa. Mi enojo se disipó y las palabras se esfumaron ante la pérdida del aliento - ¿Puedes explicarme qué haces aquí?

-¿No te das cuenta? Quiero estar sola, tanta hipocresía allá fuera hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

-¿Es la hipocresía o soy yo?

-Las dos cosas – espeto – o solo una, tú y tu hipocresía.

-Vayaaa, la niña acaba de afilar sus uñas.

-¿Te duele que te lo diga Jade? Respóndeme algo, ¿dónde dejaste a tu novio? ¿Por qué no trajiste a tu tontita amiga acá?

-Quieres llegar muy lejos ¿no?

-¿Qué pasa Jade? ¿No encajan en tu mundo rosa?

-Ojalá fueras un poco como Cat.

-¡Pues no lo soy! Soy Tori Vega por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Tranquila Vic-toria. Sólo me estaba refiriendo a ¿qué es lo que haces trabajando en nuestra empresa? ¿Porqué de un día para otro te conviertes en mi asistente? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto?

-Necesitaba un patrocinio ¿sí? Llamé a la empresa de tu padre y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba contratada.

-Renuncia.

-¿Qué?

-Que renuncies a la empresa. Mi padre no tardará en darse cuenta que nos conocemos, no puedes trabajar ahí.

-Mira Jade, como lo dijiste hace un momento, yo no tengo la suerte de tener unos papás millonarios que me lo dan todo como a ti.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Tú conseguiste tres mil dólares más otros tres mil por Cat y por Beck muy fácil. Para nosotros no es tan fácil Jade, para Robbie, André y para mí no es fácil.

Ella parece comprender porque enseguida vuelve a peinarse el mechón de cabellos y baja la mirada hasta el suelo.

-Está bien…puedo dejar avanzar este engaño…sólo con una condición – me mira y yo no puedo evitar hacer lo contrario cuando siento la forma tan dulce en la que me habla - ¿Porqué me besaste?

Un trueno que acompaña la lluvia incesante dramatiza mi estado: aterrada.

**Gracias por continuar leyendo, les prometo que para el próximo capítulo tendremos más acción romántica Jori, es que, me gusta que Jade no ceda a la primera porque ella es así, es complicada y no deseo forzar a ese personaje que es tan genial, pero sin duda que en el 11 leeremos lo que deseamos. Sigan por favor y no olviden comentar, eso da muchos ánimos.**

**Avances capítulo 11:**

-¿Ya te instalaste? – Pregunta mirándome con altanería.

-Jade, no fue mi intención…

-Lleva a Victoria a su casa.

-¿Has viajado antes en motocicleta Vega?

-Pues disfruta tu primera vez.

-¿Tori? – Pregunta asombrada cuando aparezco frente a su puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí? Acabo de dejarte en tu casa.

-Bien. ¿Querías saber porqué te besé ese día en el armario? – ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Quiero saber desde cuándo – habla de pronto.

-¿Podrás hacer eso?

-Es tu noche.


	11. LA DECISIÓN

**Hola amigas y amigos, les dejo la continuación de esta historia Jori que estoy segura que les gustará. A mí me encantará que dejen sus comentarios. **

**Muchas gracias a Más Allá de la Realidad, sabes que tu historia fue la primera que leí y sigue siendo de mis favoritas, gracias por recomendar mi historia, para mí tú eres de las mejores. Por favor, no mueras que tienes que continuar y terminar tu historia, no nos puedes dejar así.**

**Mr. Rex, gracias, esa de Una Fiera Herida me encanta, es una historia fascinante, favorita por supuesto, creo que tienes dotes de escritora que me encantan, esa narrativa que usas es excelente. Tori en alguna ocasión tenía qué responder a tantos insultos ¿no? Aunque se le olvida cuando ella está enfrente jajajaja.**

**Loverxanime, agradezco mucho que comentes por acá, ya leí tus historias también y son muy buenas, sigue escribiendo más por favor, aunque a mí no me gusta el ánime, puedes crear más de victorious. Que Jade arruine los planes de Tori es la temática de mi personaje favorito, ser la "chica mala". Amo a Jade West, es una creación extraordinaria, junto con Sam Puckett.**

**Gracias a kiara Seddie, yo también soy seddie. A Lara Heermance, ¿el Heermance viene de Hermione? Ya que Hermione Granger es, híjole, un gran, gran, gran, gran personaje del cine y la literatura.**

**Y en general muchas gracias a todos y todas los/las lectores/as de esta historia que leen sin dejar comentarios, así comencé yo porque no sabía ni qué onda ni cómo, anímense a participar.**

**Yo leo varias historias y pido disculpas por no dejar comentarios aveces, es que la mayoría de las ocasiones leo las historias desde mi celular, y me choca tener qué registrarme desde ahí o comentar porque batallo, así que me espero hasta que subo un capítulo nuevo para aprovechar y dejar comentarios en sus fics.**

**Ya los dejo, muchas gracias y continúen leyendo por favor y de nuevo, no olviden comentar.**

**Victorious no es de mi creación ni ninguno de sus personajes originales.**

**CHAPTER 11. LA DECISIÓN**

-Yo…no…quiero responder eso ahora – y salgo corriendo del casino.

Avancé algunas calles de forma muy rápida hasta que me detengo en un callejón poco iluminado. Respiro agitada, la lluvia seguía cayendo. Volteo hacia la avenida y veo a Jade que se detiene, al parecer, salió a buscarme. Mira hacia el callejón donde me encuentro y me oculto tras unas escaleras viejas de metal. La oscuridad no le permite descubrirme y al fin se marcha. Continúo mi camino hasta mi casa.

¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? Le grité en la cara que ella era la causante de mis lágrimas aquella vez que la besé en el armario. Casi casi le escupí en el rostro que la amaba, que desde hace tiempo vivo enamorada de ella pero al parecer, no lo creyó, porque sigue dudando sobre porqué fue que la besé. Bueno, ¿pues porqué otra cosa se besan las personas si no porque se aman? Ay Jade, en ocasiones eres tan cabeza dura que no te das cuenta de las cosas aunque las tengas en frente.

-Anoche llegaste temprano Tori.

-Sí, por la lluvia…no quise quedarme hasta que pasara.

-Llovía a cántaros.

-Pudiste haberte ahogado – expresa Trina, más como sugerencia a posibilidad.

Las cosas en el instituto no fueron fáciles. Ella decidió ignorarme por completo, pasó toda la mañana pegada a Beck, abrazándolo y besándolo. No sé cómo iba a mirarla esta tarde, no sé cómo iba a trabajar con ella. DIOS, ¿porqué la vida es tan cruel?

Llegué puntual a la oficina, Helena ya me estaba esperando.

-Tori, ven. Mira, aquí tienes, tu escritorio – me señala un cómodo escritorio de madera tallada – Jade no tarda en llegar así que mejor ubícate en tu puesto. Por cierto, ¿qué tal eh? Por fin la conociste en la reunión de ayer, ¿no es un encanto?

-Lo es – respondo socarronamente.

-Oh, sí, ella es encantadora, desde que era pequeña sabes, yo la cargué en mis brazos y le di el biberón, aunque a ella le gustaba más el café, extrañamente – dice como en un ademán de rareza – Siempre ha sido inteligente y liberal, pero esos ojitos azules la hacen parecer un angelito tierno - ¿De qué Jade me estaba hablando? – No comprendo de qué manera se ha vuelto así, tan fría, pero bah, eso no le quita lo encantadora que es ¿cierto?

-Mj.

-Anda.

Acomodo algunas cosas en el escritorio, enciendo el computador y entonces ella llega, con un sexy traje negro de piel, como de motociclista que hizo babear a la secretaria flaca. Muy hermosa con su nuevo _look _de cabello negro, tengo qué fingir que verla tan guapa no me importa mucho.

-¿Ya te instalaste? – Pregunta mirándome con altanería.

-Sí – respondo nerviosa.

-Bueno, tráeme un café a la oficina, negro y con dos de azúcar – es todo lo que dice para meterse a su oficina. Miro a Helena.

-Ve – me señala la cafetera. Obedezco.

– Victoria, no – me dice la secretaria flaca - azúcar de dieta, cuatro sobres – asiento.

-Gracias – le digo pasando por su lado.

-Aquí tienes, negro y con dos de azúcar – lo pongo sobre su escritorio y lo toma mirando unos papeles, apenas da el primer sorbo cuando lo arroja.

-¡¿Qué es esto?

-Es tu café, como me lo pediste.

-Esto tiene azúcar de dieta y yo ¡odio! La azúcar de dieta. Y además ¡está muy dulce!

-Lo siento yo…te traeré otro.

-Olvídalo – se levanta y llama a la secretaria que tuvo la culpa de todo.

-Betty, ¿puedes traerme un café decente por favor?

-Ahora mismo Jade – la secretaria no tarda en cumplir la orden – Aquí tienes, negro y con solo dos de azúcar normal.

-Gracias – Expresa haciendo sonar la palabra y mirándome.

-Estoy para servirte – la mujer sale echándome una mirada victoriosa.

-Jade, no fue mi intención…

-No seas altanera, en este lugar Vic-toria, soy tu jefa.

-Claro… ¿necesitas algo más?

-Sí, quiero que elabores una lista con todas las marcas de autos que se venden en Estados Unidos y detalles cada modelo de las marcas, hagas un balance económico entre los autos del año 1990 hasta el presente y subas a la página un bosquejo del auto que debe estar en el mercado el próximo año.

-¿Qué?

-Para hoy mismo. Mañana tenemos una reunión muy importante donde presentaremos esta información, de ti depende dejar a nuestra empresa presentable con los socios extranjeros.

-Mañana ¿a qué horas?

-Temprano, a las 7 a.m.

Me la está poniendo difícil. Qué se yo de autos.

-Victoria, ¿sigues trabajando? – me pregunta Víktor al salir de su oficina.

-Sí, debo terminar esto para la reunión de mañana temprano.

-¿Reunión mañana? No lo creo, no tenemos una reunión programada hasta dentro de 15 días.

-Jade me dijo que habrá una reunión mañana a las 7 a.m.

-Nunca hacemos reuniones a las 7 de la mañana, a esa hora estoy aun contando ovejitas. Jade está furiosa desde ayer, parece que alguien la puso mal. Pero espera, voy a compensar tu tiempo ahora mismo. ¡Jade! – grita hacia su oficina, ella sale al pasillo.

-¿Qué?

-Lleva a Victoria a su casa.

-¡¿Qué?

-No lo repetiré Jade, sabes que la hiciste trabajar de balde así que ahora la llevarás hasta su casa.

-No puedo, debo…

-¿Qué me pediste esta mañana? ¿Escuché prensa para tu próximo evento?

-¡De cuerdo, la llevaré!

-Eres buena hija. Te veo en casa más tarde – concluyó el hombre rubio poniéndose su fino abrigo.

Jade y yo nos quedamos paradas un momento mirándonos.

-Bueno…sígueme.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y veo cada uno de los coches que están aparcados, tratando de adivinar cuál sería el de ella, pero me sorprende.

-Ponte esto- me dice pasándome un casco de motociclista.

-¿Conduces una motocicleta?

-Sigo aquí ¿no? Quiero mirar mis canas y arrugas así que confía en que vas a sobrevivir.

Ella sube al deportivo vehículo de dos ruedas y yo la miro como la secretaria hiciera más temprano al llegar, tan linda, tan sexy con su atuendo de chica mala.

-¿Qué esperas? No quiero volverme a mojar por tu culpa.

Subo a la moto y me coloco detrás de ella.

-Pégate más – me ordena – y abrázame fuerte si no quieres salir volando por la carretera – lo hago – Más fuerte – eso intento – ¡No tan fuerte! – Dice tosiendo.

-Lo siento.

-El casco

-Listo.

-¿Has viajado antes en motocicleta Vega?

-Nunca.

-Pues disfruta tu primera vez.

Ciertamente conducía como si estuviera en una carrera y fuera en el último lugar. Estado: ¡Aterrorizada! Esquivaba los autos de tal manera que creí que en cualquier momento patinaríamos en el asfalto. Por si fuera poco una brisa constante comenzó a caer. No la solté ni un instante, ni siquiera en los semáforos, hasta que estuvimos frente a mi casa.

-Servida – me dijo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Le digo peinándome el cabello - Si sigues conduciendo de esa manera nunca conocerás tus canas ni tus arrugas.

-Buenas noches Vega.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?

-A mi casa, quiero descansar. ¿Por?

-Creí que irías con Beck.

-Beck vuelve hasta mañana de Canadá. ¿Esa es tu hermana? – Pregunta mirando hacia arriba de mi casa.

-Sí – Trina nos estaba observando desde la ventana, con una pose provocativa y ropa al mismo estilo.

-Me voy – da vuelta a su moto.

-Jade, no tarda en comenzar a llover fuerte, por favor, prométeme que irás despacio y directo a tu casa.

-Lo haré Tori ¡El día que me digas por qué me besaste en el armario del conserje! – grita alejándose.

Apenas entro a mi casa la lluvia se suelta, sus últimas palabras hace un momento me empujaron a volver a la calle. Esta vez, con una firme decisión.

-¿Tori? – Pregunta asombrada cuando aparezco frente a su puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí? Acabo de dejarte en tu casa.

-Quise venir…quise venir porque tengo algo muy importante qué decirte.

-Entra, estás empapada – me introduzco a su casa, es muy bella y elegante, con acabados antiguos estilo europeos pero algo fría – te traeré una toalla.

-Espera – la detengo - ¿está tu padre en casa?

-Sólo estoy yo Tori, mi padre fue a cenar con su…esposa.

-Tu mamá.

-¡Ella no es mi mamá! – Se apresura a responder.

-No importa…entonces… ¿podemos hablar con libertad?

-Suelta lo que te está quemando por dentro Tori Vega.

-Bien. ¿Querías saber porqué te besé ese día en el armario? – ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Sí, aun quiero.

-Pues te besé porque te amo – suelto lo que me estaba quemando por dentro y enseguida me arrojo sobre ella atrapando sus labios entre los míos de nuevo. Un beso largo, apasionado, anhelado, pero sobre todo y sorprendentemente correspondido. Por supuesto que no se lo esperaba, y pude sentir cómo ella dejó que yo moviera sus labios hasta que comenzó a ceder. Me retiro un pequeñísimo instante y la miro fijo a los ojos, está absorta, casi ida. Su mirada azul me cuestiona pero antes de que diga algo vuelvo a besarla, esta vez tiernamente, dejándome empalagar con sus labios, sintiendo toda sensación posible dentro de su boca.

Una vez más me separo solo para tomar aire y mirar su expresión y sus ojos, pero antes de que vuelva a besarla ella es quien lo hace. Me sujeta de las manos y yo la empujo contra el enorme librero a su espalda, luego baja sus manos hasta mi cintura y me atrae más hacia su cuerpo, yo la aprisiono por la cabeza en un afán por no soltarla jamás. Sabía exquisita, dulce y deliciosa. Embriagante.

-Vega – susurra entre los besos.

-Shhh – le digo – no hables. No ahora, sólo permite que esto suceda por favor. Te lo suplico. Y si quieres te lo pido de rodillas.

-No.

-¿No? – Hablamos sin dejar de besarnos.

-Mejor vamos a que conozcas mi habitación.

Caminamos por toda la escalera y atravesamos el pasillo sin apartarnos en ningún momento. Seguíamos aferradas la una de la otra. Llegamos a una puerta de gruesa madera de roble y nos metemos dentro. Una vez ahí, en ese lugar tan extraño y apenas iluminado por unas velas me separo varios centímetros de ella, quien se queda recargada contra la puerta y respirando agitada.

-¿Quieres hacer esto Jade? – Ella me mira un instante antes de volver a tomarme entre sus brazos y besarme, doy la vuelta y caemos sobre la cama, encima de ella. La beso, la beso y la acaricio.

-He soñado tantas noches con este momento.

-Pues es tuyo – me dice.

Me separo de ella y comienzo a desabotonar mi blusa ante su mirada. Suspira fuerte y me deshago también de mi pantalón y los zapatos. Le quito sus botas y me recuesto otra vez sobre ella.

-Soy consciente de un detalle.

-¿Cuál?

-Que pronto cumpliré 18 años y tú aun serás menor.

-¿Quieres hacerme el amor Tori Vega?

-¿Te gustaría?

-Es tu noche.

Me acerco otra vez a sus labios y vuelvo a besarla frenéticamente acariciando el resto de ella y ayudándola a despojarse de su ropa. Sin duda, como la había imaginado, es toda blanca y linda. Me embriago con su imagen desnuda y comienzo a disfrutar una noche que soñé creo ahora, desde el primer día que la conocí.

Lo demás fueron solo palabras cortas, en susurros, monosílabos, quejidos, gemidos y no volvemos a entablar conversación sino hasta un par de horas después.

Ella mira hacia la pared que tiene ante sus ojos, yo la observo a sus espaldas.

-Quiero saber desde cuándo – habla de pronto.

-Desde cuándo ¿qué? – Se vuelve hacia mí.

-Desde cuándo comenzaste a sentir…esto por mí.

-Vas a pensar que estoy loca…y ciertamente lo estoy pero…creo que fue desde el primer día…que te conocí – me mira confusa.

-¿Cuándo te tiré el café encima? – Pregunta levantándose ligeramente y apoyándose sobre sus codos.

-Sí, digo, no fue lo más grato que alguien me haya hecho pero…no sé…tu actitud…tu belleza…me impresionó…Sólo que no quería admitirlo. Pensaba que sólo quería ganarme tu amistad y que ya no fueras mala conmigo.

-No te he dicho que seré buena contigo ahora. – Sonrío.

-Pero… me tratarás mejor ¿no?

-No.

-¡Jade!

-Tori, ¿qué crees que pensarán los demás si de repente nosotras somos cariñosas la una con la otra? Además está Beck, yo no quiero que él se entere – Ahora se acomoda en la cama, sentándose recta. Me levanto un poco sólo para mirarla, quedando aún más abajo de sus ojos.

-Pensé que se lo dirías – Eso me pone incómoda.

-No lo haré. Tori…esto es nuevo para mí…

-¡Para mí también! – Ahora me acomodo mejor, cubriendo mi pecho con la sábana para poder mirarla casi de frente - ¿Crees que yo ando por ahí conquistando chicas? ¡Claro que no! Nunca antes me había interesado por una mujer hasta ahora, no me gustan las mujeres…sólo me gustas tú.

Ella se queda callada.

-Pues también me gustas…mucho…pero sigo amando a Beck – el corazón me da un brinco - ¿Prefieres que te mienta sobre eso?

-No, tampoco esperaba que me dijeras que me amas de un día para otro pero…quiero que me permitas conquistarte.

-Tori…

-Sí ya sé, es complicado, por todo es complicado… sólo dame la oportunidad, si no te gusto pues entonces… me alejaré de ti.

-¿Podrás hacer eso?

-Aunque me duela, aunque me desgarre el alma por dentro, pero prométeme que al menos me permitirás avanzar…que dejarás que te seduzca – Ríe, lo estoy viendo, ella ríe, oh mi DIOS se ve tan linda riendo.

-Está bien Victoria Vega, vamos a esconder que tú y yo tenemos algo…pero no quiero escenas de celos cuando me veas con Beck.

-Prometido.

-Tori… ¿tú de verdad estás enamorada de mí?

-Jade, vivo pensando en ti cada maldito segundo de mi vida, no me dejas comer, no me dejas dormir, no me permites estar en paz conmigo misma – Suelto la sábana al hablar sin importarme descubrir mi pecho, de cualquier forma, no era algo con lo que ella no hubiera estado jugando hace pocos minutos - Te convertiste como en una droga para mi vida; no puedo estar sin ti, necesito verte todos los días, necesito que me hables, que me insultes, necesito que fijes tu mirada en mí aunque no sea la que yo anhelo…la de amor.

Ella gira su cabeza hacia otro lado, volviendo a su fría expresión.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Y cómo hacerlo Jade? Si te conozco, siempre tuve miedo de que no sólo me rechazaras sino de que te burlaras de mí y me hicieras sufrir más de la cuenta… Creí que si te lo decía, sería un recurso más que tendrías para hacerme la vida pesada.

-Así que… ¿te enamoraste de la "chica mala" Vega? ¿La que te arruina la vida? – No distingo el tono de voz con el que habla, bien que puede ser en forma divertida, o en son de burla como ella acostumbra a hacer conmigo – Vaya que eres masoquista.

-¿Te lo hubieras imaginado?

-Nunca, ni por un instante. Yo pensé que tú también me odiabas a mí.

-Nunca te odié… bueno… algunas veces lo creía porque me sacabas de quicio, me volvías loca con tus tratos mal intencionados pero… la verdad es que… me encantaba que te acordaras de mí… que te preocuparas al menos de hacerme una broma, una mala broma… pero eso de alguna manera me hacía sentir que te dabas cuenta que yo existía… no aguanté tanto de balde. Sólo con ver tus ojitos me hacías olvidarme de todas tus maldades y volvía a pensar en ti como la chica que se roba mi sueño – Ella sonríe de medio lado, tan coqueta y linda.

-Cállate Vega – me dice aún sonriendo – No utilices esos métodos de conquista conmigo, me los sé todos.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no sé cómo entonces podré competir contra Beck.

-No vas a competir con él.

-Tú lo dijiste, es el amor de tu vida – Sé que trata de decir algo pero no encuentra las palabras.

-No me gusta engañarlo, él no se merece esto, él me ama.

-Ya lo sé, él es mi amigo, pero Jade… - Ahora me pongo frente a ella, dejando que la sábana se corra de sobre mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente desnuda delante de sus ojos - créeme que ahora siento que eso no me importa, aunque suena mal decirlo, he soñado tanto con estar contigo que ahora pensar en mi amigo Beck sólo es un pensamiento que me estorba.

-Oye Tori, aún no sé qué voy a hacer con todo esto, pero sea como sea… siento que tampoco quiero a Beck lejos de mi vida… y tampoco quiero que tú te alejes de mí.

Esas palabras bastaban para hacerme sentir bien, más que bien, feliz.

-Sólo… déjame seguir así y pensar en algo después – Continúa.

-Lo intentaré – y le sonrío - Ahora quiero que me respondas algo…

**Esta vez no les dejo avances, aunque ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo, me gustaría sorprender para la próxima.**


	12. ¿CELOS?

**Hola de nuevo mis estimadas/os lectoras/es, les traigo el capítulo nuevo de mi historia. Pido una disculpa si no actualizo pronto, es porque estoy trabajando en mi tesis de licenciatura, pero les aseguro que esta historia tiene un final y será publicado. También les informo que la próxima historia será una alterna a esta, es decir, todo, pero a partir del punto de vista de Jade, aunque será mucho más corta, y después publicaré el punto de vista de Beck y de Cat, donde se narrará cómo se conocieron Jade y Beck, y asimismo cómo se conocieron Jade y Cat, la historia que las convirtió en amigas y en novios. Espero que les suene interesante, a mí sí.**

**AsukaMiyamoto****, muchas gracias por tu comentario, enhorabuena, es una gran motivación para continuar escribiendo, realmente que te lo agradezco y asimismo te exhorto también a que ambas continuemos dando vuelo a la imaginación para construir castillos en el aire, que eso es un don. Felicidades a ti también por darle valor a las letras.**

**Y espero también la continuación de algunos fics que estoy leyendo y comentando.**

**Vale, les saludo con gozo y ya les dejo. Por favor, dejen sus impresiones, para nosotros (as) las/los escritoras/es son muy importantes sus opiniones.**

**Victorious no es de mi creación.**

**CHAPTER 12. ¿CELOS?**

-¿Hay otra cosa que te quema por dentro?

-Algunas, de hecho.

-Escupe.

-Bien… - me aclaro la garganta para hablar – solo te pido que me respondas con la verdad.

-No soy una mentirosa.

-Pero eres actriz y sabes fingir muy bien, no olvido que una vez me culpaste y fui culpable ante la vista de todos por haberte golpeado y lastimado tu ojo.

-Eso fue en el siglo I. Dale con el punto – dice volteando de nuevo hacia la pared cubriéndose con la sábana hasta su pecho.

-Quiero saber… ¿por qué si dices que amas tanto a Beck…lo engañas con otro chico?

Ella se queda un momento en silencio y luego se vuelve de nuevo a mí.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te escuché hablando por teléfono con él.

Se queda muy seria mirando hacia el frente por un largo rato y luego estalla en una burlona carcajada.

-Ay Victoria Vega, justifico haber escrito la palabra "estúpida" en tu casillero aquella vez.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-¿De dónde sacas que yo engaño a Beck con otro chico?

-Ya te lo dije, te escuché el otro día hablando con él antes de entrar al instituto.

-Pues sólo que hablara con un gnomo – continúa riendo – mira, no sé de lo que me hablas pero el único chico en mi vida es y seguirá siendo Beck.

-¿Y eso en dónde me deja?

-Tori, prometiste...

-Sí, ya sé. ¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Quién era ese tipo?

-¡¿De cuándo estamos hablando? – Pregunta exasperada.

-Se quedaron de ver en un lugar, tú le dijiste también te quiero y que querías hablar con Beck porque él estaba enojado por lo del hermano de Cat…

Ella hace un gesto hermoso de estar recordando y entonces sonríe.

-Ya sé – dijo – el día que entraste llorando a la escuela, cuando te pregunté qué tenías y tú me llevaste al armario del conserje y me besaste.

-Exacto, ese día - vuelve a reír a carcajadas.

-Estaba hablando con mi madre, al menos que ella tenga barbas y bigotes y un…

-Basta… ¿era tu madre?

-La persona con la que hablaba por mi celular. Mi madre acababa de regresar porque estaba fuera y quería verme, un día antes había hablado con ella sobre lo que pasó con Beck en casa de Cat – sigue riendo – Ay Tori, no cabe duda que hay gente como tú.

-Bueno, ya no te burles y mejor contéstame otra cosa.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? ¿Te metiste en mi cama sólo para ahondar en mi "vida privada"?

-¿Qué hay entre Cat y tú?

-¿Entre Cat y yo? – Asiento seriamente - ¿Qué debería haber? O mejor dicho ¿qué te estás imaginando que hay?

-Tú dímelo.

-Tú explícate.

-¿Tienesss…algo qué ver con Cat…es decir…ustedes dos son…más que amigas…son amantes?

Ella me mira de nuevo seria y baja la cabeza.

-Cat…Cat es…tan bella – Ay no, ¿para qué pregunté algo que no me va a gustar escuchar? – Ella…ella es tan buena…Cat es la chica más increíble que he conocido y…mejor que tú…

Busca el dolor en mis ojos cuando se me queda mirando con su penetrante mirada azulada y yo bajo la cabeza un momento para luego seguir mirándola, es cuando una sonrisa comienza a dibujarse de nuevo en su rostro para estallar en más carcajadas, sin duda que ese día ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho conmigo.

-Te hago reír ¿no? Después de todo sigo siendo tu diversión.

-Ay Tori es que… es que… eres tan…no sé quién es más inocente entre Cat y tú.

-O tontas nos querrás llamar.

-No, tú eres tonta, Cat no lo és.

-Jade, en serio, esta actitud que sigues teniendo hacia mí no está ayudando en nada a…

-Tori, Tori escúchame… nunca ha habido nada más entre Cat y yo que una linda amistad ¿entiendes eso? No sé de qué forma te armaste de esos pensamientos pero te equivocaste una vez más. Cat es mi amiga, no, espera, ella es como mi hermana, como mi hermanita menor. Yo la quiero, y a veces me atrevo a pensar que la quiero más que a mi propia vida porque ella es la persona más inocente e increíble que he conocido… - Esa era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de una persona con tanta admiración y cariño - Verás Tori, equilibra en la balanza a un mundo retorcido, cruel, con una persona como Cat que nunca piensa hacerle mal a nadie. Ella no es una chica tonta como muchos lo piensan, simplemente su mundo, el de ella, es un mundo feliz, está ajena a la humanidad sanguinaria que nos rodea y eso es algo que yo le admiro. Cuando estoy con Cat…estoy en su mundo…un mundo feliz, donde no existe el odio ni el rencor…sólo hay amor y tranquilidad…esa es mi amiga Cat. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

-Lo comprendo Jade…lo comprendo ahora. Siento haber pensado mal de ustedes es que…

-Vas a tener que dejar esos celos eh Tori si no quieres que me enfade – dice levantándose de su cama y dejando al descubierto toda su fina hermosura que me deja con la boca abierta en lo que ella se dirige a tomar agua. Trago saliva y me aclaro la garganta.

-Sí pues lo dice la directora general del control de celos.

-Celo lo que es mío.

-Pues yo soy tuya, ¿vas a celarme?

-No lo creo Tori, no veo que a nadie en Hollywood Arts le gustes – dice peinando su cabellera.

-Jade.

-Sólo es una broma. Al principio te creí una fuerte competencia por Beck, pero ahora sé que no es así. Qué ironía ¿no? Yo pensando que te gustaba Beck y resulta que no fue nada de eso. Quién se iba a imaginar que la linda y perfecta Tori Vega iba a caer enamorada de la chica que le complica la existencia.

-Jade… ¿tú sientes algo por mí? – Le pregunto de pronto interrumpiéndola y sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Además de odio?

-¡Jade por favor!

-De acuerdo…veamos Tori, no lo sé, sólo sé que me gustas, que me gustas mucho porque me haces transpirar ¡y tú sabes que yo no sudo! Mm…tal vez sienta algo por ti, no lo sé exactamente.

-¿Y porqué eres tan mala conmigo?

-¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado lo mismo, ¿qué tienes tú para que yo pierda mi tiempo contigo? – la miro enojada pero ella me da un beso rápido que me contenta de inmediato, sus palabras y sus besos, aun sus bromas, no deja de expresarlas con su habitual personalidad, fría, lo que me vuelve aun más loca – Quizá es porque en realidad, eso sea una forma de llamar tu atención, o de desquitar mi fastidio porque en realidad me gustas más de lo que odiaría admitir – suspiro dejando ver una amplia sonrisa.

-Qué ironía ¿no? La chica que asegura que me odia en realidad se esconde tras una máscara para no admitir que en realidad ¡AMA! A su pesadilla – Ella vuelve a asomar esa sonrisa tan linda de hace un momento, ocupando otra vez su lugar en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Yo la miro con todo el amor que siento por ella y me corresponde acariciando amorosamente mi mejilla, en un gesto tan hermoso que sólo ella puede tener.

Pero en un segundo se desvanece y su mirada se torna otra vez sombría, veo cómo su rostro se contrae y se desatiende de mí mirando las sábanas.

-¿Qué te sucede? – No responde, pero suspira agitadamente, como si acabara de correr una maratón - ¿Jade? - Me asusto – Poco a poco logra volver a controlar su respiración y me mira de nuevo.

-Estoy bien.

-Me asustaste.

-Tori…lo siento… perdóname… - se tiende en mi regazo, yo me siento confundida, estoy segura que a ella le pasa algo que no me quiere decir pero tampoco la quiero forzar a que me lo cuente, así que maldiciéndome a mí misma simplemente la abrazo.

-Está bien Jade, todo está bien…no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y…

-Perdóname si de momento no soy la persona que tú esperas ver… hay tantas cosas… hay tantas cosas Tori que me gustaría contarte.

-Yo sé que lo harás…en algún momento, y voy a escucharte y te voy a abrazar – Ahora está llorando.

-Soy mala Tori, soy una chica mala.

-No, no tú no eres mala.

-Soy muy mala Tori, no merezco que las personas me amen.

-No, no Jade, escúchame – la levanto para que me mire de cerca – Tú no eres mala, tú no eres mala, sólo…eres diferente…y te amamos Jade, no importa lo que haya pasado sabes que yo te amo, Beck te ama, Cat, tu mejor amiga te ama Jade, tus padres…ellos te aman mucho también…

Yo esperaba que al mencionar a sus padres ella diría algo, se quejaría o simplemente haría un gesto de disgusto porque siempre he creído que ella piensa que su padre la odia, pero no fue así, ella no desmintió mi argumento sobre el amor de sus padres hacia ella, ¿entonces qué diablos era? ¿A qué se refería ella cuando dice que es mala y no merece ser amada? Esto es muy preocupante.

Comienza a secarse las lágrimas y se limpia la cara con una toalla para el rostro que yacía sobre su buró. Le permito que tome su tiempo. Vuelve a peinarse con los dedos y respira profundo para recobrar la compostura.

-Tú no viste nada – me dice sin voltear a mirarme. Luego lo hace y su mirada es tan seria que me hace temblar, luego suelta una risilla que la lleva a más carcajadas.

-¿Y bien? – Pregunto confundida - ¿Te desahogaste?

-Tori, es mi personaje de la obra, Liz, ¿lo recuerdas? Mañana vamos a interpretar la obra de Sikowitz, sólo quería cerciorarme de que mi papel resultara creíble, y creo que sí.

Ahora lo comprendo todo, la muy… ¡Ay Jade, cómo me sacas de quicio!

-Es verdad, tu personaje tiene un oscuro pasadooo – imito la voz de Sokowitz – Me asustaste tonta.

-Mm, cuidado por cómo me llamas eh Vega.

-No me llames así, ¿no puedes simplemente decirme Tori? No te cuesta mucho trabajo ¿o sí?

-Yo hablo como quiero.

-¡¿Porqué eres tan testaruda? En serio, una chica tan linda como tú no debería tener ese carácter.

-Bueno, así fue como te enamoraste de mí ¿no? ¿Quieres que cambie?

-No, pero…

-De cualquier forma no lo haría Vega.

-Ay Jade, te gusta ponerme enojada.

-Sí, me gusta, y mucho, me encanta verte enojada – Argumenta con una voz seductora.

-¿En serio? – Respondo de la misma manera.

-Muéstrame que no me estás mintiendo Vega, demuéstrame que de verdad me amas – habla al momento de acercar su rostro al mío lentamente, provocándome al poner tan próximos sus labios sin besarme, lo que me hace gemir del deseo – Anda, convénceme de que estar contigo es mejor que estar con Beck, conquístame – me besa rápido, sin darme tiempo a responder – atrápame – vuelve a besarme – hazme tuya de nuevo.

-Me…estás provocando Jade West.

-Mj, eso intento, despierta tu animal interno… muérdeme… mastícame.

No puedo más ante sus provocaciones, me doy vuelta y la recuesto sobre la cama invirtiendo los papeles, me poso sobre ella y la miro salvajemente a los ojos.

-Tú lo pediste, después no te quejes.

-¿Quieres volver a tocar las estrellas?

-¿Te animas?

-Si quieres.

-Sí quiero.

Y nos fundimos nuevamente en una sola carne, mi color moreno mezclado con su palidez, y sólo las dos, dejamos la ternura de la primera vez para tomar el papel de dos leonas peleando en la sabana, aunque en esta habitación tan lúgubre, en realidad nos enredábamos entre las sábanas.

Luego de eso ella me lleva a mi casa en su moto, eran como las 3 de la mañana. Entro a mi habitación escalando por el grueso árbol que llega directamente a mi ventana. Trato de entrar sigilosamente pero entonces la voz de Trina me hace saltar.

-¿Qué hacías con Jade a esta hora de la madrugada?

-¡Trinaaaa! – Exclamo sobresaltada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te pregunté primero Tori… ¿de dónde vienes y porqué estabas con ella? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-No te importa.

-Ooh, sabes que sí me importa, es Jade ¿lo olvidas? La chica en la que estoy interesada desde hace tiempo y la que te empeñas en quitarme.

-Ella no es tuya, ya te lo dije.

-Tuya tampoco, ¿o sí?

-Trina, ¿sabes qué? No me gusta esta situación contigo. No voy a pelear por algo que te estás armando en la imaginación.

-Esa era su moto, y esa era ella.

-Sí pero…podemos estar haciendo muchas otras cosas y no necesariamente lo que estás pensando.

-Bueno, entonces no veo problema porque me digas de dónde vienes.

-Del trabajo ¿sí? La empresa donde estoy trabajando es del papá de Jade, soy la asistente de ella.

-Ah mira, qué conveniente, precisamente ahí y precisamente con ella, qué luujo.

-Trina.

-¿Y trabajan hasta las 3 de la mañana?

-Mañana tenemos una reunión y…

-Bien, le pediré a mamá que llame mañana, no le gustará que su hija esté fuera a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

-Trina no…Trina… ¡Trinaaaa!

Una mentira me llevó a otra, sin embargo no estaba arrepentida, pasara lo que pasara, estuve con el amor de mi vida y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará, ni siquiera mi hermana.

Escuché a mis padres hablando con Trina esa mañana en la mesa, era la hora del desayuno. Quise salir sin que nadie me viera pero fui descubierta.

-Tori, ¿no vas a venir a desayunar? – Pregunta mi madre con su típica sonrisa matutina.

-No…no…tengo hambre y se me está haciendo tarde para llegara a la escuela.

-Pero aún hay tiempo.

-Sí es que…debo llegar…un poco antes porque estamos ensayando la obra que presentaremos este viernes.

-Tori, trabajas demasiado.

-Y qué lo digas papá, anoche llegó un poco tardecito por estar trabajando en su nuevo empleo. Por cierto, ¿saben para quién trabaja?

-No, no nos has contado nada Tori.

-Pues yo se los diré.

-Trina, deja que Tori…

-Trabaja en la empresa automovilística del papá de Jade West.

-¿En las corporaciones West? Vaya hija, no sabíamos que fuera tan importante.

-Y demandante – continúa Trina – tanto así que tiene que traerla la hija de su jefe hasta su casa a altas horas de la madrugada, pero ustedes no se preocupen, mi hermanita está encantada con su empleo ¿verdad Tori? Porque lo comparte con su amiguita de la escuela.

-Bueno, pues si tú estás contenta.

-Tori, toma, llévate una tostada de mermelada porque no te irás con el estómago vacío – me dice mamá extendiendo el pan hacia mí. Me acerco para tomarlo y Trina me susurra al oído.

-Debes estar muy contentan por la obra ¿verdad hermana? Siempre es bueno compartir ese tipo de escenas con alguien que te gusta – me quedo fría, Trina ignoraba lo que pasaba entre Jade y yo pero también estaba lo suficientemente celosa como para suponer cosas con las cuales mantenerme controlada. Si Trina llegara a enterarse que sus suposiciones son ciertas, ese sería un gran peligro para mí.

Me alejo lo más rápido que puedo dando un beso a cada uno de mis padres. Trina me persigue con la mirada hasta que desaparezco.

Llego a la escuela con mucha prisa y no reparo en la persona con la que me estrello al dirigirme hacia mi casillero derramándole el café encima, eso se me estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Ay lo siento, no quise golp… - me detengo cuando me topo directamente con su radiante mirada azul y esa fría expresión que me enloquece.

-¡Vaya Vega, no puedes ser más estúpida que hoy!

-Lo siento Jade, no me fijé porque estaba distraída…

-Avísame cuando tengas la suficiente inteligencia para estar atenta a lo que se mueve a tu alrededor – su comentario provoca en mí lo que exactamente ella quiere, que me sienta mal, aún diciéndolo tan cerca de mi cara – tienes una mirada tan perdida como tu actitud…

-Jade – Beck llega hasta nosotras – tranquila – y le da un beso.

-Sólo estoy hablando amablemente con Tori, le daba los buenos días ¿no es así?

-Ya basta Jade, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de ser esa chica mala eh? – le dice él arrinconándola contra los casilleros y besándola al mismo tiempo que le habla seductoramente.

-Pensé que te gustaba que fuera una chica mala – responde ella en el mismo tono.

-Que seas una chica mala sabes que me vuelve loco, pero no cuando lo eres con los amigos, y Tori es nuestra amiga.

-No, es ¡tú! Amiga, no la mía – verlos así hace que me acalore y una sensación de celos invade todo dentro de mí, ¿porqué ella se atreve a hacerme esto? ¿Por qué delante de mí?

-Vamos, pídele una disculpa.

-Que se disculpe mi abuela.

-Jade – dice él suavemente y besándola con tanta ternura en los labios – pídele una disculpa a Tori y si no…

-¿Y si no qué?

-Sino esta noche no cumpliré lo que te prometí hoy en la madrugada.

-¿Hoy en la madrugada? – Pregunto recordando lo que Jade estaba haciendo temprano en la madrugada.

-Sí, hablé con mi novia muy temprano y le prometí pasar una velada romántica hoy en la noche, la sentí con unas enormes ganas de verme con tan sólo escuchar su voz por el teléfono.

Definitivamente los celos estaban tomando control sobre mí, pero tendría qué calmarme.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues ojalá Jade no se desvele otra noche porque mañana es la presentación de la obra – hablo con un tono de voz apenas controlado y echando una severa mirada hacia ella, que me la devuelve – Jade y yo nos desvelamos anoche porque…

-¡Oh, es verdad! – Expresa ella – lo había olvidado. Beck, quizá no pueda esta noche.

-Sí puedes, no te voy a desvelar, sólo quiero pasar un momento contigo.

-Sí pero…

-Jade, ¿me vas a decir que no con la sorpresa que te tengo? – Le pregunta él en un gesto demasiado coqueto para mi gusto – Dime, ¿me dirás que no? - Y vuelve a besarla apasionadamente delante de mis narices, lo peor es que ella parecía corresponder muy feliz. Me alejo sin decir una palabra.

-Espera Tori – me habla ella – quiero…

-Olvídalo – le contesto caminando hacia el salón – como si no pasó nada – Y continúan besándose.

Entro al aula sin fijarme en la joven del pelo rojo.

-Hola Tori – me saluda con su clásica sonrisa.

-Buenos días Cat.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí… ¿por qué me preguntas?

-Porque parece que las cosas no andan bien hoy, y según yo sé, anoche pasaste un tiempo increíble con… - baja la voz – ya sabes quién.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Jade y yo somos amigas ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Sí pero… ¿Cuándo te contó eso…? Aguarda… ¿Jade sabe que tú lo sabes? – Ella ríe.

-No Tori, pero ella me llamó hoy en la madrugada para contarme que estaba confundida con algo, no mencionó nada acerca de ti pero yo pude entender de qué se trataba. – Caramba, así que con cuántas personas habló Jade en la madrugada después de que estuvo conmigo y me llevara a mi casa. Ah, claro, ella habló con sus dos intereses amorosos.

-¿Cómo es que lo puedes entender?

-Ay Tori, pues porque yo sé que tú trabajas en la empresa del papá de Jade.

-Cat… ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

-Bueno, sabes que mi hermano trabaja también ahí, él te llevó a esa reunión y…por cierto, me dijo que no te cae bien.

-Claro, ¿puedes imaginarte porqué?

-Sí Tori, pero no te preocupes, aunque a mi hermano le guste Jade ella sólo lo ve como un amigo.

-¿Y ya no debo preocuparme por eso?

-No.

-Seguro, nada más queda Beck, el chico que no suelta sus labios y el novio que todos le conocen.

-¿Estás celosa?

-¡¿Por qué voy a estar celosa? – Grito. Cat se voltea a otro lado – Tengo una cosa qué preguntarte y te exijo que me respondas con la verdad.

-Claro Tori.

-¿Qué tienes tú que ver con Jade? – Ella se queda pensando por un buen rato.

-No sé a qué te refieres Tori.

-Cat, no me engañes, sólo…dime si entre tú y Jade hay algo más que…amistad.

-¿Tú piensas que Jade y yo tenemos… - asiento con la cabeza – una relación… - la animo a continuar – amorosa a escondidas?

-Como la que tiene conmigo.

-Pues no voy a ocultar que en un principio Jade fue para mí como…un amor platónico. Pero sólo fue en un principio, porque ahora somos amigas, casi hermanas.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-¿Porqué lo haría?

-Porque pienso que…

-Tú tienes celos de mí porque estoy tan cerca de Jade como nadie más puede estarlo ¿no es así? – no respondo – Pues no Tori. Cuando Jade y yo nos conocimos hace algunos años en la escuela nunca fuimos amigas, hasta ahora. Yo llegué tan solo unas semanas después que ella a Hollywood Arts y…como tú ya sabes, nunca he sido la persona más lista, era muy insegura, así que todos se burlaban de mí y me trataban mal. La única que no lo hacía era Jade. Ella no era buena conmigo pero tampoco era mala, sólo me ignoraba, hasta que un día todo cambió –

Me siento para escuchar una historia fascinante, de las más hermosas que haya escuchado, la manera como Cat y Jade se volvieron amigas. Me dio tanta ternura descubrir el amor que ambas se tienen. Aunque Jade se muestre ruda hacia Cat algunas veces, la chica pelirroja sabe que su amiga la quiere sobremanera, y que siempre la va a proteger.

-Jade no quería que yo dejara mi inocencia, sólo quería que fuera segura con lo que hacía. Si quería saltar en la clase, que lo hiciera, si quería contar chistes malos, que lo hiciera, pero que nunca cambiara mi actitud ante el mundo, sólo que fuera firme en todo lo que hiciera. Y eso me ha ayudado mucho. Sé que Jade está ahí siempre que la necesite.

Le dije que la amaba pero ella me dijo que sólo era porque estaba siendo buena conmigo, pero que no me confundiera. Me pidió que la quisiera mucho pero sólo como lo que era, una amiga. Y así ha sido desde entonces Tori, te lo prometo.

-Vaya…yo…estoy avergonzada…

-Debes estarlo.

La miro, en verdad que Jade tenía razón, Cat es una chica bellísima. Ahora comprendo por qué la quiere tanto.

-Tori, ¿qué pasará con Beck? – La verdad, no quería pensar en eso. Beck es un chico muy lindo y amable, pero sobre todo…Beck era mi amigo.

-No lo sé Cat, Jade no ha tomado una decisión.

-Pero, ella no puede estar con los dos, y tampoco creo que sea bueno para ti ver que ellos siguen juntos…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo exigirle más…Cat, yo fui quien se enamoró de ella, yo fui quién la besó y provocó estas confusiones en su cabeza, quizá…ella estaba mejor sin mí, así que no le pediré que deje a Beck por mí ni tampoco que tome una decisión de ya, aunque es lo que más deseo…

-Sí pero…Tori, lo están engañando. Y yo no creo que a Jade le guste hacer eso y dudo mucho que a ti te agrade hacerlo.

-No, no me gusta, me siento mal de que tengamos que…Cat, no me siento mal por Beck, es la verdad, él ya la tuvo por mucho tiempo y yo…acabo de entrar a su vida íntima y no quiero salir de ahí. Sé que está mal pero… no quiero perder a Jade, no ahora que por fin tengo un poco de ella.

-Tori, si me dejas decirte algo creo que tu interés por ella no es… del todo sano, creció más de lo que pensé. Yo creí que sólo tenías un enamoramiento ligero por ella, algo que pasaría luego de un tiempo pero veo que no es así. Si me dejas darte un consejo yo te pediría que no te obsesiones, porque Jade es una muchacha impredecible. La han lastimado muy feo y eso podría lastimarte a ti también si continúas…

-¿La han lastimado muy feo? ¿Quién la ha lastimado Cat? ¿Qué le han hecho? – Cat se pone tensa y su rostro adquiere un color tan rojizo como su cabello.

-Nada…n-nada, no…

-Cat, dímelo, tú podrías ayudar si me cuentas qué es lo que le ha pasado.

-No Tori, no te lo contaré, eso es algo que ella debe decirte.

-Cat ¡por favor! Te lo suplico… eso, eso tiene qué ver por la manera como ella se porta ¿verdad? Tiene qué ver con la manera cómo actúa, como se viste, lo que le llama la atención. Dímelo – le insisto con la voz quebrada de la desesperación.

-No Tori, no puedo, no debí decirlo, en verdad lo siento mucho. Sólo te pido que no trates de hacer que ella te cuente, déjala que lo haga sola, si lo hace, es porque has pasado a formar parte importante de su vida. ¿Y te digo algo? A mí no me gusta que esté pasando esto entre ustedes a espaldas de Beck, porque él es mi amigo y sé que él la ama, pero también sé que tú la estás ayudando mucho a vencer sus traumas y eso es lo que me pone tan contenta. Tal vez Beck no pueda hacer eso, pero tú sí y eso me alegra mucho, me alegra mucho por ella porque entonces puede vencer…oh – Cat baja la cabeza poniéndose ambas manos sobre sus labios, como si de repente quisiera decir algo que debe quedarse dentro, y veo cómo una lágrima corre por su mejilla, que la seca de inmediato con la manga de su blusa.

-Eso que le ha pasado a Jade, ¿es muy triste?

-Más que triste, ¡a mí me pone furiosa! Yo más bien quisiera poder hacer algo pero es tan difícil – Es la primera vez que veo a Cat tan enojada por algo, por lo general, ella es una chica dulce e inocente, pero verla así, caminar claramente furiosa por todo el salón, con los puños de sus manos apretados y hablando fuerte, hace que me preocupe más todavía – Jade no lo permite, ella no deja que yo la ayude, tiene miedo de que salga lastimada por su culpa pero Tori – me dice acercándose a mí para hablarme muy cerca de mi cara y poner una mano sobre mi hombro – Te juro que hay veces en que la Cat tonta e ingenua tiene ganas de estrangular.

La clase entera interrumpe ese momento, todos entran ocupando sus lugares. Cat se limpia de nuevo las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su blusa y va a sentarse haciendo que quita la envoltura a una paleta, André se sienta a mi lado, Robbie le regala una sonrisa coqueta a Cat y Jade se pega al cuerpo de su novio cuando este la atrae más hacia él.

-Chicos, es viernes – Sikowitz marca el comienzo de la clase - Por la noche tendremos una presentación especial en el teatro del centro de la ciudad. En este momento, ensayaremos. Tori, Jade ¡al escenario!

Ella toma su posición con un andar seguro, a simple vista, es una chica segura y fuerte, confiada, sobreestimada por medio mundo, pero por dentro, por dentro podría ser como una fruta que se pone al sol y se seca, como un campo de batalla luego de la guerra, como una habitación oscura y sin puerta.

Jade, oh Jade, mi amada Jade, ¿cuál será esa pena que te embarga? ¿Cuál es ese trauma que no te permite expresar tus sentimientos abiertamente? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo daño? Pero sobretodo mi amor, quiero saber, ¿quién fue o ha sido la persona que te ha lastimado? Porque si comprendí las palabras de Cat, ella nunca dijo que todo haya pasado, tu preciosa amiga, nuestra preciosa amiga dijo que a veces tiene ganas de estrangular, eso significa que aun te está pasando, eso quiere decir que alguien te sigue lastimando, y te juro que no voy a descansar hasta saber quién te causa tanto daño, y cuando lo sepa, no voy a quedarme sólo con las ganas de estrangular, te lo prometo.

**Gracias por continuar leyendo, lo que sigue es la representación de la obra de Sikowitz, les garantizo que es muy buena jejeje, con toda modestia. Abrazos muchos.**


	13. TE DIGO ADIÓS

**Hola, hola a todo el mundo. Me complazco en subir un nuevo capítulo. Debería estar trabajando en mi tesis (por cierto, muchas gracias a todas las que me desearon suerte con eso). La verdad, hacer una tesis es lo peor de todos tus años académicos, es un fastidio. Por eso prefiero escribir fics, aquí tienes la libertad de escribir como te dé la gana, así que disfruta esta libertad que tienes y escribe todo lo que quieras, cuando tengas qué hacer una tesis querrás arrancarle la cabeza al primero que pase luego que te quieran corregir la mitad de tu trabajo. **

**La verdad, me choca que tenga qué escribir siguiendo parámetros y formalidades, me pregunto para qué, al final, las tesis terminan en un estante de una biblioteca llenándose de polvo, y son los libros que las personas menos quieren leer. Pero vale, que ni modo, debo continuar en eso si quiero obtener mi título de licenciatura. Enhorabuena, no se desanimen, cuando les toque hacer una tesis esfuércense, al final, verán que ha valido la pena y se reirán de todo lo que pasó para lograrlo.**

**En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste, les advierto que hay unas cosas que no concuerdan exactamente con algunos episodios de Victorious en lo que me baso para escribir, pero bueno, es un fic ¿no? Esto es estilo libre. Les saludo con mucho gusto y les deseo paz y bienestar que yo ya quisiera tener ahora luego de tanto trabajo que no me deja ni dormir. ¡Odio las tesis!**

**Victorious (lamentablemente) no me pertenece, si no hiciera lo que quisiera en el programa, bueno, respetando la ley federal de telecomunicaciones por supuesto, si no me sacaban del aire.**

**De verdad, espero que les guste porque si no voy a tener qué seguir con esa tesis, les agradeceré que dejen sus comentarios, serán como vitaminas a mis bajas defensas. **

**CHAPTER 13. TE DIGO ADIÓS**

Me mira con esos ojos que tanto amo, que bien pudieran ser apenas un destello de luz de la oscuridad en la que se encuentra por dentro, o un llamado de auxilio para quien la mire y la mire a través de ellos.

-Me voy, es nuestro último momento juntas, siento mucho que debamos separarnos, pero en el mundo, nunca debimos comenzar esto que ahora nos cuesta tanto trabajo terminar.

Fue un ensayo muy conmovedor, yo parecía una magdalena que no paraba de llorar, hasta Sikowitz tuvo qué aparentar que se había bañado con el agua de un coco para que nadie se diera cuenta que en realidad estaba llorando. La única que no lloró fue Jade, por supuesto.

-¿Con que te gusta hacerme enojar? – Le digo deteniéndola discretamente de la mano cuando nos topamos de frente en el pasillo luego de un rato del ensayo – No juegues conmigo de esa manera West, que esta tonta enamorada un día podría cansarse de tus desplantes.

Ella me mira sin hacer un gesto en particular y sin detenerse un momento para hablarme, dio medio vuelta para mirarme de frente por causa de que no solté su mano hasta que ella volvió a darme la espalda. La voy a tener difícil con esa chica.

Apenas llego a casa para embutir rápidamente un bocadillo que mi madre dejó preparados sobre la mesa. Subo a mi habitación y antes de girar la perilla para abrir la puerta de mi cuarto Trina se afirma bajo el umbral.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, debo ir a trabajar.

-¿Jade sabe que estás enamorada de ella?

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Jade! – Qué mentirosa eres Tori. Bajo mi mirada hacia mi nariz para cerciorarme de que no se haya alargado ni un centímetro.

-Eso díselo a nuestros padres.

-Trina, ¿qué ganas con hacerte creer que yo busco tener una relación con Jade? ¿Eso en qué te beneficia?

-Fácil, puedo saber contra quiénes me estoy enfrentando – Ruedo mis ojos.

-Mira, si me dejas decirte algo, sinceramente dudo mucho que Jade vaya algún día a fijarse en ti.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque ella está enamorada de su novio y no le gustan las chicas.

-¿Ya lo comprobaste?

-¡Ay Trina!

-Sólo pregunto para tener la seguridad de que es así. ¿Ya comprobaste que no le gustan las chicas? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Intentaste seducirla y vomitó en ti?

-Trina…

-Sólo una cosa Tori, Jade te odia a TI, no a MI. Es cierto que se puede irritar conmigo a veces pero no es que yo le caiga tan mal como tú y te lo voy a comprobar, te lo voy a comprobar hoy mismo. Tú eres la que no tiene oportunidad con ella y es tu culpa por meterte con su novio desde el principio, pero ¿yo? Yo nunca le he hecho nada con lo cual pueda rechazarme. Lo confirmarás hoy mismo.

Trina se va con un aspecto amenazador en su voz. No quería que mi hermana sufriera cuando Jade la rechace pero por otro lado, no estaba dispuesta a sentirme mal por eso, ella se lo buscó y no es mi culpa que esa chica gótica tan mala y encantadora se haya fijado en mí. Mi trabajo me ha costado ganarme su aprecio y un lugar en su cama.

Llego corriendo a la oficina y apenas saludo a Helena. La secretaria flaca me mira y sacude la cabeza negativamente. Ay mi amor, lo siento, pero me voy a reír en tu cara porque tu bromita mal intencionada de ayer no te sirvió absolutamente para nada y al final yo, Tori Vega, terminé durmiendo entre los brazos de tu amada, algo que tú sólo puedes concebir en tus sueños.

Me dirijo a la cafetera para preparar un café para Jade antes de que ella llegue y le sonrío a la esquelética secretaria cuando paso delante de ella.

-¿Cómo te va hoy Betty?

-Probablemente mejor que a ti.

-Betty – le dice Helena.

La secretaria me sonríe hipócritamente y vuelve a lo que estaba.

-Creo que no le caigo bien – le susurro a la amable Helena.

-No le caes bien. Te tengo qué advertir que te cuides mucho de ella, es amiga de Jade y nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que alguien llevara a cabo el trabajo que tú estás haciendo.

-¿Ella…?

-Si te haces más odiosa a Betty pudiera convertirse en una piedra en tu zapato.

-Yaa.

Por supuesto, yo no quiero ser descubierta, si esa secretaria le llega a contar a Jade que su padre me contrató para convencerla de dejar Hollywood Arts…Oh, no, eso sería lo peor que pudiera ocurrir, Jade me odiaría más de lo que hizo en un principio. Ni modo, tengo qué tratar de limar asperezas con Betty.

-Toma – me alarga unos papeles – ponlos por favor en el escritorio de Víktor.

-Sí – entro a la oficina y pongo los papeles como se me ordenó, ejem, pero mi curiosidad me hace volver y tomar una fotografía que estaba tirada en el piso, justo debajo del único cajón con llave del escritorio, al parecer, Víktor trató de meterla y no se dio cuenta que falló.

La fotografía es de una mujer joven, no más de 40, de cabello largo, medio ondulado y castaño, con unos brillantes ojos verdes en un rostro finísimo que me recuerda a alguien: claro, Jade. ¿Quién es esta mujer? Doy vuelta a la imagen y leo una descripción escrita con marcador negro y una letra esgada y linda: _"Para mi niña cuando me haya ido. Recuerda que mami te quiere y te cuida donde está. Cumple todos tus sueños y yo voy a estar sonriendo cuando el público se ponga de pie y te aplauda. Naciste con estrella. Te amo Jade Lynn"._

Oh, es tan bello. ¿Dónde está la mamá de Jade? No quiero imaginarme que…quizá, oh no puede ser, la mamá de Jade no puede estar muerta. ¿No fue ella quien la llamó el día que la besé en el armario del conserje? Jade me dijo que la que la llamó fue su madre pero entonces… ¿a dónde se fue la mamá de Jade? Dos cosas, o su mamá realmente se fue a otro lugar del mundo…o Jade me mintió y su mamá está muerta y por tanto no fue quien la llamó. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

Escucho la voz de Jade afuera.

-¿Y esas flores?

-Betty las compró para Victoria, tu padre le pidió que adornara su escritorio.

-Las pondré ahora mismo – se levanta Betty para tomar las flores.

-Oh no Betty, no hagas eso, son margaritas, Tori es alérgica a las margaritas. ¿Qué son esas? – Señala un hermoso ramo de alcatraces sobre un archivero.

-Te llegaron hace un rato. Deben ser de Beck.

-No lo creo, Beck sabe que odio las flores – mira entre estas – no hay ninguna tarjeta.

-¿Las llevo a tu oficina? – Pregunta Betty tratando de quedar bien.

-No, las pondré en el escritorio de Tor… de Victoria. Y regreso enseguida Helena, voy a la recepción a dejar un recado de mi padre.

-Claro.

Salgo de la oficina y me dirijo a mi escritorio haciendo como que no sé nada de las flores.

-Helena, ¿y estas flores? – Pregunto fingiendo extrañeza.

-Jade las puso ahí para ti.

-Oh – miro a Betty, está realmente enfadada. Arroja la pluma sobre su mesa y se sienta lanzándome una mirada fulminante.

Jade regresa y pasa de largo delante de mí sin mirarme ni saludar, aún cuando me quedé parada esperando su saludo.

-Buenas tard…

-Helena, ¿pones esta caja en la oficina de mi padre por favor? Llegó esta mañana y él la estaba esperando.

-Claro Jade.

Ella le regala una sonrisa a la secretaria, quien me mira sonriendo a la vez.

-¿Todo bien Betty?

-Sí.

-Lindo chaleco.

-Gracias.

Ella vuelve a pasar de largo ignorándome.

-Ven a mi oficina – me dice con un café en la mano que le dio Betty y con un tono en su voz que por supuesto no es el que más me gusta. Betty sonríe pensando que ha ganado un trofeo.

Entro a la oficina un tanto enojada y decepcionada de la actitud de Jade, no esperaba que fuera amable conmigo de un día para otro pero tampoco esperaba esa actitud más fría de lo normal. Apenas entro ella está detrás de mí y cierra la puerta atrapándome entre esta y sus brazos. Pega su frente a la mía y me habla muy cerquita de mi boca, provocándome con sus labios.

-¿Estás lista para la obra? – Apenas puedo soltar un gemido de placer al sentirla tan cerca.

-No lo sé, ¿tú lo estás?

-Bien lista.

-¿Porqué me haces esto? Se separa de mí y me mira atravesándome con sus lindos ojos esperando una explicación a mi pregunta - ¿Porqué te portas así conmigo? Me tratas de una manera que sabes que me hace sufrir.

-¿Cómo?

-Me ignoras más de la cuenta, eres fría conmigo más de lo normal ¿porqué? Si sabes que me hace sentir mal.

-Te dije…

-Sí ya sé… - casi levanto la voz – ya sé que me dijiste que no podías ser linda conmigo de la noche a la mañana pero sí podrías ser un poco más amable ¿no?

-No.

-Jade.

-Sabes que no es lo mío.

-Me rindo – camino unos pasos alejándome de ella - ¿Quién te mandó las flores?

-No sé…y no me importa – me toma del brazo y me jala hacia ella poniendo sus labios sobre los míos en un beso que yo anhelaba. La sostengo por la cara y me pego más a su cuerpo besándola aun más profundo, se separa luego de unos segundos tomando aire.

-Déjame respirar – me dice jadeando.

-No decías lo mismo anoche – le sonrío.

-Ven aquí – me dice y me jala otra vez hacia ella.

-¿Jade? – le pregunto entre los besos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Fue tu madre quien te llamó el día que te besé en el armario verdad?

-¿Qué? Ya hablamos de eso – no para de besarme.

-Sí pero…

-Ya olvídalo, no me gusta que sigas dudando de mí – y me atrae más a ella llevándome al mismo tiempo al escritorio. Hago espacio para sentarme sobre este y ella me recuesta y se pone encima de mí.

-Esa secretaria está enamorada de ti.

-¿Helena?

-Noo, Betty.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-No lo oculta mucho ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué hay con ella?

-Toriii – se separa de mí deteniendo sus maniobras – dijiste que intentarías no…

-Ay sí, ya sé…está bien…evitaré los celos. Pero ahora sabes lo que siente Beck. – La tomo por el cuello de su blusa y la jalo hacia mí para que continúe en lo que estaba. Ella sonríe.

Por el momento dejaré que todo siga igual, lo único que me seguía preocupando es esa cita con Beck que tenía más al rato, me pongo loca tratando de imaginar cuál podría ser la sorpresa que le tiene. Él se lo dijo con seguridad de que a ella le gustaría, qué podría ser ¡Qué podría ser!

Ella me llamó entrada la noche desde su casa, André la acababa de llevar luego que estuviera con Beck, ambos habían trabajado juntos en una canción hasta muy tarde. Ella estaba enojada porque descubrió que Sinjin se había sentado sobre sus tijeras y las había roto.

-¿Y qué pasó con Beck? – Le pregunto tratando de no sonar muy ansiosa.

-Estuvimos juntos un rato y después me llevó con André, en lo que él fue al baño yo fui a buscar unas tijeras a mi casillero y las encontré rotas.

-Lamento lo de tus tijeras. Pero… ¿todo estuvo bien con Beck?

-Muy bien – Pero no dice más.

Mis recuerdos de esa tarde con Jade en la oficina fueron interrumpidos cuando mi peraphone sonó a las 3 de la mañana. Era André. Toda la felicidad que había vivido últimamente se vino abajo cuando mi mejor amigo me contó de los sentimientos que tenía por mi gótica. Traté y traté de hacerle ver a André que todo lo que sentía no era más que una confusión por el trabajo que estaba llevando. Él se la creyó, hasta ese momento.

A continuación voy a citar cronológicamente lo que ocurrió el día de la presentación de la obra de Sikowitz.

7:50 a.m.- André se puso muy nervioso al ver a Jade esa mañana, estoy segura que no sabía muy bien las palabras que decía. Por un lado lo comprendo, por el otro detesto darme cuenta que al parecer sí está enamorado de mi chica.

8:00 a.m.- Estamos atentos a la clase de expresión corporal. Robbie tiene la mirada perdida en Cat que interpreta una canción romántica, él no se puede mover a pesar que debe hacerlo siguiendo los movimientos de la niña pelirroja, sale de su trastorno sólo con un golpe que Rex le da en la cabeza.

9:45 a.m.- Nos encontramos tomando el desayuno. Beck le da de comer a Jade en la boca de su plato, ella me mira un par de veces y sonríe coqueta, antes de besar a su novio. Prrrrrr. André no despega la vista de su burrito y en un instante se levanta y desaparece sin decir nada.

10: 05 a.m.- Camino embobada por el pasillo leyendo mi guión para la obra cuando siento unas manos frías que me jalan. Es Jade. Me llevó dentro del armario sólo para besarme. Al tocar su mano siento un objeto liso en ella, es una pulserita plateada con unas pequeñísimas letras inscritas. Antes de que pueda preguntarle algo ella lleva una de sus manos hasta mi pecho.

-¿Estás loca? Aquí nos pueden descubrir.

-¿No te gustan los riesgos Vega?

-¡Que no me llames así!

-¿Sabes qué habrá hoy?

-¿Qué?

-Fiesta, después de la obra, aquí mismo.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Voy a estar con Beck, te recomiendo que traigas a alguien.

-¿A quién puedo traer?

-No lo sé…A Sinjin – me separo de ella y la miro - ¿Qué?

-No vuelvas a molestarme con eso – y ríe jovialmente.

-¿Qué tiene Sinjin de malo?

-No lo sé, tú dime – sigue riendo entre los besos.

12:30. Repaso mis diálogos en casa. Trina me observa desde la cocina comiéndose una manzana. Me retiro a mi cuarto, André no tarda en llegar, lo cité hoy. Quiero ayudarlo a quitarse de la cabeza a Jade.

3:30 p.m.- No tuve suerte, terminé apuntándome para cantar junto con André una canción que le escribió a Jade, lo haremos en la fiesta, luego de la obra. Es una buena canción, y en parte siento que yo misma le estoy cantando. No está mal, pero definitivamente André tiene que olvidarse de ella.

4:30 p.m.- Trina entra a mi habitación.

-¿Lista?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a desearte suerte.

-Ojalá te creyera.

-Vamos Tori, no soy tan mala, y de verdad me alegro que te hayan dado ese papel tan importante.

-Sí cómo no.

Trina camina hacia la puerta.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes quién era tu suplente?

-No – Trina me muestra las llaves de la casa.

-Yo – Sonríe maliciosa y sale cerrando con llave la puerta de mi habitación – Tori, te juro que lo haré muy bien. Les diré a todos que mañana te sentirás mejor.

-¡Trina vuelve aquí y abre la puerta!

-Gracias por ganar ese papel para mí hermana. Voy a tratar de que la escena del beso quede de lo más espectacular.

-¡Trina ábreme la puerta!

-Adiós hermanita. Nos vemos al ratito.

Busqué la manera de salir por la ventana pero esta estaba atascada por fuera y mi celular estaba sonando, pero muy lejos de mí, Trina lo había tomado de mi cuarto. Suspiro.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.

6:00 p.m.- Faltaban escasos 10 minutos para que la obra diera inicio, mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar insistentemente. Me derribé al suelo y me quedé ahí no supe por cuánto tiempo. Hasta que escucho que la puerta se abre.

-¡Tori! Date prisa, la obra no tarda en comenzar – Eran Cat y Robbie.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Te lo diremos en el camino, date prisa.

Me arreglo lo más rápido que puedo y salimos rumbo al teatro.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tu hermana Trina dijo que estabas enferma.

-¡No es verdad!

-Lo sospeché, ella no fue muy convincente.

-Me dejó encerrada.

-Y eso no es todo. Trina le dijo algo a Jade, algo de ti, y ella parece decepcionada, quiere hacer la obra pero no contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Tori no sé qué fue lo que le dijo pero si sé que no fue nada bueno – Cat me ayuda a vestirme.

-Ay no – De repente miro a Robbie.

-Cat – le señalo.

-Él lo sabe Tori, tuve qué decírselo.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada – dice él.

-Pero yo no digo lo mismo – responde Rex. Pero no volvió a hablar porque Cat le puso cinta en la boca.

6:10 p.m.- Llegamos al teatro, ya todos estaban en sus posiciones.

-¡Estoy aquí! – Grito.

-Tori Vega, ¿qué haces aquí? – Se me acerca Sikowitz.

-Tengo un papel qué interpretar.

-Creímos que estabas enferma.

-Pues no es así – digo mirando recelosa a Trina.

-Trina ya tomó tu lugar.

-Estoy aquí y justo a tiempo, estoy lista para hacer mi papel.

-No, Trina hará tu papel – dice Jade saliendo de entre los demás. Me le acerco y la tomo de una mano para llevarla un poco alejada del grupo.

-Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Trina, te mintió…créeme.

-¿Porqué debería creerte? – Era la primera vez que una mirada de dolor se dibujaba en sus ojos.

-Porque te amo, porque me entregué a ti como una idiota…porque te abrí todo mi corazón y te dejé entrar a él.

-Tal vez hiciste mal.

-Tal vez…no lo sé…no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque todavía tengo una esperanza. Sólo espero que tu orgullo no te ciegue y te permitas ver la verdad.

-No dudo que lo que me dijo Trina sea cierto.

-Bueno, es ella o yo – Ella aparta su mirada de mí y se dirige a Sikowitz.

-Estamos listas – sonrío, pero no con la seguridad de tenerla conmigo.

-¿Y yo? – pregunta Trina.

-¿Tú qué? – Responde Sikowitz.

-Yo iba a hacer la obra.

–Lo siento Trina, no acostumbro a cederle a las suplentes de mis obras tomar un papel cuando jugaron sucio para conseguirlo ¿cierto Jade?

-No me importa.

-Bien, a escena.

Beck se acerca a Jade y le da un beso apasionado, más apasionado que otras veces. Luego él me mira y se aleja.

Mis padres estaban en primera fila, al lado de la abuelita de André quien los miraba asustada.

-Bien – me dice Trina en voz baja – que mis padres se enteren la clase de hija que tienen, veamos qué dicen al rato cuando les diga que su hijita está perdidamente enamorada de otra chica.

-Haz lo que quieras.

6:15 p.m. en adelante.- El público está atento a nuestra interpretación, y notoriamente conmovido. Hay un gran silencio en la sala, nuestras voces sonaban fuertes y claras. Contrario a lo que imaginé, el beso estuvo de lo mejor, besé a Jade como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, y ella correspondió del mismo modo. Noté una chispa de alegría en sus ojitos cuando nos mirábamos y ella acariciaba mi rostro.

Pero el amor que nuestros personajes vivían, era prohibido. Prohibido por los padres de ella, prohibido por los traumas que la envolvían, así que, después de vivir un amor tan hermoso, ellas tenían qué separarse.

Era el tercer acto de la obra, el más difícil ya que nuestros personajes se despedían, y despedían también el amor que habían vivido juntas por algún tiempo, corto, pero bello.

-Me voy, es nuestro último momento juntas, siento mucho que debamos separarnos, pero en el mundo, nunca debimos comenzar esto que ahora nos cuesta tanto trabajo terminar.

-Es absurdo – Continúo la escena – Porque estemos donde estemos, nunca dejaré de amarte, y siempre me preguntaré si no cometí un error al dejarte ir ahora.

-Sabes que mi amor te acompañará siempre, allá donde esté, cada noche, a la caída de la tarde y cuando el día se levante, voy a pensar en ti, y en este último beso.

Jade se acerca a mí y me toma del rostro acariciándolo, mirándome tan profundamente que por un momento creí que mis piernas flaquearían. Tiemblo cuando baja sus manos hasta mi cintura y me acerca más a ella, luego me sujeta de las manos y vuelve a acariciar mi rostro con su mano derecha, con la izquierda sujeta mi cintura. Yo pongo las mías sobre sus hombros y cuando ella se acerca para besarme hago el mismo movimiento acariciando su mejilla.

El beso es largo, muy largo, comenzando de manera suave a la más intensa que podemos mostrar. Luego ella se separa bruscamente.

-Eso es todo – dice alejándose hacia atrás con pasos lentos – Te estaré extrañando, pero te digo adiós para siempre.

-Adiós mi amor…te amo – y sale de escena.

Yo me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas y cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos, al tiempo que recito algunas estrofas de un poema de José Ángel Buesa:

_**Te digo adiós, y acaso te quiero todavía. **__**  
><strong>__**Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.**__**  
>No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería...<br>O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado **__los__** (las) dos. **__**adaptación al personaje**__****_

_**Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,  
>me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.<br>No sé si te amé mucho... no sé si te amé poco;  
>pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así.<strong>___

_**Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,  
>y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré<strong>__**…**_

La obra concluye con ese último párrafo. El público se pone de pie aplaudiendo con euforia, puedo ver a mis padres expresar satisfacción y mi madre se seca una lagrimita que va corriendo por su mejilla derecha.

El telón se cierra. El grupo dentro aplaude y nos abrazan, luego se dirigen a los camerinos, Jade y yo nos quedamos un momento ahí, paradas, sin decir nada, luego ella se me acerca y me mira pero aun sin decir nada. Alza una mano para retirar un mechón de mi cabello de mi cara y luego de hacerlo me acaricia la mejilla por un brevísimo instante. Luego se va caminando por el pasillo.

-Yo no renunciaré a ti mi amor – Expreso.


	14. EL CISNE NEGRO

**Hola una vez más a todas/os, quiero saludarles y desearles lo mejor a cada una/o de los/las lectores/as que siguen mi historia.**

**Mr. Rex, sabes que tu trabajo es un modelo para mí. Gracias por ser fiel a mi historia. Me complazco de compartir este mismo gusto con una escritora como tú.**

**Más allá de la Realidad, creo que tú y yo tenemos una perspectiva muy semejante, te considero una veterana por acá, si requiero de una fuente, no dudaré en citarte. ¡Pero ya no demores tanto en actualizarrrrrrr!**

**Loverxanime, ¿te gustaría tener una hermana como Trina? Hay cosas que le admiro. Oye escritora, sigo esperando tus actualizaciones, cada que reviso y no las veo quisiera conocerte en persona y dar unas palmaditas en tus mejillas, muy suaves jjajajaja.**

**Asukamiyamoto, enhorabuena: GRACIAS por tus comentarios, no tengo palabras para responderte, me pones sensible cuando leo tus comentarios, no sabes lo que una simple palabra significa para alguien que se mueve desde su nacimiento en el mundo de las letras. Te aconsejo que vayas buscando tema de investigación para tu tesis, parece exagerado adelantarse, pero créeme, sé lo que te digo.**

**Y por supuesto: HIME – CHAN 196. ¿Qué te digo? Agradezco sobremanera que te hayas animado a comentar en mi historia, leerte es un honor para mí. No tienes idea de cómo me puso comentario. Enterarme de cómo te anima mi historia híjole, WOW, es lo mejor que alguien me haya dicho. Ha valido la pena dejar un momento la tensión de la tesis por escribir para lectores como tú. ¿Sabes qué? Decidí seguir haciéndolo. Y te lo agradezco. Abrazos.**

**Y a los que no comentan: Oigan, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN!**

**No quiero que se me pase, ¿han visto lo hermosa que se ve Liz Gillies en la tercera temporada de Vcitorious? Sin tanto maquillaje y con chapetes, DIOS, qué mujer más hermosa.**

**Y Robbie, LO AMO, es como un prototipo ideal para mí, me gustan los nerds, y Robbie es tan lindo, cómo se porta con Cat, ayyy suspiro por él. Lo amo en ¿Quién se lo hizo a Trina? ¿? Se ve tan guapo. Yo quiero un novio como Robbie, sólo que sin Rex jejeje.**

**Vale, lo siento, me extendí demasiado, pero quería decir estas cosas porque apenas se andar por aquí y no sé si haya otro modo. Ya las dejo para que lean. Ojalá les guste y no olviden comentar, ya ven cómo me pone de contenta.**

**Victorious, lamentablemente, no me pertenece. **

**CHAPTER 14. EL CISNE NEGRO.**

Sin pensarlo mucho me pongo en marcha yendo para el instituto, sé que todos van a estar allá en un momento, por lo pronto, yo no quería hablar con nadie, sólo quería pensar de qué manera lograré que Jade vuelva a estar conmigo, que crea en mí. Apenas estoy a la mitad de mi camino cuando un vehículo comienza a seguirme a mi paso. Tengo miedo, si continúo avanzando me encontraré en medio de calles oscuras y peligrosas, así que decido detenerme y encarar a la persona, sea quien sea. Me cubro la cara por el fuerte resplandor de las luces del auto cuando me doy vuelta, el automóvil se detiene y veo una figura alta que baja de él. Intento dar pasos hacia atrás pero me detengo cuando reconozco esa cara.

-¿Robert?

-Hola Victoria, ¿porqué estás caminando a estas horas y tan solita?

-No creo que te interese.

-¿No deberías estar en la fiesta del instituto? Por cierto, felicidades, esa obra les quedó espectacular.

Observo a detalle al chico parado frente a mí, era guapo en gran manera, alto y de hermosos ojos verdes, tan claros como esos ojos que tanto me gusta mirar, los ojitos azules con los que sueño cada noche, los de Jade.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Mm – Protesto - ¿Ir contigo a cualquier parte? No, gracias.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – Pregunta sin sonar ofendido – Ah, ya sé, pues no confías en mí porque soy raro ¿no? Y porque tengo aspecto de malo – Pensé, no todo lo que tiene aspecto de malo es malo, mi niña gótica es realmente mala pero aún así es tan…

-Mira Victoria, yo conozco esa actitud tuya, la que tienes conmigo…yo sé lo que es tener sentimientos por una persona que te es prohibida, y sé también que estás celosa de mí.

-¡¿De-de-de qué hablas? – Exclamo sorprendida.

-Jade West, tú estás enamorada de ella – quise decir algo pero él no me lo permitió – y tienes celos de mí porque piensas que yo soy uno más de tus rivales, y una competencia fuerte.

-¡No!

-Pues tienes razón porque no lo soy. No quiero decir que no me guste – dice sentándose en la banqueta, inesperadamente hago lo mismo – Ambos sabemos muy bien que esa chica es bastante atractiva, un encanto de mujer. Tan perfecta ¿no? ¿Quién no sueña con una chica como ella? Si la describes físicamente es el modelo ideal. Alta, cabello de comercial de shampoo, con un color de piel bellísimo y suave, unos labios seductores, unos ojitos hermosos y un andar sexy que te deja sin aliento. Sus cualidades emocionales solo complementan su casi perfección, es increíblemente inteligente y astuta, dice las cosas como las piensa, sabe ser una buena amiga y le es muy fiel a su pareja. Quizá le notemos defectos emocionales del mismo modo, sólo espero que de verdad no sean daños psicológicos, pero ella es…tan…linda persona. Por supuesto que caí enamorado de la mejor amiga de mi hermana, siempre estaba yo ahí, cuando ella iba a mi casa sólo para verla. Pero tuve que olvidarme de esa niña, porque los dos sabemos que tiene un novio al que ella ama y no pretende dejar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya pasó tu enamoramiento por ella?

-No del todo, es decir, la miras y te gusta, pero en efecto, se me pasó el deseo de tener algo más con ella. Cat me advirtió que no es cualquier chica y me di cuenta que ella realmente ama a Beck Oliver. Idiota.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo hice muchos intentos por conquistarla y nunca llegué a nada bueno, Jade es bastante difícil, honestamente, admiro que Beck haya tenido la fortuna de conquistarla porque créeme, ella es exageradamente difícil.

-Entonces ahora… ¿ya no te interesa tener una relación con ella?

-Si eso pudiera ser posible, yo no diría que no, pero de ninguna manera lo procuraría. Ya no lo haré. – Me mira – Pero contigo es distinto, parece que contigo es distinto.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque se le nota; el otro día que estuve platicando con ella Jade habló mucho de ti, claro que no hablaba muy bien, aparentemente, pero yo la conozco, y pude notar un indicio de interés por ti.

-¿Debería creerte?

-Jade West no es una chica que le da tanta importancia a las cosas, si una persona le cae mal, pues le cae mal y ya, seguro que la va a molestar cuando tenga la oportunidad delante, pero sólo cuando la tenga delante, nunca va a ir a buscarla, ella no sabe perder el tiempo en tonterías, es Jade West ¿lo tenemos claro? Esa chica sabe que es perfecta y por tanto no se toma la molestia de seguir jueguitos tontos con cualquier muchacha que se meta con su novio. Y contigo, habla de ti ¿entiendes eso? Se preocupa por hablar de ti: Vega esto, Vega lo otro, Vega es estúpida, Vega es una idiota – lo miro y él hace lo mismo sonriendo – pero el tono de voz que usa para referirse a ti no da entender que te odie, sino más bien que le molesta estar hablando de ti cuando podría decir algo más inteligente, ella pierde contigo – Y se queda callado.

-No lo entiendo – Expreso de repente, él me mira - ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Es como tu venganza contra Beck?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Te lo digo Victoria Vega, para que tú que has tenido la fortuna de ganarte un lugar en su vida, no dejes pasar la oportunidad, ya hubiésemos querido muchos que ella se preocupara por molestarnos, pero ni eso, en cambio tú tienes esa suerte, no la desaproveches, que no es nada fácil conseguirla – Se pone de pie.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?

-No lo sé, por ahí.

-¿Sabes? Debía llevar una pareja al baile…y no la tengo… ¿tú querrías ir conmigo?

-¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu pareja de baile? – Asiento con la cabeza.

-Pues vamos.

No quiero decir que el hermano de Cat es un tipo malo, él sabe ser caballero, me pareció encantador durante el tiempo que estuvimos en su auto rumbo al instituto.

-¿Y porqué eres así? –Suelto la pregunta con bastante confianza.

-¿Así de raro y criminal? – Río, él también – Existe un punto de la vida en que te hartas de ser, o mejor dicho, de "pretender" ser normal y terminas asqueado de tanta insensatez humana basada en el razonamiento más bien "social" que humano. Veo a Cat que es tan feliz como es y por ningún motivo se avergüenza o se reprime de sus actos, no le tiene miedo al qué dirán de ella ni a las burlas, ni a las críticas, quizá tal vez, sólo sea un poco sensible y…bipolar – Ríe – Pero no deja de ser feliz, cualquier ofensa la olvida en cuestión de minutos…o si le das un dulce. Así que me dije para mí mismo, ¿por qué no ser diferente? ¿Porqué no ser simplemente como quieres ser? Y eso es todo.

-Pero… ¿y tus líos con la justicia?

-Bueno, me gusta tomar ciertos riesgos, ¿a ti no? – Qué curioso, Jade me hizo la misma pregunta no hace mucho.

-No tanto – Respondo, y me limito a observar la carretera.

Hollywood Arts estaba más alegre que otras veces, música, juegos y diversión. A mí solo me importaba encontrar a una persona, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

-Hola Tori, qué bueno que llegaste – la chica pelirroja me saluda tomada de la mano de Robbie, la miro con interrogación pero ella enseguida suelta la mano del joven.

-Perdedor – dice Rex, no sin antes haberse reído.

-Oigan, ¿han visto a Jade?

-Está viniendo justo hacia acá – Respondió Robbie.

Ella venía tomada de la mano de Beck y sosteniendo una bebida. Cuando Beck nos miró, abrazó a su novia y puso un delicado beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué tal? – dijo saludando, al tiempo que echaba una mirada recelosa a Robert.

-Robert, ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Jade con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estoy acompañando a Tori, soy su pareja de baile – Solté una sonrisa discreta cuando vi la cara que ella puso, sin duda, no le agradó en lo absoluto enterarse de eso. ¿Celosa? Ahora sabes lo que yo siento cuando te veo con Beck.

-Nena, vamos a bailar – le dice Beck jalándola a la pista de baile.

-Esa es buena idea. Tori, ¿quieres ir?

-Claro – Robert y yo nos unimos a la pista al mismo tiempo que Cat y Robbie.

Jade me lanzó una mirada de acusación cuando nos pusimos justo a su lado. La canción era movida, pero como era de esperarse, en un momento un sonido romántico obligó a las parejas a juntarse más y mecerse lentamente para seguir. Robert me sonrió y me tomó de las manos antes de pegarme más a él. Sentí el aroma del joven como el de una persona que inspira confianza, si en ese momento no estuviera pensando en Jade, seguramente que lo habría besado.

Beck tomó por la cintura a mi chica y la repegó fuerte contra de él cerrando los ojos para sentirla suya. Cada vez que podíamos mirarnos ambas nos reclamábamos con la mirada la situación en la que estábamos. Recosté mi cabeza sobro el hombro fuerte de Robert a propósito y sonreí maliciosa cuando ella me miró, así que optó por besar a su novio la muy cínica. Busqué a Cat, estaba tiernamente encantada abrazada de Robbie mientras que Rex protestaba tirado en el suelo. Volví mi mirada a la linda chica a la que pretendía poner celosa y la furiosa fui yo al ver cómo seguía besando a su novio tan plácidamente, ella también buscó mi mirada, entonces aproveché y planté mis labios en Robert, él respondió con caballerosidad. Entonces ella tomó a su novio de la mano y salió de la pista, claramente molesta, cómo me alegraba eso.

Quise seguirla pero en eso André llegó hasta a mí.

-Tori, es hora, debemos ir arriba ¿te acuerdas? Me ayudarás con la canción.

-Oh, sí. Robert, debo subir a la tarima, ¿te importa si te dejo solo un momento?

-Por supuesto que no. Voy a estar por ahí, mirando y socializando.

-Perfecto.

André estaba realmente nervioso por el acto.

-¿Crees que a Jade le guste mi canción?

-André, quedamos en que ella jamás sabrá que se la escribiste.

-Sí pero Tori… quisiera saber si por lo menos, en algún momento de mi vida, logro llamar su atención – Suspiro.

-Yo creo que sí. Anda.

Bueno bebé, esa canción va de mí, para ti, aunque ni enterada estés de nada. Al final logré que André no gritara su amor por Jade y me sentí muy agradecida de que esa chica se haya aparecido para llevarse a mi amigo con ella, creo que esa joven apareció en el momento más adecuado, ella tiene qué hacer que André se olvide de mi princesa oscura, el cisne negro.

Todos estaban distraídos con los tacos de spaguetti, así que decidí buscar a Robert, entré a la escuela pero quise salir de inmediato porque adentro no estaba la fiesta, cuando de pronto me topé con Jade de frente, ella me tomó de la mano y me llevó dentro del armario del conserje, como es típico.

-¿Así que con Robert eh? – Comienza a hablar con un claro tono de molestia - ¿Así que pretendes darme celos con Robert?

-No es lo que pretendo, y siento mucho por ti que los tengas, no es mi culpa.

-¡Trajiste a Robert aquí para desquitarte, acéptalo! – no respondo, en ese momento lo único que podría aceptar son las enormes ganas que tengo de besarla. Miro sus labios y veo que tiene una pequeña cortadura muy cerca de la comisura izquierda del labio inferior, a la que no había tomado importancia antes. La hacía lucir más sexy de lo normal.

-No te importa lo que haga, tú me dijiste que trajera a alguien ¿no? Pues te tomé la palabra y eso hice.

-Sí pero ¿porqué a él?

-¿Te molesta que haya traído acá a tu admirador para ser mi pareja? ¿Qué, tienes celos por él?

-Tengo celos por ti – su respuesta me deja helada - ¿Qué no lo ves? – Se me acerca lentamente – Estoy que me muero por verte con él. Es un chico guapo al que le gustan las chicas guapas y como lo conozco sé que esta noche al menos te robará dos besos, porque tú ya le diste uno.

Mis piernitas quieren ceder, yo no quiero eso, yo quiero darle una lección, que aprenda a valorarme, pero puede más su mirada que mi voluntad.

-¿Porqué lo besaste? – Pregunta con una vocecita débil que me enternece hasta la locura.

-Porque tú besaste a Beck, y sé muy bien que lo hiciste con toda la intención de hacerme sufrir.

-Siempre hago eso y nunca te había importado.

-¡Claro que me importa! Pero no te lo voy a gritar delante de todo el mundo ¿verdad? Robert se ha portado muy bien conmigo y yo te dije que cuidaras tu actitud hacia mí porque un día podría cansarme de tus desplantes de chica mala.

-Así te gusto, y en todo caso Vega yo no estoy aquí para hacer lo que tú me digas.

-Ni yo para obedecerte. Así que si me permites iré a buscar a Robert para que me lleve a otro lugar que yo ya no quiero seguir aquí – camino hasta la puerta pero ella me detiene jalándome y empujándome contra la pared de una forma violenta, típica de Jade. Estábamos enojadas la una con la otra.

-No irás a ningún lado, tú no vas a buscar a nadie, te quedarás un momento aquí conmigo y me pedirás que te bese hasta que me canse – acerca su boca a la mía. ¡Maldición! Sabe bien que no me resisto a eso – Anda, sé que te mueres por besarme.

-Aléjate de mí.

-¿Qué pasa Victoria Vega? ¿Ya no te parezco tan deseable como antes? – Comienza a besarme de una forma delicada por toda mi cara y por el cuello. Claro que me parece deseable, claro que quiero besarla y claro que quiero hacerle el amor ahí mismo, pero no, esta vez no me dejaré manipular por ella, esta vez yo seré quien decida qué hacer.

-Quítateme de encima – le digo empujándola lejos de mí, ella parece confundida. Me dirijo una vez más hacia la puerta y la abro pero ella vuelve a jalarme violentamente.

-Te dije que no te irás. A mí nadie me deja de esta manera. Sé que me deseas, siento el calor de tu cuerpo y veo en tus ojos que quieres estar conmigo.

-¡Suéltame!

-Anda, sacia tus deseos con la chica prohibida, muerde la manzana de la discordia, hazte sentir que vales metiéndote a la cama con Jade West.

Suelto una bofetada a su rostro, en mis cinco sentidos quizá nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora estaba bastante enojada como para dejar pasar esa humillación, no, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus desplantes de niña consentida y caprichosa que solo busca salirse con la suya. Quizá Jade West, tú seas la debilidad más grande que me atormenta, pero esta vez llegaste muy lejos y has herido profundamente mi corazón.

Antes de abrir la puerta la miro, ella se llevó una mano a su mejilla izquierda que estaba completamente roja, la cortadura de su labio estaba sangrando, el golpe fue duro, te lo merecías.

-Pídele esta noche a tu novio, ¿o qué? ¿él tampoco llena tus expectativas? – Y desaparezco de su vista.

-¡Es una buena idea! – La escucho gritar. ¿Es que nunca se da por vencida?

Encontré a Robert en la mesa del ponche y lo tomé de la mano sin detenerme a despedirme de Cat y de Robbie. Él no dijo ni una palabra y no habló hasta pasado un rato de dar vueltas en su coche.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te llevo a tu casa o quieres ir a otro lugar? – Reflexioné sobre estas palabras unos instantes, no hace mucho le grité a Jade que pasara la noche con su novio y ella respondió que era buena idea, y conociéndola, no dudo que lo haga. Miré a Robert, tenía un gesto paciente en la cara.

-¿Conoces algún lugar en el que podamos estar solos? – Giró el volante y dio vuelta en U.

No imaginé lo que era compartir tu intimidad con un muchacho antes de esa noche, no era mi primera vez, ese privilegio lo tuvo ella. Pero, a pesar de vivir en el nuevo siglo, mis ideas siempre fueron un tanto tradicionales sobre el sexo y esas cosas. Yo esperaba al hombre de mi vida, aquel que se convertiría en mi esposo. Jade vino a cambiar todo eso en mí. La noche que ambas experimentamos la sensación de tocar un cuerpo tan semejante al propio, fue novedoso para mí, yo sé que ella ha vivido muchas cosas con Beck, no es que me lo haya contado, nadie me lo dijo, pero hay detalles en una relación que dicen más que otras cosas.

Robert fue tierno, encantador, educado, tanto así que me llevó rato convencerlo de que esa noche yo haría lo que él deseara.

-No puedo hacer eso, eres amiga de mi hermana y no me sentiría bien.

-¿Acaso no te soy atractiva?

-Me pareces más que eso, sé que cualquier otro hombre ya estaría besándote ahora Victoria, pero yo no soy cualquier hombre, y quiero que lo sepas. Me gustas, y me gustas mucho, pero no es mi intención faltarte al respeto, tengo una hermana y por nada del mundo me gustaría que un patán la tocara así como así, y por eso yo no lo haría.

-Eso es lo más lindo que he escuchado, pero no me vas a faltar al respeto, estoy consciente de lo que hago.

-Quizá no, lo más seguro es que no lo estés. Solo estás herida y quieres curar de la manera equivocada ese daño que te causaron, pero podría ser contraproducente y lejos de sentirte mejor, le estarás echando más sal a la herida.

-Tienes razón, pero ahora te suplico que si eres mi amigo…me consueles, consuélame por favor, consuélame en tus brazos.

-No estoy seguro de hacerte olvidar a Jade, hay amores que nunca se olvidan.

-Inténtalo, inténtalo ¿sí? Por favor, ayúdame, necesito arrancarla de mi corazón.

Él apenas asomó una sonrisa consoladora, pero accedió, y por esa noche, mi cuerpo fue de Robert, pero mi mente seguía siendo de ella. No podía dejar de recordarla a cada beso que él me daba, a cada caricia, deseaba que fuera ella, desesperaba porque Jade fuera la que me tocara, la que me abrazaba, la que susurraba cosas a mi oído. No se comparaba el cuerpo rudo de ese muchacho con la fragilidad de la chica gótica. Estas manos que me recorrían carecían de la suavidad y ternura de las de ella. Los labios por supuesto, también eran diferentes y las sensaciones menos tenían comparación. Me odiaba a mí misma por no poderla olvidar, me odiaba a mí misma porque a pesar de que esa noche quería ser libre de su recuerdo, no lo logré. Sus ojos los tenía grabados en todo lo que mirara, y sus besos, los tenía tatuados por todo mi cuerpo, así como la canción.

-Imaginaste a Jade en mi lugar – le dije por la madrugada mientras nos vestíamos. Él detiene sus maniobras, sosteniendo su bota en una mano y sin mirarme, ya que nos dábamos la espalda.

-Lo hice, pero sólo al principio, después fue Tori todo el tiempo. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti – respondió volviendo a lo que estaba – Me llamaste por su nombre 6 veces. Me pregunto qué podemos tener de semejante – Sonrío, obviamente nada.

Me llevó a mi casa y quedó de pasar por mí para acompañarme a la escuela. Lo acepté, él ya no me desagradaba y habíamos compartido, en tan poco tiempo, más de lo que podíamos imaginar.

Traté de lucir contenta esa mañana durante el almuerzo en la cafetería, todo iba bien, muy bien de hecho, Robbie y Rex discutían por algún asunto que provocaba la risa de André, Cat contaba cosas que su raro hermano hacía, bajé mi mirada cuando ella lo mencionó, y Beck tomaba de la mano a su novia y acariciaba sus dedos. Ella desempeñaba muy bien su papel al ignorarme, nadie hubiera podido darse cuenta que hace no tantas horas había estado intentando seducir a una chica en el armario.

-Caramba Jade, ¿qué te pasó en el labio? – Habla Rex - Parece que recibiste semejante catorrazo, ¿quién fue la valiente para darle un premio? – El muñeco volvió su rostro a Robbie y se acurrucó en su pecho temblando cuando Jade le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Se hirió con el gancho de su vestuario – Argumentó Cat y su amiga le dirigió una mirada seria, la niña pelirroja le sonrió, seguramente estaba cubriendo la verdad sobre esa herida.

La miré a los ojos cuando ella levantó la vista de su charola de comida e hice un gesto de: "te advertí que debías cuidarme" cuando por fin llamé su atención. Poco le importó, y todo se vino más abajo cuando Robbie abrió su boca.

-Vaya Jade, qué pulsera tan curiosa, nunca te la había visto.

-Yo se la di – dijo Beck con orgullo y sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo? – Preguntó Cat analizándola.

-La noche antes de la obra, es un simbolismo de nuestro compromiso.

-Para los compromisos de matrimonio se dan anillos – dijo Cat con voz inocente.

-Lo sabemos, no nos vamos a casar aun, pero estas pulseras – señaló la que él mismo llevaba en su mano – significa que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, y que nada ni nadie nos va a separar jamás. En algún momento no muy alejado le daré a Jade el anillo de compromiso, para que se convierta en mi esposa, si ella quiere. Pero esto, es como un bebé que une a una pareja para siempre – él me miró en ese instante.

Sin prevenirlo me levanté de la mesa ruidosamente, todos me miraron como era de esperarse, pero no di tiempo a preguntas y salí huyendo de la escuela. Unas cuadras más adelante me detuve porque ya no pude contener más las lágrimas, me senté en una banqueta a llorar. Si sabía que nunca me iba a pertenecer ¿por qué no me lo dijo desde el principio? Ella me dio una oportunidad, me permitió hacer mis intentos para conquistarla y ahora me entero que prácticamente está comprometida con Beck. Era una chica que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a las personas, su crueldad no tiene límites, me di cuenta que la noche de nuestra "primera vez" era una manera más de burlarse de mí, porque en realidad ella no me deseaba, sólo era un plan premeditado para jugar conmigo, para golpearme en la cara, para apuñalar mi corazón. Y ayer en el armario, sólo quería continuar con su jueguito, como si yo fuese una consola de videojuegos que está ahí para cuando ella la quiera encender y divertirse un rato. Qué mala eres Jade West, tú no tienes corazón.

Llamé a Robert y le pedí que fuera por mí, con él me desahogué de todo lo que guardaba dentro, él me abrazó y me consoló como haría un buen amigo, pero nunca mencionó nada que estuviera de acuerdo conmigo sobre la maldad de Jade. No la defendió, pero tampoco me dijo que yo tenía razón, simplemente escuchó.

Cuando decidí no ir a la oficina esa tarde Helena me llamó pidiéndome que fuera, que no faltara por ningún motivo y que llegara temprano, así que eso hice. Me vestí y me dirigí a la empresa.

-Tori – me llamó Helena con voz baja cuando llegué, pidiéndome con la mano que me acercara – Felicidades por el trabajo de ayer, eres una excelente actriz y la obra les quedó maravillosa.

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo un instante. ¿Qué había dicho?

-¿Cómo?

-No lo tienes qué ocultar conmigo, yo sé muy bien quién eres, conozco prácticamente todo de ti.

-He-Helena – tartamudeo.

-¿Quién te contrató? Yo. El jefe no contrata a nadie nada más así porque sí, él me pidió que te investigara y eso hice, sé que eres Victoria Vega, Tori, así es como te conocen en Hollywood Arts, la escuela donde estudias artes junto con Jade, vives con tus padres y tu hermana, tu papá es…

-No lo entiendo – la interrumpo - ¿Porqué si me conoce me dio el trabajo y hasta el momento no me ha delatado? ¿No se supone que debía convencer a Jade de dejar Hollywood Arts? ¿Por qué me contrató si sabe a lo que me dedico?

-Pues por eso… por eso mismo… porque haces lo mismo que Jade y entiendes sus anhelos en la vida. ¿Crees que yo me iba a arriesgar a contratar a alguien para que le destruyera la vida a mi niña cuando yo disfruto de su trabajo? Ah, ah, nunca. Tú llegaste como enviada del cielo.

-¿Y si Víktor la descubre?

-¿Sabes que Jade es muy importante para mí? Es una niña que he visto crecer delante de mis ojos, si Víktor me descubre eso sería malo, pero todo lo hago por el amor que le tengo a la chica esa. Es como una hija más para mí.

-Helena… yo me siento mal, estoy engañando a Víktor y la estoy engañando a ella también.

-¿No se lo has dicho? – Niego con la cabeza – Pensé que ella ya lo sabía – susurra – Tori tienes qué decírselo, si hay algo que Jade odia es que la engañen o le oculten cosas – Como si ella no lo hiciera.

-Es que… Helena, Jade y yo no llevamos la mejor relación en la escuela, no somos amigas y a decir verdad… nos… odiamos la una a la otra.

-Patrañas, Jade te tiene cariño.

-¿Porqué todos me dicen lo mismo? Eso es algo que yo no veo, ¿acaso soy la única que no se da cuenta?

-Te voy a decir algo que no debería, pero si amas a mi niña Jade, lo vas a considerar – ella se pone muy seria y suspira – Jade, hasta antes de conocer a Cat Valentine, no soportaba que la tocaran las mujeres, Cat aún trabaja para ayudarle a borrar ese trauma en su vida, y tú podrías apoyar bastante, si te mantienes cerca de ella. ¿No te has fijado que Jade suele ser más hostil con las mujeres que con los hombres? – Absorbo todo lo que dice – Eso no es porque ella lo quiera, la han maltratado emocionalmente pero Tori… si tú no significaras nada para ella, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca habría permitido que la tocaras como hiciste el otro día en su oficina.

Me quedo helada.

-Me di cuenta, y agradece los enormes esfuerzos que hice porque Betty no las descubriera, en este momento no estuvieras aquí viva.

-¿Porqué no me dices de qué manera la han maltratado y quién lo ha hecho?

-Es mejor que ella te lo diga. Por eso te pido Tori, que no te alejes de ella, por favor, ayúdala.

Esas palabras me dolieron dentro de mi ser, claro que yo amo a Jade, lo que ha pasado entre nosotras no es tan grande como para que yo decida no acercarme más a ella. Así que volveré al principio, no descansaré hasta haber logrado que ella supere esos traumas y que de una vez por todas, sepa qué es lo que ha sido y quien ha sido el desgraciado.

Ella pasa detrás de mí, llevaba una caja en sus manos, su tono de voz es el más frío que le he escuchado.

-Helena por favor, dile a esta joven que lleve esta caja a la sala de reunión y ponga sobre la mesa la carpeta de papeles que están en el primer casillero ahí dentro.

-Claro Jade – la sigo con la vista hasta que se mete a su oficina. Helena me mira apenada.

Tomo la caja del escritorio de la secretaria y lo llevo dentro. Lo pongo sobre la mesa como se me ordenó y voy a abrir el casillero, mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza cuando al abrirlo, un montón de rosas rojas caen al suelo. (Escena extraída del programa de televisión White Collar).

Escucho un ruido a mis espaldas, el proyector emplea unas imágenes en la pantalla del frente:

"_**Perdóname, por favor, siento mucho lo que pasó. ¿Me perdonas? Dime que sí".**_

Me cubro la boca con mis manos en un gesto de emoción. Jade aparece en la puerta que da al otro lado de la sala.

-Si me dices que no, voy a tener qué hacer uso de mis tijeras especiales, y son las más filosas que tengo.

Me tomo un momento para recobrar la compostura, pero solo un momento, me acerco a pasos lentos a ella tratando de contener mi emoción. Habla de nuevo.

-Hice las cosas muy mal, no debí creerle a Trina, la conozco y me siento estúpida por tomarle la palabra.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que tú estabas planeando vengarte de mí, que te había escuchado hablar con André sobre un plan para hacerme pagar todas las que te debo. Tu hermana no tiene idea de lo nuestro, por eso creí que tal vez…tú estabas tratando de conquistarme sólo como venganza.

-¿Cómo pudiste creerlo? – No quería ceder tan rápido.

-Ya te lo dije, por estúpida.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que ahora no?

-Hablé con Cat, le conté todo y ella me hizo entrar en razón, odio que Cat haga eso conmigo – dice volviendo a uno de esos gestos que emplea cuando se refiere a una cosa que odia. Quiero reír, pero me abstengo de hacerlo porque estoy disfrutando su actitud de arrepentimiento, esto no es cosa que se ve todos los días en ella, lograr que Jade acepte que se equivocó y pida disculpas merece un trofeo para Cat Valentine. Continúa Jade, quiero hacerte sufrir un poquito más mi amor.

-Mi hermana está enamorada de ti ¿sabías eso?

-¡¿Qué si lo sabía? – Se mueve de lugar caminando enojada - ¡Ella casi me…! Ayer en la obra ¿me entiendes? Tu hermana está loca, me besó y me mordió el labio – señala la herida que le noté cuando estábamos en el armario del conserje.

-¿Ella te hizo eso? – Me preocupo.

-Por poco me come viva. Tori… - ablanda su voz – realmente siento mucho no haberte creído y yo…quiero explicarte lo de la pulsera – Eso sería muy bueno.

-¿No vas a preguntarme primero porqué llegué tarde a la obra?

- Dímelo.

-Trina me encerró en mi habitación para realizar mi papel, como ella era mi suplente intentaba tomar mi lugar para aprovecharse en la escena del beso.

-Pues sin actuar logró eso y más – dijo poniendo su dedo sobre la cortadura.

-Ayy, ¿te duele mucho? – Me acerco tocándola.

-Es perfecta – responde, a ella le gusta sentir el dolor físico. Nos miramos a los ojos, ya estábamos muy cerca – Sobre la pulsera… Beck insistió en que las lleváramos y yo no quise negarme porque entonces él sospecharía que ya no le estoy tomando el interés de antes. No es que Beck ya no me guste pero… no sé, tú me confundes… y siento que…

La interrumpí al momento de besarla, lo siento, no me aguanté más, no puedes tener a Jade a escasos centímetros sin que desees explorar en su boca.

-¿Me perdonas entonces?

-Te perdono todo lo que quieras. Hasta setenta veces siete – Y vuelvo a besarla con más énfasis hasta que ella se queja.

-Lo siento, ¿te lastimé? – Toqué su labio lastimado y ella se echó para atrás - ¿Te duele mucho verdad?

-No tanto. - Seca la poca sangre que estaba por brotar con sus dedos y me mira tiernamente, no puedo creer que la chica ruda de Hollywood Arts me esté mirando de esa manera, a mí, su ex enemiga, lo que darían muchos por estar en mi lugar – Tengo algo para ti – Se dirige a la caja de cartón que puse sobre la mesa – Ábrela.

Obedezco de inmediato. Meto mis manos y extraigo un oso de peluche del interior, tenía un corazón entre sus dos brazos con dos palabras visibles escritas: Te Amo. Más abajo estaba escrito con tinta corriente: Tori Vega. Sonreí y la abracé.

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas, porque esas ridículas estupideces es muy probable que no las vuelvas a ver – Río – Te propongo algo: escapémonos por esta tarde.

-¿Es posible?

-Soy la hija del dueño – Abre la puerta de emergencia y salimos del edificio.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – Me pregunta una vez en su coche.

-¿Y tu moto?

-Esto da más intimidad.

-No lo sé, a donde quieras, siempre y cuando estemos alejadas de todos los conocidos y podamos estar juntas libremente.

-Bueno – echa a andar el auto, un clásico 1970.

Sin duda que esas calles son nuevas para mí.

-¿A dónde me trajiste? – Caminamos tomadas de la mano.

-No preguntes. Sólo… nunca he sabido que alguno de nuestros conocidos mencione que ha andado por acá – Pongo el algodón de azúcar frente a su rostro.

-¿Segura que no quieres?

-Odio esos dulces.

-¿Sabes? – Hablo con la boca llena del dulce - Creo que sería más fácil elaborar una lista de las cosas que no odias, sería mucho más corta.

-Te pareces a Trina con los cachetes inflados.

-No embromes. Yo soy mucho más guapa ¿no es cierto?

-Son diferentes, tú tienes un sexy lunar por el lado de tu costilla derecha, justo debajo de tu pecho. Trina no, no tiene lunares por ahí.

-Sí, yo sé que mi lunar… ¡un momento! – Digo de repente, Jade se sobresalta - ¡¿Cómo es que sabes que Trina no tiene lunares en su cuerpo? – Ella golpea su rostro con su mano y luego mira hacia arriba.

-Porque la vi…desnuda.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-El día de la obra, ella entró en mi camerino y se quitó la ropa delante de mí.

-No es verdad – alza sus hombros en señal de indiferencia.

-Eso hizo.

-¡Ayyy! La voy a matar.

-No la mates, tendrías qué explicarle porqué.

Sonrío seductoramente deteniéndole el paso y me pongo frente a ella, alzo mis ojos para mirarla directamente a los suyos.

-¿Así que… te gusta mi lunar?

-Es sexy.

-¿Qué más te gusta de mí?

-No lo sé…tus… zapatos – la golpeo suavemente en el brazo mientras que ella suelta una carcajada – Estoy bromeando… me gusta… todo de ti…creo… tu color de piel me vuelve loca.

-Mmm…te gusta lo latino.

-Tus ojos oscuros. Tu cabello largo…y suave…y que seas delgada porque así me es más fácil abrazarte.

-Mmm… ¿algo más?

-Tu boca, porque la puedo besar sin necesidad de desabrochar nada.

-Mmm… no es suficiente, tienes qué ser más detallada.

-Eso es estúpido.

-¿En serio? No dirías lo mismo si decido no besarte más.

-No harás eso.

-¿Quieres ver? – Me separo de ella pero me atrapa.

-No lo harás, porque no te puedes resistir a mis labios – y me besa.

Cuando se separa limpia cariñosamente con sus dedos residuos del dulce de algodón que tenía en la comisura de mi boca. Era el lugar menos indicado y el peor momento en el que él podía aparecer, es como de película, pensar en eso era imposible, pero sin embargo así pasó.

-Creí haber entendido que estarías con Cat terminando las tareas. Al parecer me has estado mintiendo.

La mirada de Beck tenía dos mensajes muy claros: Estaba furioso con Jade… y decepcionado de mí. Era el momento de enfrentarlo, ¿estarías dispuesta a confesarle tus sentimientos por mí, Jade?

**Estoy realmente agradecida de que sigan leyendo mi historia y de que dejen esos extraordinarios comentarios de cada capítulo que subo. No tengo palabras, así que desde mi casita: Gracias a todas… y todos.**

**Trataré de subir el próximo muy prontito.**


	15. DOS MISTERIOS MÁS EN LA VIDA DE JADE

**Hola, hola, hola a todos y todas una vez más. Mi más grande deseo de paz y bienestar para cada una y uno de los lectores/as que siguen mi historia. Les agradezco infinitamente que continúen leyendo, es grandioso para mí recibir sus comentarios. Gracias a todos los que han comentado por primera vez, Ele-Chan 24-7 y xpsychxssjs y a mis colegas escritoras que siguen dando duro a sus talentos. Venga colegas, sus trabajos son maravillosos: loverxanime, asukamiyamoto, más allá de la realidad, , Hime-Chan 196. Enhorabuena muchas gracias a todos y también por sus MP´s que me han enviado. **

**Vale, que este capítulo quedó largo largo, pero prefiero capítulos largos a muchos capítulos en la historia. **

**Victorious no es de mi pertencia (me pone triste que no lo sea). Saludos y abrazos.**

**CHAPTER 15. DOS MISTERIOS MÁS EN LA VIDA DE JADE**

-Beck – atinó a pronunciar ella en un gesto entre sorpresa y confusión - ¿qué estás haciendo por acá?... ¿Hace mucho que nos viste?

-¿Te preocupa eso? Me gustaría que me respondieras primero la pregunta que te hice.

Jade se separa de mí y frota sus manos tratando de limpiarlas del dulce de algodón, y con pasos lentos se acerca a su novio, que podría convertirse ahora en su ex -novio, lo que me encantaría.

-Amh… yoo… emh… Tori y yo… - ella me echa una rápida mirada antes de volver a su novio – Tori y yo venimos aquí a… - la veo muy nerviosa, vamos, dile, díselo de una vez por todas Jade, dile que ya no quieres nada con él porque tienes fuertes sentimientos hacia mí - Venimos… venimos aquí a comprar algunos materiales para un trabajo de arte que estamos haciendo…junto con Cat, ya sabes.

-Sí, ¿y por qué no está Cat con ustedes?

-Bueno… su hermano llegó con… su raro hermano llegó con… una… infección… estomacal…por comer no sé qué porquerías en la calle…y Cat se quedó a atenderlo, así que Tori y yo venimos aquí por los materiales en lo que Cat espera en su casa – Argumenta en un tono de alivio, como si con eso hubiera resuelto todo.

-Qué raro – dice él – acabo de telefonear a Cat y ella me dijo que no habías aparecido por allá.

-Aún no – responde con arrebato – también la telefoneé más temprano que tú y me dijo lo de su hermano, así que pasé por Tori porque de ninguna manera que andaría por aquí cargada con cosas, eso lo puede hacer Tori – Eres la más grande de las mentirosas Jade West - ¿Y para qué telefoneaste a Cat? ¿Acaso estás espiándome?

-No – él se acerca a ella como si de repente olvidara toda la confusión que había mostrado su novia al relatarle el embrollo en el que estaba metida – Quería que te dijera que pasaras más tarde por mi casa a recoger tu chaqueta que olvidaste anoche – y a continuación la abraza por la cintura y le habla coquetamente, eso estaba demás, se la pudo haber llevado hoy en la mañana – Estabas ardiendo anoche eh cariño. Apenas alcancé a saciar tu deseo por que hiciéramos…ya sabes… lo que tanto amas. Estuviste más ardiente que otras veces – pega su frente a la de ella, y ella apenas logra controlar sus nervios por la situación en la que la ha metido su noviecito.

Muy bien señorita West, esta tarde te luciste con todo ese show de arrepentimiento que me mostraste, las rosas, las diapositivas con tu mensajito estúpido y esa canción que pusiste en tu auto diciéndome que me querías de vuelta contigo. Todo tan bello, todo tan lindo y perfectamente planeado sólo para ocultar que algunas horas antes estuviste en casa de tu novio siendo acariciada por él, siendo besada por él, siendo…sólo de él. Mis ánimos se van por los suelos. Lanzo el algodón de azúcar al bote de basura que se encuentra cerca y comienzo a retirarme despistadamente.

-Tori – llama él – No te vayas, lamento haber creado esta situación incómoda para ti.

-No, no te preocupes, yo entiendo que tu novia y tú se amen tanto.

Ella se queda callada con la vista ni en Beck ni en mí.

-La verdad.

-Sí bueno, pues supongo que querrán estar juntos así que…los dejo.

-¡No! – Salta ella – Noo…tenemos qué hacer esas compras…debemos terminar el trabajo e ir a casa de Cat.

-No es necesario, Cat y yo trabajaremos con lo que haya a la mano.

-De ninguna manera – dice separándose de su novio – Es demasiado trabajo y no dejaré que lo hagan solas, además…Cat suele…hacernos perder el tiempo con frecuencia durante las tareas así que…sé cómo controlarla. ¿Hay algún problema Beck?

-Supongo que no. Estoy aquí con mi padre, vinimos a comprar algunas…cosas para terminar el cobertizo que estamos reparando.

-Genial…entonces te regresas con él.

-Sí…eso haré – responde el joven con su habitual expresión sencilla.

-Bueno…entonces te veo al rato, amor.

-Cuídate bebé – y le da uno de esos besos que parecen eternos.

Beck se aleja y ella lo mira irse, comienzo a alejarme a grandes pasos también.

-Tori, Tori espera por favor. ¡Tori! – me sigue hasta que logra alcanzarme.

-¡¿Qué quieres Jade? ¡Te dije que te fueras con tu novio! – Le grito furiosa.

-Baja tu tono de voz que la gente nos está mirando.

-¿Y qué? ¡¿Y qué que la gente nos mire? ¿Qué con eso? A mí no me da nada con eso ¿a ti sí? Ah, a ti sí porque tu novio ronda cerca ¿no?

-Debes calmarte para que podamos hablar.

-Qué conveniente Jade West, tu novio y tu amante en el mismo lugar y en una situación comprometedora, vaya, vaya ¿qué sentiste al verlo eh? ¿Sabes qué? Eres una cobarde.

-Vayamos al auto – propone ella preocupada de las personas que nos miran.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo.

-No me retes a que te empuje hasta allá.

-¡No me digas! Inténtalo ahora que soy capaz de cualquier cosa, hasta de golpearte si es posible, en este momento, tengo la fuerza suficiente para arrancarte la cabeza si quiero.

Ella hace un gesto exasperado y comienza a empujarme hasta llevarme al auto.

-¡Te dije que no, te dije que no quiero!

-Ahora arráncame la cabeza – me dice, ocultando un rostro divertido por el hecho de que logró dominarme con facilidad – Anda, ¿no dijiste que me arrancarías la cabeza? Hazlo ahora te lo estoy pidiendo – dice con los brazos cruzados.

-Yoo…no me siento bien ahora – es lo único que se me ocurre, yo no quiero arrancarle la cabeza en realidad.

-Lo sabía – agrega con ese gesto triunfante y altanero que me seducía, el mismo gesto que hiciera la primera vez que la conocí, después de vertir el café frío sobre mi cabeza.

_-¿Cuál es tu problema?...Perro._

Y siguió ese gesto hermoso que al principio me perturbaba, pero sólo me perturbaba por lo mucho que me encantaba. Sonreí al recordarlo y ella no dudó en burlarse de eso.

-¿Pensando en mí Vega? ¿Pensando en los buenos ratos que hemos pasado juntas?

-No entiendo porqué me seguiste, anoche la pasaste muy bien con tu novio, ¿qué quieres ahora de mí?

-Te quiero a ti – Río escandalosamente.

-Ay Jade, tú y tus jueguitos sucios…Nunca vas a cambiar ¿cierto? Siempre serás la misma chica mala que has sido toda tu repugnante vida.

-No conoces nada de mi vida Tori – Se defiende ella aún con los brazos cruzados aún.

-Tampoco es que me interese. No se me antoja saber cuáles fueron tus traumas de niña, esos que te convirtieron en la basura que ahora eres – mencioné arrepintiéndome inmediatamente de lo que dije, por lo poco que sé, Jade no ha tenido una vida rosa que se pueda decir, Helena y Cat me aconsejaron que la apoyara, porque ya había recibido mucho daño.

-Te sientes herida por lo que dijo Beck, pero tampoco puedes reclamarme nada – dijo ella sin parecer ofendida – Tú pasaste la noche con Robert… - Oh, oh, gancho al hígado - ¿Crees que no me dí cuenta? Soy una experta en estudiar a las personas Tori, ya debiste haberte dado cuenta de eso… ¿Cómo estuvo? – Preguntó de repente acercándose a mí - ¿Estuvo mejor que yo?... Dime una cosa Tori… anoche, cuando hacías el amor con Robert… de casualidad… ¿no estabas pensando en mí? Cuando Robert te besaba, ¿no anhelabas que fueran mis labios? Cuando él te acariciaba ¿no imaginabas mis manos?... Cuando Robert te abrazaba para fundirse más en ti… ¿no anhelabas mi cuerpo? – Eso es lo que fue. Exactamente así fue. Fue ella todo el tiempo. Fuiste tú todo el tiempo Jade.

-Pues te pregunto lo mismo… ¿pensabas en mí mientras estabas con Beck?

Ella me observa detenidamente recargada sobre su auto, pareciendo no querer responder esa pregunta, pero al fin lo hace.

-Sí – se incorpora – Sí pensaba en ti mientras Beck me hacía el amor anoche. Sí lo hacía – Me enfrenta.

-Pues yo no… yo no estaba pensando en ti… yo veía a Robert y sentía a Robert, él es todo un hombre.

-Mm, si te creciera la nariz por mentirosa, ya habrías atravesado mi auto y llegado a China - ¿Es que nada la detiene?

-Mira Jade, ya no creo en ti ¿sabes eso? Ya no confío en ti, me has mentido lo suficiente como para volver a darte mi confianza. ¿De dónde salió hoy tu arrepentimiento? Estuviste con Beck anoche, ¿cómo es que casualmente hoy te sentiste arrepentida y decidiste confesar que sí tienes sentimientos por mí?

-Pues por eso, precisamente por eso. Porque al estar con Beck, en realidad deseaba estar contigo, porque me di cuenta que me sentía mal por actuar tan ruin en el armario…y porque me dolió la cachetada.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste hace un momento? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Beck eso que sientes? – No responde – Yo sí se: es porque todavía lo quieres.

-No… bueno… tú sabes que esto no sería fácil, Beck y yo hemos estado juntos de hace tiempo y… no sé cómo decirle las cosas… no quiero lastimarlo, ya sabes, él me ama. Pero no te estoy mintiendo.

-Si pudiera creerte.

-¡Vamos! No seas tan delicada – argumenta dándome la espalda – No todos los días le digo a una chica que la… me gusta – Sonrío con discreción.

-Sólo quieres divertirte conmigo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Me estoy sincerando en estas estupideces y me sales con estas cosas.

-Dices que te gusto y me regalas un peluche con las palabras "Te amo". ¿Qué significa eso?

-Que te amo y me gustas.

-Ay Jade.

-¿Cómo te lo demuestro? ¿Qué hace falta para que me creas? ¿Un café en tu cabeza? ¿Un café de la basura? ¿Qué te arroje del precipicio? ¿Te llevo al club del gorila? ¿Le grito al mundo que eres estúpida?

Suelto una bofetada una vez más sobre su rostro, otra costumbre mía, pero esta vez, contrario a la noche en la que sabía que se la merecía, me asusto, de nuevo hice sangrar su labio lastimado. Pero no le importó.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Tomo viada para asestarle otra bofetada por engreída, pero esta vez ella alcanza a detener mi brazo, me tomó con fuerza y me besó con arrebato, aprisionándome contra su coche.

-No me conoces todavía Tori Vega, no ha nacido quien me domine – Díselo a Cat.

Se separa y me mira, retándome con esa mirada de fiera. ¡Ay por DIOS! ¿Por qué no puedo mantenerme firme en mis palabras? Una vez más, ella añadirá un punto a su favor.

-¿Me vas a llevar a tu casa? Te curaré tu labio herido – Dije dándome por vencida.

-¿Quieres?

-Ahora.

Un rubio hermoso de 11 años abre la puerta luego de reconocer el auto que se estaciona frente a la puerta de su casa. Reconozco esos ojos azul-verde, vienen de familia.

-Es Alex – me dice Jade – mirando al niño con ternura – mi hermanito.

-Hola Alex, qué hermoso estás – lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Es Tori Vega, una… amiga.

-Tú eres bella – responde el niño mirándome con admiración – Un placer – me da la mano. Guay.

-¿Está papá en casa?

-No, sólo estamos Carlotta y yo – el rostro de Jade se torna sombrío, noto que hace intentos por disimular su incomodidad y luego de recuperarse le habla al niño, pero mirándome a mí.

-No le digas que llegué, y si ve mi auto le dices que estoy practicando en el piano.

-Mj – responde el pequeño, tan encantador como su hermana – Yo te protejo.

Jade lo besa en la mejilla y revuelve sus cabellos.

-No hace falta, sé cuidarme sola enano – y me lleva de la mano hasta su habitación.

Una vez dentro ella me besa contra la puerta, no puedo evitar sentir el placer recorrer por todo mi cuerpo al momento de sentirme sola atrapada con Jade en esa habitación. Jugueteó con mi lengua unos instantes antes de llevarme a su cama.

-Déjame curarte el labio.

-Después – Lamo la poca sangre que aún queda deteniéndome dentro de su boca.

-¿Cómo hiciste para armar todo ese espectáculo de la oficina? - Le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Le pedí ayuda a Helena, después de todo ella nos cachó en mi oficina aquella vez. Estuvimos buen rato discutiendo algunas formas de impresionarte, ella proponía ridiculeces que yo rechazaba apenas las mencionaba.

-Comprendo.

-Al final mencionó las rosas y un peluche, le grité algo por el teléfono pero ella me dijo que si quería que me ayudara tenía que aceptar lo que dijera.

-¿Entonces el detalle no fue tuyo?

-Las rosas cayendo del casillero sí, me imaginé que eran muchas Tori cayendo a un caldero con agua hirviendo – la golpeo suavemente en el brazo.

-Oyee – ella ríe.

-Y la canción, recordé esa canción que cantamos en Yerba junto a los prisioneros, no sonaba tan estúpida así que me pareció perfecta.

-Yo tengo una canción para ti – le digo vagamente.

-¿Cuál? – Voy a su mochila y extraigo su peraphone, le pongo las bocinas para que escuche – Es la que canté allá mismo, en Yerba, cuando actuamos en el hotel frente al canciller.

-Cuando arruinaste su único ojo bueno.

-Esa misma. Es nuestra canción, ¿te gusta?

-Suena idiota…pero me gusta – La beso.

Le quito el móvil de la mano y vuelvo a besarla con esmero. Bajo mis manos y comienzo a bajar el cierre de su vestido gótico, para apartarlo y poder tener a mi vista su belleza. Cómo amaba esa piel blanca de su cuerpo, ese aroma tan embriagante que desprendía, esos labios tan exquisitos. A su vez ella quita mi blusa y me desabrocha los pantalones. Estamos listas para recuperar esa noche que perdimos en los brazos de otra persona, que sólo ha valido para darnos cuenta lo mucho que nos deseamos la una a la otra.

El cuerpo de Jade es suave comparado a la rudeza en la piel de Robert, puedo recorrer con mi lengua cada parte de ella sin perder el sabor suculento que la envuelve, parecía marinada en jugo de frutas, olía a menta mezclada con especias aromáticas de las flores más bellas de los jardines de Italia.

Ella se dejó querer, permitió que yo hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera, esa tarde ella era mía, sólo mía.

-¿Porqué no te dije que te amaba desde antes? Estaríamos juntas ya de tiempo – menciono acariciando su fino pecho, haciendo círculos alrededor de él con mi dedo índice, mirando cómo se estremecía su piel al contacto.

-Todo tiene su tiempo Tori Vega – Ella tiene razón – Me preocupa Betty – Soltó después. ¿Viste que estaba entre el público que fue a ver la obra?

-No la vi – me incorporo para verla de frente.

-Pues ella sí te vio. Así que ahora sabe que no somos desconocidas.

-¿Eso es peligroso?

-No lo sé todavía, pero por un tiempo deberé portarme más amable de lo habitual con ella si quiero que no nos delate con mi padre.

-Jade, ¿tu padre nunca aprobaría nuestra relación verdad?

-Jamás – Voy a sacar ciertas dudas que me hago hace ya tiempo de una vez, aprovechando.

-Algunas preguntitas más si no es mucha molestia. – Me mira esperando a que hable - ¿Porqué no estaban ni Beck, ni Cat contigo en aquella reunión en el casino?

-Mi padre odia a Beck, él tiene un partidazo para mí.

-¿Cómo?

-Así dice él. Es el hijo de un socio de la compañía, un ñoño que haría buena pareja contigo.

-Jade.

-Y Cat…bueno… nunca llevaría a Cat a una de esas reuniones.

-¿Te avergüenza nuestra amiga?

-No digas eso. En esas "reuniones" sólo hay gente idiota que no la trataría bien. Esas personas no son dignas de nuestra Cat, ella es mucho mejor que eso.

-Mmm…me voy a poner celosa – hago un puchero, ella me mira.

- Sólo funcionan en Cat. -Lo quito.

-Otra cosa…

-Vayaaa, soy un manual de respuestas ¿no?

-Tengo la curiosidad que me ahoga, quiero saber, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta…que sentías algo por mí?

Esa es la clase de preguntas que no deberías hacerle a Jade West, su reacción no fue la tosca que yo imaginaba, creí que me lanzaría una de sus bromas tratando de hacerme sentir mal, pero no fue así.

-Mm…no lo sé exactamente…creo que… probablemente haya sido aquél día… ¿recuerdas? La primera vez que ensayamos la obra y tú me besaste y casi me haces el amor en pleno ensayo.

-Estaba motivada y en mi papel – intento justificarme con pena.

-Bueno, en aquél momento me sentí confundida. No me esperaba ese beso tan…apasionado. Realmente, si quieres que te sea sincera, ese día comencé a sospechar que yo no te caía tan mal como pensaba.

-¿Quieres decir que ya sospechabas que yo sentía algo por ti?

-No con exactitud, pero te comportabas muy extraña. Me daba cuenta de tus miraditas sobre mí en las clases, ¿qué no sabes despistar? Pero me hice a la idea, me convencí de que no era más que parte de tu burda manera de desenvolverte.

-Jaade.

-No te estoy mintiendo, me obligué a pensar que eran cosas que no sabías medir y de que eras, no te ofendas, tan tonta que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de lo que hacías. Hasta que me besaste en el armario.

-¿Hasta que…? – Ella ríe.

-Confirmé las sospechas que había tenido antes. Yo te gustaba – ríe – Tori Vega estaba enamorada de la chica mala que arruinaba su vida todos y cada uno de los días que pasaban.

-¿Y entonces porqué seguías portándote tan mala conmigo y por qué hiciste que no lo sabías? – Pregunto enojada.

-Porque quería divertirme contigo – eso me hace enojar más – Es la verdad Victoria… yo quería provocarte, ¿y sabes qué? Te recomiendo que no seas tan tonta porque lo conseguía muy fácil… creo que fue el error más grande que haya cometido porque por causa de eso me… - la miro esperando sus palabras – me…

-Dilo – la animo emocionada – Dilo de una vez por todas Jade - Ella suspira profundo.

-Me…enamoré de ti – ¡Eso es! Finalmente conseguí tu amor y que lo reconocieras - Nunca debí provocarte. Y como no quería ser la primera en admitirlo, intentaba que tú lo dijeras primero, para después echarte la culpa de que fuíste tú la que comenzó todo, aunque en realidad es así, tú comenzaste todo… Aquella noche que te abrí la puerta de mi casa y tú estabas empapada por la lluvia, sabía que solo bastaban algunas palabras de tu parte o una sola acción tuya para… dejar de ser Jade. Es tu culpa, si no me hubieras besado en el armario.

-Mejor siéntete agradecida, de no ser así ahora no estaríamos juntas. – Asoma una linda sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ahora quiero saber… - Prrrrf, suelta ella con un gesto muy gracioso, sonrío - ¿dónde está tu mamá? ¿Por qué nunca hablas de ella?

-No creo que quisieras conocerla.

-¿Vive?

-Síiii, por supuesto, ¿me quieres dejar huérfana de madre?

-No.

-Si quieres podemos ir a visitarla, yo también quiero verla.

-¿Podríamos ahora?

-Si nos apuramos, sí.

Salimos al pasillo, Jade me llevaba tomada de la mano y caminaba sigilosa por su casa cuando una voz hace que se detenga.

-Hola Jadey, qué bueno que estés en casa. ¿No estás contenta de verme? – Era esa mujer, la italiana.

Alex venía subiendo las escaleras.

-Volviste pronto – responde mi amada.

-Sí, anhelaba estar con mi familia. – La mujer me mira a mí, era alta, delgada, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, y con una cara de hipócrita que dan ganas de abofetearla - ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Victoria Vega, ¿la recuerdas? Mi papá la contrató.

-Ah, sí. Alex, no me dijiste que Jade estaba acompañada.

-Te dije que estaba practicando en el piano, pero nunca mencioné que estaba sola.

-Oh, listo. ¿Y te quedarás a cenar con nosotros Victoria?

-No, en realidad…

-Vamos, quédate.

-No – dijo Jade rotundamente – debemos ir a terminar un trabajo de la oficina. Es urgente.

-Bueno, pero la puedes invitar a cenar otro día.

-Claro – dijo ella – hasta luego.

La mano de Jade tiembla y suda, y su gesto en la cara no es el mismo que tenía antes de toparse con esa mujer, ¿qué pasa con esa tipa? ¿Quién es y porqué causa ese efecto en mi chica? Voy a tenerte en la mira, cuídate de mí italiana mal encarada.

Sí, para ser sincera no imaginé que la madre de Jade trabajara en un centro psiquiátrico.

-Vamos, tenemos sólo algunos minutos – me dice y recorremos un largo pasillo antes de llegar a una pequeña oficina hacia el fondo. Jade llama a la puerta tres veces y una voz responde del otro lado.

-Pase – Lo hacemos.

-¿Trabajando duro? – Pregunta la ojiazul a la bella mujer frente al escritorio.

-¡Jadey! Mi amor. Mi cielo, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde.

-Lo sé, Bernie nos dio algunos minutos para verte.

-Viniste hace tres días.

-Sí pero…bueno… pronto te irás otra vez y… ya sabes… sólo…

-Está bien. ¿Quién es la joven? – pregunta echándome una mirada curiosa.

-Tori Vega, compañera de la escuela. Chica.

-Se nota. Un placer.

-Es mío señora. Jade no me había contado que su madre trabajara aquí.

-No trabajo aquí – responde ella con naturalidad – no literalmente.

-Mi madre es una interna – De acuerdo, esto no me lo esperaba.

-¿U-una interna?

-¿Te asusta?

-No pero… es que… usted parece tan… normal.

-Mamá padece de los nervios, es una enfermedad que la desespera, siente que el mundo es más felíz sin ella así que por voluntad propia viene a quedarse aquí.

-¿Está permitido?

-Es la dueña.

-La evaluación médica me acredita para ser paciente interna, no veo alucinaciones ni juego con una muñeca como si fuese mi hija pero sí me pongo muy, muy, muy histérica de vez en cuando, así que me mantengo bajo control.

-¿Y esta oficina…?

-Trabajo desde aquí. Soy escritora y traductora. ¿Es malo?

-No – respondo observando la oficina – Amh, yo… encontré una fotografía suya en la oficina del padre de Jade, que tiene un mensaje escrito…suyo…y…leí como… una despedida.

-Se la dí a Víktor para que a su vez la entregara a mi hija, cuando decidí internarme en este lugar por un tiempo sin oportunidad de ver a nadie por algunos meses. ¿Cómo es que la…?

-Tori trabaja en la compañía, es mi asistente.

-Oh – las tres nos quedamos calladas pero luego Jade rompe el silencio.

-Amh, mamá…hay algo que quisiera decirte.

-Te escucho.

-Tú sabes que yo salgo con Beck.

-Sí, desde hace más de dos años ya.

-¿Qué pasaría si de repente yo te dijera que ya no salgo con Beck…porque mis gustos han cambiado?

-Pensaría que estás en la etapa post adolescencia donde comienzas a tomar decisiones que "supuestamente" están basadas más en el razonamiento, aunque no sea verdad.

-Mamá…yo quisiera saber…si tú tendrías problemas…en que yo saliera…con una chica.

La señora se queda callada observando a la joven de cabello negro detenidamente.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme Jade?

-Estoy saliendo con esta chica – me mira – Tori Vega.

La señora se recuesta sobre el respaldo de su cómoda silla giratoria y nos observa a ambas.

-¿Beck ya lo sabe?

-No, pero se lo diré en cualquier momento.

-¿Porqué no se lo has dicho hasta ahora? – La respuesta de Jade es vaga.

-Pues francamente no lo sé. Supongo que me da temor lastimarlo porque él es un muchacho muy bueno, a ti te agrada…y pienso que tal vez no lo tome muy bien…yo no quiero perjudicarlo.

-¿Estás segura que es por eso? – Continúa no sonando muy convencida, agudizo mis sentidos.

-Sí – dice ella sin vacilar.

-¿Y quieres mi opinión respecto a tu relación?

-Me gustaría.

-No te importa lo que yo pienso - ¿What? – Jadey, cuando se ama de verdad no importa lo que los demás piensen, si estás segura que es la persona correcta para ti ¿qué más da la opinión del resto? Eres tú la que va a decidir sobre TU vida, eso es lo que ha hecho Beck al momento ¿no? A pesar de que su padre quisiera que terminara contigo él no lo hace, le importas. Ahora, si quieres mi opinión respecto a tu relación con una chica ¿qué te puedo decir? Lo mismo, en primer lugar yo no puedo decidir sobre ti si no aconsejarte, eres mi hija y eres menor de edad, yo cuidaré de ti hasta donde tú me lo permitas; si quieren mi opinión, siento que las dos están aun muy chicas para relacionarse y aunque quieran arrancarme la cabeza siento que están muy jóvenes aun para saber lo que es el amor y lo que implica, ¿me van a hacer caso? No ¿verdad Jadey? Entonces bueno, ¿qué hago? Yo te apoyaría, sin embargo, no deseo que te metas en problemas con tu padre pues después de todo él tiene la custodia legal sobre ti.

-¿Pero no me juzgas por lo que hago?

-Jadey, estoy en una institución psiquiátrica por voluntad propia, dime ¿qué es lo que esperas?

-Mamá tu opinión me importa.

-Hija…yo solo quiero verte feliz, no me importa de qué manera lo seas.

Volteamos las tres hacia la puerta al escuchar una risa muy conocida.

-¿Cat ha venido a verte?

-Sí, pero salió hace media hora por un panquecito, y ya ves que siempre se pierde.

-Típico. Iré por ella.

Jade se levanta de la silla y me quedo a solas con esa enigmática mujer, será el sereno pero el que esté bajo supervisión psiquiátrica no me hace suponer que esté pillada del cerebro, sino todo lo contrario, sabe lo que quiere decir.

-¿Así que te apellidas Vega? – Asiento con la cabeza - ¿De casualidad tu padre es policía? – Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza – El comandante Vega.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Fuimos a la misma escuela, él era compañero del padre de Jade, sinceramente nadie hubiera creído que se convertiría en policía.

-¿Porqué?

-No me preguntes.

-¿Fueron novios de casualidad?

-Sí, algún tiempo, pero terminamos – Es una gran coincidencia.

-¿Puedo saber porqué?

-Mi padre no confiaba en un chico cuya aspiración en la vida era ser policía.

-Entiendo.

-Y bien Tori, tus intenciones con Jade…

-Son puras, yo la amo, aunque usted piense que no sabemos nada del amor, yo la amo, y la quiero para mí.

-¿Tus padres lo saben?

-Sólo espero a que Jade se vea más decidida y se los diré, estoy casi segura que no se opondrán a nuestra relación, ellos son de mente abierta.

-Correcto. No quiero que pienses que no me agradas, pero cuando una es madre, se imagina el día en que la niñita que concibió un día hace varios años, llegue al altar tomada de la mano de un chico, no de una chica. Y yo he deseado que Jade viva lo más normal que le sea posible, ya bastante ha tenido que soportar una madre enferma de los nervios.

Un hormigueo comienza a invadirme por dentro, y siento que es algo que tengo qué comenzar.

-Señora…

-Lincoln, es mi apellido de soltera, soy una mujer divorciada.

-Señora Lincoln… emm… yo… he sabido que… a Jade le han pasado cosas que han perjudicado su… vida – La mujer vuelve a echarse sobre su respaldo y me mira.

-¿Qué has sabido de eso?

-Prácticamente nada, sólo que han pasado cosas que la perturban.

-Es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí – dice ella – No te voy a decir lo que es exactamente, deja que ella te lo diga, pero sí, en efecto… yo hubiera querido estar ahí para protegerla pero… mi enfermedad lo impidió y cuando quise ayudar no hice más que cometer más errores… después su padre me peleó la custodia y yo prácticamente se la cedí pues sabía que mi evaluación médica no me ayudaría. Tori, he tratado de que Jade sea una chica normal y de que sea feliz, por eso me he alejado de ella. Sé que hubo alguien que le causó mucho daño pero… ella nunca ha querido decirme quién, así que si lo vemos por ese lado, tú y yo estamos en las mismas.

-Cat Valentine sabe algo – ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Cat Valentine juró no decir nada, y ella es leal. Tori, cuídala, y te pido que lo averigües, yo intento hacerlo pero… no he conseguido nada al momento.

-No se preocupe, yo lo haré.

La plática se interrumpe cuando las dos muchachas entran a la habitación.

-Mira quien me acompaña.

-¡Toooriii! – Exclama la dulce pelirroja.

Más tarde, a pocos segundos que Jade y Cat se marcharan de mi casa recibo la visita de una persona que no esperaba ver, y que tan incómoda me ponía: Beck.

-Hola Tori, ¿podemos hablar? – Me dice en un tono de voz muy serio. Siento que mi piel palidece y tengo un mal presentimiento. Esto no me gusta nada.

**Seguimos en contacto prontísimo. Thanks very much. Y espero que les haya gustado, please, please, please, dejen sus comentarios, aunque este capítulo me pareció muy soso y rebuscado. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Saluditos a todos los apreciados y las apreciadas lectoras que siguen mi historia, agradezco muchísimo cada uno de sus comentarios, realmente son como hojas de olivo, muchas gracias a loverxanime, esto es para ti: jajajajajajajajajaja, jajajajajajajajaja, jajajajajajaja.**

**Mr. Rex, Hime-Chan 196, y más allá de la realidad, me motiva mucho que cada uno o una de ustedes sigan mi historia y más aun, que dejen sus comentarios, porque yo sé que son de las grandes escritoras que hay en este sitio y yo admiro mucho su trabajo. Gracias enormemente de nuevo.**

**Y a mi nueva amix, asukamiyamoto, qué bien que la hemos pasado en nuestras conversaciones amix. Tenemos tanto en común. Eres súper.**

**Y _una petición muy especial_, si un capítulo o algo en uno de mis capítulos no les agradó, por favor coméntenlo, no tienen qué decirme siempre que todo estuvo lindo, tengan la confianza de que aunque amo escribir, yo no soy escritora y cometo bastantes errores, su aportación es de mi parte muy bien recibida, eso no quiere decir que modifique la historia, pero se vale hacer crítica constructiva. Eso es bueno para quienes empuñamos la pluma.**

**Ya les dejo, disfruten y comenten por favor.**

**Victorious no es de mi pertenencia.**

**CHAPTER 16. UNA DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN**

Me senté en la jardinera de la entrada y le indiqué a Beck que hiciera lo mismo, él no tarda en obedecer. Se acomoda el cabello y vacila antes de mirarme nuevamente, su expresión seria no ha cambiado, no sé porqué pero esa situación me estaba poniendo muy incómoda.

-Te escucho – el joven guarda silencio unos momentos antes de hablar, seguramente para escoger mejor sus palabras.

-Mm…verás Tori…yoo…no sé muy bien cómo decirte esto…mm, es difícil.

-Como lo sientas Beck – Él suspira haciendo breves pausas.

-Bien… Verás Tori… Jade y yo hemos sido novios por un poco más de 2 años…y…nuestra relación nunca ha sido la…más normal que se pueda tomar como referencia pero…aún así, ella y yo nos amamos Tori, yo la amo. Si tú supieras lo que me costó que Jade fuera mi novia – argumenta poniéndose de pie y dándome la espalda – Fue…algo realmente difícil…Jade…Jade nunca ha sido una chica fácil, a ella yo no le agradaba cuando recién nos conocimos. Yo me enamoré de ella casi desde la primera vez que la vi. Claro que desde el primer día me pareció una muchacha increíblemente hermosa pero no estaba en mi intención conquistarla hasta que un día… sentí la necesidad de ella. La veía todos los días cuando coincidíamos en los casilleros y aunque yo trataba de ser amable, ella simplemente me ignoraba… - él regresa su vista a mí – Tori, no sabes todo lo que me llevó para ganarme su confianza y su corazón.

-¿A qué viene todo esto Beck? ¿Nos está llevando a algún lado?

-Sí, pero déjame terminar por favor – me cruzo de brazos y me acomodo en una posición dispuesta a escucharle – Jade siempre ha sido una chica dura, ella no le entrega su corazón a cualquier persona, ganarte su confianza es un trabajo arduo tú sabes de lo que te hablo. Ella no se abre fácilmente, debes encontrar la manera para llegar a Jade y que…no sienta que la quieres lastimar. Fueron muchos días insistiendo e insistiendo hasta que un día… me aceptó. No sabes todo lo que sentí cuando me dijo que sí – veo su rostro alegre al relatarlo – No lo creía, casi…pego de brincos – luego vuelve a su gesto triste – Comencé a visitarla en su casa…por las noches porque a su padre nunca le he agradado ¡no pienses mal! – Dice preocupado – no pasaba nada más íntimo entre nosotros, sólo iba y me recostaba en su cama…abrazándola hasta que se quedaba dormida…y después me iba.

Agacho la cabeza, imaginando lo que fue esto para Beck, yo insistí mucho antes de que Jade llegara a aceptarme y aun no sé todavía si debo sentirme confiada. Sé lo que él sentía en aquellos momentos, no era diferente a lo que yo misma he sentido ahora.

-Una de esas noches yo también me quedé dormido, y descubrí…algo que me hizo sentir escalofríos. La había escuchado hablar entre sus sueños…o sus pesadillas, a veces gritaba exigiendo que se le dejara en paz pero no revelaba nada que pudiera plantear un inconveniente o a un culpable, así que decidí descubrirlo yo mismo. Esa noche tuve ganas de matar…cuando me di cuenta cuáles eran esos temores e inseguridades que ella guardaba dentro…Tori, Jade no es así porque le agrade, no del todo. Esa seguridad que ella ha construido alrededor suyo no es otra cosa más que una muralla para sentirse protegida de todo lo que la atormenta, y no es fácil. Esa noche hubiera deseado hacer algo y ciertamente que lo habría logrado si no es porque ella misma me lo impidió, me suplicó que no hiciera nada, por mi seguridad… y me duele que hasta el momento las cosas no hayan mejorado. Aquella vez solo pude abrazarla… y llorar con ella.

-Quizá sería más fácil si me contaras de lo que se trata Beck, ¿qué fue lo que descubriste?

-No te lo puedo decir Tori.

-Pero podríamos pensar en algo y ayudarla – él mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-No, no es tan fácil.

-¡Beck por favor! Tú novia está sufriendo por eso ¿acaso no te importa?

-No quiero que tú lo sepas –arroja sin aviso – No es lo que me conviene.

-Beck…no sé…

-¡Sí sabes de lo que hablo! Claro que sabes de lo que hablo. Me costó mucho Tori Vega lograr que Jade se enamorara de mí – ahora está enojado, muy enojado – Me costó mucho para que ahora llegues tú… y me la quites.

No pude abrir más los labios de sorpresa, yo sentía que esta visita de Beck no sería la más agradable que me haya hecho pero tanto a que me diga que… me quedo inmóvil, sin saber qué decir.

-Las descubrí Tori…descubrí lo que Jade y tú hacen en secreto. Descubrí lo que tú y mi novia hacen a escondidas de todos. ¿Pensaron que nunca lo sabría? ¿Creyeron que iba a estar engañado por siempre? Pues no fue así. Pero ¿sabes? Aun no entiendo… aun no entiendo por qué quieres quedarte con mi novia, ella te trata mal, es mala contigo, ¿cuál es la razón por la que ahora quieras quitármela?

-Yo no quiero quitártela Beck… - hablo débilmente.

-¿Ah no? Por favor Tori, Jade y tú se entienden a mis espaldas, ella me miente por causa tuya, a ti no te da remordimiento de conciencia que lo haga ¿y dices que no quieres quitármela? ¿Cuál es el punto entonces?

-Me enamoré de ella…

-¿Qué?

-Me enamoré de ella, así como tú.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-Si lo sé. Si lo sé y es algo que yo no pude evitar, ojalá lo hubiese podido hacer Beck, yo no quería perjudicarte… eres mi amigo – él sonríe con sarcasmo ante mis palabras – Pero no pude… me enamoré de ella.

-Está bien, hasta ahí todo va bien, pero muchos han estado enamorados de ella y sin embargo… respetaron el hecho de que tuviera una relación, personas que nunca han sido amigos míos pero ¡¿tú?...eso sí me sorprende Tori… ¿tú?...no te importó.

-Sí me importó…al principio. – Él suelta una carcajada.

-Juegas bien eh, me lo hubiera imaginado de todos, incluso de Robbie…pero nunca de ti.

-¿Alguien te lo dijo?

-No, yo solito las descubrí.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Esta mañana que nos encontraste?

-No, esta mañana cuando las vi sólo confirmé mis sospechas. En realidad comencé a sospechar ¿sabes desde cuándo? Desde aquél beso, aquél beso que se dieron durante el ensayo de la obra de Sikowitz. No eras Tori Vega eh, parecía que estabas cumpliendo una fantasía, Jade no podía reaccionar. Te emocionaste Tori. Y luego, el resto de la historia que tú ya conoces porque la has estado viviendo.

-¿Y por qué no habías hecho nada?

-Iba a hacerlo, en el baile post presentación de la obra. Sus miraditas, sus actitudes, los celos de ambas estaban matándome, luego la escena del armario, esa bofetada sí que le dolió, se la diste con ganas y estuvo quejándose toda la noche de dolor, ni siquiera pude besarla como se debe. Después tú saliste hecha una furia y yo quise entrar a confrontar a Jade en el armario, pero decidí que no era lo mejor, hice como que estaba buscándola y me inventó toda una historia justificando su labio herido, uff, qué tremendo estuvo. Así que decidí mejor hacerte caso, cumplí con la sugerencia que le gritaste al salir de ese cuarto, me la llevé a mi RV, y la hice mía, una vez más de todas las noches que hemos pasado juntos, Jade fue mía, sólo mía.

-Pero estaba pensando en mí. – Más que como venganza mis palabras salieron con un eco de deseo.

-Uff, golpe bajo. Quiero que comprendas una cosa Tori: tú nunca vas a satisfacer a Jade como merece, tan solo eres una chica.

-¿Eso es lo que viniste a decirme? ¿Qué pasó con toda tu historia de amor Beck?

-Esa es… la parte que quiero que comprendas. Antes de que yo llegara a su vida ninguna persona estaba facultada para acercarse a ella, no lo permitía, estaba muy lastimada para dejar que alguien la ayudara y como ya te dije, tuve qué hacer enormes esfuerzos por sacarla de ese abismo en el que estaba sumergida. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir Tori? Yo fui quien la ayudó, yo fui quien le ha abierto puertas para que vea que no todo el mundo es malo ¡Yo mismo le decía que se portara bien contigo! De haber sabido en lo que esto vendría a parar jamás lo hubiera hecho. En cambio, por tu parte, ¿qué has hecho tú Tori? ¿Qué has hecho para ayudarla? Llegaste a su vida en un momento en el que ya no tienes qué hacer nada, ya todo está resuelto, viniste a jugar en un campo que no ayudaste a limpiar. Si te parece justo sigue adelante. Pero ¿sabes qué? Esto me afecta mucho… - el joven me mira con un rostro muy dolido – Vine a pedirte que te hicieras a un lado, a suplicarte que te apartes de ella, a rogarte de rodillas si así quieres porque la dejes en paz….porque yo no podría vivir sin ella.

En ese momento sentí un terrible dolor en mi pecho que me asfixiaba, sentí que no podía contener más el llanto.

-Yo también la amo Beck.

-Si… pero yo la conocí primero. Ella sólo puede ser mía Tori. Ella es mía. Por favor apártate de ella, si quieres verla felíz, sin esos traumas y esas pesadillas que la atormentan. De lo contrario no podría ayudarla. Por favor Tori – él comienza a llorar poniéndose de rodillas frente a mí, como yo nunca lo había visto hacer y menos esperaba que hiciera, era Beck Oliver, el muchacho despreocupado, el joven que vivía confiado de la vida, sin temores, pues el que tenía ahora delante no era más que un joven con temor de perder lo que más ama en la vida – Por favor Tori.

Se pone de pie, me echa una última mirada acongojada y se retira, dejándome con el corazón hecho pedazos. Lo peor es que las cosas no mejoraron cuando entré a la casa.

-Qué bueno que al fin llegas Tori, te esperamos desde hace rato para hablar contigo muy seriamente – Mis padres aguardaban en la sala. Algo había llegado a sus oídos.

-Pues ya estoy aquí, ¿de qué quieren hablarme?

-Seguramente tú no tienes nada qué decirnos ¿verdad? – Mi padre tenía un aspecto que yo no recordaba haberle visto desde aquella vez que me riñó por la broma de huevos que le hice a Trina.

-Pues…sinceramente…no sé.

-Bien, entonces seremos nosotros los que te pongamos al corriente.

-Por favor.

-¿Es cierto que entre tú y Jade West hay algo más que una amistad?

-¿Qué?

-La verdad Tori. ¿Acaso estás metida en una relación de pareja con esa muchacha?

No dos el mismo día, por favor, ¿qué fue lo que hice?

-¿Quién les dijo eso?

-No importa quién nos lo haya dicho, importa si es verdad.

-Y si fuera verdad… ¿eso tendría algo de malo?

-No nos has respondido.

Camino unos pasos acercándome más al centro de la sala, paso frente a ellos dirigiéndome a la cocina pensando en la respuesta que les voy a dar.

-No es una relación como tal, a decir verdad… apenas estábamos comenzando con eso. Pero sin duda ustedes quieren saber qué pasa conmigo ¿cierto? Pues sí, no lo duden, estoy enamorada de Jade West, desde hace tiempo.

Mis padres vacilan antes de decir algo, se miran el uno al otro esperando que uno u otro reaccione y tome el mando de la conversación, pero tal parece que ambos se habían preparado a esperar una respuesta más sencilla de mi parte, como que soy una chica común y corriente a la que le gustan los muchachos, no esperaban el: Sí, estoy enamorada de una mujer.

-Am…Tori… - Mi padre trataba de mascullar algo – Em...esto…no es tan…

-No es lo que esperábamos oír de ti hija.

-Me imaginé, pero prefiero no mentirles porque de cualquier modo tarde o temprano ustedes se iban a enterar.

-Ella y tú…

-Yo la amo, y ella me ha dicho que siente lo mismo por mí pero al momento no hemos formalizado nada…porque ella sigue estando con Beck – Muy a mi pesar.

-¿Y eso te hace feliz?

-Jade me hace feliz.

-Tori – Mi madre siempre ha sido la más sabia de la familia, cualquier cosa que ella puede decir, sé que vale la pena oírla – Nosotros te amamos desde antes que nacieras, eres nuestra hija y parte de nuestro ser, te amaremos siempre y eso implica que te amaremos con todo y…las decisiones que tomes. Probablemente estés equivocada pero eso solamente tú lo vas a descubrir. Si eres feliz con esa chica, yo no te lo voy a impedir – Y echa la vista a mi padre.

-Yo tampoco cariño. Sinceramente uno espera que los hijos sean como los padres, pero no siempre es así, y sabemos que eres una chica prudente, aunque aun eres muy joven. Sólo te pido, que analices y reflexiones muy bien sobre cada cosa por la que vayas a tomar una decisión y nunca te confíes demasiado de las cosas. No siempre resultan como esperamos.

-De todos modos, es muy probable que lo mío con Jade nunca llegue a realizarse de la forma que a mí me gustaría. Aun así, agradezco mucho su apoyo y que se preocupen tanto por mí, gracias por entenderme, tengo los mejores padres del mundo – les sonrío, ellos me abrazan – prometo informarles de cualquier cosa que ocurra.

-Eso sería muy bueno.

-Claro. Ahora iré a dormir… buenas noches.

-Duerme bien cariño.

Ya sola en mi habitación reflexioné muy bien las cosas que pasaron ese día. Cómo me reconcilié con Jade, la manera como ella me pidió perdón, luego lo de Beck en el parque, las cosas que le grité a ella reclamándole lo de su novio y la forma que tuvo ella de no dejarse impresionar por mis estupideces. La tarde en su casa, en su cama, su hermano, la mujer hipócrita, su mamá… Beck… Beck… Beck.

¿Por qué tenía qué ser ahora? ¿Porqué él esperó hasta este momento para tratar de arreglar las cosas? Ella y yo estábamos en el mejor momento, fue valiente y le confesó a su madre su interés por mí, en otras condiciones ella jamás lo habría hecho, me sentía con suerte de que Jade aceptara sus sentimientos por mí, que finalmente dijera que me amaba ¡y ahora todo se viene al carajo! Todo por culpa de Beck, nunca debí ayudarla a regresar con él aquella ocasión en que terminaron por culpa de esa tonta chica millonaria, nunca debí de hacer nada, debí dejar las cosas y que se las vieran ellos mismos, volvieron de todas formas, pero quizá pudo ser lo contrario.

Me pregunto ahora si debí confesárselo todo a Jade desde antes, ¿hubiera servido para que Beck no fuera ahora un problema? Eso nunca lo sabré. ¡Maldición!, ¡maldición! ¡maldición! ¡maldición! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No quiero terminar con Jade, yo no quiero dejarla, ella me importa demasiado, se ha convertido en una parte muy esencial de mi vida. La amo, ¡la amo, la amo, la amo, la amo! Maldición Beck, ¿porqué viniste? ¿Por qué te escuché? Debí haber entrado a casa y cerrado la puerta en tus narices. Pero no fue así. Te escuché. Te escuché y ahora estoy en esta situación, pensando en lo que haré. No lo decidiré hasta mañana, no sabré a ciencia cierta lo que haré hasta que la vea a ella de frente, hasta que me cruce con ella y mire sus ojos. Entonces sabré lo que decidiré.

A la mañana me levanto sintiéndome como un hombre que ha dormido durante tres días seguidos y amanece con la barba judía. Me arreglé como no lo hago comúnmente para ir a la escuela, no tenía un motivo en especial, sólo se me ocurrió hacerlo, y ya estaba por salir cuando Trina me lo impide.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche con nuestros padres? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Vas a dejar de andar de buscona con Jade de una vez y para siem-pre?

-Sabía que tenías que ver en esto, no sé qué ganabas con decírselo a mis padres Trina.

-Quizá te advertirían a quitarte de la cabeza la idea de tener una relación con una chica.

-Les dijiste algo de lo que no estabas segura.

-Ajá, pero fue una amenaza para que lo tuvieras presente.

-Pues acertaste, porque tenías razón, Jade y yo nos entendemos, no, espera, NOS AMAMOS, ella y yo hemos estado tratándonos a escondidas. Fuiste muy lista hermana, confirmo tus sospechas.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando a Trina con la boca más abierta que la de un volcán, entonces me regreso y le hablo muy cerca de su rostro.

-Ah, y para que lo sepas, nuestros padres me dieron permiso para andar con ella. Siento mucho haberte ganado a la muchacha que pretendías – digo ya saliendo de la habitación.

Al momento de llegar a la escuela estaba tan enojada por lo que hizo Trina que no me importó tirar el vaso de café de Sinjin, ignorar a Cat y empujar a Robbie cuando me saludó. Me sentí avergonzada así que me encerré en el armario.

-Tori tú no eres agresiva, esa no es tu personalidad – me dije a mí misma – Sal y deja de comportarte como una tonta ridícula.- Abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir cuando Jade me empuja de nuevo adentro.

-Hola, odio decirlo pero te extrañé, no hay mucho tiempo así que te veo más tarde en la oficina ¿de acuerdo? Tengo una sorpresa para ti – Me dice emocionada y antes de salir apurada me besa y me regala una sonrisa que hace que mi mundo se detenga por un instante.

-Ay Jade, si tú supieras.

Salgo al pasillo y me cruzo con Beck, él me mira como si fuéramos desconocidos y sigue caminando. Sikowitz no mejoró las cosas, los puso a actuar juntos, Beck se sintió como campeón cuando se separó de Jade luego de besarla en un ejercicio de la clase.

Y por si no fuera suficiente todo lo que había ocurrido las últimas 24 horas, en la oficina me aguardaba otra dosis de malas noticias.

-Hola Victoria, ¿cómo han ido las cosas últimamente? – Betty, la flaca secretaria tiene ánimos de molestarme - ¿Será que ya tienes una propuesta para actuar en las grandes producciones de Hollywood? ¿O es que prefieres continuar en las menores sólo para tener la oportunidad de actuar escenas tan…sensuales con…Jade?

-No te importa.

-A mi jefe sí le va a importar enterarse que ha sido engañado, que la asistente que contrató para manipular a su hija no es más que una farsante que conoce muy bien a su hijita, es más, que la conoce más de lo que debería.

-¿Celosa? – La secretaria no se permite intimidar por mi pregunta.

-¿Y qué pasaría si Jade se enterara que su amiga…también la ha estado engañando a ella? Sin duda que es algo que no se espera ¿cierto? Victoria.

Decido retirarme, esa era otra parte en la que no me había puesto a pensar, me dejé seducir por el sueño que estaba viviendo con Jade sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería consigo el haberle ocultado mi razón de estar ahí. Debí habérselo dicho desde el principio. Tantas cosas que debí de haber hecho desde el principio. Idiota Tori.

Estaba en eso cuando la puerta de la oficina de Jade se abre y ella entra con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

-No te lo dije esta mañana, pero te ves hermosa hoy.

-Gracias, no tienes qué mentir conmigo.

-No estoy mintiendo. Pero comprendo, eso me gano por ser como soy.

-Tú eres como eres y… - ella espera a que termine la frase, pero como no lo hago lo hace ella.

-Te tengo una noticia que te va a encantar.

-¿Ah, sí? – Digo con todo el desánimo del mundo.

-Anoche hablé con Beck – tiene una sonrisa enorme – Y terminamos.

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerme sufrir?

-¿Lo hiciste? – Me sorprendo.

-Finalmente. Es lo correcto, no quería seguirle ocultando cosas…

-¿Y por qué te costó tanto trabajo hacerlo?

-Porque… lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba y…Beck siempre ha sido bueno conmigo él…me ha apoyado bastante, me ha ayudado mucho. Tori…quisiera que supieras algo.

-Tal vez no debiste hacerlo – la interrumpo.

-¿No debí hacer qué?

-Quizá no debiste terminar con Beck, él te ama y… va a sufrir mucho.

-Sí pero… él lo va a superar, no le faltan oportunidades.

-Jade, te estoy diciendo que eso no fue bueno.

-¿Qué no fue bueno? Tori es lo que querías, me lo estuviste sugiriendo todo este tiempo.

-Sí pero…ahora – le doy la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede por la cabeza de Tori Vega? Pensé que estabas contenta conmigo.

-Estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Jade, eres mi amor.

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero que rompas con Beck.

-Ya lo hice.

-Pues pídele que vuelva contigo.

-No haré eso. ¿Crees que me gusta estar jugando con los sentimientos de las personas?

-Sí.

-No embromes conmigo Victoria. Haber, veamos – dice sentándose en el diván de su oficina - ¿qué fue lo que pasó que te ha cambiado de actitud?

-Nada.

-Caramba Tori, no pensé que creyeras que soy estúpida.

-Nunca he creído eso.

-Habla entonces.

-Tu padre nunca aceptaría nuestra relación.

-Mj, entonces el problema es…

-¿No me estás escuchando? Tu padre es capaz de asesinarme si se enterara de lo nuestro.

-No exageres. ¿Así que llamas asesino a mi padre ahora? Cuidado con eso, él no te asesinaría…mandaría a alguien que lo hiciera.

-Jade…le tengo miedo a tu padre – Ella se queda pensando un momento.

-Sí… nunca se le debe tener demasiada confianza – responde ella más para sí, como si de repente hubiese recordado algo importante – Eso siempre lo ha dicho mi madre. Pero… no deberías, vamos, espero una mejor respuesta de tu parte.

-Te odio.

-Mj, ¿qué más?

-Te estoy diciendo que te odio.

-Seguro, yo te estoy preguntando qué más. Pero mira, si no quieres decirlo ahora puedes hacerlo después, pero no pienses que voy a estar esperando toda la vida eh Tori, me canso rápido y tampoco me voy a quedar como idiota al terminar con mi novio por una chica que ahora dice que me odia. Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido no-me-importa, yo quiero seguir con esto. Si tú quieres, adelante, si no lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz, no me quites más el tiempo.

Le tomo la palabra y salgo de la oficina. Si me quedo ahí terminaré quitándome la ropa y suplicando porque me ame. No volvimos a cruzar palabra sino hasta más tarde, la mayoría de los empleados se había ido, yo tenía mucho trabajo, garabateando palabras en la computadora, escribiendo una carta para Jade en la que le pedía perdón por el tiempo que la hice perder conmigo, que lo mejor era que regresara con Beck.

Cuando me di cuenta sólo quedábamos ella, Víktor, Betty y yo. Así que tomo mis cosas y me marcho sin decir una palabra, solo despidiéndome de mi jefe claro, tampoco era una grosera. Estaba atravesando el estacionamiento cuando ella me detiene.

-¿Estás segura que quieres terminar esto conmigo?

-Jade, ¿por qué me sigues? – Ella lanza una de sus típicas risas burlonas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Maddona? Sólo te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿vas a dejar que regrese con Beck?

-Es lo mejor.

-¿Es tu última palabra?

La miro ¡demonios! Estaba tan hermosa. Tardo en responder, temblando ante su sola presencia, no quiero que regrese con Beck pero por otro lado, él tiene razón, yo no he hecho nada por Jade, él es quien ha estado siempre con ella, él es quien la ha ayudado a salir adelante, él la conoció primero, yo no puedo llegar simplemente y arrebatársela, eso no estaba conmigo, pudo más que yo André, él fue leal a su amigo.

-¿Tori?

-No – Y me arrojo a sus brazos – No puedo y no quiero alejarme de ti, no quiero que regreses con Beck, te quiero para mí Jade, toda para mí – me abraza fuerte.

-No lo creí cuando me lo dijeron, ¿podrías explicarme esto Jade? – Víktor estaba ahí, su mirada no era amable, Víktor West nos había descubierto, ¿cuánto tiempo me quedaba de vida? ¿Jade haría algo? ¿Podría ella enfrentar a su padre por mí?

**Es todo por esta vez chicos y chicas. Un gran saludo y muchas gracias. Ah, y por favor, dejen sus comentarios, son reconfortables. Nos leemos muy pronto, si es posible, con nueva historia.**


	17. TODA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ

**Pasando de nuevo por aquí encontré que escribo esta historia, y dije, ¿por qué no continuarla? Así que agrego un nuevo capítulo, después de todo, el final ya lo tengo escrito, que se acerca por cierto.**

**Ustedes saben todo lo que me contenta leer sus comentarios, a mis colegas que siempre comentan: Mr. Rex, me pone triste que tu historia ya vaya a terminar, y es en serio. Más allá de la realidad, como siempre, tu fic es de mis favoritos y esperamos con ganas tu actualización; AsukaMiyamoto, tú personalmente sabes lo que opino de ti y de tus historias, condenada mugrosa, cómo me pones a sufrir amiga.**

**Hime-Chan 196, gracias por continuar siguiendo y comentando mi historia, aprecio mucho cada palabra que me escribes. Y a mi nuevo(a) lector(a) Lay-Cool Lover, qué bueno que te gusto mi historia, eso no sabes cómo me complace, por favor, sigue leyendo y no te olvides de comentar. Me harás muy felíz.**

**Y entre tanto comentario curioso, rescato en este espacio uno muy particular que me llamó mucho la atención: "…**_Y Viktor... el tipo... si dice que ama y quiere lo mejor para su hija, ¿por qué no dejarle en HA? Si eso es lo que ella quiere, eso es lo que más le gusta, y es algo de lo cual disfruta mucho... Es como decir: "No puedes comer eso. Come ésto, porque a MI sí me gusta, y no me importa si te gusta a tí o no" __la gente de hoy en día tiene la canoa muy volcada__ :/ Pero bueno, le mete drama a la historia y tampoco es como si yo la escribiese. __Pero me encantaría decirselo en cara, __**después lo miraría con desdén y burla, y después me daría a la fuga XDDD…"**_

**¿La gente de hoy en día tiene la canoa muy volcada? Jajajajajajaja, amiguita ****loverxanime,**** tendrás qué explicarme qué significa eso. Y lo último fue lo mejor: **_me encantaría decirselo en cara, __**después lo miraría con desdén y burla, y después me daría a la fuga XDDD…"**_

**Jajajajajajajajaja, ya te imagino haciendo eso, gritarle a un tipo sus verdades en la cara, burlarte de él y luego salir corriendo. Eso sería muy chistoso jajajajajajajajajaja. Amiga _loverxanime thanks very much por _tus comentarios. Jajajajajajajajaja.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo apreciados/as lectores/as. Me despido con abrazos.**

**Victorious no me pertenece (por desgracia).**

**CHAPTER 17. TODA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ**

-Papá – dice ella con una vocecita temerosa.

-No quiero esperar más tiempo por una explicación de tu parte Jade – el hombre estaba muy furioso, las venas casi le saltaban de la cara y tenía los puños apretados - ¿Piensas dejarme así toda la noche?

Ella no se animaba a hablar, por lo que sentí, estaba temblando.

-No es… - balbuceaba la chica.

-¿No es qué? ¿No es lo que me estoy imaginando? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir?

-Ni siquiera viste nada, sólo nos estábamos abrazando.

-Escuché Jade, y tampoco soy un idiota como quieres hacerme creer. ¿Qué es lo que tú y esta… zorrita han estado haciendo a mis espaldas? – Jade pasa rápidamente su mirada sobre mí y se adelanta unos pasos protegiéndome de cualquier reacción que pudiera tener el sujeto.

-No permitiré que la llames así.

-¿Ah, no? Es porque tú también lo eres. Te has estado revolcando con esta tipa. Bonita manera de…

-No es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.

-No juegues conmigo de esa manera Jade, eres menor de edad y sabes que tengo todo el derecho sobre ti. Vives en mi casa y vives con mis reglas, por tanto harás lo que yo te mande.

-Dime ¿cuándo lo he hecho?

-¡¿Estás poniéndote conmigo sólo para defender a esta zorra?

-¡Estoy enamorada de ella!

¡Plaf! El hombre asesta una fuerte bofetada sobre su bello rostro, véanlo de nuevo, su labio está sangrando una vez más.

-Tú vienes conmigo ahora mismo – La toma del brazo comenzando a jalarla pero ella se rehúsa.

-¡No! No iré contigo a ningún lado, vete y déjame en paz.

-Jade, ya te advertí que no quieras verme la cara de estúpido, te vienes conmigo o vas a tener consecuencias graves, ¡estoy cansado de tu rebeldía!

-No me importa, no iré contigo. Puedes comenzar a caminar a tu auto.

El hombre no sede, su coraje no ha disminuido sino todo lo contrario.

-Déjame plantearte cómo están las cosas Jade… tú vives en mi casa, comes, bebes y vistes de lo que yo te doy… pago tu escuela… suplo todas tus necesidades y caprichos de lo que no te puedes quejar. No hay nadie más que te ofrezca las comodidades que tienes en casa, ¿a dónde piensas ir eh? Si ya no quieres vivir conmigo ¿a dónde vas a ir? ¿Irás al manicomio a internarte con la loca de tu madre? – El hombre ríe con un descaro que me dan ganas de golpearlo – No lo creo, apenas sabe el día que en que vive.

-¡Mi madre no está loca!…y en todo caso, sus problemas te los debe en gran parte a ti.

-¡Ella no te quiso Jade! Ni a ti ni a tu hermano, antes de pelear por ustedes ¿qué hizo? Anda, dime ¿qué fue lo que hizo? Me cedió la patria potestad sobre ustedes y se fue a internar por voluntad propia, nunca le importó su familia, jamás quiso hacerse cargo de ustedes dos… no tienes a nadie en el mundo más que a mí.

-A ti tampoco te he importado mucho que digamos.

-¿De qué hablas? He visto por ti y por tu hermano toda mi vida. He trabajado sin descanso para darles lo mejor…

-Nunca te lo hemos pedido.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que necesitas!

-¿Y tú sí?

-No puedes reclamarme nada, te he dejado vivir como te place.

-Me has dejado vivir… sola… enfrentarme a la vida… sola… nunca has estado atento conmigo, no sabes por lo que paso, ignoras todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, en tu propia casa ¡en tu propia familia! Has metido a gente que no te imaginas el daño que me ha hecho.

-¿De qué estás hablando Jade? – Ella comienza a llorar, pero no con un llanto fuerte, más bien, un llanto resignado.

-Nunca te das cuenta de nada, piensas que todo ha sido miel sobre hojuelas… cómo me gustaría que supieras el error tan grande que cometiste al volverte a casar… no nos diste una madrastra… metiste al diablo a nuestra casa y nos dejaste solos con ella cerrando la puerta con llave.

-No entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

-Otras personas han tenido qué ver por mí, otras personas son las que han salido a tenderme su mano… porque tú siempre estás ocupado.

-Jade – parece que el hombre comienza a sentirse preocupado.

-Esta chica que ves aquí, es una de las personas que con su sola presencia, ha hecho que mi mundo no se torne siempre tan sombrío. Ocupa el lugar que quizá tú deberías tener. Así que no vas a lograr que me aparte de ella, me importa un comino lo que la gente hable de ti… o de mí.

-No, no vas a seguir con esto, te vienes conmigo ahora.

-Tengo un lugar a dónde ir, no eres el único que provee para nosotros, sabes que mi madre se ocupa de que no nos falten medios para sobrevivir cuando tú te pones en tu papel de padre. Así que no te necesito.

-Bien… si eso es lo que quieres. Pero sólo déjame decirte algo, sí es verdad, muy pronto vas a ser una mujer adulta… pero tu hermano no… a él le falta mucho para que pueda decidir qué hacer.

-Él viene conmigo.

-No, ni lo intentes. Si quieres quedarte con esta prostituta… – me acusa el hombre acercándose con odio en sus ojos hacia mí, deseando estrangularme en ese momento, sólo que su hija hace muro entre nosotros para protegerme.

-Ni lo pienses padre.

-Puedes quedarte con esta ramera, pero yo me voy y me llevo a Alex conmigo.

-¡No te lo puedes llevar!

-¿Hay algo que yo no pueda hacer Jade?

-No puedes separarnos, él solo me tiene a mí.

-Yo soy su padre. Pero decide, es tu hermano… o esta zorra.

Ella sabe muy bien dentro de sí lo que debe hacer, pero su corazón se rehúsa en algún sentido.

-Jade… - le digo con voz temblorosa – Ve – ella me mira con ojos cristalinos – Debes ir con tu hermano.

-No Tori, no quiero dejarte.

-Debes hacerlo, es lo correcto.

-Lo correcto es que este hombre no existiera.

-No olvides que yo te di la vida hija.

-Anda… todo va a estar bien. Yo voy a estar bien.

-No vas a estar bien.

-De acuerdo, no, pero por ahora, piensa – le hablo entre susurros – ve con él y piensa en lo que puedes hacer, alguna idea se te va a ocurrir… yo confío en eso… eres muy inteligente y sé que vas a pensar en algo para que podamos estar juntas sin que tengas que separarte de tu hermano.

-Estoy esperando demasiado Jade.

-Tori….

-Ve mi amor… yo te voy a estar esperando, pero que no sea mucho tiempo eh – le sonrío a medias limpiando con mis dedos la sangre que emana de su labio, ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, sabrás de mí antes de lo que te imaginas.

Se separa de mí y pasa frente a su padre sin mirarlo, pero él se ocupa, antes de irse, de hacerme una severa advertencia, o amenaza, sin que su hija lo escuche.

-No creas que he terminado contigo – Y comienza a caminar hasta su coche chirriando las llantas para marcharse. No era ese hombre un tanto amable que le pidiera a su hija compensar sus groserías conmigo. Aquél que me pagó muy bien por realizar un trabajo que tanto odié. Hoy Víktor West se había convertido en mi enemigo mortal.

Definitivamente el amor entre nosotras no estaba permitido, por una cosa o por otra, cada vez, cuando creía que todo iba a estar bien… algo resultaba y entonces todo se venía a pique. Pero esto fue lo peor, parecía que estábamos viviendo una ridícula telenovela, siempre pensé que las cosas que muestra la televisión se quedan ahí y no son más que entretenimiento forzado… pero esto era mi vida, no una telenovela, era mi vida real, estas cosas realmente pasaban… y sí, duelen muy feo.

Si para mí ha sido difícil, no quiero imaginar lo que ha sido para Jade el que su propio padre la haya puesto a elegir entre su hermano o yo, ¿qué clase de hombre es ese? ¿Dónde está el amor que dice tenerle a su hija?

Me dejo caer sobre la cama, con muchas cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Me preocupaba ella, cómo estaría ahora, qué le estaría haciendo su padre. Oh Jade, todos creemos que sólo eres una chica dura porque te gusta hacer sufrir a las personas, más sin embargo somos ignorantes al no darnos cuenta del porqué de tus acciones; tú no tienes la culpa de ser así, las circunstancias son las que te han llevado a eso.

¿Qué quisiste decir cuando mencionaste que Víktor metió al diablo a tu casa? Estoy segura que te refieres a tu madrastra, porque él se casó con ella. ¿Será esta mujer la culpable de todo lo que te ocurre? No lo dudo ni por un segundo. Pero ¿cómo podría estar segura? Me levanto de la cama y comienzo a caminar por toda mi habitación pensando en la manera de descubrir la verdad. Beck lo sabe, pero no se lo preguntaré a él por supuesto… ¿entonces?

Me siento al borde de mi cama y es cuando se me ocurre, la única persona en la que puedo confiar y que sabe muy bien por lo que Jade ha pasado, ¿quién puede ser? Cat, Cat Valentine.

Tomo mi peraphone y marco el número de la pelirroja, son las 2 de la mañana, sin duda ella está dormida soñando con pastelitos rojos, pero no me importa despertarla, es algo que debo hacer ahora.

-¿Cat? – Pregunto con arrebato luego de escuchar el acostumbrado "¿Hola?" detrás de la bocina.

-¿_Tori? _– La muchacha hace una breve pausa, seguramente para cerciorarse de la hora – _Son las 2 de la mañana, ¿se te ofrece algo?_ – Dice bostezando largamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-_Claro, ¿de qué?_ – Responde ahora con su dulce tono de voz normal, estaba lista.

-No por teléfono, necesito verte.

-_Bueno, nos veremos mañana en la escuela…_

-¡No Cat! Necesito verte ahora.

-_Pero ahora no puedo, ya es muy tarde y…_

-Voy a llegar a tu casa en 20 minutos, más te vale que me esperes en la puerta.

Cuelgo el teléfono sin darle tiempo a responder y salgo apresurada para allá.

-¿Está huyendo de casa? – Me pregunto el taxista.

-¿Parece como que estoy huyendo? ¿Dónde ve mis maletas?

-No las veo, pero sí parece, usualmente ninguna joven menor de edad llama a la estación de taxis nocturnos para contratar un servicio a las dos de la mañana si no es porque va a fugarse con el novio.

-En realidad voy a fugarme con el padre de mi novio, que es luchador – Mencioné a propósito, y el hombre condujo sin hacer más preguntas.

Llegué a casa de Cat un par de minutos antes, pero ella ya me estaba esperando, abrió la puerta cubierta en una gruesa bata de dormir y con una candela en la mano. Cerró y me tomó de la mano para conducirme al patio trasero de su casa, nos metimos debajo de una especie de tejaban y la niña me ofreció un chocolate, negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno, espero que tu visita a esta hora valga la pena.

-Necesito que me digas ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Jade que tanto la atormenta?

La joven se me queda mirando con los ojos y la boca muy abierta pero sin la intención de revelar nada comprometedor.

-No lo sé Tori.

-¡Sí lo sabes! Y me lo vas a decir.

-No puedo, Jade me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie.

-Yo no soy nadie, soy Tori, tu amiga y… amiga de Jade también.

-Sí, pero a ti te gusta ella – responde la chica riendo, oigan, estamos hablando de Cat Valentine, no se espera menos de ella.

-Cat, por favor – le hablo suavemente – Esta tarde el padre de Jade nos descubrió casi a punto de besarnos… y se enojó mucho.

-¡Oh, ¿es en serio? – Asiento – Tori lo siento mucho, prometo no olvidar que fuíste mi amiga, y también te llevaré flores cada semana a tu tumba, y le diré a tu hermana que…

-¡Cat! Escúchame. Necesito saber lo que le pasa a Jade, porque si no hago algo su padre la apartará para siempre de nosotros.

-Noo – el rostro de la chica se torna triste y puedo ver algunas lágrimas queriendo brotar de sus ojos – Yo no quiero que el padre de Jade la aparte de nosotros, ella es mi amiga, somos como hermanas Tori.

-Lo sé Cat, por eso es importante que me digas lo que pasa. ¿Tú no quieres que ella se vaya verdad? – Mueve frenéticamente la cabeza dando una respuesta negativa – Dímelo entonces.

Yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Víktor intentara chantajear a su hija con dejar Hollywood Arts si quería mantener a Alex a su lado, ese hombre juega sucio, sabe cómo manipular los sentimientos de su hija, y aunque Jade ama lo que hace, he comprendido que su hermano es lo que más ama en la vida. Y yo tampoco estaría dispuesta a separarla de él.

-Es muy triste Tori, y no nos gusta hablar de eso.

-¿Te refieres a ti y a Jade?

-También a mi hermano. No nos gusta hablarlo entre nosotros, y Jade no quiere ni que lo mencionemos.

-Sabes que estoy enamorada de ella ¿verdad Cat? – Ella asiente sin mirarme – Pues solo quiero ayudarla, porque si no lo hago no la volveré a ver jamás.

La pequeña pelirroja suspira y comienza a detallarme los hechos que tan ocultos mantenía, según lo que Jade le había contado luego de que se conocieron.

-Su madrastra es la culpable de todo… esa mujer… no la deja tranquila.

-¿De qué manera Cat? – Mi amiga alza finalmente su mirada hacia mí y se resigna a simplemente decirme la verdad.

-La acosa, todas las veces que puede. Ella está ahí para no quitarle la vista de encima, para dejarle en claro que nunca la dejará ser feliz con nadie… Tori, esa mujer la toca desde que era niña.

Sentí que un cubetazo de agua fría fue vertido sobre mí. Esperaba cosas feas sobre esa mujer pero nunca que fuera una pervertida y sádica pedófila.

-Jade dice que nunca ha llegado más allá que simples caricias y palabras que ella dice que yo no puedo decir, pero es algo que ella detesta mucho, le tiene asco, y por si fuera poco a veces esa mujer viene de Italia con su hija mayor que tiene permitido hacer lo mismo que ella.

No era lo que quería escuchar, no estaba preparada para oír eso, yo creí que todo se debía a un maltrato emocional por parte de Víktor, a sus descuidos como padre, pero esto iba mucho más allá, mucho más hondo, y cómo me dolía en el corazón.

-Ese es su… problema para relacionarse con… - apenas puedo pronunciar las frases por el nudo que tengo hecho en la garganta – las personas ¿verdad?

-Particularmente… las mujeres. – Vuelve su vista al suelo – No sabes todo lo que costó poder llegar a ella y… darle un abrazo. Estaba muy lastimada… Esa mujer le ha dicho que las mujeres son malas, que nunca encontrará en el mundo a nadie mejor que ella. Carlotta tuvo la culpa de que Anna fuera a parar a ese manicomio, estoy segura que ella provocaba esas situaciones para ponerla nerviosa y que Anna no se pudiera controlar, de esa manera Víktor obtendría la patria potestad de sus hijos y ella tendría a Jade a su lado para seguirla acosando todas las veces que se le antojara.

-Entonces… antes de que la madre de Jade fuera a internarse al centro psiquiátrico…

-Esa mujer ya existía, era una socia de la empresa de Víktor, amiga de Anna, que se le fue metiendo hasta por los ojos al papá de Jade, hizo todo lo que pudo por quitar a Anna del camino, y lo logró.

-¿Hace cuánto exactamente que Víktor se casó con ella?

-Jade tenía 8, esa mujer lleva casi una década arruinándole la vida a mi chica – dice Cat con un gesto entre triste y enojado– Siempre he tenido ganas de hacer algo, cuando voy a su casa y ella está ahí me porto de lo más grosera que puedo, y estoy con Jade todo el tiempo, pegada de ella, lo que sé que le molesta mucho a Carlotta.

Miro a la joven pelirroja, ahora comprendo por qué Jade, a pesar de que ambas son tan diferentes, aprecia tanto la amistad de Cat. Cat representa para Jade la inocencia que a ella le han quitado, le gusta vivir en el mundo de Cat porque quizá es uno que a ella le habría gustado. En el mundo de Cat es feliz, porque ahí no existe el odio, ni el rencor. Para Jade, el mundo es malo, oscuro, pero cuando está con Cat, cuando tan solo la mira o la escucha, ella es capaz de olvidar toda la maldad que la rodea, se deja perder en la gracia de la niña ingenua, le gusta su inocencia.

-Pero Cat, ¿porqué Jade no hace nada? Ella puede, es fuerte, es Jade West.

-Sí Tori, ella lo haría, no creas que ganas no le faltan de estrangular a esa mujer pero… ella la tiene amenazada… con su hermano… sabe que es lo que Jade más ama en la vida y le ha dicho que si habla o intenta hacer algo contra ella, Alex va a parar en lo mismo, y que la salud mental de su madre está en sus manos. Que con tan solo chasquear los dedos Víktor se los puede llevar a ambos de Estados Unidos y entonces ella se olvidaría de toda su vida pasada. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que es eso?

-Me da asco.

Las dos volteamos hacia el frente al escuchar pasos que se aproximan, estamos a punto de empezar a correr cuando una figura conocida se hace presente.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Rob – era el hermano de Cat.

-Es peligroso que estén fuera de la casa a esta hora y con frío, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí Tori?

-En taxi.

-Estamos hablando algo muy importante. No nos vamos a meter ahorita.

-Cat, si mi madre se entera…

-Quédate con nosotras y haznos compañía – Miro a Cat, advirtiéndole si era buena idea – No te preocupes Tori, Rob conoce la historia, él fue conmigo una vez a buscar a Jade a su casa, luego que tuvo una fuerte pelea con Carlotta, en esa ocasión la mujer había acariciado el cabello de Alex luego que Jade rehusara a dejarse acariciar por ella, el demonio quiso vengarse con su hermano y nuestra amiga solo quiso defenderlo, forcejearon y mi chica salió lastimada de un brazo.

-¿Cómo supiste de esa pelea?

-Estábamos hablando por teléfono cuando Carlotta llegó y al parecer la abrazó por la espalda y Jade la empujó contra el estante de su biblioteca. Se dio cuenta que hablaba conmigo y le arrebató el teléfono, me gritó cosas muy feas, entonces escuché que peleaban y le pedí a Robbert que me llevara allá de inmediato.

-Esa mujer… - dice el chico – las perras son mejores que ella.

-No es que Jade permita que la dañe, pero ella lo hace por su hermano y por su mamá.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de poder hacer algo contra eso?

-No lo sé, Carlotta es una mujer de mucho poder, viene de una familia poderosa de Italia.

-Pero aquí es Estados Unidos, algo se puede hacer.

-Tal vez… - habló Robbert – Si Jade presentara una prueba del acoso emocional al que está sometida, ella es menor de edad y un daño así contra un menor está muy penado aquí en LA.

-Sí pero ¿cómo?

-Grabando, grabando uno de esos momentos – Se me ocurre.

-Jade no dejará que…

-No tiene porqué saberlo… podemos inventar que es un trabajo de la escuela, entramos a su casa y dejamos cámaras grabando.

-Esa es buena idea.

-Claro que lo es, pero tendrías qué hacerlo tú Cat, porque yo definitivamente no puedo pisar ese lugar.

-Yo puedo hacer eso.

-También… - Robbert vuelve a hablar – podríamos convencer a Anna de que detalle su testimonio sobre el tiempo que vivió con Víktor, y la manera como Carlotta se fue metiendo en su familia, una evaluación médica del psiquiatra, Anna no está loca, solo está enferma de los nervios.

-Ella piensa que es la culpable de los problemas emocionales de Jade.

-Si menciona alguna situación en la que Carlotta haya dejado pistas y Víktor haya sido descuidado con sus hijos, Anna podría recuperarlos y ellos no tendrían que seguir viviendo con su padre y la tipa esa.

-Eso suena muy bien. Debemos ir a visitar a Anna.

-¿Qué tal mañana? Bueno, más al rato. Saliendo de clases. Después yo iría a casa de Jade para dejar las cámaras, nunca se me niega la entrada y puedo entrar y salir cuando quiera.

-Yo no creo que Jade vaya hoy a la escuela.

-Mejor, así ella no se entera de nada y no la comprometemos.

-Entonces, tenemos una agenda pendiente.

-Seguro que sí.

-Bueno, me voy, los veo más tarde.

-Oh, no. No andarás sola por ahí, yo te llevo – se ofrece Robbert.

-No es necesario, yo…

-Cat entra a la casa, voy a llevar a Tori a la suya.

Cat asiente, se despide de mí y Robbert y yo nos dirigimos a su auto.

-Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas con Jade?

-Muy mal, su padre me odia.

-Él odia a todo el mundo, no te preocupes.

-Robbert… yo… siento mucho lo que pasó el otro día… me ví muy mal, te obligué a que…

-No es algo que yo no haya querido.

-Sí pero…

-Mira, yo ya ni lo recuerdo.

-Oye, eso no es muy…

-Se supone que los caballeros no tienen memoria – Sonríe ampliamente, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, subimos a su auto y nos marchamos.

La clase de Sikowitz no era la misma sin Jade, a todos, quisiéramos o no reconocerlo, nos hacían falta sus comentarios hirientes para hacerla entretenida, siempre que ella hablaba, el resto del grupo se metía en una discusión, o Sikowitz planteaba un caso que luego tenía qué explicar, así que ahora que su silla estaba vacía, la clase era muy aburrida.

Cat estaba triste, muy triste, Robbie, André y Rex estaban discutiendo como era su costumbre. Miré a Beck, él hizo lo mismo conmigo y sin hacer un gesto en particular volvió su atención al maestro, sabía que estaba esperando a que Jade arribara al salón, pero eso era algo que tal vez no ocurriría en mucho tiempo, que bueno que solo fueron mis suposiciones, porque entonces la puerta del aula se abre y una chica vestida de negro y con un andar tan seguro y coqueto se introduce tomando su lugar acostumbrado.

-Jade, llegas tarde – anuncia el profesor sin dejar de anotar indicaciones en el pintarrón, dando la espalda a la puerta y sin molestarse por voltear y comprobar si había atinado de persona, él sabía que por los pasos, no podía tratarse de alguien más que no fuera Jade West.

-¿Algún problema con eso Sikowitz?

-No, ninguno, toma tu asiento y pásame un coco.

No era broma, casi inmediatamente un coco fue a caer a sus pies.

-¡Jade! ¡Te he dicho que me avises cuando lo vas a arrojar para voltearme!

-Ops, no me acordé – dijo ella. Era la misma Jade que ha sido siempre, tan hermosa, tan encantadora, ningún rastro de ella se había borrado, o es que era una muy buena actriz que sabía cómo actuar delante de todos.

Va a sentarse a la única silla disponible, al lado de Beck, él la mira y le sonríe. Ella no le corresponde, su atención se centra al profesor. Jah, no sabes cómo me alegra.

Terminando las clases no me atreví a dirigirle la palabra, ella tampoco hizo ningún intento por acercarse a mí, así que supongo que su padre finalmente logró lo que se propuso, alejarla de mí. Bueno, eso es lo que yo creía hasta que ella me metió en el armario, nuestro armario, tantas cosas que se han vivido en ese armario, creo que ha sido la mejor escenografía del programa ¿no lo creen? Por lo menos a mí me encantó.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto preocupada, pero contenta al mismo tiempo de sentir su fuerte abrazo – Pensé que…

-Llegué a un acuerdo con mi padre-

-Pero él estaba muy furioso, hasta me…

-Ya no te preocupes por eso. Si mi padre es malo, yo lo soy más.

-Tú no eres mala, sólo…

-Ssshh, sólo bésame ¿quieres?

-Jade – intento hablar en medio de los delicados besos que pone sobre mi cuello – creo que… deberíamos hablar de algo muy delicado.

-Ya olvídate de mi padre, él no hará nada. Pero claro – dice deteniéndose al fin – debemos ser muy cautelosas, al menos aquí en la escuela, por un tiempo, muy breve, te lo prometo.

-Pero, no entiendo ¿cómo…?

-El socio mayoritario de la empresa de mi papá es mi mamá, a él no le conviene que un socio tan poderoso retire su asociación, perdería bastante.

-Así que tu madre…

-No, mi madre me heredó todos sus bienes en vida, considerando que no estaba facultada para administrarlos, así que… yo soy dueña casi de la mitad de tooodo y si a eso le añades que mi padre debe mantenerme pues, tenemos un gran poder para mover las piezas del tablero.

-No puedo creerlo Jade West, ¿qué clase de…? ¿Qué tipo de… qué es eso que haces?

-El dinero no es lo más importante en la vida, pero tenerlo ayuda bastante.

-Yo soy la que tengo una chica "bastante" lista… amm… por cierto… sobre eso… Jade.

-¿Qué?

-¿No piensas preguntarme nada?

-¿Debería preguntarte algo?

-Creo que sí – le digo como lo más obvio - ¿No vas a hacerme la pregunta… sobre… ya sabes…? No podemos andar por ahí simplemente fingiendo ser algo que no somos y…

-Aah, ya entendí. Bueno… Victoria Vega… ¿tú querrías…?

-¡Tori, al fin te encuentro! Date prisa, debemos irnos – Cat llega a interrumpir el momento.

-Es verdad.

-Ah, estaban hablando, si quieres puedo esperar.

-No, podemos hablar más tarde ¿está bien Jade? Cat y yo tenemos algo importante qué hacer.

-¿De qué se trata?

-No te lo podemos decir, pero te veo luego amor – le doy un beso batallando por los jalones que Cat daba de mi brazo.

-Apúrate. Jade, pasaré a tu casa en dos horas porque tenemos un trabajo pendiente.

-De a-cuer-do – suelta ella con la ceja arqueada, entendíamos muy bien que no se lo podríamos ocultar por mucho tiempo, ella tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

Por suerte la madre de Jade no se cerró a hablar del tema con nosotras.

-Me preocupas tú Tori, Víktor no es un hombre del que se debe de fiar, es traicionero y peligroso. Llegué a conocerlo muy bien aunque… bueno, él no era así, comenzó a cambiar cuando Carlotta apareció en nuestras vidas.

-Ese es el punto, ¿no le gustaría recuperar a sus hijos?

-Yo no puedo, soy una mujer…

-Enferma de los nervios, ¿y quién no? Usted sabe muy bien que podría aportar bastante.

-Sé que Jade ha pasado por cosas difíciles, a ella no le cayó bien que su padre se volviera a casar… Pobre – dice ella recordando – Cómo nos veía discutir… ella… cambió sus juguetes por un martillo, cada vez que nos escuchaba pelear tomaba ese objeto y golpeaba las paredes para que paráramos. Por eso decidí alejarme de ella.

-No se ofenda, pero usted cometió un error muy grave al dejarla sola.

Se lo contamos todo, la verdad, que era muy diferente a lo que su hija le había hecho creer, y pudimos darnos cuenta de lo mal que esto la puso, pero tuvo que calmarse para no perder el control, la necesitábamos cuerda para poder actuar.

Cat se pasó por casa de Jade más tarde, solo necesitaba pocos minutos para instalar algunas cámaras en lugares estratégicos. Yo la esperaba afuera, algunos metros alejada. Cat sale finalmente y viene acompañada por Jade.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar la vuelta por ahí? Las tres – Dice ella.

Así que vamos a pasar el rato a una plaza muy concurrida. Divirtiéndonos como niñas en los juegos, cantando en el karaoke, la gente nos miraba alarmada, nosotras sólo reíamos. Era muy curioso el tiempo que estábamos pasando las tres juntas, Jade y yo íbamos tomadas de la mano mientras que Cat se adelantaba a admirar cada cosa que le llamaba la atención, Jade le compró un enorme elefante que al caminar, apenas se podía ver a Cat sosteniéndolo, era muy chistoso.

-Escriba: De Jadey West, para su mejor amiga Cat – le pidió ella al vendedor cuando le pasaba el peluche – Ahora fírmalo Jade.

Jade tomó el elefante y con un grueso plumón rosa fuerte escribió una leyenda sobre el pecho blanco del animal: _Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido Cat Valentine, te amo de aquí hasta el cielo… y aún más allá._

La joven sonríe enormemente, toma el peluche y echa a correr con él y el dulce de algodón que estaba devorando. Agacho mi cabeza y me río, es como si Jade y yo fuéramos una pareja que pasea en la plaza con su hija, Cat hacía como nuestro bebé.

Subimos a la torre más alta de la plaza, bellamente iluminada por luces de distintos colores.

-Tori – Me habla ella, entre el suave viento que nos revuelve nuestras despeinadas cabelleras – Quiero decirte algo. – Cat y yo prestamos mucha atención – Te amo. Eres una chica extraordinaria… me enamoré de la mujer más bella y amable que he conocido… después de Cat – agrega cuando la niña pone una carita acongojada, entonces sonríe, hago lo mismo – Y delante de ella, Cat Valentine, mi mejor amiga… a quien amo tanto como hermana… quiero pedirte… que seas mi novia. Victoria Vega… ¿quisieras ser la novia de esta muchacha necia, mala, perversa… y con problemas psicológicos serios? – Cat y yo reímos, pero no puedo ocultar la emoción que siento, había soñado tanto porque el momento así llegara que tartamudeo antes de darle una respuesta.

-Nada me haría más felíz en la vida que tenerte conmigo… te amo Jade West, eres mi gran amor y quiero ser tu novia, claro que quiero ser tu novia… pero… primero… hay algo que debo decirte.

-No me importa lo que tengas que decirme, lo que quería oír ya lo he escuchado, así que todo lo demás sale sobrando.

-Pero esto es importante.

-Patrañas, ¿quieres o no ser mi novia? Porque no eres la única que anda tras mis huesitos eh.

-Sí Jade, sí quiero.

-Excelente – Dice ella. Nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos, sonriendo, entonces nos besamos. Cat aplaude. Luego de separarnos la abrazo con fuerza, y junto con Cat nos abrazamos más fuerte aún.

Lejos estábamos de imaginar lo que llegaría al dirigirnos al estacionamiento. Un par de horas después.

-Hola Jade, te miras muy contenta – Era Betty, la secretaria. Mi corazón comienza a palpitar con violencia, no era buen augurio.

**Ahora imagínense que me están escuchando decir lo siguiente con un acento español: **_**Soy lindsaywest, me gusta escribir fics, por favor continúen leyendo mi historia, comenten y les daré besos.**_** "****Claro que yo no hablo así".**** Jajajajajaja, sólo es un chiste, pero no olviden comentar please.**


	18. UN CORAZÓN HECHO PEDAZOS

**Hola de nuevo a todos y todas por acá. Les saludo con mucho gusto para traer mi actualización. Me tardé, lo sé, no me gusta hacer eso. Pero es que no estaba, permanecí incomunicada por algunos días, sin teléfono e internet, pero ya, finalmente estoy de regreso. Dando las gracias de todo corazón a quienes continúan leyendo mi historia. No saben cómo me alegra leer sus comentarios, ya saben a quienes me refiero, los que siempre están ahí, muchas gracias. Esta vez no voy a alargarme en mis saludos, pero saben que estoy muy agradecida con cada uno/una.**

**Sólo les confieso que estuve a punto de no continuar con esta historia, por razones de conciencia, pero ya falta muy poquito para el final, así que nunca dejaré las cosas incompletas; con todo, en gran parte, y mi motivo principal por el que continúo es por mi gran amiga _AsukaMiyamoto_, amiga, no sabes en lo que te has convertido para mí, eres una persona entrañable, te agradezco tu motivación y entusiasmo. Sabes que te quiero mucho, en poco tiempo me he encariñado bastante contigo. No sé de qué otra forma describirte, sin duda, espero dejarlo claro en nuestras conversaciones.**

**Y bueno, Mr. Rex, Hime-Chan 196, loverxanime, Más allá de la realidad, mis principales lectores/as, cómo se les aprecia, espero que en este capítulo dejen sus comentarios, pues ya saben que son muy importantes para mí y más me alientan para continuar hasta el final.**

**Prometí no extenderme y ya lo hice, lo siento, la mayoría de las veces no lo logro evitar, mi mamá me pagaba para que me callara cuando era niña, así que ya se imaginarán. Pues ya los dejo, espero que les guste este capítulo, y si no, espero que les guste este capítulo jajajaja. El final se acerca.**

**Victorious, quisiera, pero no me pertenece, a lo mejor Liz Gillies sí, ¿o no AsukaMiyamoto?**

**CHAPTER 18. UN CORAZÓN HECHO PEDAZOS **

-Betty, ¿qué andas haciendo por acá?

-Vine a dar una vuelta… y me encontré contigo – responde la flaca y rubia secretaria de una manera provocativa.

-Oh, qué bueno, te veo mañana entonces, pásala bien – Jade nos toma por la cintura a Cat y a mí para empujarnos al auto, pero Betty vuelve a hablar.

-Me resulta curioso…

-¿Qué cosa? – Jade vuelve la cabeza a ella.

-Que estés por acá caminando con… esta tipa – me señala despectivamente arqueando una ceja.

-Tori y yo somos amigas.

-Tori – repite ella – Ya la llamas Tori.

-¿Sucede algo Betty? ¿Está todo bien? Porque estábamos por marcharnos – mi corazón seguía dando fuertes tumbos.

-No pensé que cayeras en las artimañas de esta mosca muerta.

-Un momento, ignoro el juego que tienes con ella pero por ningún motivo voy a permitir que…

-No puedes decirme nada hasta que te enteres – la interrumpe.

-¿Hasta que me entere de qué?

-De las cosas que está mujer-zuela, ha estado haciendo contra ti.

Jade gira la cabeza hacia mí, que estoy muy asustada, ese era el fin, era el fin de todo, voy a perder a Jade, esa mujer se lo dirá todo y la voy a perder. Mi angustia va en aumento.

-Betty… pensándolo bien… creo que te debo algo ¿no?

-Creo que me debes mucho Jade, pero tú nunca te has ocupado por verlo. Bastantes cosas he hecho por ti y tú simplemente… me ignoras.

-Sí, te debo el hecho de que le dijeras a mi padre que tengo una relación con Victoria.

-¿Qué? Tú y esta tipa tienen…

-Ya lo sabías ¿no?

-¡No! claro que no lo sabía, sólo… lo supuse, quería ver si esta… cosa se destapaba, tenía la sospecha de que estaba enamorada de ti y yo solo quería descubrirla para hacértelo saber.

-¿Tú no sabías que Tori y yo…?

-Las ví en la presentación de la obra, pero no me imaginé que sostuvieras una relación con ella Jade – la voz de la secretaria comienza a quebrarse - ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

-¿No lo sabías? – La mujer niega con la cabeza, totalmente dolida por lo que acababa de escuchar – Entonces… ¿no fuiste tú quien se lo dijo a mi padre? Ayer… al salir de la oficina… ¿tú no le dijiste nada de esto a mi padre?

-Pensaba hacerlo… pero no lo hice.

-No entiendo entonces cómo fue que se enteró.

-Pues él recibió una llamada antes de salir… cuando tú te estabas despidiendo de él Víktor estaba al teléfono, sólo un poco luego que te fuiste el salió apresurado a buscarte, alguien le informó algo sobre ti.

Jade se ve confusa, y yo también lo estaba, igual creí que Betty había sido la chismosa.

-Tú, tú le pasaste esa llamada… debieron haberte dado un nombre.

-Bennett, sólo mencionaron ese apellido, Bennett.

Ella se queda un momento pensando, con las cejas fruncidas, para luego hacer un gesto de desesperación poniéndose una mano sobre la cara.

-Beck – dijo al fin – Fue Beck – Y luego me mira – Fue Beck el que llamó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bennett es el apellido de soltera de su madre, él y su hermano lo usan como una especie de broma cuando no quieren que su identidad sea descubierta. No puede ser, ¿así que Beck quiso jugar sucio?

-No es el único – Vuelve a hablar Betty, mirándome – Él no es el único que te juega sucio. Creo que deberías saber quién más te ha estado engañando Jade – mi novia la mira cruzada de brazos por un segundo, pero luego responde.

-No más por hoy Betty, estoy agotada. Te veo mañana en la oficina.

-¡No! es importante que lo sepas y te lo diré ahora.

-No quiero saber nada más por hoy, mañana hablamos.

-Te lo diré ahora, debes saber Jade, que tu adorada Tori…

-¡Betty!… - la interrumpe – mañana ¿sí? Mañana hablamos.

-Pero Jade

– No quiero escuchar más por hoy – Responde caminando hacia el auto.

-Esto no es para que esperes. Me lo agradecerás si te lo digo hoy mismo, después te vas a arrepentir.

-Hasta mañana Betty – Jade sube al auto y arranca, dejando a Betty con los puños apretados vociferando palabras no aptas para descripción contra mí.

-Deberían lavarle la boca con jabón – soltó la amable Cat.

-Jade – susurro – creo que sí debería decirte algo.

-No quiero oírte, no por ahora, después hablaremos con calma todo lo que quieras.

-Pero…

-Después Tori…

-Pero Jade…

-¡Entiende!... no quiero bajarte del auto a media carretera Tori Vega.

-Es importante que lo sepas.

-Me lo dirás mañana.

-No quiero decírtelo en la escuela.

-Quizá en el trabajo.

-Yo no regresaré a trabajar.

-Oh, sí, lo harás.

-Jade no puedo, tu padre me botará si me ve por ahí... o hasta podría vaciar café sobre mi cabeza.

-No. Yo tengo suficiente voz y voto ahí así que no hay nada qué temer.

-Pero Jade.

-¡Mañanaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Realmente quería decirle a Jade lo que Betty ansiaba informarle, pero por más intentos que hice ella no me lo permitió, es tan necia, cuando no quiere hacer las cosas simplemente dice "¡NO!" y eso es todo, punto final. Pero yo estaba muy preocupada, sabía que esa información tarde o temprano me traería problemas con ella.

-Jade, por favor, deberíamos hablar, quiero que me escuches, esto es muy importante.

-Si quieres, pero te advierto que traigo mis tijeras nuevas, así que tú dices – discutíamos en la puerta de mi casa.

-Deja las tijeras en el auto y vuelve para que hablemos.

-No me voy a separar de mis tijeras.

-Um, um – Escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta, mi padre había abierto la puerta al escucharme afuera - ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí papá, no te preocupes.

Mi padre posa su mirada en mi chica, quien a su vez también lo mira, con los brazos cruzados, como si el mundo le valiera un cacahuate.

-¿Debería regresar adentro y esperar pacientemente a que mi hija entre a la casa sin preocuparme por nada, Jade?

-Se lo recomendaría, pero no hace falta, ya estaba por marcharme.

-Oh, pensé que tal vez querrías decirme algo – Ella echa su mirada sobre mí, sin quitar su gesto despreocupado…

-¿Buenas noches señor Vega?

-Mm… no es lo que esperaba pero… - Sonrío al ver cómo mi padre trataba de entablar una conversación con ella, y de cómo ella se esforzaba por evitar un ridículo momento como ese – supongo que viniendo de ti, es lo mejor que puedo obtener.

-Ya sabe que su hija y yo estamos saliendo.

-No, sabía que mi hija tenía sentimientos por ti pero si no mal recuerdo ella jamás mencionó que lo de ustedes ya era formal, de hecho, tenía dudas de que así fuera.

Jade finalmente mejora su postura y con una actitud de lo más rara en ella le habla seriamente a mi padre.

-Se lo pedí hace un momento… ella me dijo que sí… pero ¿usted qué opina? ¿Entrando a casa le exigirá que deje de salir con la chica mala que le hacía difícil la vida?

-¿Por qué piensas que puedo decirle eso?

-Un buen padre busca lo mejor para sus hijos – Responde ella como si fuese obvio, pero sin sonar descortés.

-Mi hija te ama, y yo no me opondré a que sea feliz. No digo que no me pone incómodo que la muchacha que tanto daño psicológico… y físico le causaba, ahora se convierta en el amor de su vida pero… si ella es feliz contigo… adelante. Pero cuídamela mucho.

-Eso hago.

-Bien… entonces supongo que todo queda bien entre nosotros.

-Delo por hecho.

-Fantástico… entonces – mi padre trata con nervios de parecer de lo más normal posible – las… dejaré que se despidan… a solas.

-Gracias.

-Bien… entonces… Buenas noches Jade.

-Buenas noches señor Vega.

Mi papá entra a la casa cerrando la puerta, pero podíamos muy bien escuchar que permanecía vigilando. Sonrío y ella hace lo mismo.

-Padres – Espeto.

-¿Te veré mañana en la oficina?

-No quisiera… tú sabes…

-Te veré mañana en la oficina – Afirma para comenzar a caminar al auto.

-Espera – la detengo, hablándole con suavidad - ¿no se te hace olvida algo? – Ella busca entre sus ropas y me mira confundida.

-Besarme, tonta. – Enredo mis brazos sobre sus hombros y me alzo ligeramente de puntitas para besarla, ella me sujeta de la cintura e inclina un poco su cabeza para facilitarme la acción.

Luego de algunos segundos suelto sus labios pero no alejo mi rostro del de ella, le hablo muy cerca de su boca.

-¿Sabes que hace tiempo, cuando fuimos a acampar… y casi caigo al río de no ser por ti que me sostuviste… sentir que tus labios estaban tan próximos a los míos… era algo que me consumía por dentro? – Ella me escucha con atención, mirándome fijamente a los ojos – En aquél entonces, pensar… en que un día lograría besarte… estaba muy lejos de mi realidad… ahora te siento a mi lado y no puedo evitar divagar mis pensamientos hacia aquél día… hacia aquél momento. Tu contacto me mataba… sentir tu piel me quemaba todo dentro y fuera de mí… y ahora… te tengo Jade West… por fin te he conseguido… y no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente – agrego para separarme de ella, mirando su reacción y esperando una respuesta que me llenaría de ternura.

-Eres una cursi Tori Vega – Dijo ella sin mayor preámbulo - Nunca lo comentes con nadie – OK, no era lo que esperaba.

-Pero… ¿acaso tú no sentiste nada en ese momento?

-No, yo sólo estaba preocupada porque no cayéramos al agua, eso mantenía mi mente ocupada, preservar nuestras vidas – agacho mi cabeza haciendo un puchero inconscientemente que ella no logró notar, pero agregó - Aunque ¿sabes? Cuando volvíamos del campamento… no dejaba de pensar en ti, y en ese momento… ¡Rayos! Qué mal la pasé queriendo olvidarme de ti, me sentía sucia y ridícula.

-No sabes cómo admiro tu falta de miedo por decir lo que sientes.

-Ya me lo has dicho. Ahora entra a tu casa que no quiero seguir desvelando a tu padre, asegúrale que no debe cuidarte de mí – Río, la sombra de mi papá parada detrás de la puerta podía verse claramente por la ventana.

-Hasta mañana Victoria.

-Hasta mañana mi amor. Te amo – Ella sonríe y se va. Es un sueño para mí que un día ya no tenga que marcharse, era aun un sueño mío que un día yo despertara por la mañana y ella estuviera a mi lado, sin hacer malabares para que deba volver a su casa. Me pregunto si eso llegará a ser posible, bueno, todo depende de que la secretaria no le cuente nada antes de que yo hable con ella.

Otro día en el instituto, sentados a la mesa de la cafetería, yo miraba la forma en que Beck abrazaba a una chica desconocida, luego él miraba a Jade, quien a su vez lo ignoraba. Era claro que pretendía darle celos, y yo solo estaba atenta a cualquier indicio de esos celos de su parte, pero nada de eso pasó, excepto cuando un apuesto joven compañero de Trina se me acercó para preguntarme por mi hermana. Jade me miró de la misma forma como hacía con Beck cuando ellos eran novios, luego miró al joven, y después de una patadita de Cat por debajo de la mesa, tuvo qué disimular. Yo no pude evitar sonreír por la emoción que me causaba hacerla sentir celosa.

-No lo disfrutes – masculló cuando bajé mi cabeza riendo discretamente.

-Por supuesto que lo haré – Me mira con enojo, evidenciando en su mirada las ganas de soltarme palabras hirientes pero fue interrumpida por André.

-Jade, hace mucho que quiero pedirte un favor.

-Yo no hago favores.

-Lo sé, pero este quizá te agrade.

-¿De qué se trata? – Dijo al fin mordiendo su trozo de zanahoria.

-Quisiera que me acompañaras a cantar… una de mis canciones que estoy preparando para un exámen – Respondió el joven nervioso.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú.

-¿Porqué no se lo pides a Tori? Ella es la que suele trabajar contigo.

-Porque esta vez me gustaría que lo hicieras tú, sin ofender Tori, sabes lo que opino de ti y de tu talento como cantante, es solo que… te debo una, ya que la vez pasada fue Tori la que terminó cantando conmigo.

-Lo voy a pensar – decía ella, mientras el muchacho la miraba circunspectivo.

-Por favor… de verdad que me encantaría cantar contigo.- Jade asiente con la cabeza y se levanta para retirarse, no sin antes echarme una miradita triunfadora mostrando a la vez esa sonrisa altanera y arrogante que todas amamos en ella, ¿a poco no chicas? ¿Quién no está de acuerdo conmigo en que esa sonrisa maliciosa nos ha seducido tanto? No sabes si quieres abofetearla o besarla en ese momento, aunque le tiro más a lo segundo.

-André, no sabía que aún tenías sentimientos por Jade – Le digo al músico alarmada, André era una competencia fuerte ahora que Beck ya no está en la vida de mi gótica. ¿Acaso Jade sospechaba eso?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? La chica es guapa y sexy. Y ahora… sin novio.

-Yo no te lo recomendaría.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó despreocupado.

-Pues porque… porque… pues porque… lo de Beck está muy reciente y… sinceramente… no creo que ella quiera meterse en una relación tan pronto.

-Beck dijo que le puso el cuerno.

-¿Qué?

-Él me contó que ella lo engañó con alguien más.

-Y… ¿te dijo con quién?

-No, y la verdad yo no creo que a Jade le gusten las chicas – Dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Beck piensa que lo engañó con una mujer, de aquí de Hollywood Arts, y sólo espera el momento oportuno para descubrirlas, a ambas, a menos de que Jade regrese con él. Pero yo sé que solo está dolido, se le pasará. Nos vemos Tori, debo preparar una canción muy romántica.

¿Así que Beck pretende delatarnos delante de todo el mundo? Jade nunca me ha dicho que se oponga a que todos lo sepan pero ambas hemos coincidido en que no es el momento adecuado. De verdad que Beck quiere jugar sucio, definitivamente él no está dispuesto a perderla. ¿Por qué no entiende de una buena vez que ella ya no lo ama?

-¿Te sentiste cómoda con André, Vega?

-Suéltame – espeto zafando mi mano de entre las suyas – No quiero hablarte ahora… y la próxima vez que vayas a meterme al armario te pido que lo hagas con delicadeza. Auch.- Me froto mi muñeca izquierda.

-Eres tan delicada.

-Pues sí, ya lo sabías ¿no? – No ceso mi enojo con ella – Así te enamoraste de mí.

-¿Quién lo asegura? – Arroja mirándome con esa perversidad que provoca todo un movimiento dentro de mí.

-Tú me lo dijiste.

-Pude haber mentido.

-No lo creo. Esto no es gracioso Jade, tú te diviertes conmigo.

-Es porque eres tan vulnerable.

-¿Y qué? ¿Vas a cantar con André?

-¿Celosa?

-¡No! – Por supuesto que sí pero no se lo diré, aunque estoy segura que ella lo sabe.

-A lo mejor, no lo sé, todavía no lo decido.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con tu padre?

-Está muy enojado, estoy segura que está planeando algo, ese silencio dice mucho, lo conozco muy bien. Pero no te preocupes, mientras yo pueda hacer algo, tú vas a estar bien – Me dice con voz suave replegándose a mí contra la pared, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-Lo sé, confío en ti – La beso – Sé que vas a protegerme – La beso de nuevo – Y te lo agradezco.

-¿Sabes que mi madre salió del psiquiátrico?

-¿De verdad?

-Se está quedando en un departamento a la orilla de la ciudad. Hablé con ella y la sentí tan… triste y a la vez… así como enojada, frustrada, no lo sé. Me dijo cosas que no entendí… y me dijo que me amaba… y me pidió perdón por dejarme sola.

-Confía en ella Jade, estoy segura que buscará lo mejor para ti y para Alex.

-Es lo que más deseo. Quiero que Alex esté seguro lejos de… Debo irme – Se interrumpe, ella ignora que yo sé la verdad sobre su madrastra.

-¿No te puedes quedar un poco más? – Le susurro acomodando algunos mechones detrás de su oreja, contemplando al mismo tiempo su bello rostro, imaginando todas esas cosas qué tuvo que soportar cuando esa mujer enferma se acercaba para tocarla.

Mi Jade, oh, mi Jade, cuánto daño te hizo esa mujer. Todo lo que te causó. En algún sentido, te miro y no podría culpar a nadie que te admire, eres una mujer tan bella que provoca cosas aun en aquellos que podríamos llegar a odiarte. Mira lo que provocaste en mí, yo, Tori, una chica aparentemente normal, a la que le encantaban los chicos, presa de ti y de tus encantos. De esa maldad que me derrite, y que seguro derrite a muchos aparte de mí, como a Beck, André y Sinjin, y hasta a esa tipa Betty y a mi hermana misma. Pero por ningún motivo voy a justificar todo lo que te hizo, o te hace aun. Juro que esa mujer va a pagar caro por cada vez que se acercó a ti, por cada caricia que se atrevió a hacerte, por cada mirada de lujuria que te lanzó, lo pagará caro, muy caro.

Antes de llegar a la oficina repasamos el material grabado en casa de Jade, no había evidencias suficientes que culparan a esa tipa. Sólo miradas durante la cena y probablemente una caricia debajo de la mesa, por el hecho de que Jade dio un respingo sin algún motivo en particular y después miró por debajo del mantel, terminando por fulminar con los ojos a la tal Carlotta. Luego se levantó llevándose a Alex consigo, su padre la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Carlotta mencionó hasta cuándo Víktor iba a permitirle su relación conmigo, él solo respondió que era cuestión de tiempo, pero que las cosas no quedarían así. Él lograría separarnos.

-¿Hablaste con ella? – Me preguntó Robert.

-No me lo ha permitido, he estado insistiendo pero no me deja hablar. Pero esta tarde se lo diré todo, no pasará de esta tarde sin que lo sepa, aunque no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar, sólo espero que lo comprenda.

-Lo hará Tori, nosotros te ayudaremos, para eso somos tus amigos.

Llegué a la oficina tratando de pasar desapercibida por Betty para colarme hasta la oficina de Jade. Lo que al parecer logré.

-Jade, ahora sí debemos hablar muy seriamente.- Pero ella me recibe con un beso apasionado, arrebatado y loco, pero encantador.

-Dime que me amas – Me pidió en un murmuro – Dime que me amas Victoria Vega.

-Te amo, ¿no lo sabes? Te he amado desde hace mucho Jade West. Desde el principio.

-Mientes – Continúa ella besándome – Mientes Victoria.- Había algo en su voz que no me gustaba.

-No puedo mentir, deberías sentirlo. Siénteme Jade West, siente que estoy prendida de ti.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? – Los besos eran cada vez más intensos.

-Te lo juro.

-Entonces este contrato está mintiendo ¿no? – Se separa para mostrarme una hoja de contrato que tenía en la mano y yo ya había visto – Este contrato es el que está mintiendo.

-Es mi contrato de trabajo – Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Por tres mil dólares? Nadie paga tres mil dólares a una novata sin experiencia y menor de edad solo por ser asistente.

-Es lo que tu padre ofrecía cuando…

-¿Cuando te contrató para que arruinaras mi vida?

Sentí que todos mis sentidos se dilataron un momento, me contraje y por un instante no fui capaz de respirar ni de cavilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella ya estaba enterada. Ya lo sabía todo, Betty me ganó la jugada y había actuado antes que yo.

-J-Jade… yo…

-No tenías que esperar demasiado, desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntas pudiste haberte deshecho de mí. Aquél día me entregué por completo. Aquél día me sentí enamorada, feliz. Te abrí la puerta de mi casa, te conduje a mi habitación, te metí en mi cama, te ofrecí mi cuerpo y te entregué mi corazón. Sólo era cuestión de que te levantaras y te rieras de mí esbozando en mi cara lo mucho que te divertiste conmigo al lograr enredarme en... eso.

-Jade…

-Fue tan fácil ganarte mi confianza ¿no Tori? Al final de cuentas, no resulté tan difícil.

Había dolor en sus palabras. Lo noté por el nudo que no le permitía expresarse totalmente con claridad, pero se reprimía las lágrimas, de ninguna forma iba a llorar, no frente a mí.

-Iba a decírtelo – Mis palabras no tenían ganas de salir.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo recibieras un cheque más grande? ¿Cuando mi padre palmeara tu espalda y te dijera: Bien hecho? Pues te lo digo yo… bien hecho Tori Vega, has realizado un excelente trabajo. Acabas de arruinar mi vida… acabas de hacer pedazos todos mis sueños.

-Jade, yo te juro que…

-No me jures nada…

-¡Es lo que estaba tratando de decirte! Por eso insistía en hablar contigo, quería contártelo todo pero nunca me dejaste.

-¿Y qué ibas a decirme? Acaso: Jade, discúlpame, tu padre me contrató para convencerte de dejar la escuela de artes y te dediques al negocio de la familia que es lo que te conviene, tú no eres artista, no tienes talento, dedícate a los autos. ¡Eres un asco de persona Jade West!

-No – Comienzo a llorar – no, no es así, yo no pensaba hacerlo… yo no sabía que eras tú la hija del…

-Sí, fue la mejor jugada – dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica – Enamorar a la chica para lograr el objetivo y así obtener una muy buena suma de dinero ¿no? y de paso, vengarte de mí por todas las cosas que te he hecho.

-No Jade, yo no iba a hacerlo ¡escúchame por favor! Helena te lo puede explicar.

-Ya Betty me lo dijo todo – Volteo a la puerta, la secretaria está ahí, parada, mirándome con recelo y triunfo, pero al mismo tiempo sufriendo junto con Jade, en parte no la culpaba, quizá yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero tal vez no de esa manera.

-Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo Jade – dijo ella – Y Helena lo sabe. Yo no quería que nadie entrara a este juego pero tu padre insistió así que le dejó el trabajo a Helena. Ella fue quien contrató a esta tipa. Haber, que te diga, que te diga porqué no renunció desde el primer momento. Víktor habló con ella y le explicó muy bien de lo que se trataba y ella decidió seguir.

-¡No es verdad, yo no sabía que eras tú…!

-Todo el tiempo supo que eras tú, ella te conocía… pero decidió ocultártelo. ¿Porqué no te lo dijo después? Cuando se volvieron amantes ¿porqué no te lo contó entonces?... Pues porque no le convenía.

-No, no, no, no, no, ¡NO! Yo siempre quise decírtelo, pero tenía miedo, miedo de cómo lo fueras a tomar, sabía que eso podría provocar que te perdiera.

-Así que decidiste ocultármelo. ¿Cuándo pensabas comenzar a convencerme de dejar Hollywood Arts? ¿Cuándo nuestra relación fuera más estrecha? ¿Cuándo mi padre lograra llevarme lejos de aquí? Qué buena actriz eres Victoria, por cierto, fingiste muy bien ante mi padre, estabas aliada con él desde el principio. Yo me enfrenté a él por ti como idiota. Me ví tan estúpida dando la cara por ti, porque te amaba. Perdí a mi novio, dejé una relación con un chico que me ama ¡POR TI! Y tú sólo estabas jugando conmigo. Divirtiéndote conmigo, riendo a mis espaldas por todas las muestras de amor que tuve contigo. Soy una estúpida – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Soy tan estúpida por creer en ti. Me dejé llevar… me dejé llevar por tus encantos, por tu actitud tan tierna solo para… - sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos también, pero lograba muy bien no echar ninguna lágrima, comenzó a sudar, y con eso noté que estaba en medio de una angustia terrible, sí, le había hecho daño, le había hecho un daño espantoso, de por sí Jade no confiaba en cualquier persona y ahora esto.

Continúo llorando, no sé qué decir al tiempo que tenía tantas cosas que hacerle saber, pero el nudo en mi garganta no me permitía hacerlo. Ella me miró, pero no con odio, me miró como con resignación, como alguien que está en medio de una situación de muerte y decide no luchar más por sobrevivir. Las palabras que habló, fueron las más dolorosas que le pude haber escuchado, porque me mataban internamente.

-Mi madrastra tiene razón… todas las mujeres son iguales… son malas… no debo confiar en ninguna… la única persona segura que siempre está ahí para mí… es ella.

Luego de esto me miró como hiciera la primera vez que nos conocimos, ese gesto que tanto miedo me causó cuando me reclamó por limpiar la camisa de Beck.

-Ya puedes irte… Has cumplido – Y con eso me di cuenta que perdí a la Jade amorosa que segundos antes me había besado con tanta pasión, para volver a aquella chica con resentimientos contra el mundo, tan insegura como la primera vez que la conocí.

Di la vuelta y salí de ese lugar con el corazón hecho trizas. Lo más seguro es que nuestras vidas no volverían a juntarse. ¿Hasta dónde podría permitirlo?

**Saludos y abrazos a todos y todas. Prometo actualizar más pronto.**


	19. ESO NO ES POSIBLE

**Hola, hola, pasando de nuevo por acá. Envío saludos y agradecimientos a cada lector y lectora que continúan leyendo esta historia. Gracias a quienes me han motivado a seguir, les mando un abrazototote. **

**No me gusta dejar de mencionar a quienes siempre comentan en mi historia, por eso particularmente agradezco a mi amiguita loverxanime, que ahí anda, sacándome tremendas carcajadas con sus ocurrencias, pequeña amiga, tu historia es tan fresca y espontánea y sobre todo muy divertida, no sabes cómo me hace reír de repente. Anda, no quites esa chispa de tu pluma.**

**Más allá de la realidad, qué te puedo decir, tu fic va dando pasos de gigante, estoy encantada por la manera como planteas a los personajes, como ya te he dicho, cómo ansío ver el final, y no porque quiero que ya acabe, sino porque estoy ansiosa por ver ese final que darás, estoy suponiendo algunas cosas pero no voy a adelantarme a ello.**

**Hime-Chan 196, te dejé un MP, espero que lo hayas leído, tú sabes, como ya he mencionado, que tus comentarios son como gotas frescas en medio de un calor que aveces me abruma demasiado, si dejaras de comentar en mi historia, es como si dejaras secar una florecilla que comienza a brotar.**

**Mr. Rex, mi nueva amiga y sólo por jugar, mentora, cómo me alegra tener una lectora de tu calibre amiga, ya te lo he dicho, si dices que tú admiras mi manera de escribir, no se compara a la manera como yo admiro la tuya, y punto. Sabes lo que pienso de ti.**

**AsukaMiyamoto, ¿qué puedo decir de ti amiga? Sólo que me estás haciendo enojar con tanta espera, vamos, sé que puedes publicar eso que hablamos y así permitirle a mis uñas crecer con libertad. Hasta parece que haces a propósito que me desespere, jajajaja. No te creas amix, sabes que eres consentida, ¿acaso no merezco lo mismo de tu parte? Jejejeje, ya me conoces cómo soy.**

**A mis dos nuevos lectores _Kiuser1_ y _Reiku-chan_, gracias, gracias, gracias por leer y comentar jóvenes, no olviden continuar en eso, me agrada mucho que les haya gustado mi historia. Actualicé pronto por ustedes. **

**Y al resto gracias, a lo mejor desespera tanta letra antes de llegar a lo que en realidad nos interesa, comunidad lectora, la paciencia es una virtud, que yo no tengo por supuesto, hagan lo suyo. A los que no comentan, comenten, ah, es broma. Se les agradece que lean, es suficiente por el momento jajaja. Y muchas gracias de veras.**

**Ya está, ya me voy. Victorious me pertenece, en mis sueños, en la vida real es otra cosa. **

**Victorious no me pertenece (no quiero problemas después). Lean por favor y más por favor, comenten, voy a estarles muy agradecida. Tenkiu.**

**CHAPTER 19. ESO NO ES POSIBLE**

Me prometí a mí misma luchar por ella. Lo que pasó no fue cosa de vida o muerte, si tan solo la necia me hubiese permitido hablar antes, cuando le insistía, esto no estaría pasando, yo le habría contado la verdad y ahora quizá… no, en realidad no sé qué hubiera pasado, la verdad, todo fue mi culpa. Debí habérselo dicho desde el principio, nunca debí ocultárselo, y cuando quise hacerlo, tenía que haber insistido, cómo me daba coraje ser tan débil ante Jade en algunas cuestiones, si ella dijo "No" yo debí haberle respondido: Pues lo siento, pero vas a escucharme. Ahora tengo qué admitir que ante esas cosas ella me sigue dominando.

Pateo una piedra que encuentro en el camino, ni siquiera puedo culpar a Betty, pero la muy… ¡Ah! Es una… ¡Ah! Cada una póngale lo que quiera, yo no digo groserías y estúpida e idiota le quedan muy corto, es lo más grosero que puede salir de mí.

Me detengo sentándome en la banca de un concurrido parque de la ciudad, ya había pasado un buen rato de dar vueltas sin llegar a ningún lado, traté de imaginar lo que Jade estaría haciendo ahora, ¿se habrá quedado en la oficina? ¿Habrá salido de ahí? Si salió, ¿a dónde iría? ¿Buscaría a alguien? ¿A quién? ¿Estaría pensando en mí? Si estuviera pensando en mí, ¿consideraría el perdonarme? ¿Vendría a buscarme? ¿Volveríamos a estar juntas?

-¡Ooyeee! – Le digo enojada al adolescente que estrelló su balón en mi cabeza.

-Lo siento – Responde el muchacho. Lo miro, es muy lindo, pecoso y de lindos ojos azules que me hacen recordar a una persona.

-¿Tori? – Me dice él - ¿No eres Tori Vega? La amiga de Jade, mi hermana.

-¡Alex!

-Hola. Siento haber estrellado el balón en tu cabeza…

-No te preocupes, ni me dolió – claro que no, sólo ví estrellitas por un instante - ¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Estás solo?

-No, mamá viene conmigo – En efecto, la fina dama se acerca hasta a mí.

-Hola Victoria, qué gusto verte. ¿Cómo van las cosas con mi hija? – Gulp.

-Creo queee… me odia.

-Hablemos de eso.

Jade eligió a Cat Valentine para ser la primera persona en enterarse de lo sucedido, la joven pelirroja estaba muy enojada conmigo cuando finalmente contesté su llamada luego de hablar con la madre de Jade.

_-¿Porqué le hiciste eso Tori?_

-Cat, déjame explicarte…

_-Sé lo que vas a decirme, ya hablé con Betty y Helena sobre esto, Tori, no te quiero ofender, pero tú fuíste más Cat que yo en este asunto. Dejaste que avanzara demasiado._

-Cat tú no eres tonta.

_-La mayoría de la gente piensa que sí._

-Yo no.

_-No me importa eso ahora, me importa Jade, ella está muy decepcionada, de todo. Tori, tal vez no fue esta tu intención, pero créeme, si Jade toma una mala decisión sobre su vida, y eso la perjudica, estaré tan enojada que lo más seguro es que te culpe a ti._

-Yoo… - Escuché el acostumbrado bep-bep-bep del teléfono, la pelirroja me había colgado.

Cat llamó a Anna unos minutos después de que Jade llegara a buscarla a su casa, estaba afiebrada y necesitaba un abrazo y un consuelo, nadie mejor que la dulce pelirroja para hacer sentir a Jade viva de nuevo.

-Va a quedarse con Cat esta noche – me dijo Anna cuando hablábamos del asunto en el parque – Es mejor así, Cat siempre ha sabido cómo hacerla sentir mejor, aunque Jade aveces no lo quiera reconocer.

-Siento tanto que…

-No debes sentirte culpable por nada Victoria, en todo caso, es Víktor quien se niega a aceptar que su hija ha crecido y tiene intereses distintos. Y si nos vamos más a fondo, estoy yo, quien no ha tenido el valor suficiente para estar con ella.

-Jade se veía… tan… dolida por lo que pasó… Cree que la engañé, que hice todo solo para vengarme de ella, eso me duele, porque nunca ha sido así, aun cuando ella se portó tan mal conmigo, jamás tuve en la cabeza vengarme, por el contrario, procuraba todos los días ganarme su amistad. Por eso me duele que crea eso ahora.

-¿La amas Victoria?

-Con todo mi corazón – La madre se me queda mirando unos segundos y luego voltea hacia el ocultamiento del sol, callando hasta que el astro desapareció con toda su luminosidad para darle paso a la noche.

-¿Sabes? Te estaba componiendo una canción… en su piano. Alex dice que es muy buena… y yo quisiera escucharla completa, así que si vas a luchar por recuperar la confianza y el amor de mi hija, no te quedes aquí sentada perdiendo el tiempo conmigo… has algo.

Pues salí casi corriendo de ahí, y como intuí, encontrarme con Jade de nuevo no sería cosa fácil, la niña pelirroja me cerró la puerta en las narices.

-Aguarda hasta mañana – Me dijo Robert quien salió a pedirme disculpas por la actitud de Cat – No es bueno que Cat esté enojada, Betty tuvo que ir a que le reacomodaran la naríz, creo que el médico dijo que la llevará hacia un lado por un buen tiempo, no me gustaría verte con la naríz torcida Tori.

Le hago caso, sé muy bien, por mi propia experiencia, que la pelirroja sabe dar sendos golpes en el rostro, la nariz es su blanco favorito. Ahora tendré que esperar, la pequeña estaba insistiendo en que le contestara la llamada pero aun así me cerró la puerta de su casa, y dice que no es bipolar.

He estado marcando el número de Jade una y otra, y otra y otra vez, pero nada. Lo tiene apagado. Ay Jade, tan testaruda que eres, sin duda, una de tus tantas cualidades que me enamoraron de ti. Comienzo a recordarte con demasiado apremio, y con tan poco tiempo ya te estoy extrañando. Cómo ansío ver tu rostro, para sumergirme en tus labios y nadar en tus ojos, en tus bellos ojos, acariciar cada rincón de tu piel aterciopelada sintiendo cómo me pierdo cuando tus manos hacen contacto al mismo tiempo en la mía, pasando de tu toque frío a la calidez producida por el sudor que comienza a emanar de mis poros que te reclaman.

Me recuesto sobre mis sábanas, abrazándome a mí misma, haciéndome cosquillas cuando froto mis brazos con mis propias manos pensando en ella. Yo no iba a dejar que tus dedos recorrieran otro cuerpo que no fuera el mío, eso era algo que ya estaba firmemente decidido, lo malo es deducir de qué manera volvería a conquistarte, si tan solo fueras una chica común y corriente, estoy segura que con llevarte una linda serenata mexicana al balcón de tu morada sería suficiente para atraerte a mí de nuevo, pero bueno es que eres Jade West, una chica particular, única en el mundo. Con esa mirada que aprisiona en…

Me quedé dormida no supe en qué momento, sólo sé que al despertar continuaba pensando en ella, me senté de bruces y palmeé el lado izquierdo de mi cama buscando su espalda suave y blanca, pero no fue posible hallarla, entrecerré los ojos y por un instante creí percibir en el viento su aroma a lavanda, a flores frescas que se abren por la mañana.

No estaba ahí, seguramente se encontraba enredada en las sábanas de su amiga la pelirroja, que por mucho que me cueste creerlo, en ocasiones me pongo a pensar sobre quién cuida a quién, las dos parecen tenerse respeto. No estoy celosa de Cat, solo algunas veces quisiera ser ella para tener esa libertad de hablarle sin que se moleste del todo conmigo. No eran celos, pura envidia nada más.

A quien le parezca curioso que la muchacha pálida y más linda de Hollywood Arts llegara ese día a la escuela, con ese andar arrogante y enfadado que más de uno voltea a mirar, no sabe nada de esa chica. Ella no es la niñita debilucha que huye de los problemas, no, ante todo, Jade era orgullosa, tan orgullosa que nunca escondería el rostro de nadie, mucho menos de mí. Por eso es que al pasar a mi lado, fija toda su atención a su objetivo común: su casillero. Me ignora, era de esperarse, no puedo exigir otra cosa. Por mi parte, trato de armar en mi cabeza formas diversas de llegar a ella y pedirle perdón, intentos desesperados, pero no lo consigo, en ningún momento, así que regreso a casa con los ánimos caídos en mi ignominia.

-Aquí lo tienes, con dos de azúcar – Beck pone el café entre sus manos, permitiéndose un momento para acariciarla con sus dedos. Noto que lleva su mano derecha alrededor de su espalda, esa espalda que recuerdo de nuestra primera noche, me pregunto si habrán desaparecido los arañazos que tracé en ella con mis uñas.

No me pudo doler más ver cómo luego que él la besó en la mejilla, ella le devolvió el gesto con un delicado y exquisito beso en los labios que duró no pocos segundos. Él se sintió feliz. Desgraciado.

Y el destino (tan ridículo que me es mencionarlo), parecía empeñarse en alejarnos, pues las cosas no me favorecían en nada. Pasaba los canales por la plasma sin buscar nada en particular, cuando el escandaloso sonido del timbre me hizo reaccionar, busqué tontamente a Trina, pues ya sabía que hacía dos horas había subido a su cuarto a arreglarse para una cita, por fin se le hizo con Mike Sanders.

Me levanto con una pesadez sobre mis hombros, como si fuese ese ser mitológico que lleva el mundo a cuestas, había llorado, claro que sí, y aún me secaba las lágrimas cuando veo su rostro detrás de la puerta, como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad. Díganme una cosa, ¿alguna vez no han tenido uno de esos días en los que se sienten la peor basura del mundo ante lo cual ansían encontrarse con un príncipe o por lo menos alguna cosa que les venga a dictar que se puede vivir de los sueños? Pues esa cosa apareció frente a mí, tan clara como la misma realidad, alta, esbelta, blanca, de penetrante mirada azul-verdosa y brillantes cabellos oscuros como ahora se encontraba mi alma.

Caramba Elizabeth Gillies, cómo se ha placido DIOS en formarte, pareces una de sus esculturas más elaboradas, cada detalle en ti, da muestras de un ingenio que no ha podido proceder de los changos, tú fuíste creada con ganas de hacer las cosas perfectas, y se te puede presumir como objetivo logrado.

En fin, por eso amo ser narradora. Volviendo a Tori, yo, Tori, chica. Realmente me sentí dentro del cuento de la cenicienta, envuelta en mis piltrafas ante una reina que reclama su territorio, rodeada de sus finas ropas, me sentí vil y avergonzada.

-Jade – Apenas puedo susurrar, mientras me limpio la cara con las palmas de mis manos con mayor rigor que hace rato – No puedo creer que estés aquí.

Ella me mira como si fuese la primera vez que el príncipe arrogante se topa con la mujer que ha de convertirse en su princesa, despreciada.

-Voy a pasar Vega – No espera invitación, solo se introduce. Cierro la puerta y la sigo, pero solo con la vista, quedándome junto a la puerta.

-No esperaba que vinieras…

-No vine a verte a ti – Lanza con su habitual tono altanero en su voz y esa actitud malvada de antaño.

-¿Ah, no? – Pregunto confundida – entonces ¿a quién vie…?

-¡Jade! Llegaste, hermosa, pensé que ibas a tardarte más pero me alegra que llegaras a tiempo, así tendremos mayor oportunidad de conocernos nena.

Trina bajaba por las escaleras, según pude deducir, con atuendo nuevo, exageradamente arreglada, exageradamente pretendiendo lucir sexy; habla echando miradas sobre mí. Al principio Jade se ve confusa, pero luego vuelve a su actitud tan perversamente encantadora.

-Pues ya vámonos.

-Claro – dijo Trina, llegando hasta ella con mucho cuidado por los tacones – Tori, voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, por favor, si nuestros padres llaman, avísales que tuve una cita… y que a lo mejor no regreso esta noche – Puedo sentir su manera de hablar, eso era un golpe muy bajo a mis sentimientos.

-Trina no… - Quizo decir Jade pero mi hermana la interrumpe.

-Ya está bien, no estés ansiosa, vámonos bebé.

Parecía como si la linda chica gótica en algún momento la golpearía, pero no lo hace, camina dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de llegar a la puerta mi hermana la detiene, le da vuelta sujetándola por el cuello y ante mis ojos, sí, ante mis ojos… la besa.

Si ella quiso apartarla yo no pude verlo, lo único que vi fue que se besaron por largos segundos y la que hace poco me declarara su amor y me pidiera ser su novia, ahora parecía disfrutar de los labios de mi propia hermana. ¿Debería seguir luchando por ella?

Cuando finalmente Trina la suelta, pareciendo tonta con ese gesto entusiasta y conmocionado, la muchacha de negro me mira como si quisiera preguntar: ¿Algún problema? Pudiera ser, como que en la mañana besaste a tu ex novio y te fuiste con él terminando las clases, y ahora besas a una chica delante de tu ex novia también, qué clase de persona eres. O pudiera ser que el mundo se estaba desmoronando ante mis ojos. Descarada, te besuqueas con uno y con otra. Sus mejillas estaban acaloradas, pero tomó a Trina por la cintura y la condujo a la salida, mi hermana parecía idiota ante sus muestras de atención. Pero no lo parece, Trina eres una idiota.

Me quedé toda la noche esperando el regreso de mi endemoniada hermana, a las seis de la mañana se convirtió en un hecho que Trina había pasado la noche feliz en algún lugar, en alguna cama, con alguna persona. ¿Se han preguntado por qué las protagonistas de las telenovelas lloran tanto? Aquí tienen la respuesta, sí se sufre de amor, y si quieren saber más, también de amor se muere, aunque mi amiga LindsayWest no lo quiera reconocer. ¿Leíste eso Lindsay? ¿A poco no te sentiste dentro de mi papel? Si eres tú la que me conoce tanto. Quítate la mano del pecho y reprime esas lagrimitas, ¿no que muy salsa? ¿No que cero cursi? Ándale chiquita, sufre conmigo.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe. Trina estaba de regreso, me levanté como resorte del sofá y asomé la cabeza como un avestruz que mira por encima de la manada, esperando la confirmación de mis sospechas, que no tardaron.

-Vaya Tori, ¿cómo no me dí cuenta antes de lo perfecta que es Jade? Con razón babeas por ella, es toda-una-mujer-hecha-y-derecha. Tiene unas manos que no piden prestado, arrebatan. Unos labios que no llaman a la puerta, se introducen con violencia, y unos ojos que te ponen de rodillas ante ella sin expresar una sola palabra. Nos llevó toda la noche llegar a conocernos… físicamente. Por supuesto que quiere volver a verme, me lo dijo esta mañana cuando nos despedíamos, antes de que Beck llegara por ella, así que esta noche… no volveré a dormir en casa. Amé el piano en su habitación y todos esos… adornos… raros que la acompañan. ¡Aayyyyy! – Dijo suspirando – Toda Jade, es sensacional. La amo.

Las punzadas en mi corazón no tardaron en hacerse sentir. Por ese día, decidí no ir a la escuela, ya tendría tiempo para pensar de qué manera puedo motivarme para seguir viviendo.

Afortunadamente Cat no me dejó sola en ese momento.

-Estoy segura que cuando escuches esto te vas a sentir mejor.

-No quiero saber nada Cat, no por ahora, me siento muy mal y cansada.

La pelirroja no hace caso, como puede ser su estilo, tomó el vaso de agua de mi mesita de estudio y lo vació sobre mi cara.

-¡Cat! – Grité alzando la cabeza, pero sin ánimos de levantarme aún.

-Ya no te hagas tonta Tori Vega, no tienes qué sentirte así sabiendo que tú misma lo provocaste. Levántate y escúchame, que debemos actuar con tiempo.

-Entiende que ya no quiero saber nada, no me interesa lo que tenga que ver con Jade ni nada, nada, nada.

-¿Ni siquiera que ya tenemos evidencia suficiente para librarla de su madrastra?

Me levanté otra vez como resorte.

-¿Ya la hay?

-Ayer en la noche – dijo Cat sentándose a la orilla de mi cama – La tipa esa entró a su habitación y quiso pasarse de lista con ella.

-¿Ayer en la noche? – Asiente - ¿Cómo a qué hora?

-Las 11, las 12, no recuerdo, Jade estaba componiendo en su piano. Carlotta la abrazó por la espalda e intentó besarla pero ella se zafó y la empujó fuerte contra el estante. Carlotta se enojó y con un martillo golpeó el instrumento hasta destruirlo. Eso enfureció mucho a Jade quien volvió a empujarla y esta vez la golpeó feo, Carlotta se rompió un brazo.

-¿Cómo está Jade?

-Amaba su piano, estaba terminando una canción que compuso para ti, de hecho discutieron por ti, todo quedó documentado en el video.

-¿Pero ella no se lastimó?

-Un poco, heridas menores, pero por lo demás está bien.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar con su madrastra?

-Robert ya puso la denuncia y Jade testificará sobre los hechos, presentaremos la evidencia y esperamos que no sea un juicio largo, por el bien de Jade. Beck también va a rendir una declaración y Robert y yo haremos lo mismo, con esto se espera que sea suficiente para hundir a la italiana.

-¿Y Víktor?

-No he podido localizarlo, está fuera de la ciudad, pero no creemos que sea un problema, tenemos todo en nuestras manos. Jade y Alex se están quedando en mi casa, ¿quieres ir?

-No sé si ella quiera verme.

-Vamos, Jade no es la chica que se abruma tan fácilmente, no vas a encontrar a una Jade hecha pedazos, quizá solo un poco furiosa pero nada más. Entonces, ¿vamos?

-Está bien, necesito verla y cerciorarme de que está bien.

Antes de que Cat anuncie mi visita la detengo un momento en la sala.

-Espera, se supone que ayer Jade estuvo toda la noche con Trina, ¿cómo fue que pasó todo esto?

-Jade no pasó la noche con Trina, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Pero ellas… Jade pasó por mi hermana a mi casa y…

-Sikowitz les dio un papel en la misma obra, y fueron a reunirse con él y con Sinjin para ensayar el efecto de luces y sonido de su escena, no te enteraste porque estabas en la luna durante la clase, por cierto, aunque actúan en la misma obra y en la misma escena, sus personajes jamás hacen contacto entre ellos. ¿Qué fue lo que creíste?

-Según lo que ví, o… lo que Trina me hizo creer… tuvieron una cita.

-Sólo de trabajo, Trina se quedó a repasar con Sikowitz su papel, ya que no lograba una buena interpretación, después supe que se fueron a casa de Sinjin, porque él es su galán en la historia y ya de ahí no sé, pero Jade se fue temprano a su casa y estuvo allí al menos hasta las 12, pero durmió conmigo, en mi habitación, en mi cama… y te aseguro que no caminó dormida porque la abracé toda la noche. Alex durmió con mi hermano.

Sonrío, esa Trina… ya me arreglaré con ella, ¿así que todo fue un mal entendido? Suspiro aliviada, no del todo, pues aun estaba Beck.

Cat regresa de su habitación y con un tono muy triste en la voz me dice que Jade no quiere verme.

-Lo siento Tori, supongo que tendrás qué esperar un tiempo. Además, Beck está allá dentro con ella – Bajo mi mirada al suelo.

-No te preocupes, entiendo… y… gracias por todo Cat.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer. Te prometo que hablaré con ella y trataré de…

-No… por favor… no hagas nada… yo… ya sabré qué hacer para… intentar remediar este asunto… Quédate tranquila amiga – La chica me sonríe.

Doy la vuelta para salir, en el corredor de la casa pintada de rosa, justo cuando ya estaba marchándome aparece una linda mujer rubia cargando unas bolsas del súper.

-Hola, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?

-Claro que sí, con mucho gusto – Tomo un par de bolsas de papel y cargo con una a cada lado.

-Gracias. Tú eres…

-Tori Vega.

-Tori, Cat me ha hablado mucho de ti, supe que estuvieron el otro día en mi casa pero tuve que irme a resolver un asunto de trabajo y ya no los alcancé a saludar.

-Descuide.

-¿Ya entraste a ver a Jadey?

-Mm… no… ella no… amm…

-¿No quiere verte? – Creo que asentí con la cabeza – Niña testaruda que és. Anda, acompáñame al despacho para que hablemos – Me invita luego de dejar las bolsas en la cocina.

Sigo a la tierna mujer hasta una habitación pequeña al final del pasillo de la casa con semejanza de pastel, una y otra, madre e hija eran bastante parecidas, sin el color del cabello. La mujer me abre la puerta del cuarto y hace un ademán para que entre. Lo hago. Después me invita cortésmente a que tome asiento y obedezco también a su señal.

-Bueno, déjame presentarme primeramente: yo soy Lynda Valentine, madre de Cat y de Robert, y algunas veces… también de Jadey y de Alex. Por lo que veo, tu relación con ella está en picada al fracaso ¿no es cierto?

Una tosecilla me invade de pronto, no esperaba que la mujer supiera de eso.

-Tranquila, Jade me lo ha contado, ella confía en mí, yo además de amiga, suelo ser su psicóloga personal, así que conozco muy bien la relación que se ha planteado entre ustedes… desde el principio. Si quisieras saber algo sobre Jade, soy la mejor persona que te puede responder a eso, la conozco mejor que nadie, incluso mejor de lo que Cat piensa.

-Pero usted y yo…

-Lo sé, como que somos desconocidas, pues deja eso a un lado y vamos viendo de qué manera su relación puede o no llegar a tener éxito… o muerte en el intento.

Esa fue la conversación que marcó mi vida para siempre, a partir de ahí, aunque no tomé una decisión inmediata, sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Todas las palabras que crucé con Lynda esa tarde, me bastaron para reflexionar en esa extraña relación que Jade y yo estábamos viviendo, si permanecíamos juntas o no, sería la decisión que daría en el próximo paso. De una cosa estaba segura, esta vez, aunque Jade se negara, no descansaría hasta lograr hablar con ella, y entonces la besaría… o la dejaría ir para siempre, aunque mi corazón deseara lo contrario.

**Apreciado público lector, les notifico que este ha sido el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia, por lo que en vistas del final, dentro de dos capítulos más, agradeceré mucho cada comentario que ustedes opten regalarme. Así sabré hasta qué punto esto va para bien o para mal, sólo por curiosidad jejeje. Háganme saber lo que piensan, ¿les gustaría que Tori y Jade quedaran juntas? ¿O prefieren que sea una historia con principio Jori y final Bade? ¿O tal vez piensan que Trina merece una oportunidad? ¿Qué dicen de Betty? ¿Y aun queda André? ¿Qué opinan de mí? ¿No puede quedar en un Jadesaywest? Jajajajaja. Saludos y abrazos.**


	20. LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE

**Con enorme gusto saludo a toda mi comunidad lectora que siguen este fic, les agradezco infinitamente su interés por continuar leyendo, pues acá les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, deseando como siempre que se complazcan en leer. **

**Otorgo agradecimientos especiales a las personas que comentan mi fic: AsukaMiyamoto (mi gran amiga); (mi teacher); Más allá de la Realidad (una de las pioneras del Jori); loverxanime (mi encantadora señorita saca risa jejeje); Hime-Chan 196 (lectorA, lo acabo de descubrir jajaja).**

**Y a los que se han integrado recientemente con sus comentarios: Reiku-chan, kiuser1, Dra. K-Doof y Amelie Barragán, qué bueno que te creaste esta cuenta, haber si un día nos sorprendes con una historia de tu mano, consejo, que sea Jori. Gracias a cada uno de ustedes, por tomarse la molestia de comentar.**

**Yo les pido a todos que se sigan tomando la molestia de dejar un review, ya nada más falta un capítulo para terminar, así que un review es así como que un termínalo, les aseguro que el final será… muy bueno jejeje, hay modestamente jajaja. Sorry. Abrazos.**

**Victorious no me pertenece, chale, qué mala onda con eso.**

**Lean y comenten por fa.**

**CHAPTER 20. LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE.**

Yo sabía que muchas de las decisiones en nuestra vida, provienen de un impulso del corazón. Algo que nos dicta una forma de actuar, sin reflexionar antes de hacerlo, motivado solo por una leve descarga, probablemente de conciencia… o simplemente deseo.

Hubiese querido no tener ese impulso en aquél preciso momento, porque ahora, me encuentro atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Sé lo que quiero, pero también sé lo que conviene, y nuestros deseos no siempre están ligados con lo que es correcto, aunque muchas personas se avientan a cumplir sus anhelos, las consecuencias, pueden ser más graves de lo que se haya considerado al principio, si se hizo, y entonces, sólo después de eso, una llega a tocar fondo… y entonces viene el arrepentimiento.

-¿Eres homosexual? – Me preguntó la madre de Cat en un momento en el que reinaba el silencio.

-No – Respondí segura, era verdad, no lo soy, no me interesan las personas de mi mismo sexo, sólo me interesa Jade.

-Es fácil deducirlo – Dijo ella, con una sobriedad que comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa – Háblame de tu relación con Jade.

-Nos amamos – La mujer sonrió dulcemente sin apartar su vista de mí, lo que me hizo volver mis ojos de ella hacia mis manos que cruzaba ligeramente sobre mi regazo.

-Esa actitud sólo me dice que de alguna manera te avergüenzas de creer eso.

-No me avergüenzo – Dije con firmeza volviendo mi vista a ella – Amo a Jade, estoy segura y no me da pena admitirlo. Me enamoré de una chica, sí, eso no quiere decir que soy… que bateo para las menores… y tampoco soy bisexual… a mí solo me gusta ella.

-Tori… ¿qué sabes de amar a una persona? ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que ustedes dos se aman?

-Yo no puedo explicar eso en realidad – También era cierto, cómo explicar todo lo que Jade provoca en mí – Todo lo que sé… es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, cada segundo que me reste por delante quiero vivirlo con ella, cuando estamos juntas no quiero que se vaya y mueve un sinfín de cosas dentro de mí que no puedo explicar.

-Pero es una chica… y tú también lo eres.

-Discúlpeme, pero no le veo problema a eso, creo siempre tratan de…

-La mayoría de las personas que se encuentran en una situación como la tuya, o tan parecida a la tuya, creen que están en lo correcto, se justifican a ustedes mismas con sendas teorías y casos que muchas veces, no conocen el trasfondo de los mismos. Hablan de lo social, sí, vivimos en el siglo XXI por favor, estamos abiertos a una nueva era donde no existen los prejuicios ¿pero quién ha marcado esa tendencia? Si te pones a pensar con detenimiento, muchas de esas ideas llevan a severos conflictos entre la humanidad, en lugar de conseguir la paz, para mí no es nada diferente a lo que un dictador como Hitler utilizara para convencer a toda una nación de exterminar a otra, sólo por "pequeñas diferencias de raza". Y el resultado fue cruel.

-Yo no pretendo dañar a la nación – dije con sarcasmo - sólo estoy enamorada y quiero ser felíz con la persona que amo, no me importa si es una mujer igual que yo.

-No quiero que pienses que estoy en tu contra Tori, sólo quiero que analices si de verdad estás dispuesta a todo por defender ese sentimiento que tienes.

-A todo – La mujer volvió a sonreírme. No me gustaba lo que me estaba diciendo, pero de alguna manera, me hacía tenerle confianza y quería escuchar más.

-Tori voy a ser sincera, he vivido más que tú y he visto muchas cosas de las que tú has visto, he conocido personas como tú, y tristemente, toman decisiones impulsadas por sus sentimientos de las que luego se arrepienten, yo no estoy intentando desanimarte, solo quiero que veas hasta dónde esto te puede llevar, aunque ya me hayas dicho que eso no te importa, pero yo veo más allá de ti, yo veo tu corazón y porque te aprecio, como que eres amiga de mi hija a la que amo tanto, quiero contarte esto.

Jade ha pasado por traumas severos, pero esa chica es fuerte como las rocas, ha sabido resistir, no es una persona cualquiera que se acongoja de las tribulaciones, eso ya lo sabes. Pero mira, por mucho tiempo estuvo sola, de alguna manera, Anna, su madre y amiga mía tiene problemas que tú ya conoces, no es su culpa, de cierta forma fue casi obligada a separarse de su hija, para no perjudicarla, así que lo hizo por amor a ella, no obstante, tú sabes que el amor de madre es insustituible… y Jade lo conoció muy poco. No siendo menos, su padre no ayudó mucho que digamos y menos aun esa mujer Carlotta.

Como sea, Jade ha estado vulnerable; si algo he visto en casos de homosexualidad, sea del sexo que sea, es que muchas veces estas… inclinaciones se deben a la escasa atención de los padres sobre los hijos, por lo cual muchas veces los jóvenes tienden a buscar esa atención en otras personas, si de repente aparece alguien en sus vidas que las apapacha, la relación puede llegar a transformarse de una simple amistad… a algo más fuerte, más íntimo, sin que sea lo que se haya buscado al inicio de todo. Traumas, carencias, violencia, y más comúnmente, modas, muchas veces llevan a los jóvenes a eso, sin que necesariamente sea lo que les gustaba en un principio.

-Ya la estoy entendiendo… entonces… usted trata de decirme… que Jade solo está conmigo porque yo le he dado esa atención que ella no tuvo en casa… que su amor por mí está condicionado por la falta de este por parte de sus padres…

-Eres lista.

-Pero ¿y qué me dice de mí? Yo he tenido el amor de mis padres siempre y sin embargo AMO a Jade. No hay razón para que yo me sienta apegada a ella si no es por atracción.

-No te voy a explicar eso yo misma, como he visto que eres inteligente, entonces te voy a encargar que investigues sobre el Síndrome de Estocolmo, y luego de eso, tú y yo volvemos a sentarnos aquí a charlar. Tal vez pienses que no tenga nada qué ver, pero si analizas bien las causas del síndrome, entonces podrás ampliarte bien la idea de lo que trato de decirte sobre tu relación con Jade, dos personas tan distintas.

-Nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión, diga lo que diga.

-Está bien por ti Tori, pero ¿te has preguntado si está bien por ella?

-¿Cómo? – Me incorporo de la silla, esto no me estaba gustando.

-Tú hablas por ti, estás decidida a todo, porque tu situación es diferente, pero no es así con Jade, ella ha estado vulnerable, ¿no crees que eso fue factor suficientemente para que se "enamorara" de ti?

-Ella me ama.

-¿Porqué te ama? ¿Por qué le ofreciste cariño cuando ella estaba pasando por una crisis de abuso psicológico con su madrastra? ¿Ya analizaste todo el contexto de ella? Te conviene a ti, ¿le conviene también a Jade? ¿Y qué tal y luego que ella se recupere vuelva la normalidad a su vida y se da cuenta que en realidad todo este tiempo sólo estuvo susceptible? ¿Eso te va a ser bien a ti?

Por mucho que me doliera era cierto. Todo lo que veía era desde mi perspectiva, yo quería a Jade para mí, y por eso ignoraba si era lo que ella también deseaba. Me lo había dicho, claro que sí, y con su actitud me demostró que me quería como nunca hubiera imaginado, pero ahora me pregunto si todo ese amor que dijo sentir por mí no estaba ligado al hecho de que nadie más se lo daba. Estaba Beck por supuesto, pero el amor de madre es insustituible, ¿y Cat? No, Cat era como su hermanita pequeña, ella protegía a Cat… entonces llegué yo insistiendo para que se fijara en mí, y de alguna manera… ¡Ah, no puede ser! Se lo dijo a su padre aquella vez que pelearon en el estacionamiento, lo recuerdo bien:

-_Esta chica que ves aquí, es una de las personas que con su sola presencia, ha hecho que mi mundo no se torne siempre tan sombrío. Ocupa el lugar que quizá tú deberías tener. Así que no vas a lograr que me aparte de ella, me importa un comino lo que la gente hable de ti… o de mí._

-Ocupa el lugar que quizá tú deberías tener – Repito en mi mente las palabras de ella. Se lo dijo a su padre, cuando le reclamaba la poca atención que él le daba. Así que era por eso, Jade no me amaba en realidad, ella sólo confundía el amor que yo le daba por el cariño de su padre o de su madre. Las lágrimas no se hacen esperar. Bajo mi mirada al suelo y comienzo a sollozar fuertemente.

-Podrías creer que solo hice esto para herirte, y que soy la mala dentro de esta historia pero no es así, yo solo quiero que veas la otra cara de la moneda, que no te dejes llevar sólo por las emociones, que muchas veces conllevan al fracaso de una relación. Si después de esto estás segura que amas a Jade y que aun quieres luchar por ella, créeme que seré la primera persona en apoyarlas, pero antes quería que analizaras esto, sí, tal vez puse tu amor a prueba, pero un amor sin pruebas no rescata la fidelidad del mismo.

-Le… - hago una pausa para aclararme la garganta – le agradezco mucho su tiempo y sus palabras… créame que me han servido y que ahora… están golpeando fuertemente a mi pecho… me voy… necesito tiempo para reflexionar… qué bueno que no he logrado hablar con ella, tal vez hubiese actuado imprudentemente… señora Valentine… muchas gracias.

Muevo ruidosamente la silla y salgo por la puerta echa un mar de lágrimas, con una sensación terriblemente dolorosa dentro de mí, parte de mi corazón me decía que olvidara esa charla, la otra mitad me decía que ahora es cuando debería mostrar mi verdadero amor por ella, si de verdad estaba segura de que la amaba, entonces la dejaría ir para que ella consiguiera ser feliz, sin que sintiera que debería estar agradecida conmigo, como en su tiempo lo estuvo con Beck. DIOS, desearía ahora nunca haberla conocido, desearía nunca haber comenzado este juego con ella. Cómo me dolía en el alma tomar una decisión, si sabía lo que sería más correcto, que no era la que me gustaba.

Me topé con Beck a la salida, nos miramos por breves instantes pero luego él me sonrió, no supe de qué forma, tal vez se habían reconciliado, tal vez ya estaban juntos de nuevo y él estaba feliz de eso.

Habían pasado cuatro días, cuatro lastimosos días en los que no había podido entablar conversación con ella, ¿no quería hacerlo? Sí… y no al mismo tiempo. Pero más que otra cosa era ella quien no me permitía que me acercara. Siempre que estábamos cerca ella se alejaba, si nos topábamos por el pasillo ella rodeaba para no tener que mirarme de frente, si yo optaba por fijar mi vista en ella, respondía apartando la suya hacia otro lado. Me estaba ignorando, y en esa actitud me estaba matando. Pensé que tal vez era lo mejor, que así es como debían terminar las cosas, pero pasaron otras que no ayudaron en nada.

-La policía iba a detener hoy a Carlotta…

-¡¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasó Cat?

-Huyó – Respondió Robbie decepcionado, golpeando su casillero con la espalda y deslizándose lentamente al piso – La muy desgraciada huyó, tal parece que algo salió mal y se dio cuenta de nuestras intenciones.

-¿Pero cómo pudo pasar eso? Se supone que fuimos muy discretos.

-Estoy sospechando que Beck tuvo algo qué ver en todo esto… no digo que él le haya informado – corrigió rápido el joven, antes de que discutiéramos su sospecha – lo digo porque en todos los intentos desesperados que ha hecho por recuperar a Jade, se ha equivocado y ha venido a arruinar cosas que ya estaban planeadas.

-Es posible – dijo Cat - estoy de acuerdo con Robbie.

El muchacho de las gafas levantó su vista para mirar a la pelirroja, quien le sonrió de una forma que lo dejó embobado unos instantes, hasta que Rex lo golpeó en la cabeza para sacarlo de su trance.

-Esa mujer… - habló el muñeco – tarde o temprano caerá, podrá huir, pero no esconderse… Rob llévame al baño viejo, comí un burrito y me cayó mal.

Robbie se levantó para dirigirse al baño, antes de seguirlo Cat se acercó a mí para hablarme bajito luego de que viéramos a Jade llegar hasta su casillero.

-Jade va a ir hoy a su casa después de pasar a ver a Anna a su nueva oficina… quiere recoger unas cosas que necesita, probablemente después se quede en el departamento de su mamá en el centro… - La muchacha me sonrió en complicidad y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Jade estaba guardando sus libros en el casillero, caminé hasta ella y me detuve a sus espaldas, sin que se diera cuenta, iba a tocarla por el brazo pero me arrepentí en el último momento y decidí seguir caminando hasta la salida. Eché un vistazo de nuevo atrás y ahora Beck había llegado hasta ella y le echaba una mano a su espalda, hablándole muy cerca de su oído. Creo que ese era el final felíz, ellos dos debían quedar juntos, tal y como todo empezó.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, miraba el reloj por enésima vez, tumbada en la cama, estaba sudando, calculaba que Jade estaría llegando a su casa en un par de minutos, si había una oportunidad de hablar con ella, sería en ese lugar y en ese momento, en que solo estaríamos las dos, sin ser interrumpidas. Víktor llegaría de un viaje ese mismo día en la noche, así que tenía qué darme prisa para alcanzarla, pero una parte de mí no quería responder. Una parte de mí quería amarrarme a la cama, después de todo, no tenía pensado nada qué decirle.

¿De qué forma lo haría? ¿Qué es lo que le diría? Hace tan solo unas horas, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, en algún momento me quedé dormida y soñé con ella, o más bien, tuve una pesadilla, porque ese sueño no era el mismo que los sueños recurrentes sobre ella cuando no éramos nada. En este, ella y yo estábamos juntas, reía como la primera vez que la miré hacerlo, en nuestra primera noche juntas. Tenía puesto un lindo vestido de seda blanco y el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, descalza. Y me tomaba de la mano y sonreía coqueta hacia mí, entonces la abracé y fue como descubrí tras su espalda una figura de negro que estaba esperando por ella, comenzó a jalarla a la fuerza hacia sí mismo y reía estruendosamente, Jade no se daba cuenta, seguía mirándome coqueta, cuando la figura de negro logró capturarla, reaccioné rápido y se la arrebaté, entonces escuché un gruñido feroz, como de una bestia, y fue cuando distinguí el cabello largo y castaño de la figura, y reconocí el gruñido de enfado, era Trina, desapareció al instante.

Puse a Jade a salvo, quien no se daba cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, me acerqué para besarla pero entonces otra figura de negro apareció y la arrebató de mis brazos, esta vez, Jade estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, y se asustó, me pidió que la ayudara y traté de hacerlo, con todo lo que podía dentro y fuera de mí, pero esta figura era más fuerte y astuta. Jade estaba gritando y yo lloraba por no poder ayudarla, había alguien más que me lo impedía, otra figura de negro me sujetaba por la cintura para alejarme de ella, pude reconocer algo en esta también, unas botas largas de cuero por encima del pantalón, este era Beck. Las dos hicimos intentos por alcanzarnos, cuando nuestras dedos casi se entrelazaron yo desperté sobresaltada.

-Jade – susurré al viento.

Tomé una chaqueta y salí a buscarla. Salí de mi casa caminando, cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba corriendo por la avenida, y no podía detenerme, una oficial de tránsito me silbó cuando crucé la calle en verde, pero la ignoré y corrí más aprisa. Mis short´s y mis zapatos deportivos facilitaban en mucho mi carrera. Doblé la esquina y pronto me encontré frente al portón verde y de gruesos barrotes. Corrí el seguro de la aldaba y me introduje al jardín frontal, en otra ocasión me hubiese tomado tiempo para admirarlo, pero tenía un objetivo en mente que no me dejaba ver más allá. Nueve escalones me llevaron a la distinguida puerta de gruesa madera de roble, finamente tallada y teñida de verde oscuro también, como muchas cosas de esa casa. Suspiré un segundo y acontinuación giré el picaporte y me metí discretamente al recibidor.

Me quedé parada frente a las finas escaleras grises y miré hacia el segundo piso, la calma se enseñoreaba del recinto, el silencio perturbaba, tenía miedo, porque casi podía escuchar mi corazón palpitando, tum-tum-tum. Uno a uno comencé a subir los escalones del interior, como si temiera que de repente algo inesperado me tomara por sorpresa. La casa presentaba una estructura como de castillo medieval, me dí cuenta porque la primera vez que estuve ahí yo iba pegada de los labios de Jade y no me molesté por echar un vistazo a mi alrededor, ahora tenía tiempo, porque a cada paso que avanzaba tocaba las paredes con mis manos, como si fuese una peligrosa entrometida, entrometida sí era, pero peligrosa no.

Era fácil reconocer la habitación de Jade, había tijeras pegadas por fuera. Puse la mano en la perilla pero antes de girarla me tomo un minuto para agudizar mis sentidos, quería cerciorarme de que ella estuviera ahí, y comenzaba a dudar de eso puesto que no lograba escuchar nada. Con temor abrí la puerta lentamente, que sólo emitió un pequeño ruidillo al abrirse. Estaba completamente oscuro todo por dentro, ni siquiera la luz del pasillo lograba iluminar un poco el interior de la habitación, la oscuridad era tan espesa que podía palparse. Pronto escuché sollozos.

-¿Jade?

Busqué el apagador con mis manos, que me llevó unos segundos por lo oscuro que estaba, pero comúnmente los apagadores se encuentran a la mano, justo a la entrada. Encendí la luz, que era opaca con intensión y busqué a la persona que lloraba.

-Jade… Jad…

La encontré, estaba sentada en el piso recargada contra la pared, al lado de su piano, corrí a abrazarla, la muchacha comenzó a temblar cuando sintió que mis brazos la rodearon, nunca había visto a Jade en esas condiciones, jamás me la hubiera imaginado y menos quería que continuara así.

-¿Qué pasó Jade? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Pasó algo antes de que yo llegara?

No respondió, seguía sollozando, pero había dejado de temblar y parecía estarse calmando. Miré hacia el piano, estaba destruido totalmente, un martillo tirado al pie de este, hojas de papel regadas en el suelo, tijeras, agua, vidrios. Era un desorden.

-Tranquila… estoy aquí… estoy aquí contigo, no te voy a dejar sóla.

Fue cuando ella se incorporó, rompiendo mi abrazo, con la cabeza agachada se secó las lágrimas y se arregló el cabello. Luego se puso de pie alisándose la falda, una vez que todo en su atuendo estaba ordenado bajó su mirada hacia mí, que continuaba en el suelo, intranquila.

-¿Qué haces aquí Vega? ¿Cómo entraste? – Preguntó con su habitual tono frío.

-Vi… vine a verte – respondí tragando saliva.

-¿Para qué? Me ves todos los días en la escuela.

-Creo que debemos hablar… he intentado acercarme a ti para hacerlo pero no me lo has permit…

-Pensé que me querías lejos – Volvió a ser esa Jade que hacía mi vida pesada, la mirada fría y su responder seguro.

-Jade yo…

-Lo nuestro se acabó Tori… ya no es más… pudo ser lindo mientras duró, al menos para mí… porque tú sólo estabas jugando.

-¡No! No, yo no estaba jugando Jade, mis sentimientos eran reales…

-Eran, has dicho, eran si es que de verdad fue así.

-¡Así fue! – Comencé a hablarle fuerte – No te mentí en ningún momento cuando te dije que te amaba.

-Mj, gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que te las agradezco, ahora ya puedes irte.

-No hasta que hable contigo.

-No quiero escucharte.

-¡Pues vas a hacerlo! Ya no voy a seguir esperando a que me prestes atención, ¡vas a oírme ahora! Si lo hubieras hecho desde el principio nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Si hubieras hablado con la verdad desde ese principio todo fuera mejor.

-Déjame continuar… no quiero que me estés interrumpiendo.

-¡Tú no vas a darme órdenes! – Gritó enojada queriendo darme la espalda pero la tomé fuerte de las manos y logré dominarla, ella se me quedó viendo sorprendida.

-Suéltame.

-No, ahora vas a escucharme, siempre eras tú la que me impedía salir huyendo, hacías lo que querías conmigo pero ahora seré yo quien lo haga así que si no quieres salir lastimada te sugiero que te quedes quieta y escuches.

-No voy a volver contigo si eso es lo que quieres decirme.

-Ya lo sé.

Mi respuesta la dejó en silencio, me cuestionó con la mirada, confundida. En eso escuchamos que la puerta se abre y una figura se vislumbra a través de la luz que se colaba del pasillo.

-Hola par de tórtolas.

Miramos a la mujer que asomaba una voz peligrosa, Jade se puso algo tensa.

-Continúen, continúen, por mí no paren… señoritas. Siempre es lindo ver a una pareja de enamorados en pleno romance.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te había quedado muy claro que mi padre te quiere ¡lejos! de nuestras vidas.

-Me quedó muy claro, sólo que a tu papito se le olvidó que yo no sigo órdenes de nadie, en eso soy igual que tú Jade, ¿te gusta?

La mujer estira una mano hacia el rostro de ella, quien se aparta.

-Ni siquiera pienses en tocarme.

Carlotta aleja su mano con un gesto de fastidio y luego me mira con interés.

-¿Y tú Tori…?

-Déjala en paz, con ella no te metas.

-Aayy, qué ternura me provocas Jade Lynn, tú, la chica mala, sin sentimientos, violenta y agresiva, cae redondita a los encantos de una chica… tan… diferente a ti misma. ¿Cómo pasó eso Jade? ¿Realmente es muy bueno? ¿Cuándo fue que te convertiste en una lesb…?

La frase le fue interrumpida por la mano de Jade que se estampó en su cara.

-No se te ocurra volver a ponerme una mano encima niña.

-No se te ocurra meterte en mi vida de nuevo… zorra.

-Lo pagarás caro Jade.

La mujer se arroja contra ella, quien tenía la furia contenida, de manera que no logró dominarla en ningún sentido, intenté ayudar jalando a Carlotta y empujándola contra la pared, pero sólo cometí un error.

-Bien, entonces te daré en lo que más te duele.

Tomó una pieza de madera del piano roto y se abalanzó sobre mí, es entonces que Jade tuvo el gesto más hermoso que alguien me haya mostrado, aunque desgarrador, se interpuso como obstáculo entre nosotras para impedir que la mujer me hiciera daño.

-No… voy a… permitirlo – Forcejeaba con ella, quien sujetaba con fuerza la estaca sobre su pecho, ella estaba arriesgando su vida por mí, una vez más. A pesar de todo lo que decía, a pesar de su enojo conmigo, Jade aun me consideraba digna para seguir viviendo, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡JADE! – Grité con mi voz ahogada entre la angustia. No me había dado cuenta que Carlotta consiguió herirme en mi brazo izquierdo, de manera que cuando quise ayudar de nuevo a Jade, un dolor fuerte me lo impidió, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de resistir, Carlotta llevaba ventaja, así que me empujé contra ella pero entonces sentí unas manos que me jalaron hacia atrás.

-¡Suelta a mi hija!

Víktor había aparecido de la nada y estaba ahí, salvando la vida de su hija. Aprisionó fuertemente a la mujer entre sus brazos y noté cómo el hombre estaba más furioso que aquella ocasión que nos descubrió en una situación de romance.

-¡Te advertí que no te volvieras a acercar a ella!

-¡Tú no sabes lo que hace tu hija! ¡Mírala Víktor, estaba aquí, en tu propia casa, con su amante! ¡Se burlaban de ti en tus narices!

-¡Robbie haz venir a la policía! Diles que hemos atrapado a la mujer que estaban buscando.

Giro mi cabeza hacia la puerta, Robbie salió de inmediato y Cat corrió a abrazar a Jade, la muchacha, más pálida de lo normal se abrazó a su dulce amiga y se dejó consolar por ella, fue la primera vez que la ví llorar con tanta emotividad, como una niña que ha sido asustada por un monstruo, aferrada al cuerpecito tierno, pero protector de su querida mejor amiga.

La policía no tardó en llegar y bastó un par de horas para que la casa volviera a quedarse tranquila.

-Siento mucho haber sido un estúpido y un mal padre contigo Jade… yo… te pido perdón por…

-No te preocupes… ya no es más… Acabó, Carlotta está fuera de nuestras vidas.

-Si tan sólo…

-Acabó padre… yo ya ni me acuerdo – Dijo con un tono de voz muy apacible, como nunca le había escuchado hablar excepto cuando secreteaba con Cat pensando que nadie la estaba viendo, nadie las veía, sólo yo.

No me despedí de ella esa noche, sólo nos miramos, Jade volvió su rostro a Robert, que le hablaba, y yo comencé a caminar lejos de ella.

Fue Robbie el que descubrió que Carlotta estaría en casa de Jade, si quieren saber cómo se dio cuenta cuando lo sepan me lo explican, porque tanto Cat como Robbie son un enredo al tratar de dar explicación a algo, ahora imagínenlos juntos. Sólo me rasqué la cabeza y les sonreí. Ambos se habían comportado como héroes esa noche.

Era un sábado por la mañana. No era el sábado más normal en el que había amanecido, por alguna razón, las aves que cantaban cada mañana en el árbol plantado fuera de mi balcón, estaban en silencio. No se escuchaba el sonido gritón de los niños salir a pasear en sus bicicletas, y Trina también estaba muy callada en su habitación. Mis padres habían salido.

Bajé a la cocina y preparé un café, nunca fue mi bebida favorita, pero hace tiempo que lo estoy tomando, ¿ustedes podrían decirme por qué? Me quedé un rato ahí, sin hacer nada, y sin pensar en nada en particular. Hasta que de repente una extraña sensación invadió de tal forma mi cuerpo que me hizo saltar.

Corrí al teléfono y marqué su número. Después de cuatro beps escuché su preciosa voz al otro lado del móvil.

-¿Jade? Soy Tori… ya sabes… ¿podemos vernos? – Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero finalmente, con un tono de desgano, aceptó – Te daré la dirección.

Eran poco más de las 4 de la tarde. Me miré por enésima vez al espejo y acomodé mi peinado. Dí una repasada a mi lápiz labial y me alisé el vestido, verde oscuro, como sé que le gusta. Me sobresalté de emoción cuando escuché sonar el timbre. Corrí a abrir la puerta y la encontré detrás. Al momento sus ojos movieron todo un cúmulo de sensaciones dentro de mí, no se había arreglado como yo, pero estaba dulcemente envuelta en un sexy y lindo vestido negro que suele usar para ir a la escuela, de encaje y sencillos holanes en la falda corta, sus mallas y sus características botas de cuero negras al igual que su chaqueta. Una apariencia que me seguía robando el aliento tan solo con mirarla (no sé ustedes, pero al menos a mí me encanta verla vestida de ese modo, con ese vestido que usó en El Club del Gorila y en el último episodio raro de Victorious, se ve fenomenal).

El cabello lo tenía suelto sobre sus hombros y brillante como el _gloss_ que tenía puesto en sus labios, un verdadero encanto de mujer-cita. La invité a pasar y ella obedeció mirándome con ese descaro y altanería que tanto me enamoró. Deja caer su bolsa al suelo y se sienta en el sofá con brazos y piernas cruzadas.

-Bien Tori, sin rodeos, dime ¿para qué me has citado aquí?

Eché un vistazo alrededor, ella no era tonta y el lugar no disfrazaba en nada que era la habitación de un elegante hotel.

-Estoy segura que te lo imaginas.

-Algo, pero quiero que tú me lo digas. ¿Cómo le hiciste para pagar este lugar?

-Tu padre no retiró sus pagos de mi cuenta, y me dijo que no pensaba hacerlo.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora? – Suspiro hondo y voy a sentarme a su lado.

-Jade… yo sé que te hice daño al ocultarte la razón por la que…

-Al carajo con eso Tori, no vamos a repetir la historia que ya conocemos, estás arrepentida de no decírmelo desde el principio, ya lo sé, no te pienso perdonar por eso, ¿ahora dime qué quieres?

-Ayer… me defendiste de esa mujer… arriesgaste tu propia vida… y sé que lo hiciste porque me amas – Ella se voltea hacia otro lado, y sin un ápice de miedo responde.

-Sí… no me gusta ser hipócrita, yo digo lo que pienso y hago lo que siento… cuando te dije que te amaba… no te estaba mintiendo Victoria Vega, te hablé con la verdad. Y de ayer a ahora no ha pasado mucho, por lo que sí… aún te amo, y probablemente te ame por algún tiempo más.

-Yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte – Me mira, pero luego hace un gesto de incredulidad y vuelve su vista al frente – Jade… - le susurro – Te quiero pedir que hagas una locura por mí… si dices que me amas, no te negarás.

-No me voy a aventar por ese balcón ni mucho menos saldré a la calle gritando como loca que te amo.- Sonrío, lo último sería muy bonito, lo primero nunca lo hubiese deseado. Sin embargo la tristeza me apresaba.

-No es nada de eso… lo que quiero pedirte es que… si ya no vamos a estar juntas… me regales esta última noche… Quiero estar contigo hoy… para guardar ese recuerdo por siempre.

No se negó, ella se puso de pie caminando por lo largo de la habitación como pensando.

-De acuerdo – dijo al fin. Le sonreí coqueta y me puse de pie para acercarme a ella, le acaricié el rostro y luego de mirarla fijo la besé.

Sus besos son el sabor más exquisito que yo haya probado. Mucho mejor que el chocolate. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y procedió a hacerme recordar esa noche, como una de las imágenes más imborrables de mi memoria. Todo cuanto hicimos, no estuvo más que llevado a cabo con amor. Ella fue linda, tierna, sensible, fue una mujer. Por mi parte hice lo mío, pero más me dejé llevar por su forma de seducir, era inteligente y humana.

-Quiero que estemos juntas toda la vida Tori – Dijo ella antes de quedarse dormida entre mis brazos.

Esa última frase perturbaba mi mente una y otra vez luego de que empezara a escribir esa carta, no quería dejarla así, pero menos quería hacerle daño forzándola a vivir una relación de la cual ella no estaba consciente, al menos no en sus cinco sentidos; no iba a obligarla, porque si después de un tiempo ella lograba superar sus traumas, posiblemente yo saliera de su vida, y sería algo que rompería mi corazón en mil pedazos. De esta otra manera ella sabría bien que no estábamos hechas la una para la otra, que sólo era un capricho suyo como un deseo mío. Así ella tendría la oportunidad de reconstruir su vida al lado de Beck, y de esta manera ser felíz, sin estar yo en esa vida.

Dejé la carta bajo su mano derecha mientras estaba profundamente dormida, y me senté a esperar un buen rato en la sala, posiblemente, dándome tiempo para decidir entre huír… o quedarme. Aunque sabía bien que terminaría siendo lo primero.

_Jade, amor mío:_

_Te escribí esta carta porque en el fondo me ganó la cobardía por no poder decirte a la cara que te dejo, que te dejo para que seas felíz. No pienses mal, yo te amo, pero sé muy bien que no soy lo que te convengo, tú no me necesitas más a mí ahora que te has reconciliado con tus padres, eso me alegra, pero me sentiría muy triste si luego de eso tú decidieras botarme de tu vida, por lo cual prefiero apartarme antes de que lo hagas. Quizá no lo harías, pero créeme, prefiero pensar que tú recuperarás tu vida al lado de los tuyos, de Beck probablemente, así que para no verlo, opto por quedarme con la duda._

_Me hiciste muy feliz todo este tiempo que estuve contigo como no tienes idea, ten por seguro que la Jade que la mayoría conoce, en el fondo es una persona llena de amor y cariño. Voy a extrañar eso de ti. Te extrañaré toda, porqué comencé a amarte en medio de la maldad que ejercías sobre mí, no podría nunca desprenderme de eso. Y no puedo continuar escribiendo más porque ahora las lágrimas me inundan… pero sabes bien que… oh Jade, mi Jade._

**Te digo adiós y acaso te quiero todavía**

**Quizás no he de olvidarte... Pero te digo adiós**

**No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería**

**O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado _las_ dos.**

**... **

**Este cariño triste y apasionado y loco**

**Me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.**

**No sé si te amé mucho... No sé si te amé poco,**

**Pero si sé que nunca volveré a amar así.**

**... **

**Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo**

**Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré.**

**Pero al quedarme _sola_... Sabiendo que te pierdo,**

**Tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.**

**... **

**Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida**

**Mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí.**

**Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,**

**Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti…**

Jade dobló la hoja y la dejó caer sobre la cama, volteó hacia el lado derecho de la misma palpando con su mano el lugar que antes había ocupado la mujer que la amará toda su vida.

-¿Tori?

**Bueno, ¿qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Continúo hasta el final? ¿Así lo dejo? Falta sólo un capítulo, ¿es suficiente con éste? Vamos, háganmelo saber todo. Gracias por leer y por comentar. Nos vemos muy prontito con el final. Por cierto el poema es de José Ángel Buesa y cambié algunas palabras en masculino del poema original, para que se leyera en femenino, éstas están presentadas en letra cursiva. Es todo. Tenkiu.**


	21. EL CAPÍTULO RARO DE ESTE FIC

**HOLA A TODOS nuevamente, he de publicar el capítulo 21 de esta historia, ¿final? **_**¡NO!**_** Bueno, es en realidad el final de la historia, pero porque algunos lo pidieron, voy a añadir 2 capítulos extra luego de este y entonces sí, THE FIN, pero no más el punto de vista de Tori, sino de Jade, ella también tiene sentimientos ¿no? Vamos a ver cómo lo vivió ella.**

**Ahora, OJO CON ESTO PARA LOS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA Y QUIEREN OPINAR, _¡YA PUEDEN HACERLO!_¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Se me fue el rollo, pero en serio, para aquellos lectores que han deseado dejar un review y no han podido, ahora pueden hacerlo, yo se los agradecería enormemente, es más, por favor dejen un review, ustedes que siguieron mi fic en anonimato, vamos, opinen. De cualquier forma muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.**

**Al final de este capítulo dejaré mis agradecimientos a mis colegas escritoras que me han echado porras con este trabajillo. Por lo demás, gracias, gracias, gracias y ¡GRACIAS! No lo olviden, 2 capítulos extra como epílogo y punto final.**

**Victorious no me pertenece, estoy en tratos con Dan para que me lo ceda, pero no quiere. ¡Es broma! ¿Se la creyeron? Jajaja, sólo estoy bromeando.**

**Victorious no me pertenece, para desgracia de muchos.**

**CHAPTER 20. EL CAPÍTULO RARO DE ESTE FIC, (TAN RARO COMO LA ESCRITORA)**

Lo que menos quería era perjudicarla, entendí muy bien las palabras que la madre de Cat había platicado conmigo. Jade se sentía protegida en mis brazos, yo le daba el cariño que una persona mala le quitó, el amor que ella creía sentir por mí no era más que una confusión y yo no debía aprovecharme de eso. Me dolía en toda el alma tener que marcharme, pero ya estaba decidido, no quería seguir con esto, aunque Jade haya tomado la decisión de quedarse conmigo lo nuestro no debía ser por razones de que no era correcto que yo aprovechara su situación de vulnerabilidad para mantenerla a mi lado, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón… Jade, esta noche te digo adiós.

Después de haber pasado esa increíble noche en sus brazos, por última vez, me limité a observarla durante un par de horas más en la madrugada, la luminosidad nocturna de la luna reflejaba su piel blanca haciéndola casi brillar como los diamantes, estaba de espaldas a mí, vuelta sobre la cama, delicadamente dormida, suena tonto decirlo, pero es verdad que parecía una de esas princesas de que hablan los cuentos ñoños infantiles. Lo medité por largo rato, sin dejar de mirarla, su espalda subía y bajaba por su respiración. Finalmente, como a las 6 de la mañana, me incorporé un poco sobre ella, hundiendo mi rostro en su cabello y aspirando por última vez su suave aroma. Comencé a escribir con tanto pesar en mi corazón la carta en la que explicaba por qué no estaría a su lado cuando ella abriera los ojos más tarde. No podía dejar de llorar mientras trazaba cada letra sobre el papel, nunca podría decírselo a la cara, es así como redacté el poema que recitara aquella vez en la obra que presentamos juntas, la verdad era que me iba… la verdad era que nunca la olvidaría. Deposité la hoja empapada de lágrimas bajo su mano derecha, ella podría leerla cuando despertara en la mañana y para ese entonces… yo ya estaría lejos. Te digo adiós amor mío. La beso en la frente… y acaricio su bello rostro por última vez.

-Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Jade West.- Susurro frente a ella, sosteniéndome sobre mis rodillas recargada en la cama - Y realmente no podré sacarte de mi corazón jamás. Te amo.

Jade abrió los ojos un par de horas más tarde, con la luz del sol calando sobre su figura, parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del astro en sus ojos. Pronto se dio cuenta de la hoja bajo su mano, la tomó y comenzó a leer. No soltó una lágrima, dobló la hoja cuidadosamente como estaba y se incorporó buscando con su mano a la persona que había estado junto a ella no hace mucho.

-¿Tori? – No la encontró.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Supe que finalmente te casaste hace un mes con él, después de tanta insistencia de la prensa y de Beck mismo, aun cuando ya habían sido padres de una hermosa niña tan parecida a ti. Miré la noticia por la televisión, no pude evitar las lágrimas. Todavía te llevo dentro como raíz que se niega a ser arrancada.

André, mi mejor amigo entra a la habitación y me abraza para consolarme.

-Ya lo sabíamos Tori, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.

-Me duele André, sabes que nunca he podido olvidarla.

-Sí pero, estás contenta ahora ¿no? – Dice el músico en un tono de voz alegre tratando de reanimarme – Tienes dos hijos, hermosos como su madre y su padre.

-Toc, toc - llaman a la puerta.

-Cariño, ven acá y regálame un beso –

-Los que me pidas – abrazo a mi marido, los ojos verdes de ese hombre centelleaban con alegría.

-Ya llegaron Cat y Robbie.

-¡Robert!

¿Quieren saber qué pasó con nuestras vidas? Bueno.

André y yo formamos un dueto musical, él produce toda nuestra música y es un productor y músico muy reconocido, nuestro dúo se ha convertido en todo un éxito y hemos vendido montones de discos por toda América, de hecho, estamos a pocos días de presentar un concierto en Europa, en Londres, Inglaterra. Él no se ha casado aún, y la verdad, dudo mucho que lo haga, es un don Juan que solo sale con chicas, las chicas tienen una cualidad entre sí: se visten de negro y aparentemente son chicas malas, no lo sé, pero dudo mucho que haya podido superar a su amor imposible de sus años de estudiante. Ambos comprendemos nuestro desamor.

Obviamente quien canta las exitosas canciones de André Harris soy yo, Tori Vega, acabamos de recibir cuatro premios grammy por mejor canción, mejor dueto musical, mejor video y disco del año. Además he aparecido en algunas películas, con papeles menores, pero buenas películas, y también aparezco en algunas series de televisión como estrella invitada. Me casé, sí, hace 2 años, ahora tengo 27, con nada menos que con el hermano de Cat, sí, ese joven galán con aspecto de ladrón que yo odiaba al principio de esta historia, pues se convirtió en mi marido y padre de mis dos hijos, la pequeña Valerie de 3 años, sí, nos comimos la torta antes del recreo ¿y qué con eso? Y Matt de 1. Él se parece mucho a mí mientras que ella tiene los ojos de su padre. ¿Enamorada? Sigamos con la historia.

Trina, ¿se acuerdan de mi hermana Trina? Bueno pues ella hace comedias románticas, este año apareció en la secuela de _10 cosas que odio de ti_, _Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días_ y _La mujer de mis pesadillas_. Le va muy bien, es una superestrella que hace reír con su romanticismo algo… loco. Aun sigue en busca del amor, dice que ya lo encontró en Matthew McGoneggy pero que él lo niega porque no quiere el acoso de la prensa sobre él, lo mismo dice de Leonardo Dicaprio, Brad Pitt y Orlando Bloom. Tampoco se olvida de Beck. ¿Jade? No compitió más por ella. Aunque tampoco deja de buscarla. Bueno, sigue siendo Trina.

Las películas en las que he aparecido las ha producido ni más ni menos que Beck Oliver, él es director y productor de cine, y actor también, tuvo mucho éxito con su reciente estreno de suspenso _Lo que esconde la niebla_, esta fue protagonizada por su musa y más recientemente esposa legal Jade West, ambos ganaron un óscar, él como mejor director y ella como mejor actriz, se sienten realizados, aunque siguen creando juntos cosas estupendas, son una de las parejas del medio más exitosas, brillantes y creativas. ¿Hijos? Sí, una pequeña de dos años llamada Lindsay, jm, jm.

Después de que yo me fui ella estuvo sin una pareja formal por algún tiempo, pero todos sabían que Beck Oliver aun la rondaba, al cabo de un poco más de tiempo terminaron juntos otra vez, al parecer él le perdonó a ella todo lo que había pasado y ella…bueno, ahora creo realmente que nunca lo dejó de querer. Se sabe que ninguno de los dos ha cambiado su carácter, pero definitivamente sí se notan enamorados.

¿Quieren saber cuál es una de las nuevas maravillas del mundo? Se llama Jade West. Esta mujer, cuando tenía 17 años era toda una bomba de sensualidad, quiero que cierren sus ojos y la imaginen ahora, tiene 26, en cuatro años más será una treintañera, los años no han hecho más que mejorarla cada día, es todo un símbolo sexy. Se dice que muchos han venido a rendirse a sus pies, pero Beck sigue siendo el único afortunado. No te odio todo el tiempo Beck, sólo algunas veces.

Acercándonos al final están Cat y Robbie. Fueron los primeros que se casaron, ellos estaban tan enamorados que no quisieron esperar mucho tiempo, así que se convirtieron en un matrimonio joven a los 22 años. Cat nunca ha dejado de ser encantadoramente dulce y tierna, así que decidió dedicarse a los niños, es la cantante infantil más reconocida del mundo, los pequeños hacen fila para sus conciertos, hace cine y video infantil, conduce programas para niños y niñas y es todo un ícono para ellos. Robbie es un actor de comedia muy valorado, hace programas cómicos de televisión y es titular de un noticiero algo…fuera de lo normal y de algunos programas de revista, todo al lado de Rex, de hecho, él es el motivo principal por lo que después de 10 años de que termináramos Hollywood Arts, nos reunimos de nuevo.

Robbie va a entrevistar a Jade y Beck Oliver por su próximo estreno de cine, en esa emisión André y yo cantaremos el cover de la película, Trina no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, pues sólo tendrá un papel secundario en la trama, pero como siempre, se fue de colada. Y Cat estará ahí para satisfacer a los más pequeños y presentar su nuevo disco.

Así que, aquí estamos todos.

-Y bien, ¿qué clase de shampoo usas para tu cabello? – Pregunta Rex.

-¡Rex! Se supone que debemos entrevistarlos sobre su trabajo.

-Es un trabajo cuidarse el cabello.

-¡Rex!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… y bien… Tori Vega, ¿qué tal sabe la torta antes de calentarse?

-Muy bien – Respondí, la verdad sabe riquísima, si recordamos que Jade fue mi primera torta. Sonrío y veo que ella hace lo mismo ruborizándose ligeramente.

-¡Jade!

-¡Hey! Cuidado cómo me hablas títere.

-¡Rob! Viejo, dile que ya no me llame títere, es ofensivo.

-Jade, sabes que a Rex le molesta que…

-¡Cierra la boca Robbie Shappiro!

-Y ella es Jade West.

-Cat.

-Holis – la muchacha pelirroja suelta su característica risilla.

-Pasemos al músico – Le susurra Rex al oído a Robbie.

-Malo – La joven pelirroja hace un puchero.

-Y bien André…

-Harris.

-André Harris.

-¿Cómo es que no recuerdas mi apellido? Trabajamos varios años en el mismo programa.

-¿Cómo va el amor?

-Aaaah pues…

-Siguiente – dijo el muñeco.

-¡Rex! Deja que los invitados terminen de hablar, es una grosería que…

-¡Siguiente!

-Ella es Trina Vega.

-¿Y esa quién és?

-Yo… te golpeé la cara una vez que te quisiste pasar de listo ¡conmigo muñeco del demonio! – Grita ella enojada.

-Jejeje, claro, y entonces yo corté el arnés…

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Ya, ya, Rob, llévate a estos y tráete a los de iCarly, parecen más interesantes.

-¡Rex!

No recordaba con tanto apremio lo que era pasar el rato con mis amigos, fue muy gracioso estar ahí de nuevo, todos juntos, después de algunos años de terminar la escuela. Pero sobre todo, fue lindo estar sentada frente a ella, como tantas veces lo hiciera en Hollywood Arts, sólo para poder contemplarla en toda su belleza. Unas miradas juguetonas entre nosotras bastaron para recordar aquellos momentos en los que estábamos juntas. No fue mucho tiempo, pero fue un gran tiempo.

-Me adelanto a casa con los niños, supongo que te quedas a la celebración – Me dijo Robert al terminar de grabar el programa.

-Sí, hazme ese favor.

-Todos los que quieras – Se despidió con un pequeño beso en los labios. Miré cómo él desvió su mirada detrás de mí, cuando se dio la vuelta marchándose a la salida yo me giré sobre mis talones y la ví, a mis espaldas, tan radiante como siempre ha sido. Me sonrió, tomó una copa de vino y desapareció de mi vista.

Abrí la puerta con mucha precaución, sólo un rechinido salió del movimiento, me asomé al interior del cuarto y noté la oscuridad que encerraba. Me introduje en silencio y sin encender la luz, pero apenas lo hice me estremecí al sentir cómo unas delgadas y frías manos me aprisionaron.

-¿Porqué te tardaste tanto en venir?

¿Qué? ¿A poco pensaban que eso era todo? Si ahí no termina la historia aún. Vamos, continúen leyendo.

-Es que… había periodistas en el corredor.

-Ya sabes cómo conducirte dentro de esta casa sin ser vista Tori Vega.

-Lo siento… ¿estás enojada? – Imito el puchero de Cat, sé que Jade no se resiste a los pucheros.

-Sólo desesperada por tantos días sin verte – Me abraza con fuerza y besa mi cuello.

-Pues ya estamos aquí, las dos, haz conmigo lo que quieras.

-Yo que tú no pediría eso.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.

-¿No?

-Um, um. – Gimo al sentir una leve mordida en mi clavícula.

-Jade…

-Shhh, hueles muy bien, a chocolate, como el color de tu piel y de tus ojos.

-Jade…

-Disfruta este momento Tori Vega.

-Jade…

-Vamos, guarda silencio.

-Jade…

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Creo que debemos decírselos.

-¿Decirle qué a quién?

-Esto… a los lectores – Ella me suelta y se cruza de brazos.

-Pues díselos.

-No, diles tú.

-Fuíste tú la que lo propuso.

-Sí pero… yo ya conté mi historia, ahora te toca a ti.

-¿Y qué se supone que deba decir? – Preguntó con fastidio.

-Pues… cómo es que llegamos a esto, luego de que yo te dejé en aquél hotel con una carta bajo tu mano… despidiéndome.

-Correcto, tu bobería aquella – La miro enojada – Fue una bobería.

-Sí pero ellos no lo saben.

-Que se los diga Lindsay.

-Díselos tú.

-No quiero.

-Jade…

-¡Dije que no Tori! Estoy en mi casa y puedo tomar unas tijeras.

-Jade, sólo diles cómo es que ahora estamos juntas ¿sí?... ¿Jade? ¿Quieres que pasemos a hacer conmigo lo que se te antoje esta noche? – Le pregunté, en el mismo tono que usé aquella vez que se negaba a preguntarme si ella podía ir con el grupo a Yerba.

-Sí quiero.

-Entonces… diles.

-Está bien, pero luego de que me complazcas – Me dice y me tumba sobre la cama arrojándose sobre mí. Está igual de acogedora que la primera vez que la compartimos juntas, y no precisamente para dormir.

-¡Jade West! – Grito divertida.

-Queridos lectores, les prometo que para el siguiente capítulo les contaré cómo es que llegamos a esto ¿de acuerdo? Ahora ¡lárguense a dormir y déjenme a solas con esta mujer!

-¡Jadey! – Me río.

**Pues bien, ¿qué les ha parecido? Recuerden que este es el final de la versión de la historia de Tori, sólo agregaré dos capítulos más con la versión de Jade, sólo porque algunos de ustedes me sugirieron un poquito más, porque yo quería terminar en el 21. Pero bueno, espero que quieran leer los últimos dos, porque no estoy segura de continuar publicando historias por acá. A menos que el público lector lo pida jejeje.**

**Bueno, paso a mis agradecimientos especiales:**

**Amelie Barragan: WOW, cuando leí tu review me quedé toda embobada. Dije: vaya, qué manera de encontrarte con personas. Ahora me siento muy agradecida por decidirme a publicar esta historia y muy contenta de que de cierta manera haya provocado algunas cosas en ti. Ánimo, lo mejor está por venir, nada es por casualidad. El poema de la despedida ahora tiene un nombre propio, se llama Amelie. Te dejé un MP, revisa tu cuenta y respóndeme por fa, te aseguro que es muy importante. Y muchas gracias por todo lo que escribiste.**

**AsukaMiyamoto: Dime qué más puedo decir de ti, tú sabes bien en quién te has convertido para mí, si soy de letras, pues ahora no puedo escribir una manera de detallarte, eres una amiga que no conozco en persona, pero que cuando lo haga, estoy seguro que quedaré aún más prendida de ti. Si me dejas decirte algo, te quiero de aquí hasta el cielo… y aún más allá.**

**Dra. K-Doof: Bueno, una gran escritora que se tomó un tiempo para comentar en mi fic merece que me tome este tiempo y espacio para agradecerle, enhorabuena, recibo tus palabras, opiniones, acotaciones, sugerencias, etc. Te quiero decir que creo que pensamos muy parecido, pues predecías lo que iba a suceder en mi historia, al tiempo que sugeriste un final que ya tenía escrito también. Es como si tú hubieses aportada las ideas. Eso es genial. Gracias por las sugerencias. _Quiero ese frugelé_ es de mis grandes favoritas.**

**Ernesto de Unanue: Fue maravilloso leer tu review, el primero de un lector, ¿Por qué eres lector verdad? Es que luego me confundo toda con eso de los sexos. Y el primero de alguien que no tiene cuenta, me dio mucho gusto saber que te ha gustado mi historia. Igual, te animo a que publiques una tuya, si te gusta, si sólo te agrada ser lector por el momento, eso también es grandioso. No te olvides de seguir comentando, apuesto que nos gustará mucho seguirte leyendo por esos lares.**

**Gabriela 0012: La segunda que comenta sin haberlo hecho antes. Gracias por seguir mi historia y por animarte a dejar un review, te animo a que dejes uno en este capítulo y que continúes en los últimos dos que restan, me alegraré si te leo en los comentarios. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado.**

**Hime-Chan 196: GRACIAS, porque estuviste este tiempo acá, leyendo, comentando y animándome a seguir. El primer review tuyo que leí me dejó shockeada, me sentí grande cuando supe de qué manera te agradaba y no me la creía. Ya ahora tú estás por acá con un ¡JORI! Yey, eso es de lujo, y comenzaste súper. Sabes que yo también seré tu lectora y te voy a estar animando mucho. Ánimooo con tus publicaciones.**

**Kiuser1: Aún no sé si eres varón o varona jejeje. Pero está bien, estoy muy contenta y agradecida de que mi historia de haya agradado. Traté de darle mayor dramatismo porque así me lo sugeriste, me parece que fue en el capítulo 20, ¿crees que hice sufrir a Tori? Muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras y porque has dejado más reviews, vamos, me gustaría leer otros más de ti. También te dejé un MP.**

**Lay-Cool Lover: Pensé que ya no te había gustado mi historia porque te perdí como en el capítulo 14 me parece, pero luego me sorprendes hace poco con otro review y dije: Vaya, aún le gusta y todavía me lee. Gracias por seguirme, y hacérmelo saber. Es muy importante para mí, como quiero escribir libros de verdad, saber las opiniones de personas que me han leído antes me motiva a hacerlo más, así sabré si mi estilo es adecuado para que mis libros sean leídos. Gracias de nuevo.**

**Loverxanime: Mi linda señorita saca risa, que me he divertido mucho contigo. Tus comentarios han resultado muy acogedores porque han sido los más extensos, cosa que se te agradece sobremanera. Y es que… qué talento el tuyo para sacar tantas cosas de tan poco. Cómo esperaba por leer tus opiniones, sabía que me iba a encontrar con algo nuevo. Tienes razón, el mundo de hoy día tiene muy volcada la canoa jajajajajajajaja. Eso fue grandioso. Jajajajajajaja. Y tu Rated: M jajajajajaja, cómo me escandaliza jajajajajaja. Ánimo señorita. ¡14 primaveras!**

**Más allá de la Realidad: El primer Jori que leí fue el tuyo, de ahí nació mi inspiración como ya te he dicho. Muchas gracias por darle recomendación a mi fic y por ser una lectora que siempre ha estado por acá comentando. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que te gusten los últimos dos que subiré desde el POV de Jade. Por favor, una veterana como tú en esto no debe olvidar comentarle a una novata como yo. Te lo agradeceré.**

**Mr. Rex: ¡Vaya! Yo no sé de qué manera puedo referirme a ti sin que te avergüences de mí jajaja. Sólo puedo decirte que no te miento al decirte que aprendo bastante de ti, de las escritoras eres de las mejores, porque la otra soy yo, jajaja, no es cierto, estoy bromeando. Y si te digo que eres como mi _teacher_ es porque es cierto, ya sabes que cuando leí tu historia me quedé sorprendida y hasta quería llorar porque me dí cuenta que alguien lo hacía mejor que yo, hasta que recordé que no hay un escritor mejor que otro, todas trabajamos en el oficio. Amiga mía, no diré nada que te apene, pero sabes lo que representas para mí, de verdad que estoy muy agradecida de tenerte tan cerquita de mí, aunque estamos tan lejos. Y si digo más lloro, por eso hasta aquí paro. No sólo agradezco tu bellísima amistad, también tu talento compartido y además… tu tiempo. TAH.**

**Reiku-chan: ¿Eres mujer verdad? Jajajajajaja. Pensé en la manera de comenzar mi carta para ti jajajaja, pero dije, nah, ya fue mucho. Pero queridA Reiku-chan, sentada aquí, en el atardecer esplendoroso de un abril caluroso, te envío mis agradecimientos por seguir esta historia por lo que veo. Ya que nos dedicamos las dos a las artes, déjame contarte, que esperaré impaciente tu review, y luego de leerlo te diré tenkiu, jajajajaja. Me inspiraste. Entonces, sigue leyendo los últimos dos que espero complacerte. Y gracias de nuevo, como siempre te espero jajajaja.**

**Ok, eso fue todo por el momento, NO LO OLVIDEN, HAY DOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS, POR FAVOR, LEAN Y COMENTEN, QUE LES AGRADECERÉ. ¿Les gustaría que siguiera publicando? Es que probablemente ya no lo haga. ¿Qué les ha parecido la primera parte del final? ¿Es cómo les hubiera gustado? No lo cambiaré pero quisiera saber qué es lo que esperaban. ¿Les gustó lo de Beck? Vamos, háganmelo saber todo, no importa si me escriben cartas, mejor, me gusta leer cartas ¿verdad Reiku? Es lo nuestro. Vale, por lo demás, gracias, hasta el próximo capítulo entonces.**


	22. NO ME GUSTA

**Hola mis estimadas, acá les dejo ahora sí, ahora sí, el penúltimo capi de mi historia, recuerden que parte de la perspectiva de Jade, así que es un tanto digamos… diferente jeje. Doy gracias a todos los que comentaron acerca del capítulo anterior, creo que hay algunos sentiditos porque no quedaran juntas jajaja, me incluyo público lector, pero aclaré que siguieran leyendo. Así que por fa, sigan leyendo. Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. **

**Por cierto, por estos dos últimos capítulos tal vez se encuentren con algunas frases conocidas, todos los créditos a las autoras de esas frases, ya sabrán quiénes son.**

**Por favor, no dejen de comentar, es muy importante, si no no habrá desenlace y tendré que matar a una de las dos al final jejeje, no es cierto. No creo llegar a eso, pero por fa de nuevo, dejen sus comentarios… sin groserías por favor jajajaja, estoy bromeando. Los dejo. Gracias.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Gunner, gracias por tu comentario.**

**CHAPTER 22. NO ME GUSTA**

-No me gusta – Le dije a Beck antes de llevarme el vaso de café a los labios – No es la gran cosa.

-No puedes decir que es una mala cantante – Insistió él, tratando de convencerme de que esa chica había dado un buen show.

-He escuchado mejores.

-Vamos nena, en el fondo sabes que lo hizo muy bien.

-El café sabe bien – Yo era la única persona entre el público que no aprobó con sus aplausos y gritos el ingreso de la cantante a mi escuela.

-No lo vas a admitir ¿cierto? – Lo miré a los ojos poniendo una de esas caras de: Ya me conoces, dices bien – De acuerdo. Pero hazte a la idea que tenemos estudiante nueva en Hollywood Arts, y de que es muy talentosa.

-Talentosas las chanclas.

¿De qué otro modo podía hacerle entender que la cantante de esta noche en realidad me pareció muy simple? Nada apantallante, aunque, pensándolo bien, sí hay algo qué rescatarle, por lo menos nos evitó el disgusto de escuchar los alaridos con miras a canto de Trina Vega. La discusión entre ambos no paró sino hasta luego que nos despedimos esa noche a la puerta de mi casa, luego de volver del show. Beck me besó y yo le sonreí, me gustan sus besos.

-Compañera nueva - Dijo él caminando a su auto, y a juzgar por su tono de voz, divertido.

-¡Y víctima! – Respondí desde la puerta, con medio cuerpo dentro de mi casa, sólo alcancé a escuchar a medias la risa de él. Le encanta ponerme molesta.

Las cosas hubieran ido bien entre ella y yo si desde el principio se hubiese comportado como a mí me agrada que se comporte la gente, pero comenzó muy mal su estancia en nuestra escuela. Primera cosa que odio y enumero en esta lista:

*Nunca ¡NUNCA! talles a mi novio, si le tiras el café encima, sólo aléjate… si aprecias tu vida.

Nunca creí conocer a una persona tan boba, pero ahí estaba, delante de mis narices, Tori Vega.

-¡Oyeee!

-Tori, esta es mi historia ¿de acuerdo? Tú ya escribiste la tuya, déjame contar mi versión.

-Podrías ser más amable Jade.

-Podría, pero no quiero. Tú podrías cerrar la boca y dejarme continuar.

-Aish… está bien continúa.

-Voy a continuar porque quiero continuar, no porque tú me lo digas.

-Anda pues, sigue… sigue.

-No me estés ordenando que ya sabes que no me gusta…

-Jade… sólo sigue ¿quieres?

-Voy a seguir porque quiero…

-…Seguir, no porque yo te lo pida – completó mi frase - sí ya sé.

-¿Podrías quedarte callada?

-Si me prometes ser más amable conmigo en tu versión.

-Yo nunca prometo nada, no lo olvides querida.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí.

-Me estás orillando a que…

-¿A qué, a qué?

-A que te cierre esa boca.

-¿Cómo?

-Así.

-Un beso relámpago no me va a mantener callada.

-Tori… ¿te gustaría ir a la cocina? Estabas preparando café ¿no?

-Me iré si me prometes ser amable conmigo en tu historia.

-¡NO!

-Entonces me quedo.

-¡Vete!

-Amable.

-¡Vete!

-Amable.

-¡Está bien! Voy a ser amable contigo en mi historia ¿satisfecha?

-Por el momento. Ahora sí.

-¿Ahora sí qué?

-Un beso.

-No quiero.

-Jade… Más largo… más largo… más largo… más… así me gusta que me bese mi chica. Bueno te dejo trabajar. Continúa amor.

-Grrracias.

Bueno, ahora que Tori está en la cocina terminando de preparar mi café, veamos… ¿en qué íbamos? Ah sí. La muchacha era tosca, delgada como las agujas y sin chiste.

-¡JADE WEST! Te estoy escuchando.

-¡¿Estoy hablando de ti?

-¡Síii!

-Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Si sigues portándote mala conmigo en tu versión hoy no cenarás postre.

-No me gustan tus postres, ni tu atún picante.

-No hablo de ese postre.

-Ya entendí… Entonces… la chica no era mal parecida, es verdad que en ese momento no me parecía la gran cosa, pero algo había en ella que me llamaba la atención.

-Eso está mucho mejor.

-¡Ya cállate Tori!... ¡Y deja de reírte!

Victoria Vega, la nueva estudiante de Hollywood Arts… se metió con mi novio, se metió conmigo. No se libraría de mí tan fácilmente. Soy Jade West, la chica mala del instituto de artistas.

Sabía que lo de Beck ya había pasado, la muchacha no mostraba interés en mi novio, pero verla así, tan vulnerable, sin saber defenderse de mis ataques continuos y sin razón aparente, sólo me invitaba a seguirla molestando más.

-Ah, cómo quisiera yo tener a una Jade West que me moleste, yo también suelo ser indefensa algunas veces y…

-Lindsay.

-¿Sí Jade?

-¿Ahora tú?

-Ah, sí, es verdad, es tu historia, continúa, continúa.

-Gracias.

La muchacha era rara. Yo me portaba mal con ella, pero ella insistía en que fuéramos amigas. Me ayudó cuando rompí con Beck. Me apoyó para llevar a cabo la obra que vería mi padre. Me llevó a Yerba. Siempre estaba insistiendo en que la abrazara, cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad ella pedía que la abrazara. ¿Por qué rayos se portaba bien conmigo si yo era mala con ella? Las cosas no son así.

Ese día, cuando Sikowitz nos otorgó el papel para esa obra, sentí la miradita boba de Vega sobre mí durante toda la clase. Ella me miraba raro a veces, la capté infraganti en varias ocasiones. Su mirada me perturbaba, era muy fuerte.

Esa tarde, cuando vi sus ojos marrones tan cerca de los míos, que luego bajaron hasta mis labios, sentí que todo temblaba alrededor. Odiaba admitirlo, pero creo que Vega me puso nerviosa. La chica era, desde algunos ángulos… linda.

-Jade.

-¡Estoy diciendo que me parecías linda!

-No, estás diciendo que de ciertos ángulos nada más, ¿no puedes decir simplemente que era linda?

Vega era linda… de ciertos ángulos.

-Esa sonrisa no la vas a tener más al rato cuando vengas a la cama eh West.

Era linda, muy linda, con esa figura esbelta que te invitaba a abrazarla, sentía como si se rompería tan solo con un apretón de manos. Se veía débil… pero malditamente hermosa, no sé cómo, pero me parecía hermosa.

-¡Deja de sonreír Vega! O me obligarás a que pare esta historia.

Titubeé cuando ella se acercó a mí y me plantó el primer beso en la boca. Fue muy rápido, apenas y lo cavilé. Nunca creí que esa muchacha tan frágil se abalanzara sobre mí y con ese cuerpecito de palillo de madera lograra derribarme al suelo. Jamás pensé que Victoria Vega tendría esa pasión guardada dentro de sí, ¿dónde le cabía? Yo estaba tan nerviosa que no me daba cuenta de que no sólo nosotras estábamos en el salón, que ahí estaban, el maestro y los compañeros de clase. Me olvidé de todo, Victoria Vega se estaba incendiando encima de mí.

Estuve confusa por algunos días. Recordé entonces lo que había pasado en aquél campamento. Vega estuvo a punto de caer al río. Apenas alcancé a rescatarla, se había aferrado a mí y sentí sus labios temerosos muy cerca de los míos. Yo estaba tratando de salvar la vida de ambas, y sólo después del incidente me puse a pensar en ese embarazoso momento. No podía quitarme a Vega de la cabeza, y eso me molestaba. Las Vegas (las hermanas Vega, no Las Vegas, EU) eran un dolor de cabeza para mí, esa Trina, aprovechada, pero algo bueno tiene en eso. La segunda cosa que odio y que enumero en esta lista es:

*Que me pregunten si pueden besarme, bien, si quieres besarme no me preguntes si puedes hacerlo, sólo ¡hazlo!

Trina no preguntó, sólo tomó lo que quería, eso no estaba mal, lo que estaba mal es que era una Vega, y las Vegas son un dolor de cabeza.

-Yo por eso no pregunto… tomo lo que quiero.

-No me dejas concentrarme.

-Lo siento, no me pude resistir.

Comencé a sospechar que Vega era más rarita de lo que yo pensaba, es decir, después del beso en el ensayo de la obra, recapitular y darme cuenta que Vega estaba muy entretenida conmigo me hizo dudar sobre ciertas cosas. ¿A Vega le habría gustado esa parte de la obra? Por supuesto que hasta ese momento yo no sentía nada por ella, si no más que curiosidad, yo amaba a Beck, mi novio, y sólo pensaba en él. Pero como dudaba si yo le gustaba a Tori entonces me encargué de hacerla sufrir un poquito.

-Sí, por eso yo luego me vengué de ti con lo de tu papi.

-Oye, eso no se vale.

-¿Ah, no? pero tú sí puedes ser mala conmigo ¿verdad?

-Yo soy la mala de esta historia.

-Una mala… muy buena.

-Torii, ahora no, déjame terminar.

-No vas a terminar ahora.

-Si me dejaras trabajar, habría terminado antes de empezar a escribir.

-Anda, ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta?

-Tori. Estabas preparando mi café y si no me equivoco, algo de comer también.

-No tengo hambre… no de comida.

-No me mires así.

-Vamos a descansar.

-Tú no quieres que descansemos.

-Anda… ¿sí? Cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día de hoy.

-Ya lo sabes.

-Por favor.

-No, quiero terminar esta historia, debo presentar un guión para esta semana.

-Lo harás después. Vamos a descansar un poco.

-Tori.

-Anda… vamos Jadey, ¿sí?

-Está bien, pero mañana me vas a dejar trabajar como se debe ¿entiendes?

-¡Entendido marinerita!

-No estés payaseando con eso.

-Apúrate.

Bueno, siento mucho dejar esto así pero… ya vieron, esta mujer no me deja trabajar. Así que… continúo mañana. Buenas noches y… qué rayos. Me voy a la cama.

Ahora sí, son las 2 de la mañana y dudo mucho que Vega se despierte y comience a molestar otra vez. Revisemos, me quedé en… ya está.

Nunca, ni en mis cinco sentidos hubiese imaginado que Tori Vega se sintiera atraída por mí, no es que yo no provoque ese tipo de cosas en las personas, digo, soy bonita y atractiva, ¿no es cierto LindsayWest? ¿No te peleas con AsukaMiyamoto por mí?

-No juegues West, a mí me gusta Liz Gillies.

-Amas mi personalidad.

-Sí pero a veces me causas miedo, eres tan mala.

-Es porque eres tan "rarita" como Vega.

-No tiene nada de malo ser "rarita". ¡Yo no soy "rarita" West!

Bueno, el caso es que por más intentos que yo hacía por portarme mal con la latina (la llamo latina por su aspecto físico), ella continuaba portándose bien conmigo. Trató de vengarse muchas veces claro, pero nada parecido a lo que yo le hacía.

¿Recuerdan esa vez que la arrojé de ese piso alto? Jeje, estuvo genial verla caer. Y cuando la empujé con mi bota para tirarla de la silla. Tiene una linda forma de caer al suelo. No creo que lo demás haya sido para tanto; le vacié café en el cabello, pero no se puede quejar, al menos estaba frío. Puse un camarón en su brasier, traté de arruinar su ridículo baile. Provoqué que le sacaran litro y medio de sangre jajaja. Wow, litro y medio. Brillante la sangre de Tori. Le dieron detención por mi culpa, bueno, nadie le dice que se meta a defenderme, yo puedo sola. Y una de mis partes favoritas… el gorila jejeje, la pobre era tan inocente que allá va, haciéndome caso para pelear con el gorila, no fue mi culpa que no le dieran ese papel, fue el gorila quien la lastimó, no yo.

-Eres mala West.

-¡Ya cállate Lindsay!

El caso es que… Victoria Vega tenía algo… un no sé qué que me atraía, no de forma romántica, al principio, pero sabía que ella poseía algo que me hacía querer lastimarla.

Ay Vega, ¿porqué tenías qué aparecer en mi vida? Estaba bien con Beck y de repente… llegaste... y lo cambiaste todo. Tanto que intenté lastimar tu corazón, quería de alguna manera, desvanecer toda esperanza que yo misma hubiera formado en ti como para que creyeras que pudiéramos tener algo tú y yo.

Lo sospechaba, y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando se te ocurrió besarme en el armario aquél día. Yo sólo te pregunté quién te había lastimado, aunque en el fondo, sabía que era yo. Tenía muy claro que llorabas por mí, y mis intentos desesperados por alejarte solo hicieron que yo te quisiera más cerca de mí, por eso insistía en que me lo dijeras, anhelaba saber si tú eras capaz de confesarme tus sentimientos, pensé que no lo harías, y bueno, no lo hiciste, al menos de manera verbal, pero cometiste un error al optar por besarme, ese fue un gran error, nunca debiste hacerlo.

-Uy sí, cómo no.

-¡Te dije que cerraras la boca!

-Ya… amargada.

-Mira quién lo dice.

-Apúrate, ya me quiero ir a dormir.

-Pues vete.

-No puedo.

-¿Qué te lo impide?

-Estás usando mi laptop.

-Ah, sí… es cierto. Si cierras la boca terminaré enseguida.

Ahora te miro dormir, en mi cama, confiada en que nos pertenecemos la una a la otra, pero no sabes cuánto batallé por librar tu pensamiento de mi mente. Sabía bien que las cosas con mi padre no andarían fabulosas si yo le salía con eso. Le llevaba la contra en todo. Si él decía blanco yo decía negro, no lo hacía con intención, sólo… así me salía jeje. Mírate, sonriendo entre tu descanso nocturno, seguramente soñando conmigo, como haces cada noche, lo sé porque a veces hablas dormida, el otro día te levantaste y fuiste directo a la cocina a prepararme un café como me gusta. Yo quería gritar para despertarte y comprobar de una vez por todas si es verdad eso de que los sonámbulos se mueren si los despiertas, pero me contuve… y sólo porque eras tú, quería probar si haces tan bien el café dormida como despierta. Pero si sigues así un día no me voy a contener y gritaré muy fuerte.

Vega… Tori Vega. Victoria Vega. Me diste tremenda impresión al aparecer en la reunión de la empresa de mi padre. ¿Tú mi asistente? Yo no necesitaba asistente, tenía a Helena… y a Betty. Betty suele ser un poco molesta, pero no la voy a culpar por enamorarse de mí, ¿ya me vieron?

-Cuánta modestia.

-…

-Me callo.

Te veías linda Tori, muy linda esa noche. Cuando te vi… admito que me puse muy nerviosa… estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos muy fuertes por ti y eso me desesperaba. No quería, de ninguna manera deseaba enamorarme de ti. Y ahí estabas, con tu porte sencillo, sabio. Tenía qué hacer algo para romper tu corazón y de esa forma… te olvidaras de mí y me dejaras continuar siendo feliz al lado de Beck, mi novio. Eso me dictaba la conciencia, pero más abajo de mi cabeza, hablaba mi corazón, y mi corazón me empujaba a ir a buscarte.

Te encontré en ese rincón de la velada, cubriendo tu rostro con ambas manos, decepcionada de mí, lo sabía, sabía que era por mí. Y te acosé con preguntas, y quise verme pesada contigo para que salieras huyendo de ahí y ya no regresaras… pero al ver tu carita tan tierna, tus labios que temblaban y tus ojitos entristecidos… sólo quería… sólo quería… ¡diablos! Sólo quería besarte. Me asusté ante el sólo pensamiento de hacerlo. No, yo no haría eso, y esos pensamientos no eran míos, yo era Jade West, una chica con novio a la que le gustaban los chicos, no las chicas. Y eras tan débil que facilitaste las cosas e hiciste lo que precisamente yo quería que hicieras desde el principio: que salieras huyendo. Comprendía muy bien que no tendrías el valor suficiente para decirme en ese momento que me amabas, que estabas enamorada de mí, por eso te lo pregunté, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho escucharte proferir esas palabras, me dí por bien servida cuando saliste huyendo.

Pero luego, allá voy a buscarte, no pasó más de medio minuto que desapareciste de mi vista cuando salí a buscarte, quería seguir presionándote para que me lo dijeras, tenías qué ser tú la que comenzara con eso, no yo, por si algo salía mal, te echaría a ti la culpa de todo. ¿Qué? Enamorada o no sigo siendo Jade West.

-¡Dí algo y te despides de tu rostro Lindsay!

Después agradecí no encontrarte. Entonces juré dejar de jugar de esa manera contigo. De ahora en adelante procuraría no darte más alas, me odiarías y yo a ti y todo seguiría tan normal como antes, pasó lo del café en la oficina, no sé porqué, pero comienzo a pensar que el café es un punto clave en nuestra historia. Y mi padre, mi amoroso padre, él mismo ayudó a que las cosas no salieran como lo había planeado, si él no me hubiese ordenado a llevarte a tu casa, no le habría dado ese casi paro cardiaco después, al enterarse de lo nuestro jejeje. Lo complicó todo. Porque minutos más tarde de dejarte en tu casa, tú volviste a buscarme a la mía, y yo te metí en mi habitación… lo demás, fue improvisado, algo que no planeado, que nos llevó a esto, a ser una pareja hoy en día.

Fue mi primera vez, con una chica, y ha sido la única, no quiero más si no es contigo. No te oculté que yo ya había sido de Beck antes; para ti todo fue nuevo, disfruté tus ojos tan brillantes aquella noche, porque estabas experimentando cosas que si no me hubieses conocido, te habrías guardado de las tales. Te vi muy enamorada, y yo me sentí igual, aunque te confesé que estaba confundida, pues tampoco podía olvidarme de Beck, o mejor dicho, no quería, porque sabía muy bien que a partir de esa noche Beck ya no estaba más en mi vida.

Me hablabas con tanto entusiasmo Tori, con tanto amor en cada una de tus palabras que me costaba trabajo creer de momentos que eras tú, hasta hace poco habíamos estado peleando como era nuestra costumbre, la misma rutina de siempre, yo te provocaba, y tú caías redondita ante mis maldades, por eso el tenerte esa noche ahí, acurrucada junto a mí, desnuda, en mi cama, sin querer soltarme, me hacía suponer que estaba dentro de un sueño, dentro de un mal sueño que quería jugarme una broma de mal gusto. Pero luego toqué tu piel y te estremeciste al solo contacto de mis dedos en tu espalda, froté tus brazos, tu hermosa y aterciopelada piel morena, que me derretía. Quizá nunca he sido clara al decirte que me gustan los rasgos latinos, me encanta acariciar el color bronceado en el cuerpo de otra persona. Eso me agradaba también de Beck, supongo que me hartaba mirarme tan pálida a mí misma en el espejo.

Beck, recuerdo muy bien la tarde en que terminamos definitivamente:

-Siento que me ocultas algo – Dijo él luego que me negara a acompañarlo a su RV – No eres la misma de antes, te gustaba estar conmigo y ahora… parece como si no me quisieras a tu lado. Te comportas extraña y…

-Sí te he estado ocultando algo – Él no esperaba que yo reaccionara de esa manera – Y te lo voy a decir ahora.

-Es tarde, mejor hablamos mañana.

-No, te lo diré ahora – Tomé la decisión en ese momento y no me iba a echar para atrás.

-No ocupas decirme nada… ya lo sé. Pero quiero que lo pienses bien Jade… ¿estás segura que es lo que te conviene?

-Totalmente segura.

-Piensa en todo lo que va a pasar a tu alrededor, la gente hablará, tu padre querrá matarte… y a ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De Tori… me dejas por ella… - De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba – Sé muy bien que me dejas por Tori, que ustedes dos tienen algo. No lo tienes qué seguir ocultando de mí… yo las descubrí.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Lo sé y eso es todo, pero… Jade, no te olvides que…

Sí, lo sabía, el hecho por el que no quería dejar a Beck es porque yo le debía bastante, él estuvo conmigo en aquellos momentos en los que hubiese sido capaz de matar a… y saben, me consoló, me cuidó, me dio su amor y su tiempo, Beck siempre fue un gran tipo conmigo, por eso es que me dolía dejarlo, me sentía malagradecida. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender eso a Tori? Ella suponía que yo aun amaba a Beck, que por eso no quería dejarlo, en realidad, no quería herir los sentimientos de Beck, aunque poco me importan los sentimientos de muchas personas, hay quienes me importan de verdad… odio eso… odio que haya personas que me importen, por ejemplo Cat… a veces odio a Cat por importarme tanto.

-Mj, mj.

-De acuerdo, a veces también me importas un poco Lindsay.

-Beck… yo sé que tú has hecho todo eso por mí y… te lo agradezco… pero ahora…

-Estás enamorada de Tori, o eso crees.

-Lo estoy.

-Ustedes son chicas Jade, eso no te va a complacer, solo es un caprichito tuyo de los tantos que tienes, en algún momento te vas a cansar de ella y querrás volver conmigo, siempre vuelves conmigo, Tori no te podrá dar lo que has conseguido a mi lado. ¿Ella te podrá dar esto?

Dice al momento de besarme en la boca, en un gesto desesperado.

-No es necesario que quieras hacerme ver las cosas, ya tomé una decisión.

-Ella no te va abrazar de esta manera y te hará sentir protegida – Beck intentaba por todos los medios convencerme de seguir juntos, pero no lo iba a lograr.

-No sigas… no conseguirás nada – Dije firmemente apartándome de su lado. Él se levantó furioso y me miró a directamente a los ojos apretándome fuerte de los brazos.

-Bueno, si quieres jugar al libre pensamiento y poner en práctica tu mente abierta, quédate con esa zorra. Pero estoy seguro que te cansarás pronto de ella… y vendrás a buscarme, ojalá, para ese tiempo, yo ya no esté disponible, y dalo por hecho que así será.

Me soltó bruscamente, lastimando mis brazos, pude haberlo alcanzado y hacerle pagar caro sus palabras, pero no es bueno provocar a un ex novio herido, sobre todo, por el bien de tu reciente pareja. Y yo temía por Tori, mi padre, Beck y Trina no eran buenos como enemigos.

Trina Vega, nombrada por mí, Vega la loca, la otra Vega era demente, esta estaba completamente loca. Recuerdo ese día de la presentación de la obra. Esperábamos a Tori, pero en su lugar llegó… esa cosa con forma de mujer.

-Tori está enferma y no podrá hacer la obra – Dijo con una sonrisa idiota en los labios mirándome rarito, para acabarla – Voy a suplirla.

Eso no era nada bueno. Tener que besar a Trina me provocaba ganas de salir corriendo y encerrarme en el baño, no importa si era para caballeros. A Tori me gustaba besarla, a Trina definitivamente no. Quise huir, así que me encerré en el camerino un momento. En eso llegó Vega la loca.

-Hola Jade – Entró sin pedir permiso, no sé cómo, tenía el seguro puesto y así se metió, sonriendo y mirándome de una manera patética – Siento mucho que no pudieras hacer la obra con Tori, ¿sabes una cosa? No sé cómo puedes desear estar con ella… estando yo… Mírame, soy más guapa. Tengo estilo, y mi hermana es una simplona.

-Lárgate Trina.

-¿Quieres saber algo?

-No, vete.

-Tori está jugando contigo.

-No quiero escucharte, ¿no me oíste?

-No seas tonta, eres Jade West. Te estoy diciendo que Tori está jugando contigo, ella planea conquistarte, hacerte caer rendida a sus pies para luego burlarse de ti. De esa manera se cobrará todo lo mala que has sido con ella.

-No te creo, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? Es como si supusieras que a Tori le gustan las chicas.

-Eso no lo sé, sólo sé lo que planea hacer contigo, oí cuando se lo decía a alguien por teléfono.

-Bueno ya, ya me lo dijiste, ahora ¡largo!

-Espera… ¿no quieres ver lo que tengo para ti?

-Trina por favor… - Pero me quedé callada cuando se quitó la bata de encima, no tenía puesto nada por debajo.

-Aléjate… de mí – Le dije rotundamente, pero en lugar de eso se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó, sentí como me encendía toda por dentro porque por más intentos que hacía por librarme, no lo lograba, ella estaba prendida de mí y de mis labios. Cuando se sintió cansada de emplear tanta fuerza, se separó, no sin antes morder mi labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, eso fue lo mejor del beso, por eso es que no la golpeé luego que se retiró de mí.

-Es un recuerdo mío – dijo caminando hacia la puerta – Para que veas de lo que te estás perdiendo – Cerró la puerta y se esfumó. Gracias al cielo.

Yo no pienso que Trina sea fea, pero es odiosa y eso la hace fea, muy contrario de su hermana, que es tan linda y bonita. Mugrosa Tori, en qué estado me pone. Y precisamente, esa noche, luego de la presentación de la obra, allá vamos, a pelear, como siempre. Y ella, molesta conmigo, se le ocurrió ir al baile con Robert, nada más que con Robert, y pasó gran parte de la velada queriendo ponerme celosa, lo cual logró la muy desgraciada… perdón Tori, pero te portaste mal esa noche. Así que la metí en el armario, el armario ha sido mi aliado desde el principio. Me gustaba provocarla, ahora me doy cuenta lo que sentía Beck al ponerme celosa, es una sensación muy agradable. Pero las cosas no salieron bien y cada una terminó en la cama de otra persona. Lo bueno fue la bofetada, ¡claro que dolió! Me la dio con ganas, y no fue la única, ¿verdad Lindsay? ¿Te acuerdas cómo hiciste sangrar mi labio? Cuenta las cachetadas que me dieron en tu patético fic, me dejaron la cara roja.

-No te quejes, bien que disfrutaste esa escena.

-Sin comentarios contra ti.

Supe entonces que debía hacer algo, no podía dejar ir a Tori así nada más, tenía que cobrarme de alguna manera, claro que yo la quería cerca, no deseaba que nos separáramos, pero también quería vengarme. Así que le hablé a Helena y juntas propusimos una forma de pedirle perdón. Objetivo logrado, fuimos al parque y ya saben el resto de la historia, llegó Beck y todo se complicó.

Pero continuamos juntas, a pesar de que Beck intentó convencer a Tori para que me dejara libre, lo cual la tonta casi hace, al final no se resistió y se abrazó a mí. Pero en eso llegó mi amoroso padre, al que ustedes lectores, amaron en esa aparición. Pretendió separarnos pero se la volteé, al llegar a casa le dejé muy en claro que amaba a Tori y que él no conseguiría separarme de ella. Quiso golpearme pero se arrepintió al momento. Puse un rostro muy duro y le aclaré su posición en la empresa, yo era más dueña que él de todo, gracias a mi madre. No es que sea lo más importante para él, pero le gustaba tener dominio, así que tuvo qué conformarse con la propuesta de que lo dejaría todo en sus manos si me dejaba en paz con Tori, no tuvo más opción que aceptar, pero yo sabía muy bien que no se quedaría cruzado de brazos, y por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo de que mi padre… o Carlotta, mi madrastra, le hicieran daño a una persona que yo amaba.

Carlotta, mujer atractiva pero de crudos sentimientos. Siempre intentando conseguir algo de mí, objetivo no logrado, a veces lo tomaba a la fuerza, pero nunca pasó nada que me avergonzara contar, se quedó con las ganas jejeje. Aún así, conseguía fácilmente hacerme perder el control, creo que eso le gustaba. Ahora saca de control a las celadoras y compañeras de cárcel, que no lo toman bien, he sabido que ha ido a parar al hospital varias veces. Pobre, lo siento… nah, no lo siento en realidad. Lo tiene bien merecido.

Ahora vayamos a ese evento que marcó mi vida para siempre. Yo amaba a Tori, sí, me enamoré de ella, ya lo acepté, la muy condenada logró conquistarme como se lo propuso. Pero entonces, vino eso que me recordó que fui creada como un ser humano, con sentimientos. Porque entonces Tori me rompió el corazón.

-¿Así que estás contenta por tu relación con Victoria?

**Es todo por el momento estimados, por favor, no dejen de leer el siguiente que ahora sí, prometido, es el último. Gracias de nuevo a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado hasta este momento. Saben bien que se les quiere a cada una.**


	23. PUNTO FINAL

**Damas y caballeros, apreciado público lector, ésta vez están frente al último capítulo de esta historia (finalmente). Esperando que les guste y que este fic haya sido de su entero agrado, si no fue así… pues no fue así jeje. Me disculpo por faltas de ortografía y errores que se me pasaron hasta en las correcciones, palabras altisonantes y mi inglés tan malo jeje, en realidad, esas palabras en inglés tan raras que escribía iban dirigidas a una personita muy especial que se reía con ellas. **

**Sólo voy a agregar un capítulo más… ¡Ah, es broma! Jejeje. No, ahora sí es el final jajaja.**

**Les agradezco infinitamente que me hayan aguantado hasta acá, a todos los que comentaron este fic GRACIAS, a todos los que solamente leyeron GRACIAS, a todos los que no me han leído… léanme jeje, así soy de pesada.**

**Les agradezco que me hayan aguantado hasta el final y pues como ya es el final, así que por fa, dejen sus comentarios, me harán muy felíz. **

**Yo: (No yo, un lector o lectora que comentó con ese pronombre). Te agradezco mucho que hayas comentado en mi historia, aún para decir que odiabas que me metiera en ella, jejeje. Pude haber considerado tomarte la palabra y no meterme más, pero escribí estos dos capítulos juntos así que ya no había de otra, de cualquier modo, lo más probable es que no lo hubiese hecho porque me divertí mucho meterme en mi fic, y pelearme con Jade. En serio, no me odies por hacerlo, ha sido sólo por esta historia, quizá la única. De cualquier modo te invito a que leas hasta el final y que comentes, anda, hasta lo que hayas aborrecido, no me molesta, es bueno, todo menos groserías, no me gustan las groserías. Y gracias de nuevo Yo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: De verdad, para quienes se hayan disgustado porque yo, LindsayWest, opinara dentro de mi historia, no sigan leyendo, porque todavía ando por ahí jejeje, molestando. Así que si leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad. Besitos.**

**Aclaro, que Victorious con todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, y que todos los comentarios que hago sobre el programa en este escrito, son con fines únicamente de entretenimiento para esta página, reconociendo la genialidad del programa y la de su creador original.**

**En este capi sí, cito algunas frases que tampoco son de mi creación, gracias a todas aquellas que me inspiraron para plasmarlas acá.**

**Les envío saludos y agradecimientos eternos. **

**Ahora sí, punto final.**

**CHAPTER 23. PUNTO FINAL**

-Sí, mucho – Respondo a la alta y delgada secretaria, que estaba sentada en mi escritorio, justo frente a mí, con una pose provocativa.

-No quisiera decirte esto, pero lo tienes qué saber.

-No quiero chismes Betty, cualquier cosa que pudiera perjudicar mi relación con Tori no quiero oírla.

-Victoria Vega firmó un contrato con tu padre para convencerte de dejar Hollywood Arts.

Nunca me esperé eso. Podría esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de mi padre, pero saber que Tori se había prestado a eso sólo por dinero era algo que me dolía. Dejé de escribir manteniendo el lápiz entre mis dedos, al sentir una ligera punzada en mi pecho, quise tomar aire pero no pude.

-Eso… es lo que intentaba decirte ayer en la noche, pero no quisiste escucharme, hubiera sido bueno hacerlo delante de ella, para que me creyeras – Betty se había inclinado sobre mí para hablarme cerca del rostro – Desde el primer día, Victoria supo quién eras y qué debía hacer contigo. Creo que no le importaste tanto, porque recibió el cheque con mucho gusto.

Así es, ella aportó una muy buena cantidad para los fondos de la obra de Sikowitz, y parecía muy contenta de haberlo hecho.

-Sólo te estaba engañando, ella no te ama en realidad, era un truco para hacerte caer en su juego y que tú te desilusionaras de todo, de esa manera tendrías razones para huir y tu padre te enviaría con gusto a otro país para que manejaras sus negocios. Qué buen plan ¿no? Caíste Jade.

No lloré delante de ella, le pedí el contrato que Tori había firmado y lo miré, era cierto, Victoria Vega se había burlado de mí. En aquél momento, supe lo que era verdaderamente sufrir por amor.

Pensé en muchas maneras de vengarme de ella, muchas en realidad, pero ninguna resultaba suficiente para hacerle pagar caro sus pretensiones, yo estaba muy dolida, nunca nadie se había atrevido a burlarse de mí de ese modo. Pero entonces ella llegó, con su carita inocente, intentando explicarme las cosas, yo sentía que algo en el estómago se revolvía. Pude haberla golpeado, pero me sentía débil para hacerlo, y tampoco lo deseaba tanto. Así que mejor la enfrenté. Parecía aturdida por el reclamo, parecía con ganas de querer arrojarse por la ventana, pero bueno, después de todo es actriz ¿no? una muy buena actriz que sabía fingir un papel muy bien.

Luego que salió de la oficina, yo salí corriendo a buscar a Cat, quería llorar con ella, contarle todo lo que había pasado. La niña pelirroja me recibió con los brazos abiertos, siempre me recibía con el mismo júbilo. La abracé con fuerza y comencé a llorar como una niña, algo que sólo era capaz de hacer con ella. Mi dulce amiga me abrazó más fuerte a la vez que me acariciaba del cabello, la misma escena de cuando le conté mis sentimientos por Tori.

-¿Estás segura? – Me preguntó ella con una sonrisita inquieta en sus labios.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura Cat. Yo AMO a MÍ NOVIO Beck, que es un chico, no me gustan las mujeres.

-Pero te puede gustar sólo Tori.

-¡QUE NO!

-¿Porqué no quieres aceptarlo? Si te mueres por ella.

-¡¿De qué hablas Catherine?

-Si no estuvieras sintiendo algo por Tori no vendrías acá a quejarte de ella con tantos detalles, nunca lo habías hecho de esa manera, y ya tienes mucho rato recordándola.

-Voy a dejarte algo muy en claro: Yo-no estoy-enamorada-de Tori.

-¡La llamaste Tori! – Saltó en la cama.

-¡Cat!

-La amas, ¡La amas! ¡Por DIOS la amas! Estás enamorada de ella.

-¡NO CAT!

-Sólo acéptalo.

-¡NUNCA!

-Si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida.

-No me importa, nunca lo voy a aceptar, que lo haga ella primero.

-¡AAAHH! – Quise taparme la boca, pero era demasiado tarde, ya había hablado y la niña pelirroja no era tonta como para no darse cuenta. Y sí, le solté todo.

-Creo que fue a partir de que ella me besó en el armario.

-¿Cuándo no la golpeaste por hacerlo?

Sonreí, detesto decirlo, pero AMO a esa niña. Cat es… wow, es maravillosa, es maravillosa.

-Gracias por dejarme conservar esa amistad en tu fic Lindsay, tengo qué admitirlo.

-No es nada.

Luego vino lo de Trina, Vega la loca. Sikowitz nos escogió a ambas para un papel en la misma obra y quedé de pasar por ella a su casa para ir al Caja Negra a ensayar con las luces y efectos predispuestos, no me esperaba el recibimiento que me dio. Por supuesto, aunque odiara a Trina, no la golpeé sólo porque vi la cara que puso Tori cuando no alejé a Trina de mi boca. Eso me gustó, no el beso, la cara de Tori.

A las 9 de la noche ya nadie aguantó a Trina.

-Jade, muéstranos la imagen – Tomé la _laptop _y mostré la imagen de mi habitación.

-¿Es tu cuarto Jade?

-Correcto, tu habitación nos inspira para crear esa cuarto donde asesinarán a las 6 muchachas Jade, bien hecho – Dijo el maestro, y como ya estábamos todos hartos de Trina, pero más yo que no dejaba de mirarme y sonreírme, los dejé a todos y me fui a casa. No supe más de la loca tipo mujer.

Después de eso traté de evitar a Tori lo más que pude, pero ella era más necia que yo, cómo insistía. Luego vino lo de Carlotta, juicio corto que terminó en culpabilidad de cargos sobre ella, 40 años de cárcel, oigan, yo no fui su única víctima ni tampoco tenía un expediente limpio. La mujer había asesinado a una mujer e iba por su hija, ¿qué esperaban?

Pero mi mente estaba girando en torno a muchas cosas, pensé que lo mejor sería hacer caso de mi padre, dejar las artes y dedicarme al negocio de la familia, lo pensé dos segundos, luego me levanté y fui a la escuela como siempre. Sólo me hacían falta algunas cosas qué recoger en mi casa para mudarme por algunas semanas al departamento de mi mamá, en lo que restauraban los pocos daños de mi habitación.

Cuando pisé el cuarto, la madera rota del piano chilló, y al mismo tiempo mi llanto salió inconsolable, amaba ese piano, mi mamá me lo regaló cuando tenía 6 años, y además, le estaba componiendo una canción a Tori, que no podría terminar ahora. Me senté en el piso, con las luces apagadas, y comencé a llorar más todavía, en eso la puerta se abrió y una delgada figura emergió del pasillo. Reconocí su voz al instante.

-¿Jade?

Cuando me abrazó, casi provoca que me desmaye, la extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho y quería que estuviera ahí conmigo, pero yo era Jade West, la orgullosa Jade West que no se doblegaría ante nada.

Me gustaba ver a sufrir a Tori, por eso, aún cuando yo deseaba mantenerme cerca de ella, opté por dejarla ahí tirada en el suelo, de alguna manera, parecía que me estaba suplicando que volviéramos, y es lo que pretendía, pero en eso llegó la tía Carlotta a arruinar el momento. No soy una mentirosa, es cierto, tuve miedo de que ella estuviera ahí, porque no sólo yo corría peligro, eso no me importaba en realidad, me importaba Tori, conociendo a Carlotta y también sus intenciones, ella iba a matarla. Si ya una vez fui capaz de ayudar a Tori en una situación de muerte, esta vez no sería la excepción. No hizo falta, mi padre apareció y resultó un final feliz.

Aunque mis padres no se juntaron de nuevo, lograron hacer las paces. Nunca me he hecho cargo del negocio de la familia realmente, y de cierto que no lo haré, para eso está Alex. Él puede, es inteligente. Tengo sólo 26 y cuatro películas por delante.

Ah, sí, volviendo a la historia…

-Vaya, ya me estabas aburriendo.

-Pues ya somos dos "escritora" de pacotilla.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así.

-¿Cuándo te he hecho caso?

-No juegues así conmigo West.

-¿O qué?

-O… te golpearé…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

-Pues… pues con… pues para eso cuento con… pues yo con… usaré mi retórica intranquila, te golpearé con eso.

-¿De verdad?

-No, lo siento, nunca lo haría.

-Vaya… _la gente de hoy en día tiene muy volcada la canoa._

-_Perra._

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-No dije nada.

-¿Sabes qué? Vete a prepararme un café.

-Ja, olvídalo querida.

-…

-Con… dos de azúcar ¿verdad?

-Así me gusta… ¡Y que no sea de dieta! ¡Y de venida te tiras a un pozo! Pero primero me traes mi café… _Me gusta el café._

Bueno, sí, es verdad. Pobre Lindsay, cómo la intimido, pero es su culpa por basarse en mí personaje para escribir su estúpido fic.

Volvemos. Yo quería volver con Tori, la amaba de verdad, la muy des… glaceada, tiene que admitir que no lo dije como tal… me había enamorado, ahora tenía qué cargar conmigo. Esa tarde sonó mi teléfono, era ella, quería una cita. Si creía que era tonta se estaba equivocando, cuando me dijo el lugar de la cita supe de inmediato de qué se trataba. Conocía bien ese hotel, es de mi padre jejeje. Pero no se lo dije. Me arreglé como si fuera ir a cualquier lugar a ver a cualquier persona, quería volver con ella, pero más quería hacerla sufrir un poquito, yo no imaginaba lo que en realidad ella iba a hacer. Dejarme ahí, en la cama, dormida, con esa estúpida carta bajo mi mano.

Cuando entré al lugar actué como suelo hacerlo siempre. Sonreí al pasar de su lado sin detenerme a admirar su esmerado arreglo personal, estaba linda, lindísima, lo noté desde la puerta, pero jamás se lo diría, no en ese momento. Ella vaciló antes de cerrar la puerta, estaba nerviosa, yo también, pero ella más.

Habló torpemente al principio, lo cual me gustaba, no la estaba ayudando en nada. Pero ustedes deben saber mis muy queridos y apreciados lectores, no todos en realidad jejeje, sólo es una broma, que una vez que puse un pie dentro de esa elegante habitación, no saldría de ahí hasta haber logrado algo más con Tori Vega, no la dejaría ir tan fácil, claro que no, ya estaba pensando la manera en qué la detendría, sin que pareciera que yo la obligaba, así después no me reclamaría que fui yo quien la detuvo, ya saben, por si algo sale mal, la culpa no fue mía jejeje… tácticas que uno aprende por ahí.

Así que… cuando ella me pidió que le regalara esa noche, no dudé ni por un instante en aceptar, por supuesto que sí cariño, pero no sería la última como ella pensaba, al menos era lo que yo creía, pero me quedé dormida como idiota, ¿porqué tuve qué quedarme dormida como idiota? Fue un error que cometí, me había cansado claro está, pero jamás debí dormirme antes que ella. Al otro día, amanecí sola en esa cama, sin nada más que la maldita carta bajo mi mano. Sólo le faltó decir: hago esto porque te amo, y si lo dijo ya no me importa, no quiero recordarlo, estaba fastidiada, y todavía para rematar termina con un ridículo poema de amor. En ese momento pensé por un breve instante dejar todo así, que se fuera la tarada, no quería a una cursi a mi lado, pero sólo fue un segundo que lo pensé porque entonces mi teléfono sonó.

-Ahora sí apreciados lectores… no todo termina aquí, esta es la continuación de aquél casi fatídico día en el que Tori casi me deja. Lindsay, yo no ví la cara de Tori, así que tú explícales.

-¿Ahora sí me necesitas verdad?

-¡Sólo diles!

-¡Está bien! Si ustedes creían que todo terminaba ahí, con esa despedida, pues se equivocan. Después que Tori dejara a Jade ese día en el departamento, tomó un avión a Nueva York, yo no sé en qué estaba pensando en ese momento, ni exactamente a dónde y con quien se dirigía, pero una vez que estuvo en la sala de espera del aeropuerto tomó su _peraphone_ y marcó el número de Jade.

-¿Jade?

-¿Dónde rayos estás y porqué me haces esto?

-Lo siento Jade, yo en verdad fui sincera al dejarte esa carta, te dije lo que sentía decirte, pero apenas salí de la habitación me arrepentí de lo que hice. Yo te necesito conmigo.

-¿Y por eso te fuíste?

-Sí, porque no quiero perjudicarte, pero me bastará con que digas que estás dispuesta a perdonarme y entonces volveré a ti. Jade, te amo, y no podré vivir sin ti.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En Nueva York.

-¿Cómo volaste allá tan rápido?

-Yo que sé, Lindsay me mandó, cómo se ve que desconoce distancias y horarios en EU.

-¿Porqué te fuíste?

-Quiero darte tiempo a que lo pienses, si de verdad nos conviene seguir juntas.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver?

-Si me perdonas, no tardaré más que lo de regreso, y si confías en Lindsay, estaré allá en este instante.

-De hecho Tori, yo tenía pensado que te quedaras a estudiar allá en New York por algunos meses, y que luego regresabas a Los Ángeles.

-¿Cuánto exactamente?

-Año y medio.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con Lindsay, Jade?

-Que sea exactamente un año, en un año, en el mismo día de este mes, y a esta hora en que estamos hablando, te voy a esperar en el mismo lugar donde me dejaste Victoria Vega, que es donde estoy ahora. Si fallas por un minuto… tú y yo seremos historia.

-Te veo ahí… a la misma hora… mismo día… en un año.

Y cumplieron, ambas cumplieron. Un año más tarde Tori Vega y Jade West volvieron a ser una sóla, y a partir de ahí, nada ni nadie las ha separado.

-Te equivocas señorita perfecta, tú "escritora" de pacotilla, porque en realidad como escritora eres un fiasco, pues que a Tori y a mí nos casaste con hombres diferentes.

-No podía casarlas con el mismo West.

-¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero!

-Está bien. Cuenta lo que siguió luego Jadey, luego de que se reunieron en ese hotel un año más tarde.

-Ok. Pues Tori y yo nos encontramos de nuevo, en un momento hermoso.

-Jejeje.

-¡Deja de reírte Lindsay! Te pareces a Rex con esa sonrisa estúpida, allá va de nuevo, ¿qué no tienes más palabras altisonantes en tu vocabulario "escritora"?

-Sí tengo, pero no me gustan las groserías, sólo uso dos palabras que para mí son lo suficientemente ofensivas que tú puedas decir.

-$%&#?.

-Ah, ah, yo no escribí eso, ni le entiendo qué dice porque no pensé en nada.

-Maldición.

-¡Sin maldecir West!

Continúo, sí, me casé con Beck, pero todo fue arreglado, ¿quieren saber porqué? Pues porque Cat, ¿se acuerdan de mi amiga Cat verdad? Bien, pues tal y como hizo en los _Didley-Bops_, o algo así, es tan ridículo el nombre que no quiero ni recordarlo, ella fue la culpable de que nos metieran a actuar a todos en un programilla de segunda para adolescentes, (sólo es parte del personaje, aclaro Dan, porque Victorious en realidad es fabuloso, eso lo digo yo).

-Jejeje, zacatona.

-¡Continúa West!

Así que por haber firmado para un programa de adolescentes tontos y ñoños, Tori y yo tuvimos que ocultar nuestro romance por un tiempo, al menos las 8 temporadas que duró el programa. Que fue alrededor de 5 años, 5 tortuosos años en los que Tori y yo tuvimos que andar a escondidas. No miento, fue _cool_ hacer el programa, pero desesperaba tanto no poder andar en la calle tomadas de la mano, y menos pensar en darnos un besito, aunque, debo admitir que todo eso lo hacía interesante, de vez en cuando nos divertíamos al tratar de burlar a los medios. Como la prensa especulaba, fuimos obligadas a no mostrar nuestro amor en público por un tiempo más luego que terminó el programa, y por si fuera poco, Tori firmó un contrato para una disquera que no quería escándalos publicitarios de esa índole y yo filmé una película infantil, fui la reina oscura de una historia de princesas. Así que para hacer callar rumores, Tori se casó con Robert, y para vender más discos y obtener unos papeles en algunas series le pidieron a Tori que tuviera hijos, así que puso al máximo el calentador y en poco tiempo se aventó dos la muy…

Por mi parte arreglé mi matrimonio con Beck, él no estaba muy de acuerdo, quería que me casara con él y me quedara con él, cosa que no acepté por ningún motivo. Pensó que al embarazarme me atraparía, pero se equivocó, yo amaba a Tori y él lo sabía, y que sólo bastaba un "espera un poquito más" para que pudiéramos estar juntas y que ahora sí, la prensa hablara todo lo que quisiera.

Pero eso no es todo, ¿quieren que les cuente algo más? Pues bien. Para acabarla, y ríanse si quieren, lo cual es muy mala idea a menos que no aprecien su vida, en ese programucho para adolescentes que hicimos, (que por cierto, se ganó varios premios) nos dieron unos papeles tan ridículamente patéticos. Así, Beck tuvo qué interpretar a un adolescente que nadie quiere, y que siempre está cargando un títere idiota en su mano. André hizo a un nerd con cabello de esponja para lavar trastes y que colecciona comida masticada pero nunca tragada…Y Robbie, el rarito… tu hermano Lindsay, ahora que lo pienso, se parecen tanto.

-Es mi novio en realidad.

Pues ese raro, interpretó a un talentoso músico y cantante. Y Sinjin, el primer lugar de los raros, bueno, el segundo después de Lindsay, pues a él le tocó actuar el papel de un supuesto galán cotizado que trae a todas las niñas babeando por él. Créanlo. Y si pensaban que eso es extraño, imaginen lo que sigue, Tori Vega, realizó una mala actuación de un personaje tan encantador que se vestía de negro, era dulcemente celosa y atraída hacia el lado oscuro de la vida, sonaba sexy y atractiva, pero lo hizo mal. Cat Valentine, la dulce pelirroja, tuvo qué pintarse el cabello para hacer el papel de una especie de… humano, tan intolerante y fastidiosa a la que todo el mundo odiaba, hija mayor de un policía… pobre Cat. La hermana de Vega, Trina, Vega la loca, sí, esa cosa que parece mujer… aguarden… sí, parece mujer, ella interpretó, y váyanse de espaldas, el rol protagónico, sí, escucharon bien, Trina hizo el papel de una boba y mala cantante de ese programa, aarrrgg, qué horror. Y yo, bueno, me teñí el pelo de rojo para hacer el papel de un cachorro, la mascota del _show, _una tontita que contentas si le regalas un dulce.

-Tontita, pero encantadora ¿no?

-Ya despertaste.

-Bueno, uno no puede dormir muy cómodo que digamos con tanta discusión entre tú y la narradora.

-Es fastidiosa.

-Tori, haz callar a tu chica, tiene rato molestándome.

-Jaadey, deja en paz a la narradora.

-Que me suplique si quiere que me calle.

-Jadeyyyy…

-Es la verdad… y… no le digas… pero me encanta cómo escribe.

-Sobre todo porque…

-Porque al final estamos juntas.

-Ajá.

-Hablé con Beck, él está conforme en que la niña pase la navidad acá con nosotras, se la llevará el verano.

-Me parece muy bien. Robert vendrá por sus hijos… un día de estos… cuando encuentre el camino de regreso a casa… en bicicleta… o en su caballo púrpura… y cuando la policía deje de buscarlo.

-Abrázame más fuerte. ¿Están todos dormidos?

-Sí, los acabo de revisar. ¿Realmente Lindsay duerme con esas tijeras bajo su almohada?

-Todo el tiempo.

-Pues… tendrás qué pensar en quitárselas.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque ayer hizo pedazos la jirafa del bebé de Cat que dejó en la cuna.

-No es su culpa que Cat lo haya olvidado.

-Jade…

-Tori, en serio, es mi hija, tú te enamoraste de mí con todo y manías ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces no veo problema con que Lindsay quiera conservar su colección de tijeras.

-Ok, puede quedarse con las tijeras, pero no permitiré que esté disecando mariposas ni coleccionando frascos con sangre… no te rías Jadey West.

-No seas tontita… está bien, le diré a Lindsay que ya no meta frascos con sangre a la habitación, le pediré que los deje en el refri… estoy bromeando Tori.

-Es suficiente con eso pero… si tú también me amaste con todo y que me la paso cantando ¿o no es así?

-Claro.

-¿Entonces por qué te molesta que mi pequeña Valerie haga lo mismo?

-Tori, tu canto no es tan horrible, pero tu hija heredó la voz de su tía Trina ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender porqué molesta tanto?-

-¡No Jadey, espera, espera, no! ¡Vas a hacer que moje mi ropa interior si me haces cosquillas!

-Lindsay, es tu turno de terminar este cuento. Yo estaré ocupada las próximas horas.

-¡Jadey no, no, noooooo! ¡JADE!

Y ahí las tienen, dos mujeres que lucharon hasta el final por mantener su amor, tan distintas la una de la otra, pero tan… enamoradas, como desde la primera vez que se conocieron, y quedaron prendidas, gracias a un café helado sobre una cabeza.

Y eso es todo, déjenlas dormir, si es eso lo que piensan hacer ahora. Gracias público lector.

-En realidad no dormiremos narradora.

-¡¿A qué hora piensas venir a la cama Vega?

-¡Ahora mismo amor! Jade y yo nos casamos apenas hace dos meses jajaja, la amo. Jade es tan…

-Jade y yo nos casamos apenas hace dos meses jajaja, la amo. Jade es tan…

-¡Claro que yo no hablo así!

-¡Tengo qué venir por ti!

-Espera Jade… ¡JADE!

**THE FIN (Jejeje). Estado: Satisfecha.**

**Y pues eso es todo en esta historia mis apreciados lectores. Realmente agradezco sobremanera el apoyo que me brindaron con cada lectura y con cada review que se tomaron la molestia de dejar por ahí. Fue muy enriquecedor conocer sus opiniones, tengan por seguro que yo andaré por acá un tiempo más terminando de leer las historias que algunas de ustedes escriben, y por supuesto que dejaré comentarios. Sinceramente, aún no sé si voy a continuar escribiendo fics, es posible que sí, puesto que hay algunas historias que me mueven en la cabeza, pero ya veremos, por lo demás, ánimo a todas las autoras y autores (si los hay).**

**Agradezco especialmente a las siguientes personas, que describiré brevemente:**

**Amelie Barragán: Me causaste tanta ternura con tus comentarios. Gracias.**

**AsukaMiyamoto: Eres la escritora más intensa que he leído, eso que estás dispuesta a hacer por mí… me deja sin palabras, mi protectora. Gracias.**

**Dr. K-Doof: Tu seriedad me puso nerviosa algunas veces. Gracias.**

**Ernesto de Unanue: Me provocaste tremendo gozo de saber que eres lector. Gracias.**

**Gabriela 0012: Leer tu review fue una maravilla. Gracias.**

**Gunner: Me llevé una sorpresa cuando te leí por acá. Gracias.**

**Hime-chan 196: Deseo que pienses siempre lo bueno de mí. Gracias.**

**Kiuser1: Qué sentimental, agradezco tus buenas vibras. Gracias.**

**Lay-Cool Lover: Te siento como a Melquisedec con tus apariciones. Gracias.**

**Loverxanime: Me sacaste tremendas carcajadas mi 14 primaveras. Gracias.**

**Más allá de la Realidad: Para mí sigues siendo la fuente más veterana del Jori. Gracias.**

**Mr. Rex: Eres un misterio que sólo a mí me ha sido revelado. Gracias.**

**Reiku-Chan: ¿Qué onda contigo? Extraño tus cartas jaja. Gracias.**

**Yo: No me odies, sólo es el estilo. Gracias. **

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR POR FAVOR.**

**A todos: ¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
